Secrets That Kill
by SlackerDee
Summary: Jason Stackhouse returns home with a friend, Alcide. Sookie realizes that Alcide is the man she's been dreaming about. Interested in why she dreams about him and Jason's secret life, Sookie gets involved in a secret that could end up killing her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This the start of what I hope will be a great Sookie/Alcide fic. I'm not used to writing in first person, so bear with me, please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters. Sadly. **

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter One**

**SPOV**

Mornings at Merlotte's started at around nine. We came in, got set up for the day. Doors opened at ten-thirty. It's not so bad, unless you worked the evening shift the night before. Or if you worked the evening shift and went out with your boyfriend. Then it was just hell.

I hid a yawn behind my hand as I carried a tray of empties back behind the bar and into the kitchen. You'd think that getting home around two in the morning would mean I was exhausted and would go straight to bed. Nope, not at all. By the time I had gotten home after going to my boyfriend's house to watch a movie, I was wired. I took a long hot bath, caught up on the latest romance novel I was reading, cleaned my room, and gave myself a manicure and pedicure. I managed to do all this without waking up my Gran too. I still wasn't ready for sleep at five in the morning, but I forced myself to lay down and go to sleep.

I know why I didn't want to sleep and it wasn't just because I was wired. No, it was because I knew I'd dream. Of him. I was getting pretty sick and tired of these dreams. Every night for the last few months, I'd have this one dream, or rather a series of dreams, about this guy. This incredibly sexy guy who, in my dream world, really knew how to use his...body. Oh yeah, it was _those_ kind of dreams. Those amazing and intense erotic dreams that had me waking up with my body aching for something its never had before.

I think I'm breaking some rule. Virgin rule number 5: Virgins are not allowed to have kinky sex dreams, as they do not know how sex really feels. Maybe two rules, actually. Relationship rule number 7: Do not dream and lust after strange men when you are seeing someone seriously. Come to think of it, I'm breaking three rules, I'm sure. Relationship rule number 3: Sex after dating steadily for six months is kind of a given. Yeah, I still haven't had sex with my boyfriend, something I know is frustrating him to no end.

My name being yelled pulled me out of my inner thoughts and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I turned to see who was yelling at me. A huge grin stretched my lips as I bounced out from behind the bar and threw myself at the man who called my name. I hugged him tightly and stepped back. "Jason! You didn't tell us that you were coming in for a visit! Gran is going to be so excited."

My brother smiled down at me, eyes twinkling. It had been almost a year since I saw my brother last. He left when he was eighteen determined to get out of Bon Temps. I'm not real sure where he went, he never explained it. He's come back for a few visits, but since he left, Jason has become so secretive.

Jason wrapped me up in another big bear hug before he spoke. "I know, I wasn't sure exactly what day I'd get in, so I thought I'd just surprise you."

I reached up and ran a hand over his chin stubble. He looked...worn. Tired and weighted down. He hadn't looked like this when he was in for a visit last year. Something had happened in the space of a year that turned Jason into this stranger. I bit my lip, wanting to ask, but I held my tongue. Now wasn't the time to get into that.

I slipped my arm through his. "That's alright, I'll give Gran a call in a bit, so she'll know you are coming in and can get a room fixed up for you for the night. You won't want to stay in the old house, it hasn't been cleaned since last fall. It will be all dusty." I turned to lead him to a table and bumped into a very solid, very firm body. Stumbling, I looked up to apologize and I felt my eyes go wide and I know my mouth fell open.

He was tall with this dark tan. His hair, a rich, lush shade of black, was wavy, just long enough to brush his shoulders, and it suited his rugged face. I couldn't really tell the shape of his face, as it was covered in coarse black hair. Where Jason only had stubble, this man had a thick beard. Normally bearded men don't do it for me, but I could change my mind, right? His eyes, dark and green, seemed to stare right through me. He wore a pair of worn jeans and a cut off flannel shirt, green and black plaid. I could almost hear my mouth watering.

But it wasn't his looks that made me gape like an idiot. No it was the fact that standing right in front of me, as real as Jason's warm presence at my side, was my mysterious dream man. I'm not kidding. This was the man who I've been dreaming about for the last few months. I was so sure of it that I had to restrain myself from ripping off his shirt just to see if he, like dream man, had a curved scar just above his heart.

Jason laughed and reached out to clap a hand on the man's shoulder. "You'll have to forgive my sister, Alcide. Sookie is just happy to see me. Sookie, this is my friend, Alcide. He has family in Shreveport so we drove in together."

I nodded dumbly as Alcide inclined his head to me. "Nice to meet you, Sookie. Jason has been talking a lot about you and your Gran.."

"Well," I said, trying to regain my footing as my mind just blanked on me, "it's nice to meet you Alcide. I'm sorry for just staring, I was caught off guard, what with Jason returning and all."

I continued to stare at him, unable to help myself. How was it that this man, who I have never met before in my life, featured so prominently in my lusty little dreams? I noticed Alcide shifting nervously, his gaze flickering from me to my brother and I brought myself back to reality. There was no way this was the guy from my dreams, it was just a coincidence, that was all. I smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry, I'm acting rude. Come on you two, I'll show you to a booth and get ya'll something cold to drink. I imagine that you are thirsty after the drive."

It was only the middle of May but the temperatures are already in the nineties. Gotta love the weather in Louisiana. When Jason and Alcide nodded, I led them to an empty booth in my station. It took a bit to get to it since we had to stop at almost every table and booth we passed for the locals to welcome Jason home. Bon Temps is a small town, and hardly anyone leaves the area. Everyone was shocked by Jason, who cleaned up his act when he was sixteen and actually graduated with good grades. Then he surprised us all by taking off. Everyone seemed to forget how much they had disapproved of him leaving, or his bad boy image in his teens. Now they were treating him like a prodigal son who has finally returned home.

When we finally made it to the booth, I stepped back so that they could sit down and I offered two menus. I really shouldn't have given Jason one, as Merlotte's really hasn't had a menu change in the five years I've worked here, but it was habit. After the ordered their drinks, two big glasses of our sweet tea, I gave Jason another small hug and made my way back to the bar to fill the drink orders, stopping to collect some other orders and tabs on the way. No one seemed to mind that I spent almost five minutes ignoring them while I fawned over my brother, which was a good thing. Hopefully that not minding bit would stretch into my tips as well.

As I waited for my orders to be filled and cashed out the three tabs I collection, I thought about Alcide no last name. How like Jason not to give a last name, I thought. I peeked over the cash register to get another peek at Alcide. I really could not help myself. He was sitting on the side of the booth that afforded me with a really good look at his face. Though it was hard to tell with the distance between us, I could tell that he was just as worn and tired as Jason. There were the faintest hints of shadows around his eyes, as if he went to a very dark place and is only just now coming out of it. I shuddered at the thought and gathered up my full tray of drinks in one hand and change in the other.

In no time at all, I was making my way back to Jason and his friend, their sweet teas the only drinks on my tray. I placed them in front of the guys, on small square napkins boasting the Merlotte's logo, and grinned at them, taking out my order pad. "So, can I get you something to eat? I know that we don't have a lot of food on the menu, but the burgers are delicious. You remember Layfette, Jason? He cooked up a new sauce to marinate the burgers in and it is just to die for."

Jason grinned at me. "Sure, Sookie, I'll have one of those new burgers and some fries. Alcide?"

Alcide looked at me and I felt my insides turn to jelly. Even though it was a normal every day look, there was this power lurking behind it. I had a pretty good clue of what it was too, since I'd been having dream sex with this guy for awhile now. I gulped when I realized that he had said something and I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I missed it. I felt my cheeks burn from blushing. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

I could hear Jason snickering and I shot a quick glare at him as Alcide repeated himself. I jotted his order down and gave them a bright smile. "Alright, that's two of Layfette's special burgers and two fries. I'll be back with them soon."

As I walked away, cursing myself for behaving so stupidly, I heard my brother laugh and apologize to Alcide. "I'm sorry man, I don't know what's gotten into Sookie, usually she's not so addle brained."

Addle brained? Me? It just burned me to my toes that Jason was right. I was a damn good waitress, if I say so myself. I never get behind on my tables, I always get them cleaned up, I never short change or over charge anyone, and I always have a smile for my customers. So what was wrong with me? Obviously thinking that this Alcide guy was the star of my dreams was screwing with my head.

I shuffled back behind the bar and turned in their order. As I waited on it, I scanned the room, trying to avoid looking at the table in the back. It was quite the effort and I was so focused on it that I didn't realize that my boss, Sam, had come up beside me and was talking to me. Wincing, I turned to him. "Sorry, Sam, I'm distracted. What were you saying?"

Sam Merlotte smiled at me. His smile wasn't nearly as distracting as Alcide's, but then I had been working for him for five years and no matter what they say, when you work with someone for that long, some of the charm just wears off. Sam was attractive, don't get me wrong, and for a while, after I first started working at Merlotte's I entertained several fantasies about him. It was hard not to. He wasn't as tall as Jason or Alcide, but he wasn't short either. He was stocky, with this really nice strawberry blonde hair that was just slightly more blonde, a clear sign that he'd been out working more in the sun than inside. His eyes, a light blue that seemed to just know everything at a glance, were kind and caring. I tossed out my fantasies about Sam, because one he was my boss and it is never a good thing to fantasize about the boss, and two, he thought me more of a little sister than a romantic interest. It worked out well. I couldn't have a better boss than Sam Merlotte.

He proved that now by not rebuking me for daydreaming on the job. "That's alright, I imagine that you are real happy to have Jason home. Look, things are slow here, so why don't you just take off when Jason leaves. Go home with him and spend some time with him and your Gran. I can call in Tonya to cover the rest of your shift."

I blinked at him, moved to tears. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug and a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Sam! I'll go call Tonya myself while Layfette gets those burgers fixed up."

He laughed at my enthusiasm. I imagine that I looked like a five year old that was just told that they could have whatever toy they wanted at Toys R Us, but I didn't care. I had my brother back, and I hoped that he was back for a long stay. Then there was Alcide, who despite my best efforts to shove to the back of my mind, kept floating forward. Bad Sookie, thinking about another man when you have a boyfriend. I rushed back to his office and made a quick phone call to Tonya Norris, one of our fill in waitresses. I let her know what was going on, that Jason was back, and she was more than happy to come in early to cover the rest of my shit. She might live out in Hotshot with her husband, and I might not get along with her all the time, but she knew how to come through when you really needed her.

I stood back there for a moment, pondering if I should call Gran or not. I know that I said I would, but I wanted Jason's return to be as much of a surprise to her as it had been for me, so I didn't. I did go back out on the floor and make a last round of my tables. Everyone was asking me how happy I was to have Jason home and how come I didn't let them know so that they could throw a big welcome home party for him. I smiled at them and told them all that this was a surprise and that Gran and I hadn't even known he was back from wherever it was he had been this time. Just as I was going back to pick up the burgers, Tonya walked in. As I stripped off my apron, I gave her the run down on my tables and thanked her, again, for coming in early.

After that, I fixed myself something to drink, got the burgers and fries and carried them back over to the table. Alcide and Jason had been talking in hushed tones, but shut up once I arrived. I placed the baskets of food in front of them and nudged Jason over. I slid into the empty spot he made and gave him a grin. "Sam is letting me go early so I can go on back home with you. He said I should spend time with you and Gran."

"That's great Sookie." Jason said as he drenched his fries in ketchup.

I made a face at the way he ruined a perfectly good batch of fries and snagged one that wasn't totally covered in ketchup. I munched on it, content to just sit next to my brother as he and his friend chowed down. Finally, tired of the silence, I looked at Alcide, promising myself I wouldn't just stare. "So, Alcide, Jason said that you were from Shreveport? How did you two meet?"

Alcide paused in the middle of bringing a fry to his mouth. I got this feeling from the way he hesitated that I asked the wrong thing. It was as if he didn't know how to respond and he gave Jason a long, intense look. Jason met his eyes and I got the impression that they had this entire conversation, without speaking. Finally Alcide looked at me and smiled easily. "We met in California a couple years ago. We met up in Ohio a few weeks ago and decided to drive down here together."

"Oh," was all I could think to say since I just knew he was lying. But why? Why was how he and Jason met such a secret?

"Your brother, he's a funny man." Alcide said, changing the subject. Interesting.

I snorted at that. "Oh yeah, he's a regular comedian."

Jason grinned at me as he sipped his sweet tea. "Sookie doesn't find my jokes funny anymore. Not since the time I took her bra and—"

I yelped, realizing what story he was going to share, and slapped my hand over his mouth while giving him a glare that would melt butter at fifty paces. I spoke softly, my voice as sweet as honey with a thread of steel behind it. "If you finish that sentence, brother of mine, you are going to want to find another place to crash tonight because nothing of yours, or on your body, will be safe from my wrath."

Alcide was watching us with amusement as Jason squawked and tried to pry my hand off his mouth. At his chuckle we looked at him and he gestured with a fry, green eyes amused. "It's funny to see him with you. He mentioned that you two were close and I can see that. It's like he's a whole different person."

I shrugged and removed my hand from Jason's mouth before he did something disgusting and licked it. He used to do that a lot when we were children and I wouldn't put it past him to do it again. "What can I say, I just bring the love out in people."

Both men gave me incredulous looks and I realized just how one might take what I just said, if they had perverted minds. Which clearly they did. I knew that Jason was perverted, after all, he was kind of the Bon Temps Casanova. I don't think that you can sleep with as many women as Jason has in his lifetime without being a little bit perverted. But Alcide? I didn't really figure him for the perverted time at first glance, but that goes to show that appearances can be deceiving. I began to think about the perverted things I wanted to do with him and felt my cheeks burn. I ducked my head down to hide the fact that I was blushing and gave myself a furious scolding.

_Sookie Stackhouse, you just stop those thoughts right now. It isn't right. You have a boyfriend, you are happy with said boyfriend. Stop daydreaming about the extremely hot man sitting across from __you and his dark, smoldering green eyes...gah I'm doing it again! Must stop these thoughts!_

I finally got my emotions under control and looked up to see Alcide and Jason talking about some guy named Cobra. Really, Cobra? That was so...G.I. Joe. I giggled to myself, remembering how Jason used to tie bottle rockets to his G.I. Joes to make them fly. Not a single one of them flew, but by god, they blew up real well. From the way they talked, I had to assume that Cobra was another one of their friends in the secret world of Jason. I rested my head on my hand I listened to them talk, kinda glad to get this view of this side of Jason's life. It isn't like they revealed much, but still, it was enough to know that Jason belonged to a whole other world that we weren't part of. When they finished eating, Alcide pulled out his wallet to pay.

I sat up straighter and waved it off. "No, don't worry about that. It's on me."

Alcide gave me a startled look. "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I don't mind. I'm just gonna go tell Sam and we can leave."

"Alcide is going to be going with us. We are tired from the drive and everything, so I said that he could stay with us for the night and head into Shreveport in the morning. You don't think that Gran will mind, do you?" Jason asked.

I shrugged, sending my blonde ponytail bouncing. "I don't see why not. She's going to be so excited at having you home that I'm pretty sure you could get away with murder."

Jason and Alcide laughed as I walked off to tell Sam bye. We had a quick conversation, with me explaining I had told Jason and Alcide that I was paying for their meal and Sam insisting it was on the house. I hugged him and promised that I'd see him tomorrow, when I came in to work the afternoon and early evening shift.

Jason and Alcide met me near the door and I looped my arm through Jason's. "Come on Jase, let's get home and surprise Gran."

We headed towards the door, waving bye to those that bid us farewell. Just as we were about to reach the door, it swung open with a ding from the little bell above and I took an automatic step back to allow whoever came through to pass. When there was no movement I looked up and stared into the violet eyes of my boyfriend. Well this was going to be fun.

I blinked and smiled up at him. "Quinn, I didn't know that you were coming by today, you didn't say anything last night."

"I thought I'd get some lunch." John Quinn said slowly, his eyes flicking from me to Jason, to my arm through Jason's and back to Alcide who was standing behind us. There was a hint of anger in his voice when he spoke again. "Something you want to share, babe?"

I have him a 'what are you talking about look' and looked down to where he was staring at Jason's and my arms entwined. Then I laughed, realizing what he must be thinking. "Oh, haha. Quinn, this is my brother, Jason, in for a visit. And his friend Alcide."

Quinn nodded and reached out a hand to shake Jason's hand. My brother hesitated then took it, shook briefly, then let go like his hand was on fire. Well that was just odd. Jason was raised better and had way better manners than that. Quinn offer his hand to Alcide and Alcide reacted the same way as my brother. I pulled away to look at the two men and saw that both Jason and Alcide were wearing very blank faces. Huh. Another weird thing was that I could literally feel disapproval radiating from not only Jason, but Alcide. That ticked me off just a bit. What right did a stranger have to judge who I dated?

Discomforted by their reactions, I pulled away from Jason and laid a hand on Quinn's shoulder. When he looked at me, I rose up on my tiptoes and brushed my lips over his. "Quinn, I know that we had plans tonight, but I'm afraid I need to cancel. I know that Gran will want to have a small family only dinner tonight to celebrate Jason's return. I'll call you tomorrow, we can reschedule."

At the mention of a family only dinner, Quinn flicked a glance at Alcide and I could tell that he was wondering if Alcide was going to be there. I didn't say anything, having a feeling that if I did say that Alcide was staying, he would make a big deal out of it. Instead of commenting on Alcide, Quinn patted me on the shoulder reassuringly and kissed my forehead."It's alright, I understand, I'll catch you tomorrow, babe."

I could see Jason sneer out the corner of his eye at Quinn's term of endearment for me and I winced, stepping on my brother's foot so he wouldn't say anything. "Thank you, Quinn, you have a good night. I'll try and text you later."

He nodded and stepped back and allowed us to pass. I could feel his stare burning into my back as we walked out. I didn't see what happened, but I think something did because as Alcide walked past me, I glanced back over my shoulder, surprised to see a look of anger on Quinn's face as the door to Merlotte's closed behind us. I had no time to decipher what it meant because Jason said he'd ride with me and Alcide could follow us. I knew that Jason wanted to know more about Quinn and frankly, I just wasn't ready for the questions that would come but I could find no way out of it. So as Alcide climbed into a big Dodge Ram that was painted black with white stripes down the side, Jason and I got into my Malibu and I buckled up as I started the engine.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I saw Alcide following us. Something had happened in those few moments of introduction and I wasn't sure what. I was so confused, by the negative reactions, Quinn's anger, and I had a feeling that it was just going to get worse as the night went on.

**Author's Notes: Most of this story will be told from Sookie's perspective, but I do plan on some Alcide chapters, though not many. Yes this is a Sookie/Alcide fic, it just takes time to get to there, so don't like Quinn fool you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Next chapter in Secrets That Kill. It starts off slow, so this chapter is a bit of a drag as things get set up. But things will pick up. Expect updates weekly, Sunday or Mondays, at least that is the schedule I'm shooting for. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within this fic. They belong to Charlaine Harris...oh how I envy her.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Two**

**SPOV**

I had been right about Jason and his questions. As soon as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, he started in on me.

"Sookie, why are you seeing that man?" Jason demanded, twisting in his seat to see me.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I have eyes."

Jason did not like my glib reply. "Sookie. The man?"

"His name is John Quinn, by the way, not that man. He moved to Shreveport about eight months ago. I ran into him, literally, one day at the mall about six months ago. He asked me out and I accepted. We've been seeing each other ever since."

"Well you are just stupid and have no judgment. That man is trouble." Jason said without hesitation.

"You barely know him" I protested, "You shouldn't judge so fast. And I have very good judgment thank you very much."

"I don't like him." Jason said decisively.

Oh well, big surprise there. Since when has Jason liked anyone I've dated? I hardly ever dated in high school when Jason was around. He scared off all my would be suitors. In fact, I didn't have my first real boyfriend until I was eighteen, and that was well after Jason left. I made myself stop thinking about that. My first relationship did not end well. Come to think of it, I haven't actually had a successful relationship in my dating history. It probably would have been different if I actually slept with the few guys I dated, but honestly, I hadn't been ready for sex. I'm still not. Gosh, how depressing.

I glanced over at Jason. "Well you don't have to like him. You liking a man isn't exactly a requirement for me to date him."

"You should be with someone who treats you better, Sookie." Jason pressed.

I turned into the driveway to the old farmhouse, located off of Hummingbird Road. I tried to be patient with Jason, who was only trying to look out for me after all. "Quinn treats me just fine. He's never once treated me in any way that was disrespectful or hurtful. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't just make assumptions about him or our relationship when you have no idea about it all. It isn't like you've been around to have a say in my life."

That gave Jason something to think on while I drove around the back of the house and parked next to my Gran's aging car. I really needed to see about getting her a new car. The old one, which was probably made back in the seventies, was just falling apart. It seemed that we were taking it to the shop more than she was driving it. As I put the car in park and Alcide drove up beside us, Jason gave a sigh. "Alright, I haven't, but still Sook, something about him just doesn't sit right."

"Stop being paranoid." I countered with a laugh, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "You have to let me grow up sometime."

Jason grinned at me and just shrugged, his way of admitting that I was right. I gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Look, why don't I invite him over for dinner on my next night off, the day after tomorrow. You can have a chance to get to know him."

Jason shrugged. "Sure, I suppose I can give him a chance. Come on, I'm sure Gran is wondering why she heard two cars."

That was all he had to say on that because he got out of the car and I followed. I saw Alcide get out of the truck out the corner of my eye but my attention was locked on the back porch. Gran, probably curious by the sound of three doors closing, came out on the porch and it was worth everything to see her mouth fall open in shock then stretch into a big grin. I saw tears in her eyes as she hurried down the steps as fast as she could.

Jason, grinning as well, rushed past me and scooped her up in a big hug and spun her around in a tight circle before she stepped off the first step. He set her down gently and then just hugged her. Gran had buried her head in his shoulder and wept, I could tell by the way her shoulders moved. I was so touched that I was surprised when Alcide reached over and brushed a finger over my cheek, wiping away the tears I hadn't known were falling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, sniffling a little. "It's just, that she's been so worried about him. We haven't heard from him since February. She's all we got, you see. She's more than just a grandmother and we are more than just grandchildren to her. She raised us, and was a mother and father to us both after our parents died. She doesn't like Jason just going off and doing God knows what and never knowing."

Alcide nodded. "Jason mentioned something like that."

I looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at me. The look he gave me made me shiver just a little bit. There was nothing sexual in the look, though God knows I wished it was. It was just a sympathetic and understanding look. It made me wonder who he had lost. You just don't look at someone like that with that much understanding unless you've lost someone you love.

I opened my mouth to ask him, even though I knew it was rude and personal, when Gran yelled at me to get over here and to bring Jason's friend. I gave him a little shrug and warned him softly as we walked over. "Just so you know, Gran is likely to fawn over you. It's spill over from Jason. She'll welcome you with open arms, as if you are one of the family."

Alcide grinned at me and I noticed how straight and white his teeth were. Who knew that perfect teeth could be such a turn on? "That's alright. Jason's already warned me. I look forward to it, to be honest."

I smiled and stepped into Gran's embrace. Alcide followed behind me, hands tucked into his pockets. She had me under one arm and Jason under the other and gave us a tight squeeze. "Now I got both my babies home with me. So, you are Jason's friend?" The last was directed to Alcide.

He nodded and shook her hand, the perfect gentleman. "Yes, ma'am. I'm Alcide Herveaux. I've known Jason for a while now and since we were both heading in the same direction, we joined up on the drive to save on gas and whatnot."

"Well that was very kind of you. I insist that you stay for supper. It's the least I can do in return for you being so kind to my grandson." Gran said.

Jason coughed and flashed Gran a sheepish grin. "Actually, I kinda told Alcide that he could stay the night here. We are tired from all the traveling."

"Well that is just fine." Gran said with an easy smile. "We'll fix up two of the rooms on the second floor for you two. Sookie, why don't you head on up and get the linens changed." I nodded as she turned to the guys. "Now, I'm assuming that since you were with Sookie, you stopped at Merlotte's and had some lunch?"

"Yes, Gran we did."

"Well, how about some homemade pecan pie for some desert. I fixed up a couple this morning. Just got an urge and now I know why." Gran said as I headed into the house.

I swung by my bedroom, which was on the first floor, and tossed my purse on the bed. Snagging a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top, I slipped into the bathroom and changed out of the black shorts and white shirt I wore for work. I exchanged my sneakers for a pair of flip flops, brushed out my hair and clipped it back out of my eyes and headed up to the second floor.

Gran and I almost never came up here, unless it was to bring something up to the attic. I preferred my first floor bedroom, which had been mine since childhood, and Gran's arthritis prevented her from climbing up the stairs. I paused at the linen closet, trying to remember what size beds were in the two bedrooms upstairs. Finally remembering that they were full sized beds, I grabbed the right size sheets and two light quilts and carried them upstairs. I went into the bedroom Jason used when he stayed here and almost choked on the dust. When was the last time I got up here and cleaned? This was just ridiculous. If Gran knew how dirty it was up here, she'd skin me.

I placed the linens on a small table in the hallway and made my way down to the kitchen. Before I did anything, I needed to dust and clean up a little, and for that I needed cleaning supplies. Gran, Jason, and Alcide looked up at me as I walked in from the table. They each had a plate with big slices of pecan pie on it and my mouth watered. I loved Gran's pecan pie. I promised myself a slice as soon as I got the rooms presentable.

I crouched down in front of the sink and rummaged around for the Pledge and Windex and a cleaning rag. "Bedrooms are a bit dusty, so I need to clean up some."

"You don't have to go through all that trouble." Alcide said.

I shook my head. "No, I should have cleaned up those rooms weeks ago, but I've been lazy. It won't take me long."

Gran nodded, pleased that I was remembering good hostess skills. Well of course I remembered, Gran raised me right. I paused by Jason's chair and dipped my finger into the whipped cream that topped his pie. "Mm good."

Jason nudged me away. "Get your own, Sookie!"

"But Jason," I said, fluttering my eyes at him, "I've missed stealing your food."

"Keep it up and I'll dunk you in the pond." he threatened.

I laughed. Jason has been threatening to dunk me in the pond out at our parents house for years now, but he never did. It felt so normal having him back home, as if he never left. I loved it. I never admitted before how much I missed my older brother. I realized now that I missed him more than I had thought. I stuck my tongue out at him and headed back up the stairs after grabbing the broom and dustpan out of the kitchen pantry. I heard Gran apologizing to Alcide for our behavior.

I started in on the room Alcide used first. I dusted the old oak dresser and shelves, removing every speck of dust I could find. Then I scrubbed the windows until they sparkled. Sweeping didn't take long and I stripped the sheets off the bed. Staring at the mattress, I gnawed on my lower lip. I should flip it but gosh I hated flipping mattress. Resigning myself, knowing if I didn't do it it would bug me for the rest of the day, I grabbed a hold of the side and wrestled it upright.

It was an old mattress and kinda floppy, so it was hard to manage. It slipped out of my grip twice before I finally got it standing on it's side. Then I scooted it inch by inch until it was in position for me to just tip it over. I pushed the mattress and took a quick step back as it flopped back down on the box springs. I adjusted it so it was lined up with the box spring and quickly made it. After changing the pillowcases, I placed them on the bed then spread the quilt over it all, tucking it just slightly under the pillows. I smoothed out the wrinkles and turned to head to Jason's room.

I let loose a small scream when I saw a tall, broad body filling the doorway, my hand going to my chest. As my heart beat a mile a minute, I recognized Alcide, who had held up his hands in peace. "You startled me! Don't skulk around like that."

"I'm sorry, I should have said something, but you looked so...efficient." he said quickly, stepping back out of the doorway.

I stared at him, wondering what he was going to say instead of efficient. I had noticed the pause and it made me curious. Oh well, I'd never find out unless I asked him and that was just a little bit too rude. Gran would scold me up and down if I did. I waved a hand at him as my heart calmed down. "It's alright, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come up here yet."

"Well, I thought I'd come on up here with my stuff," he explained and I noticed he carried a khaki green duffel bag in one hand, "and I thought I'd give your Gran and Jason some time alone. So technically, I wasn't skulking."

I nodded and waved him into the room. "That's fine. Well, this is your room for the night. Um, it can get muggy up here at night and I'm afraid that we don't have an air conditioner, so if you get too stifled you can just open the window. The bathroom is just across the hall. It's only a half bath, so when you want to shower," And boy did that put some thoughts into my head. Bad Sookie! I gulped and went on, "You'll have to use the one downstairs. I can show it to you when you are ready."

He nodded, not seeming to notice my pause and I was glad. What business did I have in thinking such thoughts about a guy I just met? I felt guilty because I was thinking about another man in a shower when I had a boyfriend. I knew it wasn't really cheating, I'm sure that Quinn thought about other women, after all he was a man, but it still made me feel guilty.

"This is a pretty house." Alcide commented as he moved into the room and inspected the trim.

I beamed. "Why thank you. Stackhouses have lived here for over a hundred years. Well over a hundred years in fact, closer to hundred and fifty I think. Rooms and stuff have been added on as the family's grown. In fact, I think the only original part of the house that remains is the kitchen."

"So, its a family tradition to live here?" he asked, moving to look out the window that gave him a view of the front yard.

I shrugged and gathered up the cleaning supplies. "I suppose so. I just know that for as long as it's been around, a Stackhouse has lived here. Jason usually stays in the house our parents built. He doesn't like living with 'the little women' as he puts it."

Alcide laughed and I liked his laugh. It was a deep rumble, as if it started from his stomach and just rolled its way up. I like to think that you can tell a lot about a person by their laughter. Usually you can tell if a laugh is faked or not. Alcide's laugh was not faked at all and it made me like him more. I hate people who faked something, even if it was as small as a laugh.

I grinned at him. "I'll just let you get settled in and give Jason's old room a quick cleaning. If you need anything or having any questions about where to find anything, don't hesitate to ask."

He looked a little uncomfortable at that but moved back to the door to pick up the duffel where he dropped it. "I don't want to intrude."

I shook my head and brushed some hair that had fallen out of my clip behind my hair. "You aren't. Gran will want you to feel like this is your home. Your a friend of Jason's and that is all it takes. Gran is a big fan of good old Southern hospitality."

He looked more at ease after that reassurance and I moved to leave. Our bodies brushed against each other as I moved past him, just the barest of touches, my shoulder against his chest. I still felt a slice of heat at that and I felt my face burn. Alcide stepped back quickly as I muttered an apology and rushed out of the room. When I got to Jason's room, I shut the door quickly and leaned back against it, breathing hard.

How was it that man affected me so much? I felt every nerve in my body humming and we had barely touched. Touching Quinn had never made me feel like that. Was something wrong with me? I wasn't sure but what I did know was that I would have a bad night sleeping with Alcide under the roof. I just wanted to throw myself on him.

I took several breaths to get myself under control before I started cleaning Jason's room. It didn't take me long and when I checked the small bedside clock, I saw that it was just two in the afternoon. With a sigh, I gathered up the supplies, gave the room one last check and headed out.

Alcide's door was open and I peeked in, finding him asleep on the bed, stretched out on his stomach. He had stripped off his boots and socks and I noticed that he had big feet. My friend Amelia's words drifted into my head. _'You know what they say about men with big feet...'_

Geez, now I had my best friend being perverted in my head. I gazed at him, smiling to myself. Men looked so adorable when they slept, so peaceful and innocent. I always wanted to just snuggle a cute sleeping man, and with Alcide I didn't want to just snuggle, I wanted the whole enchilada. I groaned to myself and walked quietly past the door and down the stairs as not to wake up Alcide. Gran and Jason were still in the kitchen talking quietly when I brought back the broom, dustpan, and cleaning supplies. I put them away and cut myself a slice of pie, topped it with whipped cream and joined them at the table.

"Alcide is asleep." I told them before taking a bite. Gran's pecan pie was so good that it almost melted on your tongue. I gave a little sigh of delight and dug in.

"He did say that he was tired." Gran replied.

Jason nodded. "It was a long drive, even splitting the driving."

I looked at Jason as he got up. "So how long are you in for, Jase?"

He grinned at me. "Awhile, few months maybe. Maybe even for good."

Gran and I exchanged looks, and it was Gran that asked. "A few months? That's the longest you've stayed since you left."

Jason laughed. "Well, what can I say, I've missed home. It's nice to be back."

I smirked at him. "Tired of footloose and fancy free?"

He stole the clip from my hair. "Not exactly, but I am ready to explore other options. Traveling can be overrated. I'm ready to maybe explore other options and settle back home. Alcide sorta feels the same way, which is why he's back. He's going to go work for his dad. He's offered me a job at his dad's firm."

"What does his dad do?"

"Builds houses. The houses for the rich people who have money just pouring out their rears and have nothing better to do than spend it on fancy houses that they'll maybe stay at for a week the entire year. Jackson Herveaux is his father." Jason answered Gran.

Gran nodded. "I've heard of him. Travels a lot with his business."

Jason nodded and stole a pecan off my pie and I swatted at his hand. "Yeah, he's wanting Alcide to handle the traveling bit while he takes a vacation."

I pointed my fork at him. "That's great. We've missed you."

He nodded. "I'm sure you did. Well, I'm going to go catch a nap myself. Sookie, we'll talk more about that Quinn guy later." He kissed Gran's forehead and whistled his way up the stairs as I made a face at him.

At Gran's curious look, I shrugged. "Quinn came into the bar before we left and Jason, being Jason, has decided that he doesn't like him after five minutes."

She pursed her lips but said nothing and I was grateful. Like Jason, Gran didn't like Quinn but after she first expressed her disapproval she said nothing more than I was adult and could make my own decisions. Gran was good like that. Even when she knew that we were making a mistake, she didn't stop us. She believed that we could only learn from our mistakes and that they made us a better person.

I carried my empty plate over to the sink and vowed to wash the few dirty dishes later, before Gran started dinner. I fixed a big glass of tea, and kissed Gran on the top of her head. "I'm going to do some sun bathing before dinner. You holler at me when you are ready to cook and I'll help. I know you'll want to fix all of Jason's favorites but you shouldn't do it yourself."

She nodded. "I will. I think I'll sit in the front room and catch up on some of my reading. You have fun dinner and don't forget to use some lotion so you don't burn."

I grinned. Gran always reminded me to use suntan lotion. I really didn't have to since I never seemed to burn but to be honest, I loved the smell of vanilla and coconut on my skin. I was glad that it was a warm afternoon, I loved spring and summer, when the sun was out in all it's glory. I was a sun worshiper and sure it might be bad for me later in life, but that was later in life and not now. I'm quite proud of my tan. It looked good with my hair.

After a quick stop in my room to change into my bikini and grab my iPod, sunglasses and a book, I headed out to the front yard. I stripped off the oversize shirt I wore over my swimsuit, I settled down in my favorite chaise lounge. After rubbing in my lotion, I slipped on my sunglasses, put in the ear buds to my iPod, started it, and leaned back, fully prepared to enjoy the afternoon sun with a smile on my face. My brother was home to stay. My family was whole again.

**Author's Notes: Woo this chapter is over! Leave me a review, I pine for them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That pleasure belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Three**

**SPOV**

Gran passed Jason a serving bowl full of green beans as I accepted the platter of fried pork chops from Alcide. I selected the smallest pork chop and passed the platter down the table. Within minutes we had served ourselves. Gran said a blessing over the meal and we dug in. Jason cut and sampled his pork chop, letting out a moan of appreciation.

"Jason, do you not cook for yourself?" I asked as I watched him devour his food. You'd think that he'd never eaten before now.

Alcide snorted and started to choke with laughter. I watched with wide eyes as he grabbed his glass of tea and sipped it after getting control of himself. By this time Gran was looking at him and Jason was turning beet red. I leaned forward. "Just what is so funny?"

"Has Jason ever cooked for you?" Alcide asked instead of answering my question. Gran and I shook our heads as Jason made frantic motions, indicating that Alcide should stop. Alcide ignored him and went on with his story.

"I was in town for a weekend once and Jason offered to let me stay with him. I offered to cook or to order take out but he insisted on cooking. He made chicken and rice."

"Well that isn't that hard." I pointed out. "Anyone can make that."

"The chicken was burnt beyond repair, which was bad enough, but it was also rubbery. Then the rice was undercooked and green. Then there was the cake." Alcide said with a taunting grin towards Jason. "He attempted to make a cake from scratch."

I was starting to see where this story was going and I couldn't hold back the snort of laughter. Even Gran was grinning. "What did he forget?"

"Nothing." Jason said quickly.

Alcide nodded in agreement. "He didn't forget anything. Well, not exactly. He mixed up baking powder with baking soda."

Gran and I looked at each other, then to Jason, and started to laugh. We laughed for several minutes, unable to help ourselves. I pointed at Jason. "You didn't learn the first time you did that?"

"Wait, he's done this before?" Alcide asked, pausing in the process of taking a bite of green beans.

Jason glared at me. "Hush Sookie."

"It was kinda sweet. I can't believe I forgot about it until now." I said, ignoring my brother. "He thought he'd bake me a cake for my fifteenth birthday. It tasted like wet chalk. The icing, which he made himself, looked like glue. We couldn't eat it. Jason has never been a cooking person."

"I wish someone had told me that before I let him cook for me. I couldn't eat chicken for weeks without tasting charcoal." Alcide said with a quick grin.

Jason grumbled. "Oh yeah, like you can cook."

"Actually, I can. I'm a very good cook." Alcide replied.

I leaned back in my chair and watched them. Once Gran learned that Alcide knew what he was talking about when it came to cooking, she began to trade recipes with him. Have you ever watched a grown man exchange sauce recipes with an old lady? It was adorable. He was very attentive and I was surprised that he didn't whip out a notebook to write down the little cooking secrets Gran was sharing. Jason watched the two of them, looking at Alcide as if he had never seen the man before.

I kicked Jason in the knee gently to get his attention. He grunted and looked at me. "Jesus, Sookie, why did you kick me?"

"To get your attention." I replied sweetly.

"Next time, call my name." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"This is more fun."

"Was there something you wanted?" Jason asked.

I thought about it and shook my head. "Nope, not really."

Jason gaped at me. "So you kicked me for...nothing?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yup. I missed you Jason. Consider the kick a welcome home."

"Sookie, you are a pain in the ass." Jason said with a resigned sigh. Alcide and Gran didn't even look up from their recipe exchange.

"But you love me anyway."

Gran looked up from her conversation with Alcide. "The two of you are acting like you are five."

"It's his fault."

"It's her fault!" Jason and I looked at each other as we spoke at the same time.

Alcide blinked. "Just how close are you two?"

I shrugged and pushed a lone green bean around on my plate. "Jason is my big brother. He looked out for me growing up, especially after our parents died."

Jason grinned at me and tousled my hair. "Sookie needs constant looking after."

"So you think." I muttered.

"No, I don't think, I know." Jason said in a patronizing tone.

I glared at him. "No I don't. I'm not a child."

Jason opened his mouth to insist that I did, in fact, needed constant looking after, but Alcide stopped him with a hand over his mouth. I was about to crow with delight and taunt Jason when Alcide covered my mouth with his hand. I gaped as Alcide turned his head to Gran with an easy grin. "Do they do this often?"

Gran laughed. "Yes, get them together and they revert to childhood."

My protest to that was muffled against Alcide's hand. My lips brushing against his palm as I tried to talk tickled, and it was oddly sensual. My heart hammered in my chest as I rolled my eyes up to look at him. He was grinning down at Jason and I, and made no move to remove his hand. It was starting to annoy me. I glanced at Jason, saw the same annoyance in his blue eyes as mine. I arched a brow at him in question and the corner of his eyes crinkled up in a laugh and I knew that he knew what I was thinking.

It would have been easier to pry his hands off our mouths since our hands weren't being held down. But I suppose we were both feeling a little bit childish because we fell back on Jason's favorite trick as a child, an act I didn't even think twice about. My tongue darted out and swiped across Alcide's palm slowly, tracing the lines of his palm. I tasted salt and some spices from the pork chops, which tasted a lot better on his skin than the chops. They must have transferred when he was in the kitchen while we cooked. I tilted my head back to glance at Alcide and his gaze was locked on my face. I gulped and saw the same surprise and heat in his eyes that was in mine. I was shocked about how something so innocent turned into something sexual in a heart beat. Okay, that was a lie, I knew it would be sensual and I'm not sure why I did it like I did, only that I wanted to see how he reacted.

Alcide yelped suddenly and pulled his hands away, glaring at Jason. I couldn't see Jason, my gaze transfixed on Alcide's face as the man turned his head to look at me. His eyes were piercing as he studied my face, searching for something. I flushed under his stare and looked away. Whatever he was looking for he must have found it because he looked at Jason.

"You didn't have to bite me, Stackhouse. That was disgusting." Alcide muttered, sitting back down in his chair as he scrubbed his hand, the one Jason bit I noticed, across his jean clad thigh. He did no such thing to the hand I licked. It pleased me, though I couldn't exactly say why.

Jason grinned. "But it got you to stop. Don't just complain to me, Sookie did it too."

"Obviously you are a bad influence on her." Alcide said easily dismissing my part. I was glad. I so did not want to get into the differences between Jason's technique and mine. Alcide shifted his gaze to Gran. "Well, Mrs. Stackhouse, you cook a lovely meal. I haven't had a home cooked meal like that in ages."

Gran grinned, flushing under the compliment. "Well thank you Alcide, and you can just call me Adele. Any friend of Jason is a friend of mine."

I rose and began to clear the table, watching Alcide out the corner of my eye. I liked the fact that he was so nice to Gran. He didn't have to be, but he was. By the time I finished clearing the table, Gran went to bed, stating that the excitement from having Jason back had worn her out. I believed her. I worried about her sometimes, after all she was getting older and time does wear a person down. After Gran went to bed, Jason, Alcide, and I spent the better part of the evening watching movies. I kept checking my phone for text messages, expecting Quinn to reply to the ones I sent him. I got no reply, which wasn't like him. I hope he wasn't mad at me for canceling our date tonight.

Three days after Jason's arrival, I was outside, weeding. Gran usually did this task, but this year it hurt her too much to kneel and get back up again, so I took over the weeding. The morning sun was warm on my back and I enjoyed it. Even if it wasn't intentional tanning, it was still tanning. I whistled while I worked and thought.

I couldn't believe that Jason was thinking about staying for good. I never would have thought that he would come back to stay. When our parents died, we were very young and came to live with Gran. Jason is four years older than me and he's always looked out for me. Big brother and all that. I liked it to an extent. Having an overprotected brother who played football and who could kick ass was hell on the love life of a teen.

I kinda understood why Jason left when he did. He was twenty, working for the parish. He felt trapped. He would never admit to it, but I knew my brother. I knew how he felt because sometimes I felt the same way. I never blamed him for leaving, but I did blame him for just distancing himself from me. We had been close and it hurt. Now he was back to stay, nine years later.

Jason had left the day after he arrived, heading over to the old house to get it liveable once more. Alcide went with him to help, then as far as I know, Alcide went to Shreveport. The family dinner that night had been quite enjoyable. I forgot how much fun meals could be with Jason around. Throw Alcide in the mix and it was a nice evening full of laughter.

I dug the trowel into the dirt to loosen some roots when I heard a car pull up. I sat up, balancing on my heels as a SUV parked and Jason hopped out, two cups of coffee in his hand. Alcide followed him. I didn't even see him get out of the SUV. Jason was whistling as he walked over to me and offered the to go cup. I took it and sniffed. Vanilla cappuccino.

I sipped my morning treat. "What are you doing here?"

Jason shrugged and drank his own coffee. "Bored. It's too quiet for me."

"So, you were living in a city?" I asked, curious to see what I could find out.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, sometimes." He grabbed a lawn chair and pulled it over to sit in. "I thought you didn't like gardening."

"Gran can't do it anymore." I said crossly, "So I thought I'd do it before I had to go into work."

Jason laughed, which just annoyed me. He sat there and I thought that he could at least offer to help. With a groan, he leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I can't believe that you are still a waitress at Merlotte's. I would have thought you'd get a better job."

"Way to be tactful, Jase." muttered Alcide, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Okay, so maybe Jason hasn't changed that much. I glanced at Alcide, who was looking away. Jason didn't even realize that he insulted me, but Alcide had and turned away. It says something when a stranger realized something my idiot brother did not. I stood up, the trowel falling from my hand as I walked over and leaned down over Jason. I jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You listen to me, Jason Stackhouse, and listen good. There is nothing wrong with working at Merlotte's. The tips are decent and the pay is good. I'm good at what I do and it provides for Gran and myself. Maybe if you had stuck around, to help take care of Gran, I would have gone and gotten a 'better' job. But I couldn't because you left. Gran may look okay, but she isn't. She's old. She raised Daddy and Aunt Linda, then went on to raise us and if you don't think that raising four children takes a toll on a person, you are wrong. I stayed here because of Gran. Don't you dare stand there and judge me because of my job. You have no right. You lost that right when you left."

I didn't give him time to respond and stalked back into the house, pushing past Alcide, who quickly stepped out of the way. I was embarrassed to have family business aired in front of guests, but I was still too mad to care. I heard Alcide step away where he stood and assumed he was going to go talk to Jason. Gran was dozing in the recliner as I passed the living room to my bedroom.

I was quiet as I changed my clothes. I wanted to get out of the house. I had to get out of the house before I ended up punching Jason or something. He might have grown up, but parts of him were still the same. I tugged on a pair of sandals and gathered up my car keys. I paused in the living room and scribbled a note to Gran, letting her know I was going out. As I walked into the kitchen to go out the backdoor where my car was, I saw Jason and Alcide arguing next to it. Well that was strange. There was a lot of gesturing and pointing and Jason looked upset. Frowning, I leaned up against the sink to watch them from the window. It was cracked but they were arguing quietly and I couldn't really hear what they said, except for a couple words. _Careful, watching, dangerous_ drifted to my ears and I bit my lower lip. That didn't exactly sound comforting.

When it looked like the argument was breaking up, I shouldered my purse that was sitting on the kitchen table and walked out the back door. The screen door slamming shut caught their attention and both men turned to look at me. I was struck by how handsome the two of them looked, standing side by side. Jason, with a faint tan and his blonde hair, blue eyes narrowed and hot with anger, then there was Alcide and his darker tan and black hair that fell in his eyes, that rich, vibrant green. It was so unfair that they be so good looking, especially Jason. Damn him.

He walked over to me, Alcide close behind, with an easy, charming smile. "Sookie."

I shook my head and pushed him away from me when he tried to hug me. I was mad at him and he was not going to charm me out of that. "Don't. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Told you she was pissed." Alcide said with a smirk.

Jason glared at him. I wasn't mad at Alcide so I gave him a warm smile. "I'm always pissed at Jason, for one reason or another. He's one of those annoying brothers. Last time he was in for a visit, I was pissed at him in the first thirty minutes."

"Hey, it is not my fault that you were being harassed. I was protecting you." Jason protested.

I gave him a withering glare. "Jason, you punched the deputy sheriff and almost went to jail for assault."

"He was looking at your ass."

As Alcide snorted, I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen the shorts we wear at work? Of course he was looking at my ass. It's a nice ass."

"That it is." drawled Alcide.

Jason whipped around so fast that I was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. "Excuse me?"

I could see why he was shocked. I was shocked. I hadn't really expect Alcide to say something like that. He had been very polite in all our other meetings, and while I had caught him a few times looking at me, I just figured it was because I was Jason's little sister, that and he was still confused by my actions that first night. His tone now said something else entirely and I won't deny that it thrilled me just a bit. What woman doesn't like a good looking man admitting that they liked some part of them?

"Sorry," Alcide said quickly, holding up his hands and looking a little sheepish. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did." Jason growled.

Alcide turned to my brother, a wicked grin on his face. Now his embarrassment of speaking out loud was gone and he was going to taunt Jason. I liked that because I liked a man who wasn't afraid of my brother. Not many would stand up to Jason when it came to me. Seeing that all to familiar look on Jason's face, I knew I needed to stop whatever was going to happen next. I didn't want to be responsible for Jason picking a fight with his friend, even if I was mad at him. Entertainment did not extend to ruining friendships.

"Okay guys, don't start. Alcide, look all you want, but don't touch. I'm taken. Jason, just back off. I don't need you to protect my honor." I snapped.

"Aw, that is no fun." Alcide said with a pout and a wink. Oh gosh, he was even cuter when he pouted. He was flirting with me, in front of Jason, with no fear. The man had balls. "I like playing with fire."

Oh god the images that statement invoked was enough to blow my mind. I really needed to get my hormones under control. There was just something about the way his deep voice rumbled that made my knees turn to mush. I'm surprised I didn't throw myself at him on the spot.

Jason turned and punched Alcide in the shoulder, causing him to stumble back a step. "Stop hitting on my sister, man." Then he looked at me, a cross expression on his face. "You will always need protecting, as far as I'm concerned."

I stiffened. "I'm not a child, Jason."

"Jase, leave her alone. Sookie looks like she can take care of herself. If she didn't want me hitting on her, I'm sure she'd stop me." Alcide said giving Jason a less than pleasant look.

"It's my job to look out for her." Jason said to his friend. That's my brother, never knowing when to back down from a fight, even if it was with a friend.

"No it isn't." I muttered as I opened the door on the driver's side and tossed in my purse. I'm almost positive Jason wasn't listening to me. I got into the car, paying attention to what I was doing. I must have missed something Alcide said because Jason punched Alcide in the arm again. As I started the car, I rolled down the window. "You know what, you two have fun fighting like children. I'm going to go see if Quinn is home."

My brother walked over and leaned against the car. "What, by yourself?"

I tilted my head and gave him a piercing look, sarcasm dripping from my words. "I usually do go by myself...to my boyfriend's house. I hear in today's society, it's alright for a girl to go visit her boyfriend without a chaperone."

"Sookie..." Jason said, a thread of warning in his voice.

Alcide clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder, holding him back. That earned a lot of respect from me. Even Alcide understood how heavy handed Jason was being. I backed up and waved out the window. "Have fun boys."

Jason looked as if he wanted to chase me down, but he didn't. Instead he just yelled at me as I pulled away. "Come by the house when you are done."

I gave a wave of my hand that could mean yes or no and left. As I turned onto Hummingbird Road, I stewed. I knew that it was just Jason being Jason, but still. He was a great brother but sometimes he just didn't know when to step back. This was one of those times. I knew that him being nice was too good to last. Jason loved me, I knew that, but he needed to realize I wasn't a child.

I tapped my fingers absently against the steering wheel as I drove into Bon Temps. The music played softly and I focused on it as I drove to the only apartment complex in my small little. The song currently playing made me kinda sad so I flipped the radio off as I pulled into the parking lot. I sat there for several moments, staring up at the second floor apartments.

I was worried about Quinn. All my texts and calls had gone without reply. He could have gone out of town, it was possible. His job as a computer consultant often required traveling. But whenever he did have to go out of town, he always let me know, even if he was annoyed or mad at me. This time there was nothing. After three days of no contact, I was starting to get worried. I opened the car door and got out, checking to make sure that I still had the key that Quinn gave me a few weeks ago. Since we often met after I got off work, he said it made sense that I had a key, in case he had to go out for something.

I jangled the keys in my hand as I walked up the stairs. Quinn had an apartment at the end of the building and when I got there, I looked around. The curtains to the single window that overlooked the balcony was drawn. A quick jiggle of the door handle revealed that it was locked. Maybe he did get called out of town. I inserted my key and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. Something heavy was pushed up against the door and I shoved against it, feeling uneasy.

As I walked into the apartment, I flicked on the lights. A gasp escaped my lips as I took in the condition of the living room. It had been trashed. The large bookshelf against the far wall had been tipped over, spilling the books everywhere. The large plasma screen TV had a huge hole in the middle of it and the DVD player and game system were destroyed as well. Lamps and other breakables had been shattered. I stayed where I was, breathing hard as I tried to understand what happened. I saw Quinn's phone laying on the floor, a few feet from the coffee table, in what looked like blood.

Stepping back outside, I closed the door and did the only thing I could think of. I called Jason. He answered his phone after one ring. "Sookie, what is it?"

I gulped hard and licked my dry lips. He repeated my name several times as I tried to think of how to explain what happened to him. When I finally spoke, my voice was shaky. "Jason, I'm at the apartment complex. You need to come out here."

"What is wrong Sookie?" Jason demanded sharply. I heard Alcide in the background then the sound of truck doors slamming shut. "Look, Alcide and I are on our way, what happened?"

"Quinn...something happened to Quinn, Jason." I said slowly. "His apartment is trashed. I think there is blood."

"Get out of there." Jason ordered, "Alcide, call the sheriff's office, report a break in. Come on, Sookie, talk to me."

"I don't understand..." I said trailing off as I struggled against tears and the rising nausea.

I heard Jason take a sharp breath. "Sookie, go down to your car and wait for me. The cops will be there soon. I will be there. Just talk to me."

So I walked down to my car and leaned against the hood as I mumbled responses to Jason's questions. Within minutes I heard sirens and told Jason. I continued to talk to him as a cop car pulled in. When Sheriff _Dearborn_ looked at me, I pointed up to Quinn's apartment. The older man nodded and headed up that way with a deputy. I did not follow, only wanting my brother. I was so scared that something bad happened to Quinn that I couldn't even think. I was on the verge of being sick and it was only Jason's voice that kept me calm. I knew that Jason would make it right, as best he could because that is what he did. I was no longer mad at him and I only wanted him to make it better, just like he did when I was little. The seconds dragged on as I listened and waited for my big brother to arrive.

**Author's Notes: Uh-ohs. Let the fun begin. Is Quinn dead? Is he alive? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know. Moving on, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be from Alcide's point of view and we learn a little bit more about him and some more secrets. *gasp* Ta-Ta for now. I have more writing to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: *puts on announcer's voice* This early update of Secrets That Kill is brought to you today by the mighty efforts of Miss Construed and her completion of her Alcide/Sookie fic, The Heat Is In The Tools. I bribed her with this chapter to finish. EVERYONE WINS! First chapter in Alcide's POV. Any mistakes are mine and if you point them out, I'll fix them, but I think I caught them all.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVM characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just playing with them. **

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Four**

**APOV**

I had been back in Shreveport for three days. Already my father was piling work and demands on my desk. I hated this ruse, hated the fact that I had to convince my father that I was coming back to stay and to take over the family business. I had no desire to build houses for the rest of my life like my father did. It just wasn't the life for me. I liked to work with my hands on the occasion, but it was not a career choice.

I actually missed the time I spent in Bon Temps. Spending time with Jason's family had been enjoyable, more enjoyable than time spent with my family. When my father wasn't badgering me about work, my mother and sister were on my back about not being married. I was thirty-five and unlike Janice, my sister, I did not want to settle down early and raise a family. Of course this made me a bad person in their eyes. One family dinner reminded me why I didn't visit often, and it wasn't just because of my job.

I relaxed in my office chair, tapping a pen against the desk as I thought of Bon Temps and the Stackhouses. My most clear memory, well one of them, was what happened after I woke up from my nap. It had been disorienting waking up in a strange house and a strange bed, though I got over that quickly. Not to mention, it was fucking hot in that bedroom. Sookie hadn't been kidding when she said that it got stifling. So I did what was natural, I went to open the window. As I did so, I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. A hot blonde sunbathing beneath my window in the smallest bikini imaginable.

I stood there for the longest time, just staring down at Sookie. I knew it was wrong and I knew she was just sunbathing for her own enjoyment and not mine, but damn! It was if God was yelling in my ear, _"Look at the bounty I have created and enjoy it."_ I was not a religious person, though I had been raised to believe in God, but damned if I didn't listen to that little voice in my head.

Her skin, already golden brown, gleamed from the lotion she used. The tiny scraps of fabric that covered her breasts strained against them. I hadn't really noticed her breasts before and now I couldn't stop staring. Her head bobbed in time with the music she must had been listening to through the iPod at her side. A book laid open in her lap, but her head wasn't tilted down like she was reading. In the time I gazed down at her, a thousand fantasies played out in my head, some physically impossible and all of them never going to happen. My jeans were uncomfortably tight after that.

It was noise outside the room that made me look away from the window and from Sookie. It had been Jason, coming up to get me. The next moment came at dinner, when I stopped Sookie and Jason from bickering. Jason had bit my hand after I covered his mouth with it, but it had been Sookie that shocked me to the core. The feel of her tongue gliding across my palm sent a surge of lust through me so strong that I was glad that I wore a loose shirt that covered my crotch, because there was no way to disguise the hard on I got. It took all my willpower not to react, especially when I looked down and saw her looking up at me, those blue eyes full of surprise and want. There was no way to conceal the heat in my own gaze so I didn't bother trying.

Before I could do or say anything Jason had bit me. After I glared at him, I looked back to see Sookie still staring at me. I was a little confused as to why she had licked me like that and I wanted to know. She had a boyfriend and in my experience, and from what Jason had told me, she didn't seem the type to flirt with someone when she was seeing someone else. There was something in her eyes, something more than just lust, something shadowed. Confusion mixed with just a hint of desire. Sookie was attracted to me, I realized with a jolt. Attracted and confused by it. Well, I could deal with that.

Those two moments kept playing on repeat in my mind, when I was awake and when I was asleep. I had a dream last night, a highly erotic dream, involving Sookie and when I woke up this morning, I had an erection so hard that you could use it break nuts with. For the first time in months, I had to service myself in the shower. I sighed and looked at the computer beeping at me. An email from my boss, my real boss. I shoved all thoughts of Sookie out of my mind and opened the email, reading it quickly. I frowned, reading one section again as I picked up my cell phone and called Jason. It was early, not even nine in the morning, but I knew that Stackhouse would be awake. He answered on the second ring.

"What?" he demanded, voice a little thick. Hell, maybe he had been asleep after all.

"Taking the day off?" I asked lightly, smirking into the phone.

"No, just got to bed late. I was working on some things around here. What do you need, Alcide?" Jason responded. I heard noises in the background, then the sound of liquid hitting liquid.

"Christ, Jase, do you have to piss when you are on the phone with me?" I asked, disgusted.

I heard laughter in his voice. "You are the one who called and woke me up, asshole."

"Still, put the damn phone down next time." I snapped. "Check your email."

I heard more shuffling then the beep of a laptop starting up. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Oh whine some more, it is real dignified."

"Bite me." was Jason's response. Then I heard a grunt and he spoke up again. "Son of a bitch. Son of a fucking bitch. They just get this now? What the hell?"

"Your vocabulary has not improved since being home. I don't know why they are just getting it now but I think we should consider ourselves lucky that they actually let us know about it."

"Think we should talk to him?" Jason questioned.

I stood up as I closed the email and shut down the computer. I grabbed my truck keys from the cup I kept them in. "I think we should. I'm on my way."

"Pick up some coffee. And a cappuccino for Sookie, we can talk to her first, get a feel for the guy." Jason said.

"I don't think she'll like that." I said, waving to Marcy, the receptionist on my way out.

"Ask me if I care." Jason muttered. "I'll see you when you get here."

Then he hung up. Jason had horrible phone manners. I snapped my phone shut, tucked it into the pocket of my jeans, and headed out to my truck. I saw my father coming out of his office and picked up my steps. If I let him catch me, I'd be there talking with him for hours and I had more important things to do. Just as I slipped out the front door of the office, I heard him yell for me. I ignored it and hopped into my truck. A quick stop at a Starbucks and then I was on my way to Jason's house.

The drive, just under an hour, was pleasant, though I didn't really pay much attention to the scenery. In my mind, as I drove, I thought about what I had learned and how we would handle it. Jason was right, of course, about talking to Sookie, but I had a feeling that she would not be helpful. Jason had screwed that up already with the way he reacted the first day back. Idiot. Things probably would be better if he just told his family the truth. There were times I wish I told my the truth about my job, but something always held me back. It wasn't that I thought my family would disapprove, in fact, I'm sure they'd be proud of me. I think it was the dangers of my job that held me back. I didn't want to put them in danger. I know for a fact that Jason felt that way because he told me more than once in the past. Since his grandmother and sister were all he had left, I didn't blame him.

I drove through Bon Temps and shook my head. It was hard to believe that Jason came from a small rinky dink town like this. It was just hard to picture the man I knew coming from a place like this. Much less the boy he had been becoming the man I respected and admired at times. I drove for maybe five minutes before arriving at Jason's house. I parked beside the black SUV and got out, carrying the tray of drinks. Jason met me at the SUV and off we went to his Gran's house.

We discussed our plan of action, what we were going to do, and how to handle it. Jason was all for just going in, guns blazing. This is one reason why he partnered with me. Because sometimes Jason was a little, well, hot headed and he needed me to balance him out. I finally got him to agree to just question Sookie gently.

Of course, once we got there that got blown all to hell. Jason completely blew it when he started to insult Sookie about her job. He had no tact and he didn't even know that he had insulted her. It was worth the look of shock and surprise on his face when she lit into him. It was all I could do not to laugh at him. Sookie stormed past me, almost vibrating with anger.

Jason watched her leave and turned to me. "What did I say?"

It took an extreme amount of restraint not to just punch him in the face. "Jason, you are so stupid sometimes. It beats the hell out of me how you've managed to get so far."

"What did I do?" he demanded, glaring at me.

"You just told your sister that she's a loser, you jackass." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "I did not."

"I thought you'd have a better job...that doesn't sound like an insult to you?" I repeated his words back at him.

Jason shrugged. "Sure, maybe a little. So?"

"So, now she will never talk to us. Come on, let's walk." I said, hooking my arm around his neck and dragging him to the backyard.

He protested but followed me, mainly because I did not give him a choice. When we were in the backyard, I let go of him and started to pace. I liked to pace as I thought. It helped me focus, counting the steps as my mind sifted through my thoughts. It annoyed Jason, which in this case was a bonus.

I waited until he was growling under his breath at me and stopped. "You know, this is going to be a complete waste of time if you don't control your tongue."

"It's just my sister." Jason protested.

"Oh yeah, just your sister and for all you know, she's the fucking target. You really want to put her in a dangerous situation with the way you treat her? You don't need to drive her away." I snapped at him.

He looked at me for several minutes as my point sank in. I wasn't proud of being so hard on him, but I had to bring the reality of this situation home to Jason. Finally his shoulders sagged. "You are right. I'll be more careful. It's just..."

"It's just that she's your sister and you are worried about her. You want to watch out for her, but you don't know how without giving it all away, which we can't." I supplied, knowing how he felt, if only in theory. "But really, Jason, you need to calm down, back off, and just let things proceed naturally. We don't know who is watching. He could be. It isn't as if he doesn't know we are after him."

Jason muttered something under his breath and I knew it was not pretty. He had been wound up tight since we found out that we would be coming here. It was even worse with Sookie, since she was an ideal target. I felt a little sick to my stomach when I thought about it as well. I was going to say something to reassure him when the backdoor slammed shut.

I jerked, my hand shifting to my side for the gun I usually carried. Man, I was wired tight. I realized when Sookie stepped off the back porch that I completely forgot that I wasn't not carrying my weapon. I lowered my hand, hoping she hadn't noticed and turned to look at her. She stood there, staring at us and I wondered just what was going on in her mind or what she heard. My eyes flicked to the window, saw that it was opened a crack.

Sookie left after some more bickering with Jason. Jason was glaring at me, pissed because I hit on his sister. It had only been a joke. Which I explained to him in detail after he threatened to kick my ass. It wasn't that I couldn't take him, because I could, but I just didn't feel like fighting with him. Well I told him it was a joke, just to cover my ass. I was in no way joking when it came to hitting on his sister. After another conversation, most of which was spent telling Jason that Sookie would be fine going to Quinn's, we went inside and spent some time with Adele Stackhouse. She made us lunch and it was delicious. I was just getting ready to ask Jason to take me back to my truck, when Sookie called.

I knew immediately something was wrong by the way Jason's face went tight and worried. He headed outside and I gave Adele a shrug and told her we'd let her know what was going on soon. I followed him outside, taking the keys from him when we got to the SUV. Jason got in, still speaking softly to Sookie. When he told me to call the police I wasted no time in doing so. Whatever happened that needed the police was something big. The only place Sookie spoke of going was to John Quinn's. I pressed the gas pedal down and followed Jason's terse directions, breaking the speed limit and hoping we didn't get pulled over.

By the time we arrived at the apartment complex the local police was already there. Jason jumped out of the SUV and headed over to Sookie, shoving his phone in his back pocket. Sookie, whose face was blotchy from crying, threw herself into Jason's embrace, burying her head in his shoulders. Sobs shook her body and Jason gave me a meaningful look. I nodded in understanding and headed to the apartment, which had police milling around.

A man in a brown uniform stopped me at the tape. "Just where do you think you are going?"

I looked down my nose at him. "I'm Alcide Herveaux, a friend of Miss Stackhouse. I was with her brother when she called. He wanted me to find out what is going on."

"Well, this is a police investigation and I'm afraid I cannot just divulge information to a civilian." he said, tucking his hands into his pants pocket and looking smug.

Fuck this. I did not have time for some prissy ass deputy who I'm sure just used up his entire vocabulary in one sentence. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a black leather wallet and flipped it open. The deputy stared down at the shiny gold badge and ID and gulped. Oh nice, he was scared now. I liked that. I leaned down and lowered my voice, for his ears only.

"Let me rephrase. I'm Special Agent Alcide Herveaux, FBI. Why don't you tell me what happened here, Deputy..." I glanced down at the name on his brown shirt, "Bellefluer. Now, I'm not here to stomp on anyone's toes. I'm simply inquiring as a friend of the family. Who I am, who I work for is just between you and me, understand?"

Deputy Bellefluer nodded nervously and motioned for me to step past the police tape. I tucked away my badge and followed him into the apartment. No one else had noticed me flashing my badge and I was grateful for that. Jason and I did not need anyone talking about how the FBI showed up at what appeared to be a break-in. If it hadn't been for the bitchy deputy, I wouldn't have even flashed my badge.

I walked into the apartment, stopped and just stared. It was a complete mess. The living room was completely trashed. Markers had been set up and I knew that meant blood had been spilled. A detective and an officer were walking through, sifting through the rubble and making notes. I stepped outside and looked around. Two more officers were knocking on doors, but from their reactions I figured that no one heard anything. Ain't that just a kick in the ass? A man has his apartment trashed, blood sprinkled through it as if there was a fight, a violent one at that, disappears, and no one sees anything. I thought that this kind of thing only happened in the big city, not a small, tight-knit community like Bon Temps.

I was really not liking what I was seeing. I really didn't like it since Jason and I were going to question Quinn on some of his activities. I nodded to Bellefluer as I left the apartment. I wasn't going to question him, not yet. I figured that someone would let Sookie know what was going on with the investigation and I'd find out through Jason. I did not want to risk my cover by pressing for details...yet. I walked slowly back to Jason and Sookie, giving Jason time to comfort his sister.

I rejoined them just as a man with the sheriff's badge. I studied him silently, hanging back just a little bit, offering silent support. This must be Sheriff Bud Dearborn. Jason had told me about Dearborn, told stories about how as a deputy, Dearborn would pick Jason up after a wild night. Jason didn't seem to hold a grudge, but I saw from the way Dearborn glared at my partner that the sheriff had not forgotten Jason's wilder days. This could be a problem. We might have to inform the sheriff of our identities and just why we came back to Bon Temps. Our boss would not like that one bit.

"Now, Sookie, when was the last time you saw Quinn?" the sheriff asked her.

I moved closer to the trio, listening intently. Sookie sniffed and rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Um, when Jason got back, three days ago. Tuesday. I saw him when we were leaving Merlotte's."

"We?" Dearborn pressed.

Sookie nodded and pointed towards Jason and myself. "Jason and Alcide. They came into Merlotte's, had some lunch. Sam let me go early so I could go home with Jason and surprise Gran. Quinn came in just as we were leaving."

Dearborn nodded and wrote it down in his little notebook. I had to give him credit for actually doing his job. I've met sheriffs of small towns that didn't bother. Dearborn looked like he actually cared about doing his job right. I shifted closer to Jason, standing right at his back. Dearborn looked at me briefly and I nodded. He had a glint in his eye and I had a feeling that Deputy Bellefluer told him I was FBI.

"What happened then Sookie?" Dearborn asked.

Sookie shrugged. "I introduced him to Jason and Alcide. Broke our date so I could spend time with Gran and Jason. I told him I'd text him, and I did, later that night, but I never got a reply. I haven't heard from him since that afternoon in Merlotte's."

"You didn't hear from him at all?" Dearborn asked sharply, "No phone call, no text? He didn't come by Merlotte's or anything?"

Sookie shook her head and sniffed. "No, nothing. I called him a few times, to see if he wanted to come to dinner, to get to know Jason. Texted too. When I didn't hear from him, I thought that maybe he was just mad because I broke our date. Then I thought that maybe he got called out of town, for work. It happens sometimes."

"Why did you come here today?" he questioned.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I was mad at Jason, for one, and wanted to get out. So I thought I'd come over and see what was up with him. I was tired of him not returning my calls. When I got here, the door was locked, so I used my key."

"But you thought he got called out of town for work?"

"It's a possibility. He does do a lot of out of town work. Only..." she paused and Dearborn arched a brow. "Only, he's always let me know when he was going out of town. I thought that I'd just check. It isn't like Quinn to just ignore me like that. He could have been sick or hurt."

"What about when you got here?"

"Like I said, the door was locked, so I used my key. Something was shoved against the door, so I had to shove it open. I turned on the lights and when I saw the place was trashed, I called Jason. I was scared."

Dearborn turned to Jason. "What did you do, Jason?"

Jason shrugged. "I told her I'd come over and to go wait outside. When she told me about the apartment being trashed, I had Alcide call you guys. That's it."

"Did you know John Quinn?" Dearborn asked.

Jason shook his head. "No, I didn't. Sookie introduced us on my first day back, when he came into the bar as we were leaving. That was the only time I talked to him, or even saw him. I didn't even know Sookie was dating anyone."

"Please, Sheriff, what happened?" Sookie asked, her eyes pleading.

"I'm not sure at the moment, Sookie. It looks like someone broke in, ransacked the place."

Sookie frowned. "That doesn't make sense. The door was locked and it wasn't broken or anything. There was blood..."

"Like I said, we aren't sure what happened. My people are still going over the place." Dearborn answered, flipping his notebook shut.

Sookie gave a little sob and leaned against Jason, who wrapped his arms around her. I caught his eye and gestured towards the SUV. He nodded and lead Sookie away. She went without a complaint. I saw Dearborn watching them and moved closer. Lowering my voice, I spoke to him. "I'm going to assume that your deputy told you I was FBI."

Dearborn gave me his full attention, his eyes sharp. "He did. What interest does the FBI have in a break-in?"

"None, other than it happened to Sookie's boyfriend. Jason is a good friend of mine and he's worried about her. I have no desire to take over your investigation, so keep your territorial claws in, Sheriff. I'm just interested for Jason and Sookie." I replied, keeping my voice light. This is what I hated about interacting with locals. They always assumed that just because FBI was on the scene it meant we were going to take over. I might have a reason to take over, given the information I got this morning, but I had no solid proof. I could pull a few strings, call in some favors, but as it stood, this was not a federal matter.

"That's what they always say." Dearborn retorted.

"Look, Sheriff Dearborn, we both know that there is no reason to bring federal in on this. I only flashed my badge to get information for Jason. That's all. A friend doing a friend favor." I said. "I'm on vacation."

Dearborn scratched his head and tucked the notebook into his pocket. "There isn't much more that I can tell you. None of the neighbors heard anything and no one has see Quinn in the last three days. I have a statement saying that he came back sometime Tuesday afternoon and that was it."

"The blood?" I asked.

"Taking it in for testing. We have Quinn's DNA on file from a blood test done three months ago after a drunk driving incident. If it matches, we'll take the next steps. As it stands, it looks like someone broke in, which is shaky since there is no evidence of tampering on the door or window, trashed the place, and left." Dearborn answered.

I nodded, I hadn't been expecting more than that. I sighed and looked over to where Jason was talking softly to Sookie, who sat in the passenger side of the SUV. "Does it look like anything was taken?"

"No. Listen, I need to get back to the station house and get the paperwork started on this. Tell Sookie I'll call her as soon as I know something. I might want her to come back, after we've gone over the place, to take a closer look and see if anything was stolen. If we know that something is missing, then we have a motive."

"But right now it just looks like Quinn left, someone broke in, trashed the place, maybe hurt himself, and left." I said with a shake of my head.

"That's what it looks like." Dearborn agreed.

"Alright, I'll pass it along." I said, tucking my hands in my pocket. "Listen Sheriff, I'm on vacation, and I'd appreciate it a great deal if you could keep me being FBI a secret. People tend to get a little gun shy, so to speak, when they learn who I work for. I'm just looking for some time away from all that."

Dearborn leaned back and studied me. I kept my face carefully blank and innocent, giving him a hint of a smile. Finally he nodded. "I can do that, I suppose. And Jason?"

I knew what he was asking, whether or not Jason was FBI. He was, but it was none of Dearborn's business. I just smiled and shrugged. "Just a friend. We drove down together to save on gas since we were headed in the same direction, that's all. He's going to be doing some work for my father, building houses."

"So, the rumor about Jason is true, he's back to stay." Dearborn muttered.

"So he says." was all I would say. I shook hands with Dearborn, who promised again to let us know if something new came up and walked back to the SUV.

Jason had finally gotten Sookie calmed down and she had the seat reclined back, her eyes closed. I watched her for a moment, thinking that she looked peaceful in her sleep. There were tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were swollen. I looked at Jason, question in my eyes. He shook his head. "She's exhausted. In shock too. I tried to get her to go to the doctor for a sedative, but she just wants to go home."

"I can drive her car back." I offered, knowing that Jason wouldn't leave her.

He gave me a grateful smile. "I was hoping you'd say that. Here are the keys. If you don't mind, could you stop at Merlotte's, let Sam know what happened here and that Sookie won't be in for work?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the farmhouse." I said, reaching for the keys. He clapped me on the shoulder and walked around to the driver's side. As he started the SUV, Sookie opened her eyes, said something, and he gestured to me. I held the keys up and shook them and she gave me a relieved smile. I waited until they were gone and headed to the Malibu. After I got it started and followed them out of the parking lot, I pulled out my cell phone and called our boss. He was going to want to hear about this and after I got his opinion, I'd know what to do next.

I got chewed out for not interceding with the locals. But after I pointed out that Jason and I were supposed to be undercover and that by taking over the investigation for a burglary, our cover would be blown, he settled down and told me to stay on top of things. I considered myself lucky. Quinn had been on our list of people to question regarding a matter that had been under investigation for years and we could have been pulled from the case, regardless of the fact that we didn't know about him until this morning. I hated undercover operations, with a passion. Now that I finished that unsavory business and my ass was still sore from the chewing out, I headed to Merlotte's. I still had one thing left to do before I could go and fill Jason in on everything. Today was going to be a long day and I wasn't getting home anytime soon.

**Author's Notes: The secret, well one of them, is out! Now, everyone take a moment and picture with me Alcide dressed in a crisp black suit, holding a gun, and shouting, "FBI FREEZE!" Once you have finished squeeing like school girls, picture it again and again. Now, I've done some research on the FBI, beyond just watching TV shows. Some of that will come into play here, but please, please remember that this is fiction. It will not be entirely accurate, though I will try my best to make it so, as far as the 'official' stuff goes. If you liked it, let me know. Thanks for reading. Also, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this story, or me, on alerts. It really means a lot to me and I appreciate it so much. I love you guys. SVM fans are the best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: New chapter! We are back to Sookie's POV. But the next chapter will be Alcide's, I think. I was surprised at the great response to Alcide and Jason being in the FBI. I wasn't all that sure it would go over well. I'm glad ya'll liked it. My southern roots are showing. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Sadly. Tragically. I cry myself to sleep at night. **

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Five**

**SPOV**

I don't remember getting home. One minute Jason was putting me in his vehicle and the next he was waking me up at the house. I blinked and looked around, a little bleary eyed. "Jason?"

He needed no explanation. "I brought you home, Sookie. Come on, let's get inside."

I slid out of the SUV and looked around. "My car?"

Jason wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me up the front steps. "Alcide is bringing it home. Don't you remember?"

I didn't remember until Jason said that, and then suddenly it all came flooding back. Getting into a fight with Jason, going to Quinn's, finding his place trashed, the blood on the floor, calling Jason, and talking to Sheriff Dearborn. I gasped, sucking in air so hard that I choked on it. I leaned against Jason as I coughed, my face turning red. It must have startled him because the next thing I knew, Jason was shoving me down on the steps and pushing my head between my legs. I stopped coughing and tried to breathe slowly, listening to Jason's soothing words. Finally I got myself under control and looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes.

"Quinn is gone, isn't he?" I didn't mean just missing, I meant dead.

Jason winced and I know he wanted to look away, but he didn't. I know he wanted to lie to me, but he wouldn't. I appreciated him for that so much. I knew that no matter what the truth was and no matter how much Jason wanted to shield me, he'd tell me the truth. I could always count on my big brother to tell me the truth.

"He could be, Sookie." Jason said slowly as he scrubbed a hand over his face, "At the moment, nothing is certain. No one has seen him since he went home from Merlotte's on Tuesday. No one heard anything either. It could be that he just left town for business without letting you know and someone broke in."

I shook my head in denial. "No, Quinn always lets me know when he is going to be out of town. Always."

"There is a first time for everything, sis, and you did say that he might be mad at you for breaking your date when I got here." Jason suggested.

I frowned. I had known Quinn for six months and not once, even when we had spats, had he not let me know when he was going out of town. He was very considerate like that and I couldn't imagine him holding out on me just because I canceled one date. God knows that he canceled dates before. I bit my lip and chewed on it. I was scared that Quinn was missing for good. It just didn't make sense, any of it. Not just him being missing, but the fact that his apartment had been trashed. We get our fair share of crime, but breaking and entering? The last time something like that had happened, it had been a bunch of seniors breaking into the high school to steal the graduation pictures on the walls in the main hallway. It had been a prank, senior dare or something like that, and they had been caught the next day.

"What do we do now?" I asked softly, ashamed when my voice shook.

Jason sighed and offered me his hand to pull me back up to my feet. "Now we go inside, tell Gran what happened, and get you some hot soup or something. I think you are shocky, Sookie."

I snorted at that. "I am not shocky. I'm just upset."

Jason just looked at me and arched a brow. I shrugged. There was no way I was going to admit that I was in shock, not to Jason, nor was I going to admit the reason I was in shock. It wasn't entirely because Quinn was missing. It was because he was missing and I couldn't really make myself feel. I mean, I was upset about it, naturally, but I wasn't completely heartbroken over it. What kind of girlfriend was I? My boyfriend was missing, he could be dead, and I should be weeping and wailing. Instead I was walking into my house like nothing had happened. I was a horrible person and an even worse girlfriend.

We crossed the threshold and Gran came out of the living room, looking from me to Jason. She took in my pale complexion and Jason's hovering and just knew something was going on. "Jason, Sookie, what is going on? Jason, you and Alcide left so fast."

I made my way over to the couch and curled up, dragging the afghan on the back of the couch over my legs. I let Jason do the explaining. I wasn't sure I could explain what happened without bursting into tears. Which made no sense because I didn't even feel like crying. I wasn't sure what I felt at that moment.

"Gran, there was an incident at Quinn's." Jason started to say.

Without letting him finish, Gran hurried over to my side and sat next to me, pulling me gently into her arms. I rested my head on her shoulder, breathing deep, letting her scent wash over me. Lemon and vanilla, with just a hint of peppermint from the candy she liked, the scent of my childhood. I felt so safe in her arms that I never wanted to leave. "Sookie, are you alright? Quinn didn't hurt you, did he?"

I pulled back and gave her a look of disbelief. "What? No! Never, Gran. Quinn has never hurt me."

"Thank God." Gran breathed. She nudged my head back to her shoulder and looked at Jason. "Well?"

Jason sighed and dropped down on the recliner that Gran usually sat in. "Sookie went over to Quinn's to see if he was alright since apparently she hasn't heard from him in like three days. When she got there and went in, she found the place trashed. She called me, I had Alcide call the sheriff, and she's just a little shocky, I think."

"Good Lord." Gran said, looking at me, the worry so plain in her eyes it sliced deep. I hated making her worry. "Sookie, I can't imagine what you must be feeling. What did the sheriff say?"

I'm pretty sure that Gran couldn't imagine what I was feeling when I wasn't even sure myself. I just shook my head. "He didn't really say much. He thinks that Quinn went out of town and someone broke in while he was gone."

"Oh sweetie." Gran said and rocked me, just like she did when I was a little and skinned my knees.

I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself. Crying would be like admitting Quinn was gone for good. I wasn't sure that I loved him, that deep true love that leads to marriage and kids, but I did care for the man. I wasn't willing to admit he was gone until I had some proof. I almost expected Quinn to show up and ask me what the hell was going on. So instead of crying, or stopping Gran, I let her rock me, sensing that it was for her as much as it was for me. Not because Quinn's disappearance hurt her, but because it hurt me and it was her instinct to soothe away all my hurts.

Jason got up and walked into the kitchen and I could hear him opening cabinets and closing them. I heard the water in the sink run for a while and assumed he was making tea. I'm sure he thought I was going to burst into hysterical tears any moment and he wanted to be nowhere near me when I did. Jason never did well around crying women.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. I tried very hard not to think about what had happened or what could happen in the next few days. I was pretty sure that Sheriff Dearborn wouldn't find anything. It wasn't that I thought he was bad at his job, but I did think that a missing person, combined with a break in, was a little outside his scope. When it came to the facts, Dearborn was just a local, small town sheriff whose biggest problem was a drunk pissing on walls in public.

Jason came back in and set two tea cups on the coffee table in front of me and Gran. The scent of honey-vanilla chamomile drifted up and I smiled up at him in gratitude. Then he went back into the kitchen and came back with a steaming bowl of soup. I pulled away from Gran, picked up the tea, and sipped it. I happened to glance at the clock and almost burned myself when I sat the cup down quickly. "Oh man, I'm late for work. Sam is going to kill me."

Jason pushed me down when I got up. "Sit down Sookie, you aren't working today. I asked Alcide to stop and let Sam know what is going on and you wouldn't be coming in today."

I sank back in the couch, staring up at Jason in shock. He had Alcide stop and tell my boss that I wouldn't be in? What right did Jason have to dictate my life like that? It wasn't his decision if I was going to work or not. I couldn't believe that he'd have the nerve to do something like that. Just when I was going to open my mouth and let him have it, someone knocked on the door.

I froze, thinking that it might be a cop, coming with news about Quinn. Realistically I knew it was too soon for any new news, but I still felt a sinking sensation in my stomach. Jason hurried to the front door and came back with Alcide, who was looking at me with concern.

"Sam said not to worry about work today, that he'd get someone to cover your shift. Are you okay, Sookie?" Alcide said, sounding almost pleased with himself.

Well I wasn't pleased with him at all. He had to have known how I would have felt about Jason deciding that I wasn't going to work today. He saw for himself how I felt and reacted when Jason got high-handed with me, so what made him think that just because my boyfriend went missing that I wouldn't go to work. Gran, sensing my sudden change of mood, tried to stop me when I stood up, but I shook her off gently.

I fixed both Jason and Alcide with a glare, one that could kill at ten paces. "No, I am not okay. I'm surrounded by Neanderthals. I can't believe you, Jason. And you, Alcide. Who died and made you the boss of me? You had no right to go and tell my boss that I wouldn't be working today. Not without talking to me first, which you didn't. Jason, don't you think that just because you are home that you are going to be bossing me around like you did when we were kids."

Both of them stared at me, gaping at my outburst. Jason looked at Alcide then back to me. "Sookie, you shouldn't work when you are upset."

"Whether I should or shouldn't work is entirely up to me. I can't afford to miss work, Jason. There are bills to be paid, and my paycheck pays those bills." I snapped. Then I turned to Alcide. "And you! You are the one who told Jason earlier that I'm capable of taking care of myself, then you turn around and do whatever he tells you? Why? Because I found out that my boyfriend is missing?" I stepped forward and jabbed a finger in his chest. "I'm not some weak ass woman who is going to go to bits just because something goes wrong."

Alcide held up his hands and took a step back. "Whoa, innocent bystander here. I thought that Jason talked to you about and that I was just doing you a favor."

I sniffed. "I bet." I transferred my glare to Jason. "And you?"

"Sookie, you are a mess, whether you know it or not. I just don't think that it is a good idea for you to go into work, tonight of all nights. The bar is going to be full of gossip and I just didn't think it would be good for your mental state."

"So, what, now I'm insane?" I demanded, knowing I was being irrational, but dammit, it was easier being angry than confused.

"Now that isn't what I'm saying so don't go twisting my words around, Sookie." Jason said loudly, taking two steps forward so that he was standing in front of me.

Gran stood up. "Alright, that is enough. Sookie, your brother was just concerned for your well-being and you should be grateful that he cares. Jason, Sookie has the right to decide whether she wants to work or not. You shouldn't have just decided for her. You are both wrong and right. The end."

"It isn't the end." I cried throwing my hands up in frustration. "This is about Jason being back for three days and trying to run my life, just like he always does when he comes in for a visit." I shook my head and looked at Jason as a terrifying thought entered my mind. "Jason, you didn't have anything to do with Quinn disappearing, did you?"

If I had hit him over the head with a frying pan, I couldn't have shocked him more. He looked completely pole-axed. I knew he didn't have anything to do with Quinn's disappearance, there was no way he could fake a reaction like that. I was immediately ashamed with myself for asking him that. I could see that I shocked Gran and Alcide as well, which made me feel even more ashamed. I refused to look away from Jason.

"Sookie! I can't believe that you would accuse me of that!" Jason cried, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me.

I didn't pull away because I figured I deserved it. It was awfully bitchy to accuse your brother of running off your boyfriend...only I had grounds for it, in my opinion. It wasn't like Jason hadn't chased off a boyfriend before. "Well Jason, can you blame me? Remember Bill? Or Hoyt?"

He flushed, remembering two boyfriends that broke up with me and left town after Jason had a talk with them. "That's different."

I wasn't able to stop myself from shouting at him. "How is it different Jason? You show up and if I'm seeing someone, you go and 'talk' to them and then the next thing I know, I'm single. You stand there and tell me that you didn't think, not even for a moment, of trying the same thing with Quinn."

Jason said nothing and I knew that he at least thought of trying to run Quinn off. I growled and shoved past him, storming out the backyard. I knew I was being unreasonable, knew that I was just lashing out at Jason because it was convenient, but I didn't really care. As I paced back and forth in front of the shed, I thought about what would happen next.

I couldn't make myself focus on one thing so I gave up trying. I sat in a lawn chair by the shed and tucked my legs up under me. It wasn't a comfortable position, but it was comforting. I used to come out here and sit like this when I was little and just stare out at the forest that lined the backyard. Gran always found me out here in the early morning or late evening after my parents died and we came to live with her. There was just something about staring at the trees, listening to the sounds of the forest, watching the birds and other animals dart around that just soothed me. It was peaceful, relaxing.

I was so wrapped up in staring at the trees that I didn't notice anyone coming out until a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and yelped, tumbling out of the chair as I tried to lurch to my feet. Before I could hit the ground, arms wrapped around me and pulled me up against a very firm chest. I gasped and tried to steady my breathing as I stared up at Alcide, who was looking rather sheepish.

"We have to stop meeting like this." he joked.

I managed a weak smile. He had a point. He kept walking in on me and startling me. "Maybe next time you could walk and make noise when you do."

He laughed and let me go. I felt the loss of his warmth immediately. "Sorry, habit."

"Walking quiet is a habit? Just what do you do?" I questioned. Jason said that Alcide had come home to build houses with his father, but what did walking quietly have to do with building houses? Alcide was wrapped up in a shroud of mystery and I wanted to know what he was.

Alcide shrugged. "Build houses with my father and some other things."

` It was the other things I was interested in knowing. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my stomach. It had to be ninety degrees out here but I was chilled to the bone. Shock, it had to be shock. I shivered and looked at Alcide. "What are you doing out here?"

He noticed my shivers and looked as though he was going to hug me to him, but he didn't. I was a little disappointed. Not because I wanted to hug Alcide, but because I wanted the comfort and he seemed to be hesitate to give it to me. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I knew you were upset and thought that you needed someone to talk to. What did you mean about Jason running off boyfriends?"

I laughed and even to me it was harsh. "For as long as I can remember, Jason has never approved of me dating. I think he wants me to be an old maid or something. I never dated until he moved away. Since then, whenever he'd come back for a visit, if I had a boyfriend, he fixed it so I didn't. Jason was the resident bad boy in his teen years until he cleaned up his act and guys around here were scared of him. I thought I actually had a chance with Quinn, since he wasn't-" I paused and gulped hard. I had already shifted to using past tense when it came to Quinn. A small part of me did not believe that he was still alive. I shook my head and corrected myself. "Since he isn't from around here."

This time Alcide reached out and patted my shoulder. "I'm sure the police will find him."

His words sounded hollow and empty, like he didn't believe what he was saying. I looked up at him and shook my head. "Don't say things you don't mean. You don't think they will find him. You think he's dead."

"I didn't say that." he protested.

I pulled away from him and walked a few feet away, drawing in several breaths to prevent myself from screaming at him. I was getting angry again. Not just because Quinn was missing, or because Jason was so controlling, but because I was confused by the stirring emotions I was having for Alcide. There he was, standing just a few feet away from me, willing to lie to try and make me feel better. He had come with Jason to my rescue and he didn't have to, but he did. Now he was out here to comfort me and he barely knew me. What kind of man was this?

I gulped and looked back at him. "Do you really think that he's dead?"

"I never said he was dead." Alcide said gently.

"But you think he is." I continued. "You don't think that they'll find him, or if they do, then he's dead."

"I think," he paused as he considered his words. He looked as though he was fighting with himself. I wondered what was going on in his brain. "I think that the chance of finding him alive is very low, but possible."

My breath caught in my throat. So everyone but me thought that Quinn was dead. Was the reason I hoped he was alive because of guilt? Guilt because I blew off Quinn to spend time with my brother and my attraction to Alcide? Sometimes I really hate emotions. They can screw you up in a heartbeat. I lowered my eyes and stared at the ground as I thought about what he had said. "What do I do next?"

"Think of anything that might be helpful in the case and search." Alcide replied. "Did he have any enemies? Did he ever mention anyone who threatened him or that he felt threatened by? Those sort of things. You were close to him, he might have mentioned something to you that never really made sense, but might actually be helpful."

I glanced up at him. Something about his suggestions said that he had experience in these sort of situations. His eyes were steady on me and I noticed that there were gold flecks that I hadn't noticed before. I felt my cheeks burn for noticing that. My boyfriend was missing, probably dead, and I was noticing how appealing another man's eyes were. Where had my life gone wrong?

I had to stop thinking about Alcide and start thinking about Quinn. Quinn was, no, he is my boyfriend. I had to stop referring to Quinn as if he was dead. Because until someone told me otherwise, in an official capacity, Quinn was still alive.

"I suppose I could sit down and write everything down that could help, but I don't think Quinn ever mentioned any of that. We didn't exactly talk about his life before he moved here." I turned away from Alcide as I spoke. I knew that if I kept staring into his sympathetic face that I'd throw myself into his arms. Maybe I wasn't even attracted to Alcide, maybe I was just seeking comfort. I was alright with deluding myself if it helped wash away the guilt I was feeling.

Alcide shrugged. "All you can do is try. If you don't mind me asking, how can you spend six months with someone and know nothing about his past?"

Good question, I often wondered it myself. Since he mentioned it, I thought back to all those times spent curled up on Quinn's couch, snuggled up against him, and all those times I asked him about his family, his childhood, his life before he came here. He'd always laugh and say that his life before me had been so mundane that it wasn't worth mentioning. At the time, while it hurt that he didn't share, it did make me feel special that he thought his life was worth something now.

I bit my lip. "I don't really know. He always brushed my questions off. That isn't right, is it?"

I felt like a little girl who was just told that Santa didn't exist when I saw Alcide's face. The concern and distaste in his eyes and the way his lips turned down told me all I needed to know. You don't spend six months with someone and not know anything about their past, not if you cared for them. I had been completely open with Quinn about my life and he had not, which said I cared a hell of a lot more for Quinn than he had for me. I felt so stupid in that single moment when I saw the truth on Alcide's face. Maybe Jason was right and I did need constant supervision.

I said nothing to Alcide and ignored his calls for me to stop as I walked away. I didn't go into the house. I walked straight past it and into the cemetery that separated our property from the Comptons, who haven't lived there in several years. Bill, my first boyfriend, had moved away after Jason warned him off me. Terry Bellefluer kept the grounds for them. I almost never walked this way, unless I truly wanted to be alone. Which I did now. I wanted to be alone so I could come to terms with the truth that Quinn never cared for me. I might not have loved Quinn, but I had cared for him, and I assumed that he felt the same. Now I was having to face the truth that he didn't. I cursed him under breath as I left the cemetery and crossed to Compton property and solitude.

**Author's Notes: Yet another end to another chapter. Anyone else get sad when they get to the end of a chapter? I do! Now, I want to thank each and every reader who has read this story and reviewed. I have a list somewhere, but I lost it. My appreciation for your support knows no bounds. Now, some new business, I am in the market for a beta for this fic. In you are interested, please PM me and let me know. I'll give you my second born child as payment. Can't have my first, I'm rather attached to him. Kudos for now folks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I honestly thought about dividing this up into two chapters. I should have done that anyway, but I wanted to get it all out here now. After this, things will go back to each chapter being a separate POV. Posting this early because I'm going out of town. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. **

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Six**

**APOV**

Two weeks. Two weeks since John Quinn disappeared and there has been no sign of him, anywhere in the state of Louisiana. The police of Bon Temps were stumped and had no idea what to do next. I was lucky that the sheriff or one of his deputies had not approached me, looking for federal assistance. I think that they just assume that he left town. They could be right.

However, my gut was telling me that John Quinn did not leave his apartment willingly. Why, when all reports said that he was well settled and happy in the area, would he fake a break-in and struggle then leave with none of his belongings? Add to the fact that he disappeared right after Jason and I arrived in the area, right after we met him for the first time. Was it merely just a coincidence that John Quinn was on our list of people to watch concerning our case? I didn't think so. I had no idea what Jason thought since I haven't had much of a chance to talk to him privately. We checked in with each other daily, as was our routine, but he was caught up in Sookie.

Sookie. That was another problem. Often times I felt helpless in my line of work. Mostly when I'm unable to help a victim or when I know that the suspect is guilty, but unable to prove it. Never in my career as an agent of the FBI have I felt as helpless as I did that day that Sookie looked at me like I shattered her world. It wasn't even my fault. Completely. How was I to know that Quinn never told her anything about his past? But he hadn't and I had more or less told her that it was wrong, that he didn't care for her.

When I watched her walk away, looking so broken and forlorn as she crossed the cemetery, I felt like I had taken a two by four to her head and beaten her senseless. What I should have done was gone after her and tried to console her. I should have tried to make it right for her, even if it meant lying to her. Instead I took the coward's way out, in my mind. I had gone back into the old farmhouse, told Jason I had gotten a call and was needed back in Shreveport, borrowed his SUV and drove myself back to his truck. I left Bon Temps that day and I haven't been back sense.

I wasn't sure I could face Sookie or Jason. Jason hadn't mentioned Sookie and mine's conversation, so I assumed she hadn't told him. I was afraid that he'd be able to read my guilt on my face. Jason was good at that. Jason often gave the impression that he was a careless man, that he didn't pay attention to people or his surroundings. After being his partner for three years, ever since he joined the FBI, I knew different. I knew that Jason was a lot more perspective that people gave him credit for. Jason had the kind of gut instinct that I envied. He had a way of reading people, of knowing when they were lying or when they were guilty of something without having any professional training. It was just natural to him and that was what made him an invaluable agent in my book.

As for Sookie, I knew I wouldn't be able to look her in the face without seeing our conversation play out in my mind again. Hell, whenever I just thought her name, I flashed back to the defeat on her face. I might not have been the man to break her heart, but I had a hand in it. That was something I could never forgive myself for.

So when Jason called me late one afternoon, two weeks after that day, and invited me over for steaks, I was hesitant. He had mentioned his Gran and Sookie being there and it was the knowledge that Sookie was going to be there that I held back. But, when Jason really wants something, he always managed to get it. This time he conned me into coming over by badgering me about living the high life at my father's firm. He was working for my father's firm, but he actually got to be out in the field, building the houses. He knew I hated being stuck in the offices, doing paperwork and playing politics with the high rollers. Just as he knew that a few well placed barbs would have me agreeing to come over for dinner. Sometimes, having a partner who knew you as well as you knew yourself was a pain in the ass.

He had said it was a casual dinner, just grilling some steak and veggies out on the grill, so I dressed for comfort. I pulled on my favorite worn jeans, a tank top, a black short sleeve button down shirt, and brown boots. I tucked my back into my back pocket and concealed a small hold out gun in my boot. After Quinn's disappearance, I went nowhere without a gun. I didn't expect to get into a situation where I actually needed the small gun, but it always paid to be prepared. I knew that from experience. You only had to get caught with your pants down once before you learn to wear a belt, so to speak.

As I left my apartment complex, I slipped on my sunshades. A voice calling my name had me turning and sighing with resignation. My father strode towards me, a scowl on his face. Even though it was a Saturday, he was dressed for work. He wore a dark gray suit and shiny loafers with dark glasses concealing his eyes from me. His hair was cut short and was the same black as mine, with threads of silver, just about the only sign of age on him. The way he walked told me that he was pissed at me. Not just pissed, but P-I-S-S-E-D at me. As I waited for him to catch up with me, I wondered what I did to tick him off this time.

My father, the one and only Jackson Herveaux, stopped in front of me, pulling off his sunglasses as he did so. He didn't say anything, which didn't surprise me. He just stared at me with cool eyes, his lips twisted in distaste over my wardrobe. Good thing I stopped worrying about what daddy thought years ago. I stared back at him, refusing to speak first since that was exactly what he wanted.

"Alcide, you didn't come into work today." he said tightly, tucking the sunglasses into his breast pocket.

I gave him a dry look. "It's Saturday. Most of the world takes Saturday off. You should try it, you might actually have fun."

He ignored me. "I expected to see you in the office."

"Well, that is what you get for having such high expectations for me, Dad. I'm not working today. I'm going to go see some friends. I was on my way out, as a matter of fact." I said with a shrug.

"I thought that you returning home meant that you had come to your senses. As my son you stand to inherit a lot, Alcide. I expect you to know how to run the family business. Which you won't learn unless you come into the office." Dad said, once again ignoring what I had said about going out. "I expect to see you in the office within the hour."

"I won't be there."

"What did you say?" my father asked, his voice low.

Apparently he thought that I'd just fall into line. This was the one reason why I did not want to be doing this. My father, though I loved him, felt that if he was going to work seven days a week then those who worked for him would as well. At least, he felt that if he worked, then I should as well. One reason I left home was because of my father. He thought that I should just fall into step behind him and work the business like him. I didn't want that and it caused many fights before I finally got tired of it and just left home. Now I kept my visits down to once or twice a year. It was about all I could stand. Now I was being forced into this and since I couldn't break cover and tell my father why I was really home, he felt that it meant I finally came around to his way of thinking.

"I said that I would not be coming in, Dad. You can work yourself into the ground if you want, but I still have a life. I'll see you on Monday." I said, moving to step past him.

Dad arm snapped out and he grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "If you walk away from me now, boy, don't bother coming into work on Monday."

I flicked my gaze down to his hand then back to his face. With a calmness I didn't know I had, I shook off his hand and walked towards my truck. "You can't afford to lose me just because I refuse to work my life away. See ya later, Dad."

I left my father staring at my back. If looks could kill, I'd be dead on my fifth step away from him. I unlocked the truck, climbed in, and just watched my father's figure on the sidewalk. Finally, after several long minutes, he shook his head and walked away. I sighed as I put the keys in the ignition and started the truck. I wished my father and I could see eye to eye, I wished that he would understand that his way just wasn't for me. I know it upset my mother when Dad and I were at ends with each other, but I couldn't help it. I wouldn't let myself be railroaded into what he wanted. I liked my life and I liked my career with the FBI. I wasn't ready to leave yet, and if I did what Dad wanted, I would have to leave. I shook my head and pulled out of the parking lot, shoving my troubles with my father back into the depths of my mind. Seeing Sookie would give me enough to think about today.

As I drew closer to Bon Temps, the apprehension I was feeling towards seeing Sookie grew heavier. Hell, I did not know why I was so messed up over this one woman. It didn't make sense, I never got so worked up over a woman I didn't have some kind of emotional connection to. Sookie was just a friend's sister. I had helped him, which mean helping her. It wasn't a big deal. I would have done it for any of my friends.

Sookie just got under my skin, that was all. She was so innocent, which was rare in this world. Part of it, I think, was Jason's fault. He had seen the evils of this world, he worked with them almost every day. So it was natural that he would go out of his way to protect his sister. But by protecting his sister, he was limiting her. I mean, how could someone be in a relationship and not know that not sharing personal information about your past was a big sign in the 'something is wrong' category?

Maybe, like Jason, I wanted to protect that innocence. When you spend your days chasing after killers and putting them behind bars, you see all the bad things in the world. So naturally, you want to cling to what you see as pure and innocent. Or maybe, the treacherous thought pushed itself into my mind, I wanted to take that innocence. Maybe I wanted to show Sookie what it meant to be with a real man.

Okay, yeah, I wanted Sookie. I wanted her like a man in a desert wanted water. I had been attracted to her since day one. I wasn't doing myself any good if I kept trying to make myself believe that there just platonic feelings between us. I had no idea how Sookie felt, but I knew that I was attracted to her. I also knew that the only reasons I held back from showing that attraction was Jason and Quinn. I had uneasy feelings about trying to get involve with my partner's sister. Then Quinn, well he was her boyfriend. I didn't poach.

I could deal with the whole Jason thing later. There wouldn't be a Sookie and me until the whole Quinn thing was dealt with. Even if she was mad at him, Sookie was not the type of woman who would just see someone else just because her man was AWOL. So there were three options: Quinn had to show up alive and she had to end it, Quinn had to get a hold of her and let her know he skipped town, or he had to show up dead. I won't say which one I was hoping for. It would get me in a shit load of trouble. Let's just say that I had not liked what I had read in Quinn's file. Sookie did not deserve to be with a man like that, she was far better than that.

I drove into Bon Temps and turned down the radio I wasn't even listening to. There were signs up in various storefronts and nailed to posts. I slowed down and got a good look at one and snorted. It was one of those, 'Have you seen this person' sign for Quinn. I bet that had been Sookie's idea, it just seemed like something she would do. I would bet my salary that she had put up similar signs in neighboring towns. If I got out more, I'm sure I'd see the same signs in Shreveport. The woman had heart and commitment, I'd give her that.

I continued on my way to Jason's house and pulled in, parking between his SUV and Sookie's Malibu. As I killed the engine, I heard music and laughter in the backyard. I opened the door and pulled up my pant leg and removed my gun, locking it in the glove compartment. I got out of my truck and slammed the door, pocketing the keys as I made my way around the house. I could smell charcoal burning from the grill as I rounded the corner to see Sookie and Jason tossing a football between them while their Gran sat in a reclining lawn chair under a umbrella attached to the patio table. The smoking grill was a few feet from the table.

"Heads up!" Jason yelled and the next thing I knew, the football was rocketing towards me.

I laughed and ran back several feet before jumping into the air and catching it. "Nice throw."

"Nice catch. Glad you could make it out here, man." Jason said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Well, you know, coercion works every time." I sneered and tossed the ball back to him.

Jason waggled his eyebrows at me. "Shut up, you've been cooped up in that apartment and stupid office building for two weeks, you needed to get out. Right, Sookie?"

Sookie, who I noticed was avoiding looking in my direction, looked at me then looked away. "Yeah, sure. Glad to see you here, Alcide."

Gee, wasn't that the most unwelcoming welcome I've had in a while. Just from her tone I could tell that Sookie was not at all glad to see me in her brother's backyard. I knew it was because how we left things the last time we saw each other and I knew I'd have to do something to fix it. Problem was, I wasn't sure how to fix it. Dammit. Since I didn't want to get into it with Sookie at the moment, I just nodded to her and went over to greet Adele. There would be plenty of time to make things right with Sookie, I'd make sure of it.

I watched Sookie move past Jason and I, never once looking at me. I hated the whole avoidance concept. It never made much sense to me. Sure you can avoid someone, but you always work yourself up in the process. You made whatever it was that had you upset bigger than it actually is. When you finally confronted the person, it always turned into a cluster fuck. Fuck. Someone needed to knock me off my high horse. I was as guilty as Sookie when it came to avoiding. Isn't that what I've been doing for the past two weeks?

Jason looked at me and noticed that I was looking at Sookie's retreating form. "Hey, Alcide, did something happen between you and Sookie?"

I started, jerking my gaze away from the woman in question, who now walked to the dock. "What? No. What makes you say that?"

Jason ran a hand through his hair and gave a little shrug. "It's just, you've completely avoided coming out here the last two weeks. I've had to come to you when we check in. Plus, Sookie looks like a scalded cat whenever your name is mentioned."

Well fuck me. This is what I get for forgetting how freaking perspective Jason is. It comes and bites me in the goddamn ass. I considered telling him the truth but decided that I did not want to spend the next few days with a black eye. Jason might be sorry for punching me, but it wouldn't stop him from punching me.

I looked him straight in the eye and shook my head. "Nothing really happened. I mean, there was a simple misunderstanding, that's all. I'll take care of it later."

Jason narrowed his eyes and suddenly I knew what the perps felt when Jason had them in interrogation. I got the urge to confess all, but held myself back. "Did you hurt her?"

"Jesus Christ, Jason, no! What kind of man do you think I am? I thought you knew me. I'd rather cut my own hand off than hurt a woman, especially your sister." I snapped.

"Sorry man, but the two of you are driving me straight up crazy. Work out your damn issues." Jason said with a roll of his eyes. He was shaking his head as he walked inside the house, probably to get the steaks to put on the grill.

I was a little surprised by his reaction. Telling me that we should work out our damn issues is not a standard Jason response. The Jason I knew, the Jason I partnered with, would have gotten in my face until I told him what happened. This Jason just calmly accepted my explanation then told me to deal with it. I think that being back home has mellowed him. I liked it. One of the downsides of being Jason's partner was that I was constantly cleaning up after him when he lost his temper.

I looked out towards the pond and saw Sookie sitting at the end of the dock. My first thought was to go to her, but I think she wanted the time to herself. Instead, I turned and walked over to where Adele sat and took a chair next to her. She laid down her book and I saw the name of the author, Danielle Steel. I shuddered. That was one of those romance writers my mother was nuts over. I didn't get the appeal of them, to be honest. I liked my books a little more bloodier. Give me a good horror book any day. Stephen King was my god.

"Hello there, Alcide, would you like a glass of tea?" Adele offered, waving a hand towards the pitcher of tea sitting on the table.

I smiled at her. "Well, I think I would, Mrs. Stackhouse. Glass of tea would be real nice on a afternoon like today."

"Please, call me Adele." she said as she poured a glass of tea for me.

I accepted it from her and took a long sip. Tea with the slight tart taste of lemon. It was delicious. "Alright, then Adele. How have you been the last couple of weeks?"

"Oh just fine. Terrible thing that happened to that boy, that John Quinn. Sookie is real upset by it." Adele said with a short nod.

I had to hold back the snort. I doubt that Sookie was more upset with his lies than his disappearance but it wasn't my place to say anything. "I imagine so. How's she been doing?"

"As well as to be expected, I suppose. She's going to work and whatnot." Adele said after a little pause. "She keeps calling the sheriff, every day, asking for any news. It breaks her heart a little more when there isn't any." Adele let out a long sigh. "But my Sookie is a tough girl. She just needs the time to come to terms with it all. None of us expect the boy to show up, not after all this time. Sookie is just a little bit slower than the rest of us in admitting it."

I nodded since I couldn't really think of anything else to say. Adele seemed to have said all she was going to say because she picked her book back up and started reading again. I leaned back in the chair and studied Sookie's profile thankful that the sunglasses concealed what I was doing. She looked so peaceful that I hated to disturb her, but I knew that now was the best chance to talk to her without Jason hovering. I pushed myself out of the chair, slipped off my boots, hooked the sunglasses in my shirt, and started the walk down the dock.

**SPOV**

I had spent the last two weeks in some kind of dazed state. I was aware of the passage of time and I went on with my life like nothing happened. Only, every time I turned around, I kept expecting to see Quinn. It was very odd to go from spending three to four nights a week with someone and seeing them just about every day of the week to not seeing them at all. I don't know how many times I started towards Quinn's before remembering that it was still marked off as a crime scene.

Every time I thought of Quinn, I'd get mad. I was pissed because of the way he treated me and pissed because I was never going to get the chance to let him know how I really felt. Just about every time I started towards his apartment, it was with the intention of going there and chewing him out. I had talked to Gran about it and all she could tell me is that he must have had a reason for not sharing his past with me. Which did not make me feel any better, to be honest.

Jason was real good about coming by everyday, either out to the house or to Merlotte's to check on me. I think that Alcide had talked to him because he kept his visits short and did his best not to hover. Gran had been real great as well. But, as each day that passed, I lost a little more hope that Quinn was returning. I finally came to the conclusion that Quinn wasn't coming back, regardless of what happened to him. I think it was my acceptance that had Jason planning this little family afternoon.

Only it wasn't really family because Jason had invited Alcide. Which he neglected to tell me until Gran and I had arrived. Did he know about the conversation that Alcide and I had had that day Quinn went missing? When I had returned my sojourn to the empty Compton house, Alcide had been gone. Jason just said that he had been called back to Shreveport. I was pretty sure that Jason didn't know because if he knew that Alcide had upset me, Jason would have let everyone know of his displeasure.

I'm glad that Jason didn't know. I don't know how I would handle Jason being upset when I wasn't sure if I was upset with the man. On one hand I was furious with him because he had shattered my perfect little bubble of Quinn. On the other hand, I was thankful that he helped open my eyes. They say knowledge will set you free and I have to say it is a little liberating. Not that I went out and slept with the first man I saw, but I did appreciate my life a little more. Everyone else in the town considered me to be single now, and honestly, I felt single.

I sighed and stretched in my lawn chair. Music poured from the stereo. Jimmy Buffett was singing the praises of a Cheeseburger in Paradise. I still wasn't sure what I was, taken or single. How does one decide your relationship status when the significant other was missing? I wanted to go and date someone else, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life locked in my house, never getting out and having fun, just because I didn't know where Quinn was, or even if he was alive. I truly missed the days of my youth where the biggest decision of my life was whether to wear my hair up or down to school.

Jason came out with a bag of charcoal over his shoulder and he dropped it next to the grill. Gran came out behind him, carrying a tray of lemon ice tea and several glasses. I had wanted to help, but Gran had ordered me to sit in the lawn chair and just relax. I learned several years ago not to argue with Gran when she was in one of her moods like today. So I did as I told, smearing suntan lotion on my arms and torso, and just tried to relax. I wore my favorite bikini top and a pair of cut off shorts.

I watched lazily as Gran poured three glasses of tea and as Jason stacked the charcoal in the grill and lit it. Soon the air smelled like hickory smoke and I breathed deep. I was taken back to the summer before Jason left. We had a huge party to celebrate his graduation out at the farmhouse. All of Jason's friends came, as did all of Gran's and mine. We had set up a volleyball net in the backyard and there was horseshoes too. Pretty much all of Bon Temps had been there and it had been a grand old time. The end of the night had been perfect. Some of Jason's friends had...acquired a whole mess of fireworks and set them off. Gran always said that it was a good thing Sheriff Dearborn had been three sheets to the wind, otherwise those boys would have spent the night in jail for setting off illegal fireworks.

Jason yelled at me. "Sookie, come on and toss some ball with me."

I groaned. "Jason, you know that I don't like throwing some stupid ball around."

He flashed his most charming smile at me. I swear, if he could bottle that smile and sell it, he'd make millions. That smile pretty much got him whatever he wanted, especially from the ladies. I was no different and I hauled myself up out of the lawn chair and jogged out in the direction he pointed to as the music changed and Margaritaville started to play. He and I tossed the ball back and forth as Gran watched. She kept laughing when I dropped the ball, which was more than I caught it. I had no talents when it came to tossing a pigskin around. My talent in high school had been softball, not football.

The ball smacked into my palms when we heard the slam of a truck door. Jason held up his hands and I threw the ball halfheartedly back to him. He waited until Alcide rounded the corner and threw it towards the dark haired man with more force than he used with me. I watched Alcide catch the ball with ease, vaguely impressed and a little annoyed. I could never jump and catch a football. The last time I tried I missed the ball and landed on my ass.

I looked away from Alcide as he joked with Jason. There was more than one reason I didn't want to see him again. Last night I had another one of those dreams about him. I sighed, the dreams were much more amusing when I didn't know who the mysterious man was. Now I just thought I was dreaming about him because I knew him.

I was knocked from my musings by Jason saying my name. Knowing I could no longer avoid looking at Alcide, I glanced at him quickly. " Yeah, sure. Glad to see you here, Alcide."

I looked away from him as portions of my dream the night before flashed in my mind. There was no way I could look at him and not see him naked in my shower. I kept seeing the ripple of his abs, the trail of short dark hair down his stomach, and his...okay time to turn my brain off. I jogged past Jason and Alcide towards Gran. I exchanged a few short words with her, picked up my glass of tea, and walked down to the dock at the pond. It was slightly cooler on the dock, above the water. If I stared hard enough at the water, I could see the silver flash of scales from the fish that we kept stocked in the pond.

I promised myself that I would go see my friend Amelia Broadway within the next few days. If anyone could tell me what these dreams I was having about Alcide meant, it was her. Amelia was completely into the whole dream interpretation and tarot cards and all that other wacky stuff. Of course, with Amelia you could never tell what she'd say. Hell, she'd probably just tell me that it was fate and I should jump his bones.

I couldn't believe how worked up I was getting over this man. I was seriously regressing back to high school. If I started to giggle inanely every time he spoke to me, I was committing myself. It was like he was the famous jock who won every game and I was the nerd who peed herself every time he spoke to her. Even if I expressed interest in sleeping with Alcide to him, I knew he wouldn't accept. Alcide had morals and standards, and sleeping with someone who may or may not be in a relationship just wasn't something he'd do. I think.

I sat on the end of the dock and dangled my feet in the water. It was cold and I found it very refreshing. I leaned back on my hands and tilted my head back towards the sun. Between the cold water on my feet and the warm rays of the sun on my face, I found myself relaxing more than I had in days. Of course, that relaxation didn't last long.

A shadow fell over my face, blocking the sun. Annoyed I cracked my eyes, ready to read Jason the riot act for being an ass, but found myself staring into the oh so green eyes of Alcide. Hello, handsome, thank you for turning my brain to mush with that one concerned look.

"What do you want?" I asked lazily, forcing myself to act naturally around him.

When he smiled at me, I found myself fighting the urge to giggle. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Jason is getting ready to put the steaks on the grill and your Gran is completely immersed in her novel."

I nodded. "Danielle Steel. They are like an addiction to her."

"Mind if I join you?" Alcide asked, gesturing towards the empty spot beside me.

Yes.

No.

Only if you kiss me.

I had no idea where that last part came from so I just nodded. It was the only way I could prevent myself from saying what I was thinking. And Jason says I never know when to shut my mouth. HA!

"Thanks." Alcide rolled up the legs of his jeans and sat beside me, dangling his feet in the water. He shivered. "Cold."

"Ponds usually are." I swished my feet around in the water.

"Ya'll have fish in here?" Alcide started to swish his feet too and between the two of us we were creating small waves.

"Some. We try to keep it stocked. Kinda useless with Jason gone since he's the only one who really fishes here." I answered. What in the hell was going on here? We were sitting and playing in the water while having a completely normal conversation. It was a little awkward, but it was a conversation. Was he going to mention my little trip back to reality or what? Should I mention it?

Alcide fell silent and seemed content with just starting at the waves we created roll out to the center of the pond. I followed his lead and stayed quiet as well. It was actually pretty nice to just sit there with a guy and not have to talk. Quinn always wanted to talk. Well, when he wasn't talking, he was trying to get into my pants. I found that I liked Alcide's company a lot more than I had liked Quinn's.

"Listen, Sookie," Alcide said suddenly and I turned to look at him. Once more I was caught by the intensity of his stare. His eyes watched me like the way a wolf eyed it's prey before attacking. I should have felt nervous but I wasn't. I was completely at ease with the man.

"Yes?" I questioned when he paused. I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"About that day, when Quinn was found missing. I didn't mean to upset you." he said quickly, as if it was poison he had to draw out. There was this expression on his face that I was finding hard to read. Like a light bulb going off in my mind, I realized that he was showing regret. He knew that it had hurt me and he was sorry for it. How was it not possible to like this man?

I sighed and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you, not really."

"You aren't?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Not really. I mean, sure, a little bit. But that will go away. You made me realize the truth of the matter and I needed that. I didn't know how much I needed the truth until that moment. Quinn, for all he acted like the gentleman, treated me like I wasn't an equal. You can't have a good relationship like that." I answered slowly. I meant every word that I had said. It took me the better part of two weeks to come to that conclusion, but there you go.

"Still, I shouldn't have pried." Alcide said, looking away from me.

I felt so sorry for the man that I reached over and touched his shoulder. I felt a jolt from my fingertips to my shoulder. I quickly pulled my hand away as he turned to look at me. He had felt it too, I saw it in his eyes. The thoughtful look that turned his green eyes darker said it all. I gulped hard and tried to remember what I was going to say. "It's alright. If you hadn't pried, I'd still be living this illusion of the perfect relationship. So, I owe you, okay?"

Before he could respond, Jason's voice reached us and we both turned to see my brother striding across the dock in his swim trunks. "Alcide, stop hitting on my sister."

"He wasn't hitting on you sister," I shot back as I climbed to my feet, "Even if he was, it is none of your business."

Jason snorted. "Everything Alcide does concerning you is my business."

I glanced at Alcide and saw him staring back at me. I think we both knew that neither one of us had told Jason about what happened in the backyard. Good to know. I groaned and walked over to Jason and poked him in the stomach. "Stop acting like that. You were doing so well, too."

Jason grinned at me and I was suddenly was very nervous. He had that look in his eye, the same look he got when he just pulled off the perfect prank. He lunged towards me without saying a word and I shrieked when he scooped me up in his arms and tossed me over his shoulder. "JASON STACKHOUSE! Put me down!"

"Not a chance, little sister." Jason said, jostling me a little bit as he adjusted his grip on my legs. His shoulder was digging into my stomach and I pounded on his back. "I've been wanting to do this for ages."

I had a very clear vision of what he was planning to do. It was almost as if I had read his mind. "Don't you even dare!"

"Oh I dare." Jason said with a chuckle. Then he was running towards the end of the dock. One moment I was opening my mouth to scream at him and the next I was airborne. I barely had time to suck in a breath before my body, and Jason's, hit the water. I felt the cold shock of the water all the way to my bones. It was fucking freezing in the pond!

I clawed my way to the surface and sucked in a deep breath. My teeth chattered as I tread the water, raking my now wet hair out of my eyes. I twisted around and searched for Jason. He was bobbing in the water off to my right, laughing his ass. I narrowed my eyes at his smile and splashed him with water. I heard Gran and Alcide laughing from the dock as Jason and I engaged in one serious water fight. I was half drowned before I demanded a truce. Jason, who looked like a wet rat at this point, agreed.

"That was so not funny." I muttered as I floated in the water. Now that I had been in for a while the water wasn't so cold. It actually felt good, a perfect way to beat the heat.

"I dunno," Jason drawled, swimming closer to me in easy strokes, "I haven't laughed that hard in ages."

I turned my head towards him. "Don't make me dunk you."

"As if you could." he challenged.

Well, I couldn't just let it go, could I? I lunged towards him, hands outstretched and he ducked under the water and swam beneath me. I could vaguely see him in the murky water, as our horsing around had stirred up some of the dirt. There was a thrashing moment and Jason popped up, clutching his arm. I paled when I saw drops of blood dripping from between his fingers.

"Jason, what happened?" I cried, swimming quickly to his side. I had no idea how he could have been hurt, we weren't in very deep water, just around seven feet of it. It got deeper further out.

"I don't know. I think that there is fishing line or something tangled up in the reeds. I caught my arm in it and sliced it. Come on, you should get out before you get hurt too." he replied, swimming towards the dock.

I tread the water and frowned. There shouldn't be any fishing line in the water. Jason was very careful with his equipment. Occasionally flocks of ducks would use the pond as a summer roost and loose line in the water could be deadly to them. I haven't fished here in ages so I knew it wasn't from me. I turned towards the dock, saw Jason being helped out by Alcide. I yelled at them. "That can't be right, Jason. No one's been fishing here in years, unless someone is poaching. Go get me some goggles. We need to get the line out before a duck gets tangled up in it."

"I'll get to it later, Sookie. Just get out before you get tangled yourself." Jason yelled back as Gran inspected the cut on his arm.

I felt something slide against my ankle and yelped. It had been cold and kinda slimy. Jason looked ready to dive in after me and I waved him off. "Just a fish inspecting my feet. I'm coming back in."

Before I start stroking towards the dock, I felt something a lot heavier than a fish brush against my thigh. My first thought was, naturally, alligator and I quickly looked down, fully expecting to see a jaw full of teeth staring me in the face. It was stupid of me to think that, it had been almost twenty years since the last gator was spotted this far north. What I saw was a helluva lot worse. I screamed and threw myself backwards as the human arm, it had to be human, floated to the surface of the pond. I completely freaked out at that point and lost all control of my motor functions.

I kept screaming over and over as I tried to get away from that thing floating towards me. Water flooded my mouth, tossed up by my thrashing, choking me. I was so afraid that it was going to touch me that I didn't even notice when someone jumped in the water. When a strong arm wrapped around my waist and hauled me away, I lost it again and thrashed wildly.

"Sookie! Calm down, I got you!" I heard Alcide's deep voice in my ear.

It was as if he had flicked a switch and my entire body went limp. I turned in his arm, burying my head in his shoulder as he drew us back to the dock. Only, I hadn't turned quickly enough and what I saw on that arm had my heart falling to my feet. Glittering in the sun, wrapped around the half decomposed arm was a silver watch, the face pointing towards me. It had only been a quick glance, but I had seen what was on the watch face. A tiger, a beautiful Bengal Tiger with it's mouth opened in a roar.

I knew who that watch belonged too because it had been my Christmas gift to him. As Alcide pulled me up on the bank of the pond, I trembled in his arms, which were a blazing warmth to my suddenly chilled body. As Gran and Jason hurried towards us, I whispered, so soft that only he could hear, against his shoulder. "I think that is...was Quinn...the watch."

Alcide's arms tightened around me and I struggled to pull back enough to see his face. What I saw was shock and disbelief, and under that, a slice of cold rage. I knew he was thinking because I was thinking the same thing. That someone had kidnapped Quinn, killed him, then dumped him in Jason's pond. There would be so many questions from the police.

Alcide's voice was barely controlled when he spoke, though his hands were gentle in their rubbing motions on my back. "Jason, call the sheriff, I think he needs to be here."

"Why?" Gran asked, her voice trembling, as she stopped next to us, "What happened out there?"

Alcide glanced down at me and I nodded, knowing that they had to know sooner or later and I'd rather my family found out from us than the law enforcement. "Because, I think we found John Quinn."

**Author's Notes: Longest chapter ever! Right so...hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. You have no idea how much fun I've had writing this chapter. The whole Quinn dead in the pond thing has been planned since I had the idea. I mean, someone had to die, so why not Quinn? What will happen next? Only my twisted little mind knows. Ciao until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Ahh I'm back and with a new chapter! Go me! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them for lack of anything better to do.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Seven**

**SPOV**

I don't know how long I stood in the circle of Alcide's arms and I really didn't care. It was like, if I was in his arms, I could forget what I had just seen. Jason had taken Gran inside when he went to call the sheriff and I was glad. Gran did not need to see this. Alcide had tried to convince me to go inside as well, but I stubbornly refused. I was regretting that decision.

We stood there, on the bank of the pond and stared to where the arm drifted. By the time the sheriff pulled in, the lights and sirens going, more body parts had floated to the surface. I had never seen a dead body outside of the local funeral home. I was positive that I never wanted to see such a thing again. I would be dreaming of corpses for weeks now.

"Sookie, you don't have to look." Alcide whispered in my ear.

He was right, in a way. But I had to look, it wasn't just morbid curiosity. The...remains in that pond were Quinn's. He was in that pond because of me, I just knew it deep down in my gut. If someone was going to get rid of a body, then they would take it somewhere else. There were plenty of places where you could dump a body and it never be found. Whoever did this, they wanted the body found. It was common knowledge around Bon Temps that Jason often talked the ladies into midnight swims. What happened to me could have easily happened to one of his conquests.

I shook my head and was glad that his arms were secure around my waist. I wasn't sure I could continue looking if he let me go. "No, he was my boyfriend. I have to look. It's only just."

Alcide just sighed and tightened his hold, pulling me back against his chest. Even though it was a horrible situation, I have never felt as safe as I did right then, in Alcide's arms. It just felt...right. As if this is where I was supposed to be, with him.

Jason came outside when Bud Dearborn arrived, two towels bundled in his arms. He stopped beside me and I looked at him. "Jason, this is just..." I trailed off and shuddered.

"Shush, Sookie. It will be okay." he said softly, "Here, dry off."

Alcide let me go and I almost whimpered but caught myself before I could. We each took a towel from him. Even though we had been standing in the sun for awhile, our clothes and hair were still wet. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and held it tight around me. The slamming of a car door had me jumping. I whirled and saw Bud Dearborn walking towards us. Obviously he had been taking advantage of a Saturday off because instead of his uniform, he wore jeans and a button down short sleeve short. A cowboy hat covered his balding head.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked in a slow drawl, as if he thought there wasn't any problem.

I glared at him. "Well, Sheriff, why don't you just look out at the pond and tell us what the problem is."

I pointed into the direction of the floating body parts and Bud looked that way. I knew the moment he saw the hand bobbing in the water because all the blood drained out of his face. He took two steps closer to the pond, ripped off his hat, muttered several curses, then stalked back to his patrol car. I looked at Alcide and Jason, a little confused by his reaction.

Jason followed his retreating body. "He's calling for the coroner, I bet. Sookie, you don't need to be out here for this, why don't you go on inside? Gran is waiting."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. Not yet."

Dearborn came back to us, a notepad in his hand. "Alright, why don't you three tell me what happened and just how a body got in your pond."

Now, the way he phrased that, as if we knew exactly why the body was in the pond, really ticked me off. It was like he thought we committed the crime and not someone else. We were the victims here, not the suspects. Though, I suppose that we could be considered suspects since the pond was on Stackhouse land.

Alcide and Jason had stiffened as well, the outrage on their faces plain. I knew I had to say something before Jason blew his top. I glared at the sheriff. "I don't think that is very polite of you, Sheriff Dearborn. We had nothing to do with that body being dumped in the pond. Isn't it your job to find out why it was dumped here? After all, that is why the town pays you."

"Now, Sookie, there is no reason for you to be upset." Dearborn said with this annoying placating tone in his voice that just added more fuel to my fire.

"No reason to be upset? Are you kidding me?" I yelled, "We found a dead body in our pond! It touched me! You are standing there accusing us of having something to do with it and you think I have no reason to be upset? Are you stupid?"

At that point, more police cars and the coroner's van had arrived. Gran, who must have heard my yelling, came out on the porch. The deputies and coroner had gotten out of their vehicles and came over to us. I glared at them as well, just knowing that they blamed us. It was irrational as hell considering no one said anything yet, but at that moment, I hated every single one of them.

Sheriff Dearborn had looked a little surprised at my outburst but that faded and he fixed a stern expression on his face. "Sookie, you might want to think about who you are yelling at. These are just routine questions."

"I'm yelling at an idiot who isn't going to do his job." I snapped.

Dearborn turned red and looked at Jason. "You should take her inside and calm her down."

Jason nodded. "Yessir. Alcide, why don't you take Sookie and Gran back inside while I speak to the sheriff."

Alcide looked more amused than anything. I'm so glad that I was entertaining. He reached over and took my arm. "Sure thing. You gonna be alright out here?"

"I'll be fine. I appreciate you looking after them." Jason replied.

I switched my glare to Jason and snatched my arm out of Alcide's grip. "I don't need taking care of. I need to know why Quinn was dumped in our pond."

"Wait, did you say Quinn?" Dearborn asked me quickly.

I nodded sharply. "Yes, I did. I recognized the watch on the arm. I gave it to him last Christmas."

Dearborn's eyes narrowed and flicked from me to Jason. "Sookie, I'll want to talk to you once the body is removed from the pond. Bellefluer!"

Alcide led me away as Andy Bellefluer trotted over to Dearborn. I didn't get to hear the exchange because Alcide hustled me right on up the front steps and into the house. Gran followed behind him, her face set in worry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It did nothing to help the overall situation.

I sighed and touched Gran's shoulder. "I'm sorry Gran, I didn't mean to yell. It's just..."

"What did Bud say to you, darling?" Gran asked. The question was directed at me but I noticed she was looking at Alcide.

My lips twisted into a sneer. "He more or less accused us of putting the body in the pond."

"I swear, the longer than man is the sheriff, the more of a jackass he becomes." Gran muttered, her reaction shocking the hell out of me. I don't think I have ever once heard Gran badmouth someone.

"But," I started slowly as more of my brain shifted from shocked to functioning. I was still upset but my common sense was reasserting itself. "I guess he does have to ask those kind of questions. After all, Quinn did go missing after Jason got back and his body did turn up in our pond."

"Sookie Ann Stackhouse!" Gran scolded as color flooded her cheeks. Her eyes were flashing with a deep set anger I had never experienced before. I was the good child. I never got into trouble. It was Jason who was always on the receiving end of one of Gran's infamous lectures. "You honesty do not think your brother had anything to do with this, do you?"

"Of course not." I said quickly and meaning it. "I'm just saying that they have to ask. You've seen enough of those crime dramas, like Law and Order and CSI, Gran, to know that the people who own the land a body is found on is almost always suspect, especially if they knew the dead person."

Alcide snorted and I glared at him. "I'm sorry, Sookie, but real life isn't exactly like the television."

"Well I know that." I snapped, "I'm just saying, it's normal. Right?"

"Yes, it's normal. I don't think anyone thinks that Jason had anything to do with whatever happened to Quinn, but they do have to ask. Its procedure." Alcide said sounding as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. A small part of me wondered just how Alcide acquired his knowledge of the law. From the good guy's side or the bad guy's side? Questions to be asked later.

There was another car pulling up to the house and I walked over to the window. Pulling the curtain back, I peeked out. Two strange men carrying two large cases and diving suits were walking around the back of the house. So, they wasted no time in calling in a diving team. I wondered how the Bon Temps city budget would swing that. Then again, I suppose that a dead body was worth the expense.

I sighed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Maybe it isn't Quinn." Gran offered as she sat on the worn leather couch and patted the spot next to her.

I sat obediently beside her and let her wrap me up in her embrace. I appreciated her attempt to comfort me and give me doubts that it was Quinn, but I think we all knew the truth. That watch was just too unique. I had to go to several different stores before I found it. The chances of someone having the same watch as Quinn was slim to none. Of course, someone could have stolen it from him. Then got killed and dumped into the pond. Though, the question had to be asked, why would someone dump a strange body in our pond? It just didn't make sense.

"Thanks Gran, but it's Quinn." I said with a finality I felt in my heart.

There was a cough at the door and we all looked up. I hadn't even noticed Alcide take a seat in the recliner until he stood up as Sheriff Dearborn came into the house, his hat in his hands. "I'm sorry to bother y'all, but I need to ask some questions."

"Is it Quinn, for sure?" I asked with a tiny thread of hope that it wasn't Quinn.

Bud looked at me and I saw the truth written on his face. I sagged against Gran as he answered my question. "I'm afraid so. The, uh, evidence strongly indicates that it is John Quinn."

"What evidence?" Alcide asked and I did not miss the sharp glance that Bud gave the other man.

"The watch retrieved from the, um, arm, has his name engraved on it. Not to mention the tattoo on his arm." Bud answered.

I nodded numbly. I knew what tattoo Bud was talking about. Quinn had a Bengal Tiger jumping through flames with his name under it in Old English script tattooed on his upper arm. I had asked him once why he got a tiger and he just said that he liked tigers.

Bud went on, speaking to Alcide rather than all three of us. "Of course we'll run his prints, if there is enough flesh left on the fingertips to get them. If we find the head, we can run dentals and do a facial verification, depending on the condition of the head."

Gran made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "Bud!"

"Sorry, Adele, but it's the truth." Bud said apologetically, looking rather sheepish that he had forgotten that Gran and I were in the room.

I pulled away from Gran and scooted forward until I was sitting on the edge of the couch. "What questions did you have? Where is Jason?"

"Jason is being questioned by Andy."

"Why?" I snapped, "He didn't do it."

"Sookie, we just have to ask these questions." Bud said trying to sound reassuring but falling flat.

I narrowed my eyes. "Jason was with us the night he got back. We had dinner and stayed up watching movies. Jason never left the house because he was sleeping in the room above mine and the squeaking floorboards would have woken me up."

"Yes, we already have your statements on that night and the three that followed until Quinn was discovered missing. That isn't what I want to ask. I wanted to ask if you know why anyone would kill Quinn and dump his body on your brother's property? You were Quinn's girlfriend so you must know something."

I crossed my arms crossly and looked away, muttering softly under my breath, "I don't know a damn thing. Quinn never shared anything about his past with me so I'm just useless. Obviously someone dumped the body in the pond to try and get Jason in trouble."

"We'll be looking into that. Now, in your own words, tell me what happened and how you discovered the body." Bud said as he scribbled something in his notebook.

I bit my bottom lip and nibbled on it. The last thing I wanted to do was relive that moment. I really, really did not want to think about the sensation of having a decomposed body touching me. I drew in a deep breath and told my story. "I was sitting on the dock, just enjoying the afternoon. It was so nice out that we decided to have a small party. Jason invited Alcide and we were going to grill and just hang out. Alcide and I had been talking on the dock when Jason came over after putting the steaks on the grill. Jason teased me some then picked me up and jumped into the pond with me."

I laughed because Jason finally did what he had been threatening for ages. "He'd been promising to toss me into the pond for years and finally got around to doing it." Then I felt horrible for laughing. Quinn was dead as a freaking doornail and I was laughing because I had fun with my brother.

Bud nodded. "I've heard him make that threat a few times myself. Usually when you steal his food at picnics and such."

I shrugged. "My job as a little sister is to annoy the big brother. Anyway, Jason and I were splashing around, you know, just goofing off. I went to try and dunk him and he dove down. There was some thrashing underwater and when he came back up, his arm was bleeding. He said that he caught his arm on some line or something that was submerged. Jason got out and I was worried about that line, because it shouldn't have been there."

When Bud looked at me, I knew I'd have to explain. I felt a rush of embarrassment because I'd have to explain the ducks and my fondness for them even though they were annoying animals. It was odd, the way little things that don't mean anything could be embarrassing to share.

"There are some wild ducks that use the pond as a nesting area. I was worried if there was line underwater that one of them might get caught up in it and drown. So I asked Jason to toss me some goggles so I could go under and find it." I shuddered then. If Jason had listened to me, I would have come face to face with a dead body underwater. Gran rubbed my shoulders and Alcide frowned, moving closer to the couch. His presence steadied me and I went on, my voice gone tight.

"I felt something brush against my leg and at first I thought it was a curious fish. Well, I was going to get out when I felt something heavier hit my leg. I thought that maybe a gator made it this far north and it scared me. So I looked down and that's when I saw the arm."

I flashed back to that moment and the pure terror I had felt. I also remembered thrashing about and swallowing pond water. Pond water...water that had a dead body in it. My stomach rolled and I knew I was going to loose my lunch. I jumped to my feet and shoved past Bud, hand firmly over my mouth as I made a mad dash to the bathroom in the hallway.

I barely made it. I shoved the door open with my shoulder and didn't even bother closing it. I just threw myself to the floor in front of the toilet. I barely got the lid up before I began to retch. My shoulders heaved as my stomach rejected everything I had to eat and drink that day. As I vomited, tears of helplessness rolled down my cheeks. I hated being sick. I hated that twisting feeling in my stomach and the burn of stomach acid on my throat. I hated how it felt like I would never stop and how I couldn't control anything my body did.

I didn't hear anyone come in and I had no strength to jump when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Alcide because Bud wouldn't bother and Jason couldn't stand being around someone who was sick without getting sick himself. Only for a brief instant, I wish it had been Gran, I would have much preferred her to Alcide at this moment. Then it was gone as my stomach rolled and I leaned over the bowl of the toilet.

He was gentle as he knelt by me and pulled my hair back out of my face. I was too miserable at this point to care that he was seeing me in such an embarrassing situation. He said nothing, just held back my hair and braced me as I went through the motions of dry heaving, the next stage in vomiting. I was grateful for his silence. It was bad enough that retching made me cry, but if he had said anything to me, anything even remotely soothing, I would have burst into more tears.

When my stomach finally settled, I was as limp as a noodle. My arm was trembling when I reached up and flushed the toilet. I turned away from Alcide, unable to stand looking at him when I was so weak, and slumped back against the tub with my eyes closed. I listened to Alcide move around the bathroom and heard water running. The a cold wet washcloth was placed on my forehead and a glass pushed into my hand.

I raised the glass to my lips and took a sip of cold water. It tasted so good after the retching that I sighed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Feeling better?" Alcide asked and I heard him kneel next to me.

I cracked an eye and gave him a bleary look. "Not really, but a little bit better."

"Can't blame you there."

I shuddered and the washcloth slipped from my face. "How does anyone deal with this? It's sickening."

Alcide snagged the cloth before it hit the ground and twisted it in his hands while he thought. "I suppose because they get used to it. After awhile you can get used to anything."

"Speaking from experience?"

Then he surprised me by giving me a very serious look. I knew then that Alcide Herveaux had seen worse things than a body in a pond. He handed me back the cloth and rose. "Yes, I am. When you feel like you can walk again, you should come back into the living room. I think the sheriff has more questions for you."

I muttered under my breath as Alcide walked out of the bathroom. "I don't know what else he could want of me. I told him all I knew."

Alcide either didn't hear me or chose not to reply. I was left alone in the bathroom. I sat there for a few minutes, making sure I wasn't going to be sick again. Then I forced myself to get up. I didn't want to be alone. If I was alone, it meant I had time to think about what happened and I really didn't want to think about Quinn's dead body. I stood in front of the sink and gazed at myself in the mirror. My face was pale and strained, my hair limp in it's ponytail. I wet the cloth again and washed my face, then I dug around in the drawer for a toothbrush. I found one that hadn't been open and used it to scrub the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

Finally feeling a little bit normal again, I walked back into the living room. Jason was there now and when he saw me, he jumped to his feet. "Sookie, you okay?"

I nodded and sat back down next to Gran. "I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"I'm not going to turn hysterical if that is what you mean." I snapped with an edge to my voice.

"Alright. Listen Sookie, Sheriff Dearborn wants you to do something, then you and Gran can go home." Jason glowered at Dearborn as he spoke and I knew whatever it was he wanted me to do, Jason didn't like it one bit. Oh goody.

"What?" I asked and it was hard to keep the bite from my tone.

Sheriff Dearborn looked down at his hands then back at me. "Well, Sookie, we've gotten most of the remains out of the pond. According to the corner, it had only been in the pond for at least 48 hours. So the fish..." He gave Gran a quick look then amended what he was going to say. "Because he hadn't been in the water that long, the body isn't that bad off. We'd like you to take a look, since you knew Quinn the best, and make a visual identification, to go along with the physical evidence."

I just stared at him. I thought I understood what he was asking me. I was positive that it sounded as bad as it did. I was also positive that I did not want to do what was asked of me. "You want me to go out there and look at the decomposing body of a man who appears to be boyfriend and tell you yes or no? Is that what you are asking?"

Sure I probably could have worded it a little bit more tactfully, though I wasn't sure how, but I wanted to make sure I understood him correctly. Sheriff Dearborn nodded slowly. "Yes, that is what I'd like you to do."

I blanched and shrank back against the couch and shook my head. "No, no way. Uh-uh, that is so not my job."

"You were his girlfriend." Bud said, as if that made it my duty to identify the body. Did it? Did I have some kind of obligation since I dated the man for six months?

Gran rubbed my arms. "Now Bud, if she said no, then no. You can't force her."

"I know that. It's just if we had a visual confirmation, we could speed up the investigation and find out what happened."

I looked at Gran and Jason pleadingly. "Don't make me do this. I couldn't stand it."

"Sookie, it's your duty as a citizen of Bon Temps to aid in a homicide investigation." Bud said sternly.

I glared at him. "Maybe if you hadn't pussyfooted around after he disappeared this wouldn't be a homicide investigation."

"Sookie!" scolded Gran, shocked by my outburst.

I flushed. "Sorry."

"No, she's right." Jason said as he glared at Bud. "She shouldn't have to do this. It isn't her duty at all. She isn't next of kin."

"But she is a witness and she knew him the best." Sheriff Dearborn argued.

"So what? So she dated the man. Even if the body has only been in the pond for two days, there's no guarantee that there is enough recognizable that she'll notice to identify him." Jason growled.

"But there is a chance she could. The face was wrapped in some kind of plastic wrap, so it is in pretty good shape, all things considering." Bud just wasn't going to give up until I looked.

I gagged a little when he described the condition of the head. Then I had a thought. "Bud, if the face is in good shape, then you can identify him. You've seen him often enough."

"I could and have. But, since I'm heading the investigation, we need someone who isn't directly involved to do it as well, just to keep things by the book." Bud said reasonably.

"You won't stop until I agree, will you?" I asked in a small voice.

"If you don't look, I could charge you with obstruction of justice."

"Oh that is just bullshit." Jason roared. Gran was too shocked by the threat to even scold him for cussing. Alcide, who had been quietly sitting in the recliner, got up and walked to the back of the house, pulling out a cellphone. Before he disappeared, I caught a glance of his face. He was livid.

I was floored. I had never been in trouble with the law. I haven't even had a speeding ticket. I was like the perfect citizen and now Bud was threatening to throw me in jail because I didn't want to look at a dead body? I was with Jason, this was bullshit. I crossed my arms and glared at Bud. He met my glare with one of his own.

I stared at him for so long that I started to notice things I wouldn't have normally noticed. Bud Dearborn was uncomfortable. He was upset and he didn't like that he was having to put me in this position. I felt my anger towards him start to fade away. I tried to understand things from Bud's point of view. He had been sheriff for a very long time, at least twenty years, and a cop for almost thirty. As far as I remembered, there had never been any kind of murder in Bon Temps. Hunting accidents, sure, but never outright murder. Bud didn't know how to handle this and he was doing the best he could. It was new territory for him as much as it was for me.

I sighed and looked away from him. Jason looked about ready to strangle Bud and Gran was just as upset. It wasn't right, because Bud didn't really have a choice. "Fine. I'll do it."

"What? Sookie, you don't have to." Jason said, whipping around to look at me, mouth open.

I gave a little shrug. "I know that, but I will. I want to help. If this helps in catching who killed him, then I'm game."

"Thank you Sookie, if you'll just come with me." Bud said with gratitude.

"I'll come with you." Jason said. I would have argued but Jason got that look on his face that told me that it would be a waste of breath to argue. I just nodded my head and the two of us followed the sheriff outside.

Deputy Bellefluer and the coroner stood by a sheet covered gurney next to the coroner's van. I gulped hard as Bud led us over to it. I gave the pond a quick glance and saw another deputy waiting on the dock while two divers bobbed in the water. So they were still looking for more body parts? That would explain the flat spots on the gurney.

Bud spoke quietly to the coroner and waved me forward. Jason walked with me, his hand solid at the small of my back. I was fighting the urge to throw up my hands and scream, _'Screw this I'm going to Tahiti!_' and bolting like a cat with a firecracker tied to it's tail. Bud gave me a long measuring look, probably making sure I wasn't going to run off, and I just nodded. He gestured and the coroner pulled back the white sheet.

I swayed on my feet and it was Jason's arm around me that held me up. At the head of the gurney was a human head. It was wrapped up in some kind of clear plastic bag, the bottom twisted and tied with a twisty-tie, you know the kind you find on loaves of bread. The bag had protected the head from the fish and other aquatic life in the pond, so other than being drained of blood, it was Quinn's face that stared back at me with empty eyes.

"It's him." I croaked and turned away.

The coroner covered the head once more and Bud gave me a approving look. "Thank you Sookie, you can go now. We'll let you know if anything else comes up."

"Thanks." I muttered and didn't mean it at all. I hated Bud Dearborn for forcing me to do that. Jason led me back to the house and Alcide came out and met him on the porch. Alcide's eyes flicked from me to the van and he frowned.

"Adele wants to stay here until it is all finished. Something about protecting you from the sheriff. She asked me to take Sookie home." Alcide said as he came down the steps and met us there.

Jason sighed. "I figured she'd want to do something like that. I'll try talking her out of it. Why don't you go on and take Sookie. She's had enough shocks for today."

For once I did not argue with my brother. I just wanted to get away from here and away from the death. I wanted to be gone, back some place that wasn't tainted. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to grieve.

"You call me if you need anything. I mean, anything, Jase." Alcide said.

I started to my car then paused. If I took my car, Alcide wouldn't have anyway back to Jason's and Jason would have to drive Gran home. I wasn't sure if I wanted Jason to leave all these people here without one of us supervising.

"I'll leave my car for Gran." I said slowly, "That way she can drive herself home if you convince her to leave."

"I'll drive her home." Jason said, "But alright."

I hugged Jason, hugged him hard around his neck. I couldn't really express how grateful I was for having him there with me, but I tried to show it by hugging him. I think he got the message because he hugged me back just as hard. Then I followed Alcide to his truck and let him hold the passenger side door open for me. My last view of the house was Jason walking back around the house to the pond and a technician carrying a bag with toes sticking out the top.

The ride home was quiet. It was as if Alcide knew I was on the edge of a breakdown. One word from him, one kind and sympathetic word, would have me curled up in a ball weeping. Maybe he knew that and didn't want to deal with a wailing woman. I just stared blankly out the window and watched the trees go by. I focused on the trees because I had to think of something other than the body. It was easier to think of it as the body instead of Quinn. Can't say why, it just was.

We pulled off of Hummingbird Road and into the driveway of our farmhouse. The drive in was bumpy and I realized that we'd have to order a load of gravel soon. I focused on the mundane. I could break down once I got rid of Alcide. I dared a quick glance over at him and saw from the set of his jaw that it would not be an easy task to convince him to leave. Great. Just fucking great.

He parked around back, where family and friends parked. I didn't give him time to say anything, I just opened the door and hopped out. I was up the back steps and had the back door unlocked before Alcide had even gotten out of the car. I was inside the kitchen, rummaging around the cabinets when he walked in. I was setting the tea kettle on the stove to heat when I felt him move up behind me.

"I'm just going to fix something to drink and go shower. After that I'm going to lay down. No need for you to stay. I'll be fine." I was babbling and couldn't stop myself.

"Sookie." That was all he said, just my name in this soft almost whisper.

"Don't. I'm fine, I swear. I just want to get something hot to drink, shower off, then go to sleep." I moved away from him. If he touched me, I'd just fall into his arms. While it might sound like a good idea some other time, the last thing I wanted was to be in another man's arms right now. It seemed like a slight against Quinn. He was dead and he deserved better than that.

Didn't he? I couldn't quite forget that Quinn hadn't been completely honest with me. I couldn't forget the fact that he hid things from me. He had more or less lied to me. We hadn't been in a real relationship. It had just been one-sided. Whose to say that Quinn wouldn't have run off if I had slept with him. Lord knows he tried hard enough to get me to sleep with him. Now I was really glad that I hadn't.

The tea kettle started to whistle, signaling that the water was hot, and I grabbed a potholder and used it to protect my hands as I poured the water into two mugs. Steam billowed up and I set the kettle aside before adding tea bags to the mugs. I had chosen mint tea simply because the smell of mint was soothing to me. I hesitated just an instant, then dug the bottle of bourbon from the back of the cabinet and added a generous dollop to my tea. I left the bottle on the counter so Alcide could add some to his tea if he wanted to. I didn't care if Alcide drank his or not, I only fixed him a mug because it was the polite thing to do. Hey, even when I was shocked I remembered my manners. That was nice to know.

"I talked to the deputy. When Quinn when missing, they were able to get prints off some of his things. They ran them." Alcide said as he watched me carefully.

Where was he going with this? Why did that matter? I think he was trying to tell me something and I just wasn't connecting the dots. "Yeah, and?"

"He had a record, did you know that?" Alcide answered, his voice and face carefully blank.

I froze and looked at him. Quinn had a record? As in a criminal record? No, no I hadn't know that. I hadn't even suspected of Quinn having some kind of record. No way, not Quinn. Quinn just wasn't the type of guy who would have a criminal record. But that tiny voice in my head asked me how I could be so sure of that when Quinn never shared anything about his past with me. Well everything was starting to make sense to me now.

I picked up my tea and blew on it before taking a sip. It was still hot enough to scald my tongue but I ignored that. "What kind of record?" I had to know.

Alcide now looked very uncomfortable and that did not make me feel better. I waited patiently but it became clear that Alcide was not going to tell me the particulars of that record. I frowned and set down my glass. "You know, I don't know why you told me that Quinn had a record if you weren't going to tell me what was in it. You already know that he never shared anything with me about his past."

"I don't know why I told you. I don't think that knowing all the gritty details will make you feel any better, that's all." Alcide said as he toyed with his tea bag. He'd use the string to dip it in and out of the hot water. It was a nervous act.

"Gritty? So, it's bad then." I said flatly.

"Let's just say that John Quinn was not a good man in his past. He might have changed when he moved up here, but I'm not the type of person that believes someone changes so quickly." He refused to look at me when he spoke.

"So, basically, I was with a man who was, what, the scum of the Earth?" I was horrified by the thought. I couldn't wrap it around my head that a guy I dated was a bad person. I didn't date bad people. I just didn't. Good girls don't date bad boys.

"I wouldn't say scum of the Earth." Alcide said slowly, "He just wasn't good. He wasn't good enough for you."

I arched a brow at that. "What makes you think that you know whats good for me or not?"

"Trust me, he wasn't." Alcide said firmly, "If he was, he would have shared his past for you. He moved here obviously to start fresh, but he kept something very important from the person he was involved with. You don't do that and in my book, that makes him not good enough for you."

"Like you never kept secrets from a woman you were involved with." I challenged.

"I haven't. Not when it is important and not when I care about the woman. I have my fair share of secrets, but when it really matters, I tell. Either they can handle what is in my past, or they can't, but its their choice. It isn't mine to keep it from them. They have to understand completely and make their own decisions."

"Oh, well, that is nice, I guess." I said with a sigh. What he just described was what I had wanted from Quinn. Funny, I hadn't even known I wanted it until I learned that he had been lying to me. I hadn't known that there was a lot of things I wanted until the last few weeks. I had been content in my own little world and now I wasn't.

I waited for Alcide to say something and when he didn't, I just fell into the silence. I finished my tea and it did it's job, it relaxed me. Though I was betting it was the bourbon that relaxed me more than the mint tea. It was the only excuse I had for what happened next, I was totally relaxed and maybe a little bit buzzed. While I had been sipping my tea, I thought about Quinn and his being dead. I realized that the last man to kiss me had been Quinn, who according to Alcide was a bad, bad man. It made me feel a little funny. Even though it had been weeks since we last kissed, that quick brush of the lips as I left Merlotte's the day Jason arrived, when I licked my lips, I could taste him. I had a funny feeling that I'd be tasting him until I kissed someone else.

I pondered this for awhile. It wasn't that I wanted to go and get involved with someone else, not this soon. I just wanted a kiss. I wanted to be able to close my eyes and have it be someone other than Quinn that I thought of when I thought of kisses. Did that make me a bad person? I didn't think so, but as the recent events were proving, my judgment wasn't at its best.

If I wanted to get kissed, it would have to be someone who wasn't afraid of Jason. Which ruled out just about every man in Bon Temps. Except for one and I was looking at him. I studied Alcide over the rim of my mug. Did I want to kiss him? Yes and for more reasons that just getting rid of the memory of Quinn's kiss. I'd been doing a lot of thinking about Alcide lately and a lot of that thinking had involved kissing and plenty of other things.

"Do you know what bothers me?" I asked conversationally as I set my mug down.

"I could think of several things at the moment." Alcide replied.

I giggled a little at that and that one act should have been a big clue as to my mood, but Alcide didn't seem to notice. "Well, what bothers me the most at the moment is that Quinn was a liar and a bad guy. He was also the last man to kiss me. I don't like that."  
Alcide blinked, confused. I'm sure that my logic made sense only to me. "I don't understand."

"Well, until I get kissed again, whenever I think about kisses, I'll think about Quinn."

"Okay..." Alcide said slowly and he got this nervous look in his eyes.

"So, I was thinking." I stepped closer to him and smiled, reaching out to toy with the collar of his shirt. "Alcide, do you think that you could do me a favor? Could you kiss me?"

**Author's Notes: Hehe, now that is what I call an ebil cliffhanger. Gee I wonder what Alcide will do. Will he kiss Sookie? Will he run away screaming? Tune in next time to find out! I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. I keep saying that I'll respond to each review, but something always distracts me. My fault, so I'll try and do better. But I appreciate each and every review I get! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: I'm having a bad day so I decided to post this early. I need some cheering up and sharing this awesome chapter is just the ticket. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. Though I wish I did cause I could use some Alcide lovin' today.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Eight**

**APOV**

"Alcide, do you think that you could do me a favor? Could you kiss me."

I could only stare at Sookie, not really sure if she knew what she was asking. I wasn't sure how much of it was her talking or how much of it was the bourbon. Surely she hadn't added enough bourbon to her tea to dull her senses? I can't imagine that she'd get drunk off of a small amount of alcohol.

But she just continued to smile and play with the collar of the button down shirt I had borrowed from Jason after my dip in the pond. The tips of her fingers brushed against my neck and a shiver raced down my spine. As her hand started to move south to my chest, I reached up and captured it in mine. "I'm sorry, what?"

Delight danced in her blue eyes. "I asked you to kiss me. It's a very simple process."

Oh sure it was. To her. Not to me. Not when the idea of kissing her had been floating around my head for several weeks. I don't think I'd be able to kiss her in the manner she was expecting. She wanted a kiss to make her forget. There was no way I could kiss her just once.

"Not as simple as you might think." I tried to think of some way to get myself out of this situation without hurting her. The last thing I wanted to do was add to her hurts.

"Sure it is. You put your lips on mine and just kiss me. You have kissed a woman before, haven't you?" Sookie said as she inched closer to me until our hands were pressed between our bodies.

I started at that question. "What? Of course I have." Right now I was wishing that I was with one of those other women. Just to get Sookie out of my mind. She was so close that her scent was teasing my nose. Just subtle hints of vanilla and coconut and it had an almost dizzying affect on me. "That wasn't what I meant in any case. I can't just kiss you Sookie, not when you aren't clearheaded. You are upset and you have every right to be, I won't take advantage of you."

"Not even when I'm asking you to take advantage of me?" she asked coyly.

I released her hands because just touching her made it harder to resist. "Especially then. You are upset and shocked, plus you have had some bourbon. You aren't making any sense right now. Why don't you go take a shower and lay down? Get more clothes on. You'll feel better after you rest." I prayed that she'd listen to me. If she was going to be hitting on me, I didn't know how long I could hold out with her just wearing a pair of damp shorts and a bikini top.

Sookie didn't agree with my assessment and pressed closer to me. Her hands came up and she fiddled with the buttons of my shirt. What was it with her and touching me now? "No, I'm most defiantly sure that I'd feel better if you kissed me."

"You don't want me to kiss you." I snapped, deciding that if she couldn't be swayed by gentle words then I'd be stern with her. "You just want to be kissed and it doesn't matter who is doing the kissing. I'm just handy."

The harsh words did a better job of making her pull away than reasoning. In fact, if I didn't know better, I had pissed her off. Temper flashed in her eyes, turning them a dark blue. "You have no idea how wrong you are, Alcide. It isn't just that you are handy."

The edge in her voice made me blink and look at her. She wasn't just angry, she was hurt. Hurt by what she saw as rejection. Shit, I just couldn't win today. "Oh really? Because that is how it looks."

"It isn't." she insisted hotly, "If I just wanted a man to kiss me, I'd go and find one. It isn't just any man I want to kiss me, it's you. I trust you." Her voice softened and took on a dreamy quality. "I've dreamed of it, you know. Before I even knew who you were. I dreamed of a lot of things, involving you. Dreams that haunt me."

Now I was sure that she was drunk, there was just no other explanation. On one hand, I was amused that a shot of bourbon in some tea could get her tipsy. On the other hand, I was disturbed by the stress she was putting on the word dreams. It reminded me all to vividly about the dreams I had revolving around Sookie Stackhouse. I was curious to know what she dreamed about, to see if they ran parallel to the ones I had. So against my better judgment, I reached out and toyed with a lock of hair that had come loose from her pony tail. "What do you dream of, Sookie?"

She gave me a sly look and shook her head. "Uh-uh, I'm not telling, unless you kiss me."

The minx slid her arms around my waist and pressed into me. I reached back and gripped the edge of the counter hard enough that the wood dug into my palms. It was enough of a distraction to prevent me from thinking of how soft her breasts were and how they felt pressed up against my chest. I was several inches taller than Sookie so she had to tilt her head back to see my face and I suppose what she saw amused the hell out of her because she was smiling at me, just the slightest curve of her lips.

"You have no idea what you are doing." I said lightly, trying to keep the desire that building within me out of my voice.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. So, are you going to kiss me?" Sookie responded teasingly.

Even though I knew it was a mistake, I let go of the counter and brushed my fingertips down her cheek. She leaned into the touch and if she had been a cat, she would have purred. "If I kiss you, then you'll tell me about the dreams?"

She nodded. "One kiss and you'll know everything."

"It's a mistake." I said, unconsciously echoing the words of my dream from weeks ago.

Sookie gave a little shrug that rubbed her breasts up against me and I felt my stomach tightened. If I didn't get control of myself, I was going to get a hard-on that she couldn't miss and then where would we be? I started to recite the line-up of the New Orleans Saints in my head as Sookie turned her head so that she was nuzzling my neck.

"Sometimes mistakes are fun. Come on, Alcide, it's just a kiss. It doesn't mean we have to run off and get married." Her lips grazed my throat as she spoke so I recited the line up for the Colts as well. Anything to keep me from getting an erection.

She had a point. It was just a kiss. She was willing and old enough to make her own decisions. Just a kiss. That's all it had to be. I could give in and satisfy the curiosity of both of us. Make no mistake about it, I wanted to kiss Sookie, kiss and a whole lot more, as much as she apparently wanted me to. I couldn't believe that I was actually considering it now.

"Nothing is ever as simple as just a kiss." I murmured, thinking of how many times just a kiss turned into a passion filled night. That probably wouldn't happen here, Sookie was not like any of the women I'd ever known. She wouldn't just jump into bed with me.

"Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar." Sookie said with a laugh. "I just want a kiss, that's all. Is it so hard for you to even consider kissing me? Don't you find me attractive?"

Oh hell, there was no way to answer that question. If I was honest, it might give her ideas beyond a kiss. Ideas I wasn't ready to deal with, no matter how much my body wanted her. I could lie but that would just hurt her feelings. Even if I lied, I had a feeling that Sookie knew just how attractive she was. There was nothing worse than lying than being caught in the lie.

"You know that you are beautiful." I temporized.

Sookie rolled her eyes at that. "That wasn't what I asked, but I'll let it go. I'm still waiting on that kiss."

I had no idea how it ended up like this. All I had meant to do was bring Sookie home and wait with her until Jason brought Adele back. Instead of watching a movie or something, I was standing in her kitchen, her arms wrapped around me as she begged me to kiss her. It was like a fantasy come to life. Or, I thought back to that one dream that had been the most vivid, a dream come true.

I had to make a decision one way or another. I stared down at her, thinking of how I could get out of this without injuring our friendship. Dammit I wanted to know just what she dreamed about me. My body screamed at me not to be so noble and stupid. My brain told me to be sensible. Guess which one I listened to?

I had taken so much time deciding that Sookie was starting to pull away from me. I stopped her with a light caress on the back of her neck, the barest touch of my fingertips against her skin. She trembled and looked up at me. I held her gaze as I framed her face with my hands, one on each cheek, and ran my thumbs slowly over her lips. Her hands fell to my waist and gripped my shirt as she stared wide eyed at me. She had said that she wanted a kiss to remember and I'd give her one.

Her gaze never wavered as I slowly bent my head, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. Her eyes drifted shut when my lips hovered over hers, so close that they touched but didn't all at the same time. I paused a beat and then brushed my lips over hers, once, twice. I teased her with the light touches, making her whimper and dig her fingers into my side. There was a soft moan and I wasn't sure if it came from Sookie or myself when I traced her lower lip with my tongue. Her lips tasted like cherries and I was torturing us both with the small teasing touches. She strained against me, wanting more. I wanted more.

I reach up and pulled her hair loose, combing my fingers through it as I deepened the kiss. She made a mewling sound as I nipped her lower lip. Her arms slid up and around my neck, holding me tight as I explored her mouth. The longer I kissed her, the more control I lost until I was more than willing to take her up against the fridge.

I broke away from her, hands drifting down to her hips as I stared down at her. I knew my eyes were wild and her's matched mine. I don't think either of us expected for that kind of reaction. Sookie stared up at me, her tongue darting out to lick her lower lip. "Alcide."

I should have let her go. I should have let go and put some distance between us. That would have been the smart thing to do. Instead, like the dumbstruck idiot I was, I tightened my hold on her waist. "Yes?"

She gulped hard as I leaned down and trailed a line of kisses down her neck. "You were right, this was a mistake."

"Too late to back out now, Sookie." I murmured against her throat.

"I don't want you to. God, don't stop." she breathed letting her head tilt to the side.

I wasn't sure I could have stopped if she asked me. It was like she was this drug and until I got her out of my system, I wouldn't be able to stop tasting her. She went on her tiptoes and gasped when I nipped at the soft spot just below her ear. She was clinging to me when my hands traced their way up her bare back and back down. They itched to untie the skimpy strings that kept her bikini top in place and to prevent myself from doing just that, I moved my hands back down to her lower back, resting just above the waistband of her shorts. My thumbs stroked small circles over her flesh.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." she whispered against my neck when I finally pulled back from her neck.

"How was it supposed to be?" I asked well aware that my voice had gone husky with want. I waited for her to pull back and look at me, but she didn't. Her breath was hot on my neck and it conjured all sorts of erotic images in my mind.

Instead of answering me, Sookie turned her attention to repaying the favor to me. Her lips made a damp trail up my neck and my knees buckled when her teeth closed around my earlobe. Then before I could react to that, she had pulled away and was kissing down my jaw until her lips pressed against mine. I had to bend down to meet her lips and this kiss was different, more frantic and urgent.

I was losing myself in her taste and scent. My hands glided over the curve of her ass until I gripped her thighs. In one swift movement, drawing a low moan from Sookie, I straightened, picking her up and holding her against me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my erection, straining against my jeans, was pressed against her center. I groaned against her lips when she wiggled against me. I couldn't stay like this, with her pressed so tightly against me, so I turned us and lowered her to the counter.

Sookie eased back, bracing herself on the counter. "What's wrong?"

She sounded breathless and worried, worried that I was rejecting her. I sighed and rested my forehead against her. "Nothing, nothing at all. But Sookie, we can't continue. Just a kiss, remember?"

"Tell me that you want to stop. Tell me that you don't want more." Her words were soft and a little hesitant. I pulled back just enough to look at her and the desire was so frank in her eyes that it took every ounce of self control I had not to lean down and kiss her again.

"Oh believe me, I want more. I want all of you. I want to taste every inch of you. I want you beneath me screaming my name."

A blush colored her cheeks at my honest words and it was very endearing. I brushed a kiss over her forehead. "But that doesn't matter. I won't take advantage of you when you are so vulnerable."

"I am not vulnerable." Sookie said hotly.

"Aren't you? Would you honestly be doing this with me if we hadn't found Quinn dead today?" I asked seriously.

She blinked and nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I would. I want you more than I've ever wanted a man and considering the men I've dated that says a lot. I'm willing to do more with you than I've done with them."

There was something about the way she said that, her tone of voice, that chased the lust from my head. I stared down at her hoping that what she was suggesting wasn't true. I had to ask. "Sookie, you aren't a virgin, are you?"

She flushed harder, looked away, and nodded. I didn't know what to think first. Shock was like ice water down my spine, chasing away my arousal. I stared at her, unable to think of what to say. It wasn't every day that you find out that the woman you are interested in and responded so ardently to your kiss was a virgin. I knew, deep down I just knew that I would be her first. I wanted to be her first. It just wouldn't be now. I was saved from saying anything by the front door slamming shut. Adele's voice filled the silence created by my question. "Sookie? Alcide."

I jerked back away from Sookie as if I had been burned. I turned from her as she slid off the counter and called out, her voice only a little bit shaky. "In here Gran. We were having some tea but I'm going to go take a shower now."

Sookie gave me one last look and whispered a thank you before disappearing into the hall and her bedroom. Thank you? For what? Nearly ravishing her and stealing her virginity in her kitchen? I blew out a breath and turned to pick up the mugs and carry them to the sink as Adele and Jason walked into the kitchen. Shit, I was glad that Adele had yelled out, otherwise Jason would have caught us in a very compromising position and I just couldn't handle his anger on top of everything else.

One good thing about learning of Sookie's innocence was that the shock had chased away my erection so I was able to face the two Stackhouses without trying to hide it. "How did things go?"

"Fairly well I guess." Jason answered as he wrenched open the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

I arched a brow at his terse reply and looked at Adele. She sighed and pulled out a chair. "Bud tried to arrest Jason."

I had been in the process of adding more water to the kettle to fix Adele a glass of tea and I almost dropped the kettle. "What? What in the hell for?"

"Because Quinn was found in the pond. Well not just that, but mainly that. He'd been tortured before he died." Jason explained. His twisted the top off the water so hard that water splashed over the rim and onto the floor.

"That isn't enough grounds to arrest you." I said tightly as I carried the kettle to the stove and turned the burner.

"So I informed the sheriff. I also told him to come back with a search warrant when he tried to search the house. I need to get back over there, I have a feeling he'll be back with a warrant." Jason took a drink of water and walked over to give Adele a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back later. Don't tell Sookie, she has enough problems. Alcide?"

I knew what he was asking and there was no way I'd not go with him. No one tries to arrest my partner without me there. "Of course. You don't even have to ask."

Jason headed out the front again and I looked at Adele. She gave me a long measuring look and I had a moment of panic, thinking that she knew exactly what Sookie and I had been up to. It was very hard to meet her eyes and not blush, but I managed. Point to me.

"I think that it was a good day when Jason made a friend like you Alcide. Take care of my boy, won't you?" Adele said when the kettle whistled.

Oh you so would not think that, Adele, if you knew what I was doing with your granddaughter before you got home. I removed the kettle from the stove and poured the hot water in the mug with the tea bag in it. Carrying it over to her, I set it in front of her. "I'll do my best. I'll let you know if things go bad."

"I appreciate that. Now, go on with you before Jason gets even more riled up."

I nodded and in a gesture that surprised her, bent and kissed her forehead. She was grinning as I walked down the living room. I liked Adele, a lot, which meant I had to tread real careful with Sookie because I did not want that woman mad at me. I met Sookie coming out of her bedroom and heading to the bathroom. She said nothing but blushed when she saw me. I didn't know what to say to her now, so I said nothing, just touched her cheek with one finger. I wanted to talk to her about what happened, I needed to talk to her about it, but this so wasn't the time. Now I had to switch my concentration from one Stackhouse to the other. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long evening as we tried to convince the sheriff that Jason did not torture and kill Quinn.

Jason was already waiting for me in my truck and I climbed in and started it up without saying anything. As I put the truck into drive and started down the driveway, I pulled my phone out. Jason watched me with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Lattesta and let him know what is going on." I replied evenly.

Jason grunted. "Fine. I didn't do it, you know."

I blinked and looked at him. For the first time I saw the real worry on his face. "Jason, I never thought that you did. For one, you aren't the type to just go and kidnap someone, you'd just beat the shit out of him. For another, you said that Quinn had been tortured. That isn't your deal."

"Yeah you believe me, but will Lattesta? He hates my fucking guts." Jason shrugged and looked out the window.

"He might hate your fucking guts, but he'll hate someone accusing one of his agents of kidnapping, torture, and murder more." I said with a grin. "Besides, he doesn't hate your guts, he just dislikes you. You mouthed off to him one too many times and he hates the fact that your range scores are better than his."

"He's a fucking desk jockey." Jason sneered and I sneered with him. If it was thing that Jason and I agreed on more than anything else, it was the fact that neither of us would be desk jockeys. We preferred to be out in the field.

"He's a pain in the ass, but he is a good department head." I said as I punched the speed dial button. The phone rang once before I heard our boss on the other end. "Sir, it's Herveaux. We have a situation."

"What is it now? Did you have to flash your badge again? Dammit, Herveaux, you'll never get what you are after if you keep flashing your badge to every small town Deputy Dawg." Lattesta voice was sharp and accusing.

I resisted the urge to tell him to go jerk off and explained in terse tones what was going on. As I predicted, Lattesta was more upset that someone was accusing Jason of murder than the fact that it was Jason in trouble. At his demand I put him on speakerphone as I drove so Jason could explain what was going on. I listened as I navigated the truck off the road and into Jason's driveway. The patrol car was waiting for us and I could make out Sheriff Bud Dearborn's form sitting inside.

"If you got nothing to hide, then let him go on and search." Lattesta finally said. "I trust you both or you wouldn't have gotten this assignment."

"Right because the fact that we've been on this case for the last four years doesn't mean a damn thing." Jason drawled.

"We understand, sir." I said quickly, cutting off any more disparaging remarks from Jason. "He doesn't know that Jason is an agent, just me, so there is that in our favor. Jason can act all sullen and allow him the search while I loom in the background making sure it is done right."

"You do that. Stackhouse, keep your damn mouth shut and don't say a damn thing that could land you in jail. From what you've told me, something big is going on there. I want you both to keep your heads down, as much as you can, and focus on the reason you are there. Report in tomorrow." Lattesta said then hung up.

I looked at Jason and Jason looked back at me. I was the first to speak. "I hate this."

"I can bet you that I hate it more. It's my house that's getting searched, like I'm a common fucking criminal. Fucking Quinn. When I find the dipshit that dumped his body in my pond, I'm going to —"

I cut him off. "You are going to let the law handle it, the local law."

"Oh please, as if they could find their asses without help." Jason snarled as he glared at Dearborn got out of his vehicle.

I rolled my eyes. "I wonder if he actually got a warrant. You don't think he'd handle the search himself, do you?"

Jason laughed and just gave me a look. "You've been in the FBI too long, Alcide. Bon Temps doesn't have all the technology that we are used to. If Dearborn finds anything, he'll have to call and arrange for techs to come out from the state police. I bet that would burn his ass, having his case taken over by Staties."

He was right. I have been with the FBI for too long when I started to forget that small towns didn't work like the big ones. I couldn't remember the last time I took an assignment that took me to a small town. I turned off the truck and gave Jason a warning look as I got out. "Just remember, keep a rein on your temper. You had nothing to do with Quinn, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just have to remember that if it was me in Bud's shoes, I'd be doing the same thing. It just pisses me off." Jason said as he got out and slammed the door behind him.

Dearborn walked over towards us and without saying a word handed Jason a piece of paper. Jason scanned it then handed it to me. I skimmed it. It was a warrant authorizing the sheriff to search Jason's house for anything to do with the murder of John Quinn. I handed it back to Jason. "You realize, Sheriff, that this is a complete waste of time?"

"It might be, but its procedure."

Jason started towards the house and snorted under his breath. I shot him a quick glare and he bit back whatever it was he was going to say. He opened the door and I followed him in, the sheriff behind me. I turned before Dearborn could step over the threshold, slamming my hand against the frame, blocking his way.

"I'm only going to say this once, Sheriff. I can have agents down here in blink of an eye, taking over this investigation. I imagine that you wouldn't like that one bit, now would you? We both know that you are only doing this because you hold some kind of grudge against Jason. You have no grounds, nor any evidence that points to Jason. You found nothing to indicate that Jason had anything to do with Quinn's disappearance, much less his murder." I paused and met the sheriff's eyes. His face had gone from a mottled red to white and I smiled coldly at him. "I imagine that the judge who issued this warrant is a friend of yours and that is the only way you got it, on pure speculation. The only reason we aren't protesting this warrant and bringing the lawyers in is that Jason has nothing to hide." I held up a finger and pointed to the shiny badge he wore proudly on his chest. "However, you are going to want to tread very carefully with this because I'm watching you. One single fucking step out of line, and I'll ruin your career."

Dearborn was trembling by now, but I couldn't tell if it was from fear or rage. I was betting on rage. No one likes to be threatened, especially cops. He drew himself up and glowered at me. "If you bring your agents in, it will look like a cover-up."

"It's only a cover-up if its an agent we are protecting." I said snidely. "Otherwise, it will look like we are handling a homicide that the locals can't. After all, we have much better resources that you."

"You have no grounds to take over this investigation." Dearborn said, sounding a little less confident now. Good. I hoped that I had swayed him into thinking that Jason was just a friend and not a colleague.

"Sheriff," I shook my head and lowered my hand and stepped away from the door. "Haven't you figured out by now that I don't care about finding grounds? I can find a reason to take over. If you piss me off. Do we understand each other?"

"I believe that we do. I'll be reporting this to your superiors." He spoke as he stepped in the door. His eyes flicked to Jason over my shoulders. My partner stood framed in the hallway and I knew without looking that Jason was having a hard time keeping a sneer off his face.

"No you won't." I said confidently. I watched as Dearborn walked around the living room and poked around. "You don't want to be made to look like a fool so you'll just keep this to yourself. After all, we won't have a problem unless you screw up. I don't think you are going to do that. Now, get on with your search and stop wasting time. The quicker you finish this, the quicker you can start looking for the real murderer."

I fell back beside Jason and together we watched and followed Dearborn all over the house. As we knew, he found nothing. His face was rigid when he finished and he left, without even apologizing to Jason for the inconvenience. Jason muttered something I couldn't understand under his breath and went into the kitchen. When he returned, I was sitting on the couch and he offered me one of the two beers he carried.

"What a complete waste of time." he said, joining me on the couch.

I took a long drink of the beer, which was ice cold and delicious. "Yeah, but at least now he can get to real work."

"You know, I don't like that Quinn was captured and killed right after we showed up. He didn't get dumped in the pond until at least two days ago. I couldn't find out the time of death, either. Hell, he could have been held for days and tortured."

"Whoever did this, it's local." I said slowly, thinking about all I had learned. "The body was dismembered before it was dumped. I found out that each piece was tied down with bricks and there was black plastic clinging to each piece, the kind of stuff garbage bags are made out of."

"How the hell did you find that out? I didn't even know that." Jason turned to give me a speculative look.

I shrugged. "When the sheriff was threatening Sookie, I went outside to make some calls. I got to talking with one of the divers."

Jason shook his head and I grinned at him. "What? I can't help it if I'm a likeable person. I didn't even have to flash my shiny FBI bag. The guy wouldn't shut the hell up."

"I don't suppose they found the site where the poor guy was cut up, did they?" Jason asked.

I took another swig of beer. "Nope, but that doesn't mean anything. The point is, you can only drive so far with body parts in a garbage bag in this heat before it starts to stink. So, local. Bon Temps is so fucking small that you can get from point A to point B in ten minutes, no matter where point A is."

"That's just creepy, it being local. I mean, there hasn't been any new people in Bon Temps in fifteen years, at least. And that was Sam Merlotte when he bought the bar and set up shop here. We don't get new people. Quinn, he was new though. I found out from Sookie that she ran into him in Shreveport. He was just 'visiting' then decided to settle down and he picked Bon Temps because it was close enough to the city without actually being in the city. " Jason said.

I knew what he was thinking. It was hard not to think it. That whoever killed John Quinn was very likely someone he knew, possibly even someone he was friends with. That was the thing with small towns. You knew everyone, or at least, you thought you did. I said it because he couldn't. "It's someone you know. Someone who knows the town. Someone who has a grudge against you."

That made him turn and look at me. I'm sure it had occurred to him, but it had to be said. Whoever had done this was trying to frame Jason and while they did a pretty bad job at it, it might not be their only trick. Jason would have to be on his toes. I was more worried about Sookie and Adele. If someone was after Jason, then they might decide to strike at him through his family.

"You don't think..." Jason trailed off suddenly.

I stared at my beer and finally shook my head. "No, no way. That creep doesn't even know that we are on to him. Hell, we don't even know who it is. There is no way that it is him. Don't get the two mixed up Jase. That's just stupid and dangerous."

"I won't, I know better. But you have to admit, it is mighty suspicious."

"We work on evidence," I said giving him a dry look, "Not suspicions."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason waved me off and finished off his beer.

We settled into silence. I had no idea what Jason was thinking. I was doing my best to not think about Sookie. It was just wrong to think about Sookie and how pliable she had been in my arms, how receptive she had been with her brother sitting next to me. Instead I forced myself to think about our assignment and where we stood with that. We were going to have to start digging. Lattesta had warned me, before all the shit hit the fan today, that if we didn't start showing something worthwhile, that we'd be pulled out. Since we had worked this case for four years, neither Jason nor I wanted to be pulled out. Not when we were so close. Too much was at stake for us to screw up now. We had to stop the creep we were after, before another woman disappeared and turned up dead.

**Author's Notes: You have no idea how much fun it was to write the first half of this chapter. It was a pretty damn good taste of citrus, if I say so myself. I'm pretty sure that all the cop stuff and legal stuff mentioned isn't how it works in the real world. Thank goodness this is fiction, right? Leave me some review love and put a smile on my face. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Ahh the smell of a new chapter. Don't it just smell tasty? Sink your reader's teeth into this chapter and enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to LindsayK, for her wonderful review of Secrets That Kill on the My SVM Addiction blog that focus on the yummilicious Alcide. You can read her review, and many others, by going to:**

**http: / mysvmaddiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com / 2010 / 06 / svm-addicts-take-on-alcide(dot)html **

**Just remove the dots and spaces. You won't regret it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters. Though, if Santa wants to bring me Alcide for Christmas, I won't be upset.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Nine**

**SPOV**

The moment Alcide disappeared, I heaved a heavy sigh of relief. If I knew what it would be like kissing the man, I never would have asked him to do so. I'm still not sure what possessed me to ask him to kiss me. Any other woman would blame the bourbon but not me. While I was slightly tipsy, I wasn't nearly as drunk as Alcide assumed me to be. Until he kissed me, I actually had a pretty clear head.

Kissing Alcide was like taking your first shot of good whiskey. You are a bit tentative, not sure of how it will affect you. Then you gather up your courage and just do it. It tastes so smooth and the burn going down your throat is so addictive that you want more. By the time you realize that you should stop, you are so wobbly in the knees and fuzzy brained that you have to sit down before you fall down.

As I leaned against the bathroom door, I felt like I had done ten shots of whiskey and was gearing up for more. Whiskey wasn't really my drink of choice, but my friend Amelia talked me into trying some Jack Daniels once and it is the only thing I can think of that even compares to how I felt now. I was so weak in the knees that if I hadn't been leaning against the wall, I would have fallen in my ass. I have never ever been kissed like that. Like I was being consumed.

Alcide surprised me when he kissed me. I honestly had not expected him to do it, deal or no deal. Of course, I was supposed to tell him about my dreams. Thank God that Gran and Jason showed up when they did. Not only did I escape having to tell Alcide about my dreams, I also escaped something far more dangerous than a kiss. I knew without a doubt that had we not been interrupted, I would have taken Alcide to bed. Hell, who am I kidding, we wouldn't have made it to the bed.

I really don't know why I compared him to Jack Daniels, because the kiss itself was nothing like whiskey. It had been gentle and tasting, slow and luxurious. It was like he was memorizing the way I tasted and the way I felt. Then he had deepened the kiss and oh my lord. It was like being eaten alive. The shocks and tingles that raced down my spine as he licked my lip felt like I had been struck by lightning. What was supposed to be one kiss turned into a very heavy make out session.

When he picked me up and I felt the ripple of his muscles under my hands, I lost it. I had to be as close to him as I could. When I felt his erection pressing against me, I couldn't stop the wiggle because I needed the friction to relieve the delicious ache that throbbed in my center. I wanted him and I never wanted a man before, not like that.

I shuddered and closed my eyes as I thought about it. Just thinking about the way he felt, all hard and hot pressed against me was enough to make me squirm. Then I snorted and smothered a giggle when I thought about the look of shock on his face when he figured out I was a virgin. You'd think I'd told him that I had a bomb in my back pocket. Then the shock had faded to something a little more predatory. I never really given my state of virginity much thought before now. The only men who really expressed any interest in sleeping with me had been my ex Bill and Quinn. I could have slept with Bill, before Jason ran him off, only, something held me back. Amelia told me that I had know instinctively that Bill just wanted to add another trophy to his belt. I kinda thought she was right.

As for Quinn, well, I probably would have given in and slept with him. The key word being probably. Now I would never know. Oddly, the thought of Quinn being dead didn't depress me. I was sad, of course, but I wasn't depressed over it. Which could only mean one thing, my feelings for Quinn weren't as deep as I had wanted to be. Seems that not only have I been fooling everyone else, I had been fooling myself into thinking that I loved him. Funny how it took his death, and not his disappearance, to make me realize that.

Well, for now I wouldn't think about Quinn and I'd do my damnedest not to think about Alcide. I would go and take my shower and go talk to Gran. I knew that she'd help me make sense of my tangled emotions. I never could hide anything from Gran, not that I would try. She never judged me, never made me feel like less of a person for having less than charitable thoughts. I could tell her anything. Of course, if I ever had sex that might change. I wasn't sure how comfortable I could be talking to my Gran about sex. Ick, even thinking about it made me shudder.

The water was as hot as I could stand it and the feel of it beating down on my back and shoulders was enough to ease away the tension I had been carrying around. I scrubbed my body and hair twice before I felt clean. I dried off and put on my favorite Tweety nightgown and fluffy robe. My hair hung in tangles over my shoulders and I carried my hairbrush with me as I went in search for Gran.

I found her in the living room, in her recliner with a mug of tea. A second mug waited for me. She had the tv on, tuned to one of those Hallmark movies she liked so much, but the volume was turned down so you could barely hear it. I settled down between her legs without saying a word and passed back the hairbrush. Gran took it and began to brush out my hair. It was a routine we had done many times throughout the years, mostly when I was younger. Now Gran only brushed my hair when I was upset and needed the comfort.

"Sookie, are you going to be alright?" she asked as she worked on a particularly prickly tangle.

I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. "I think so. I didn't care for Quinn, not like I thought I did. I'm not even really sad that he's dead. Does that make me a bad person?"

Gran paused in her ministrations and I felt her strong hands on my shoulders. "No, it doesn't, just human, sweetie. From what I heard, Quinn was never honest with you and kept some pretty big secrets from you."

So Gran knew about his criminal record. She probably nagged Bud until he told her. Gran was pretty good at nagging when she put her mind to it. I groaned. "How could I have been fooled by him? Why was he with me if he couldn't trust me with his past?"

"Sookie, you are a beautiful young woman. It shouldn't surprise you that a man would want to be with you."

"I never slept with him. You think he was only with me so he could sleep with me?"

"I think that if a man dedicates six months of his life with a woman who won't sleep with him, he has an ulterior motive. Of course, now that he's dead, we won't ever know." Gran finally said. She resumed brushing my hair. "It's no secret that I didn't approve of him."

"I know. I should have listened to you. I've been such a fool." I muttered into my knees.

Gran thumped me gently with the brush. "No, you have not been a fool. You are young, Sookie, and very innocent when it comes to men. Part of that is Jason's fault, for driving men away. Part of it is my fault, for keeping you close to me."

I turned then and covered Gran's hands with mine. "Never say that, Gran. You haven't kept me from anything. I love living here with you. I love my life and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Sookie, you could have gone to college and had a real life."

"I could have done all that without having to leave home. I could take classes online. But I don't want to. I'm not one of those people who wants more from life. I'm very happy with the life I have. I couldn't ask for anything more. I have a grandmother who loves me dearly, a good job, good friends. What more could a girl want?" I meant every word I said. I may resent Jason for leaving us, but we were two different people who wanted totally different things. Even if he had stuck around I wouldn't have gone off to college. I just wasn't interested in that side of life. I was a small town girl and I always would be.

Gran cupped my cheek. "A man who loves you and cherishes you."

I rolled my eyes. "Psh, who needs a man."

"One of these days Sookie, you'll meet a man who just sweeps you off your feet and makes you feel like the most cherished woman in the world." Gran said and I immediately thought of Alcide and how it felt when he kissed me, like kissing was enough. I felt the blush burn my cheeks and Gran, who was old but not slow, noticed it. A grin played across her cheeks. "Or have you already?"

"Maybe." I mumbled turning back around so she could finish brushing my hair. "But it's wrong to think about another guy. Quinn is dead."

"Yes, he is and despite how he treated you, it is a real shame. No one should be killed like that. But Sookie, you can't hold yourself back because you feel guilty or duty-bound to Quinn. You weren't all that serious about him, despite being together for six months. The fact that you aren't all torn up about his death is proof of that." Gran finished brushing my hair and began to section it off into three sections to braid it.

I wasn't sure I agreed with her. I could just imagine how people would talk if I started up a thing with another man so soon after Quinn's death. I did not want to be talked about like that. "Maybe, but it is way too soon to decide anything. I should at least pay Quinn the respect of waiting more than a few hours before throwing myself at another man."

"I'm just going to assume from your words that you and Alcide had a, uh, moment?" How the hell did she do that? How did she know it was Alcide that consumed my thoughts when I didn't even mention his name? Gran was freaking scary when she did that.

Oh yeah, we had a moment alright. He had kissed me senseless until I felt like my head was going to blow clean off my neck. I told Gran that, in those exact words, and it just tickled her pink. She laughed so hard that she had to stop working on my hair. I had to smile at the amusement she drew from that.

"I wondered why he seemed so uncomfortable around me. What brought that on?"

I shrugged. "I didn't want the last man to kiss me be a criminal and he seemed safe enough. Boy was I wrong." I hesitated only a moment before telling Gran about my dreams. "I've been dreaming about Alcide for a few months now."

"What kind of dreams?" Gran asked as she tied off my hair.

Boy wasn't that a loaded question. I couldn't exactly go off and admit that I was having sex dreams to my grandmother. That was just about as embarrassing as the possibility of telling her that I was actually having sex. But I had to tell her something because she did ask.

I finally settled for a version of the truth. "Well, coupley dreams. Him, me, together, that sort of thing."

"Sex dreams?"

Jesus Christ, was that my grandmother speaking? I stared at her with wide eyes, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Gran laughed softly and closed my mouth for me. "Shut your mouth before you catch flies. Child, I may be old, but I'm not dead. I'm well aware of the fact that both you and Jason have lives that involve sex. I hope that you two have very fulfilling sex lives, like your grandfather and I had"

I choked on the tea I had been sipping. Tell me she did not just say that? What happened to my well-mannered Gran who glared at me for saying damn? Who was this woman and would the real Gran please, PLEASE, stand up before I have a freaking heart attack? I stared at her, my shock and embarrassment written all over my face until she just arched a brow, daring me to comment on it. I made the wisest decision and said nothing. I was half afraid she'd go into details, just to make me squirm.

I sighed and put my tea back down, sure that I didn't want to have any more while we were talking about sex. "I'm sure Jason does, but not me."

She blinked and looked astonished by my little confession. That's right Gran, your little angel really is an angel. A celibate angel. I rolled my eyes at her. "Gee, Gran, don't act all surprised."

"I'm sorry darling, I just assumed that you and Quinn..."

I snorted. "Yeah he wanted to. I didn't. It just never, you know, felt right to me."

"Bill? Hoyt?" Gran asked her eyes narrowed.

Please tell me that she wasn't disappointed that I didn't sleep around. "Well, Bill ran off after Jason threatened him, and you know, Amelia was right about him. If I had slept with him it would have been another notch in his belt." I tried to keep the bitterness from my voice but it was hard. Thinking about Bill just made me mad. "As for Hoyt, well he was never serious. He was fun to date, but it was a little weird, even before Jason gave him the warning."

I only dated Hoyt for fun and maybe a bit of spite to get at Jason. After all Hoyt was a friend of Jason's. I still remembered the satisfaction I got when Jason realized I was dating his best friend. Of course I felt guilty about it after Jason left and told Hoyt. He didn't hold it against me and he was actually a fairly good friend now. We went to the movies occasionally. Of course that stopped once I started seeing Quinn, because Quinn hadn't liked me being alone with another man. Idiot.

Gran covered my hand with hers. "I'm proud of you, Sookie, real proud of you for respecting yourself to wait until you find the right person."

"Yeah well, I have my Gran to thank for that." I said with a grin.

She laughed and squeezed my hand. It was full dark now and had been for awhile. I knew I should go to bed, sleep all this off, but I couldn't sleep. I told Gran I was going to stay up and watch some TV. Of course, she didn't like that. She convinced me to take a sleeping pill, at least, and I curled up on the couch and watched the Ya-Ya Sisterhood until I fell asleep, wrapped up in an afghan.

I went into work the next afternoon. Gran looked like she wanted to convince me not to go, but I got that stubborn look on my face and she just watched me drive off. I'm sure she called Jason to let him know and I was okay with that. I think that the patrons of Merlotte's needed to see both Stackhouses together to know we weren't hiding anything. Or to get their gossip on that we were in on Quinn's murder together.

The bar was packed when I came in, as I expected. Nothing like a little murder to make business pick up. Especially if the murdered victim happened to be dating one of the waitresses. The only thing that would increase business more, I think, was if a waitress had been murdered. I fixed a very bright, very fake smile on my face and came in through the front. I wanted to show everyone that I was not afraid.

The bar fell silent as I made my appearance and all eyes were on me. I straightened my shoulders and walked towards the back to get my apron. Arlene was the first to approach me, a eager look in her eyes. She wanted to pump me for details. Well, I had news for her, this pump was dry.

"Oh Sookie," she cried in this annoying false sympathetic voice, "I can't believe all that happened to you yesterday, it's just so tragic. You must be feeling awful about Quinn."

I met her gaze squarely and nodded. "I am, yes. He didn't deserve to die."

"To think that he was found in the pond out at your old house and you were in the pond with the body." Arlene gave a little shudder, causing her red hair, so bright it burned my eyes, to fall across her shoulders.

I kept on walking and she followed me. Great, just great. I had to do something or she'd be trailing after me all shift, wanting to know all the juicy little details. I paused outside the employee's entrance to the back. "It was real awful, Arlene. I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sure you understand."

I gave her a look that said you better understand or we are going to have issues. Her eyes went a little wide at the implied threat and she backed, just patting my arm once. "Of course. Well if you ever need to talk, just come to me. If there is anyone who knows about losing a man, then it's me."

Oh I just wanted to slap that stupid ass 'we are women and buddies' grin off her face. Losing a man indeed. The woman didn't lose men, they ran away from her. She already had two kids, and no one was real sure who the father was. She picked up men like they were plums off the ground and kept them around for a couple of weeks before they took off and left her. She had worse judgment than me. I didn't want to say what I was thinking, which was extremely rude and catty, because Gran had raised me right, so I just promised if I ever needed to talk about it, she'd be the first I came to. Not.

I pushed the door open and slipped on back, letting the door shut on Arlene. The door wasn't that thick so I heard her agitated huff and muttered comment about me being ungrateful. Yeah, that was me. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes and headed back to Sam's office to deposit my purse. Sam was there, staring out the window that showed a view of the back lot and his trailer. He turned as I entered and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and headed to the desk. He waited until I deposited the purse to walk over and pull me into a hug.

I relaxed into his hold and let my forehead fall to his shoulder. He smelled of the woods, trees and earth. Sam was a very outdoorsy person even though he spent most of his time in the bar. "I'm so sorry about Quinn, Sookie, and for all the trouble going on with Jason."

Trouble with Jason? I had a feeling that Sam meant more than just the body being found in the pond. I pulled back to look at him, my eyes narrowed. "Just what is that supposed to mean? There isn't any trouble beyond the body being found in the pond."

Sam's eyes went wild and he tried to back pedal. "Yeah, that is what I meant."

I could hear the lie and I jabbed a finger in his chest. "No you didn't. What did you mean, Sam?"

He looked very uncomfortable now. "I'm not really sure if I should be the one to tell you that. It's just rumors."

"Sam," I said patiently, "I'm fixing to go out in that bar and spend eight hours serving everyone who comes through that door. If there are rumors about Jason and what happened, then I need to know so I can handle it without losing you business. If you are my friend, you'd tell me."

Everything I had just said was completely reasonable and very good reasons to find out about the rumors. Of course I just wanted to know what was being said about my brother. I knew it would be easier to convince Sam to tell me if I brought in the whole work aspect.

Sam shifted and stared at me. I offered him an innocent smile and he finally nodded. "Fine, but sit down."

I sat without having to be told twice. "What are they saying about Jason?"

"It isn't just about Jason, it's about you too." Sam started, "The most talked about rumor is that Jason killed Quinn for dating you and you helped Jase hide the body."

I snorted. "That is so stupid. Why would I hide a body in our own pond?"

"They say you chopped up the body but tossed it into the pond when you panicked."

"Wow they really thought that through."

"Another is that Quinn left town and came back and found you with that friend of Jason's, Alcide, and freaked out and that Alcide did it and Jason hid the body to cover for his friend."

I was a bit floored by that little rumor. I could only blink and stared stupidly up at Sam. How the hell did Alcide get involved? He was only around at both scenes because of Jason. Surely people really didn't believe that drivel.

"They think Alcide did it?" I squeaked, "That's absurd, he wouldn't hurt a flea."

"Well, he is new to town and Andy said he took you home." Sam said.

My eyes went wide. "What? That is their grounds for accusing him? Because he did Jason a favor and took me home? I don't believe that, it's such bullshit. He took me home because Jason couldn't leave the house and I was in no condition to drive. Andy Bellefluer needs to know when to keep his big mouth shut, I don't care if he is the deputy."

"I know that Sookie, but that is what they are saying and you wanted to know. Are you going to be able to control your temper to work?" Sam said, giving me a hard look over the desk.

I bit back the numerous retorts I had and just nodded. "Of course I will. Unlike some people in this town, I can keep my mouth shut."

Sam arched a brow at me. "Really? I seem to remember someone yelling at the frat boys who wouldn't shut up about three months ago."

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, I yelled at them after they invited me back to their house for a damn orgy. When I said no, they had the nerve to grab my ass and tell me that I just need to loosen up some. I seem to recall someone throwing them out after I got done with them."

"They were harassing one of my waitresses, it was my duty to kick them out." Sam said with just a hint of a smile.

"I'll be fine, Sam. I promise." I repeated it twice more before he'd let me leave. I snagged an apron on my way back up to the front. As I was tying it around my waist, I paused to peek into the kitchen to see who was working. Lafayette was manning the grill and turned to face me when I called a greeting.

He held up a a finger, a silent request for me to wait for him, and quickly finished fixing up an order. He placed it on the counter between the kitchen and the actual bar and dinged the little bell. Arlene came to fetch the plate and shot me a dirty look as she did so. Lafayette pursed his lips as he walked over and hugged me.

"Well, sexy thang, I see you are no worse for wear after your adventure." he drawled, holding me at arm's length to study me.

"I'm fine. I think. I'm not real sure, actually." I said honestly.

"You just let Daddy Lafayette know what he can do to help you."

I giggled. "Well Daddy, have you seen Jason today?"

Lafayette shook his head. "Nope, sorry sugar. I haven't seen hide nor hair of your sexy brother or his sexier friend today."

At the mention of Alcide, I felt my cheeks burn. "Well, he's probably busy. I should get out there and get to working. My tables probably need tending."

Lafayette had not missed the blush and I saw the speculation in his eyes. Which were sporting a very bright shade of green eyeshadow today. Lafayette is the only person I know to get away with that sort of thing. Not because he was black and gay, no but because it was just him. He always managed to wear something that was a mix of masculine and feminine. T-Shirt dresses over jeans, a belt over the top. He's been around so long and dressing like that for so long that even the most stodgiest person was used to it, though they still bitched, just out of habit.

"Well, you get that hot ass of yours out there and get to work." He said, giving said ass a smack. I laughed and as I passed through the door, he stopped me with a few words. "Oh Sook, don't you listen to what those asshole rednecks say out there. I know that you Stackhouses weren't involved. Too damn sweet."

Tears gathered in my eyes at his support and I ran back in to give him a big hug. I knew I could count on Lafayette. He's been a good friend to me after all these years and I don't know if I could stand having him believe the nasty things being said.

This time when I pulled back, I really did leave the kitchen and go out in the front. I grabbed a tray, a order pad that got tucked into the apron, and headed out to the floor. I worked my section with a bright smile, taking orders and serving drinks. I hustled to catch up on the backlog created by the time I spent talking to Sam and Lafayette. I covered Arlene and Holly when they went on their breaks to make up for having them cover my tables.

The night passed quickly. I held my head high and worked hard and tried even harder to ignore the soft whispers that died away when I approached. The toughest to ignore were the ones who didn't bother shutting up when I was near. Nope, they just went on gossiping about Jason, Quinn, and I as if they didn't see me. Since more than half of those people were drunk, I wasn't real sure if they could hear me.

Sam was very supportive when I'd come for another round of drinks, constantly asking me if I was okay. He asked so much that I was tempted to snap his head off, but I didn't because I know he was just doing it because he cared. Lafayette had me laughing every time I went to pick up a food order.

I half expected to see Jason come in that night, but he never showed. I worried a bit and tried calling him on my break. When I didn't reach him, I called Gran who told me that Jason had swung by the house and said he was meeting Alcide in Shreveport. Which didn't really explain why he didn't answer his cell phone, but at least he was okay.

There was about two hours left before we closed when it happened. The Rattrays came in, Denise and Mack. For the first time all night, things were slowing down. I had about five tables so I took the lull to start doing some of my closing duties, refilling condiment bottles and drying off glasses and restocking them behind the bar. I was behind the bar, joking with Holly and Sam when they came in, and wouldn't you know, they sat in my section.

I could tell that they did it on purpose by the malicious glint in their eyes when they looked my way. Holly offered to take that table for me, she had noticed as well, but I just shook my head and steeled myself. With my brightest smile turned to on, I walked over to them. "Well, good evenin' ya'll. What can I get you?"

Mack aimed a leer my way and I just knew he was thinking nasty thoughts about me. "Well, we'll have a pitcher of Bud and a chicken basket to start with."

I nodded and noted it down and headed right back to the bar. I really didn't want to stay around them any more than I had to. Screw the tip. I called the order back to Lafayette and filled up the pitcher with the correct beer. Setting it and two tall glasses on the tray and carried it back to them. I set the pitcher and glasses on the table, told them that I'd be out shortly with the chicken basket, and turned to leave.

That's when Denise opened her fat mouth. "So, Sookie, I hear that Jason is in trouble with the law. Something about Quinn?"

Then Mack had to add his two cents. "It's about time that asshole gets whats coming to him."

Mack and Jason had a history. See Jason slept with Denise one night when she came into Merlotte's alone when he was in town for a visit. She and Mack had been fighting and she decided that sleeping with Jason would be the best way to get back at Mack. Jason, being the idiot that he is sometimes, went right on and slept with the skanky ho. Mack didn't take too kindly to that, what man would when his wife cheats on him? The next night Mack had come storming into Merlotte's and dragged Jason out into the parking lot. Jason was a lot bigger and stronger than Mack and after the first punch, pounded Mack into the ground.

Even though a dozen witnesses said that Mack started it, Mack still tried to press charges against Jason. It was one big mess but because Mack started it, the charges didn't stick. Mack's been pissed at Jason ever since then and I've had to put up with the snide comments for the last couple of years.

I hesitated only briefly but I remembered my promise to Sam so I brushed it off and went back to the bar. The Rattrays had another pitcher of beer before the chicken basket was done so they were pretty lubed when I brought the food out. That's when the shit really hit the fan.

"It doesn't surprise me that Jason would hack a body to bits after torturing the poor man." Mack said, following it up with a loud belch. "After all, it's just a step up from beating the hell out of someone."

I froze where I stood, my back to them. I had not known that Quinn had been tortured. If Jason and Alcide knew, they had neglected to tell me. None of the other gossip I had heard that night mentioned anything about torture, which made me wonder how Mack knew that.

"Well, Jason always did think he could get away with everything. Even murder it seems." Denise added.

I whipped around so fast that my ponytail came flying around to smack me in my face. I was angry now. Denise should have kept her big mouth shut. It was her fault that Mack started that fight with my brother. She had run home the next day after sleeping with Jason and told the whole thing to Mack. Sure Jason shouldn't have slept with a married woman, but she didn't have to tell Mack and egg him into attacking Jason.

I placed both hands on the table and leaned over, my voice rigid with anger. "You two just shut your mouths. You got no right to be bad-mouthing Jason."

Mack just grinned, showing his tobacco stained teeth. "Oh hell, Sookie, you don't have to cover for him. We know that you helped him because Quinn was cheating on you."

What. The. Fuck?

I narrowed my eyes. "You ain't going to get a rise out of me by lying, Mack, so just shut up and eat your chicken."

"You mean you didn't know?" Denise giggled and waved her fake nails in my face. "Sookie, honey, he's been screwing around with Maudette for the last month and a half. We've seen him leaving her trailer all the time."

All the blood drained from my face then. Maudette Pickens lived in a small trailer at the trailer park right on the outskirts of town. She worked at the Grab-It-Quik and had been around the block more times than an old VW Rabbit. She had dated Jason in high school and was mighty put out when he chose to leave after graduation rather than put a ring on her finger. Some of that resentment spilled over to me after I started dating Bill Compton, someone she had her eye on as well.

It was like watching a soap opera unfolding because Maudette chose that moment to walk into Merlotte's and sit at the table right next to the Rattrays. Denise got the unholiest look of glee in her eye and leaned over to smack Maudette's table. "Hey there Maudette, it's a real shame about Quinn isn't, going and getting himself killed like that."

Maudette looked up and saw me. If I had any doubts about whether she was sleeping with him, they were gone when her face did the most astonishing color change. It went to dead white then this blotchy purple before settling on a dull red. It was an admission of guilt if I ever saw one.

By this time the bar had fallen silent, all eyes locked on the Rattrays, Maudette, and me. My words were flat and accusing as I spoke and carried in the silence. "So, you were sleeping with Quinn, Maudette?"

"Sookie," she said nervously as she jumped up from her chair. "It isn't what you think."

"What I think?" I repeated, not aware that my voice had climbed up several volumes. "It isn't much to think about. Either you were screwing my boyfriend or you weren't. You don't have to have a brain to understand that question or to answer it."

"Now you don't have to get bitchy." Maudette snapped.

Excuse me? I don't have to get bitchy? I just found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me and the woman he was cheating on me with just told me not to be bitchy? The hell with that. "Don't you tell me not to get bitchy, you tramp. You were sleeping with Quinn and now he's dead!"

I was up in her face now, much to the Rattray's delight. I glared up at her as she was a few inches taller than me, daring her to deny it. She didn't but her explanation did not help one bit.

"Alright, I was sleeping with him. But only because you weren't." she said with a sneer. "Maybe if you had opened those tight ass legs of yours, he wouldn't have been shopping around. I wasn't the first you know."

I felt a surge of rage go right through me, I was so angry and hurt by her words. I did something I never would have done if I hadn't been so pissed. I hauled off and punched her as red glazed my vision. I didn't girl slap her either. I nailed her right in the nose with my fist, punching just like Jason taught me. There was a crunch and her head snapped back, blood gushing. I would have jumped her and pounded her some more, but I felt arms wrap around my waist and haul me back and I fought against them.

Lafayette's voice rang in my ears. "Easy there, Wonder Woman. Don't you go hittin' on me. The skanky bitch got what she deserved."

I stopped fighting and let Lafayette drag me away. Holly and Arlene were gathered around Maudette, holding napkins up to her nose. Sam was there as well and I saw him ordering the Rattrays out of the bar before the door closed.

I was breathing hard and shaking I was so angry. I couldn't believe what I had learned. Quinn had been cheating on me and if Maudette was to be believed, she wasn't the first. It wasn't just that he was cheating on me, but that he had been doing it because I didn't sleep with him? He had told me that it was alright, that he'd wait for me. Son of a bitch was getting sex on the side so he never cared if I slept with him or not. He had a pretty girl on his arm and ass on the side.

Lafayette pushed me into a chair in the kitchen and handed me a shot of tequila from his secret stash. I slammed it back, shuddering at the sharp burn as it went down my throat. "Stupid son of a bitch. Goddamn bastard."

"That's right, sugar, let it all out." Lafayette crooned as he went back to cleaning up the grill.

I ranted and I raved and I let it all spill out. Lafayette would occasionally and his own insults and curses when I'd take a breath. By the time I had ran out of things to say about Quinn, I moved on to Maudette. By the time I had ran out of dirty things to say about her, Sam had appeared in the kitchen.

The moment I saw him, I felt horrible for what I had done. I had done so well up until the Rattrays and I had allowed them to bait me, letting my temper get all riled up. It was just bad timing that had Maudette coming in, but I could have held my temper and talked to her in private. Instead I went off on her and punched her in the middle of my shift.

I hung my head, I couldn't bear to look at Sam. "Sam I am so sorry for losing my temper."

"It's alright, Sookie." Sam moved over and knelt in front of me. His warm hand gripped my chin and tilted it up so I was looking in his eyes. I saw sympathy and sorrow there and I knew it was for me. That made me feel even more guilty.

"I'll pay for whatever was broken. If Maudette sues the bar or anything, I'll take care of it." I promised as I fought back tears.

"I don't want to hear another word of that nonsense, Sookie." Sam said, brushing away the tear that sneaked past my clenched eyelids. "I've banned Mack and Denise from the bar and I gave Maudette a talking to. She isn't going to be pressing charges."

I let out a big breath of relief. I had been picturing Maudette having me hauled in for assault and the worry it would cause Gran. I had been thinking that maybe she could sue Sam for being injured in his bar because his waitress punched her. "Alright, Sam. Still, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Sam patted me on the shoulder and hugged me. I almost bawled right there in his shoulder. I was so upset and didn't know what to think. I just wanted to go home and crawl under my blankets and just stay there for a week. But I couldn't do that because I had the rest of my shift to finish.

I hugged Sam and pulled back with a sniff. I swiped a finger under my eye to wipe away the tears. "Just let me go to the bathroom and clean up my face and I'll be right out to finish my shift."

Sam shook his head and pulled me to my feet. "No, you go on home. It's close enough to closing time that we can handle the rest of the night."

"Are you sure, Sam? Because I can stay and finish." I really wanted to go home but I'd stay.

"No, you go get your purse and go on home. Lafayette can walk you to your car, just in case." He didn't say it but I knew he meant just in case Maudette or the Rats were waiting outside for me. "And Sookie, you go on and take tomorrow off. You shouldn't have come in tonight and you need a day to just rest."

I gave him another hug and went to fetch my purse. My face was burning with embarrassment and shame when Lafayette and I walked through the bar to the front door. Before I walked out, someone whistled and there was some clapping. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was, and it had been Hoyt. I smiled briefly at him and he winked at me. I could always count on Hoyt, for support and because I knew he'd get ahold of Jason and let him know what happened tonight.

Lafayette said he'd call me tomorrow to see how I felt. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh it wasn't nothing, sugar lips. That bitch needed a smack down anyway." He gave me an exaggerated wink and I laughed before climbing into my car.

I drove home in a state of numbness. I wasn't even aware of driving, just that I got home safe. Gran was waiting up and wanted to know why I came home early. I just told her that Sam let me go early because of all the talk in the bar. I promised to tell her everything in the morning. I just wanted a hot bath, my warm comfy bed, and Tigger, my stuffed cat. I didn't even care that Jason hadn't told me that Bud tried to arrest me or that Quinn had been tortured. I just wanted the quiet for the rest of the night. I could think about everything else tomorrow.

**Author's Notes: Oh this was a juicy little chapter. Not only did Sookie get her game on, she learned more of Quinn's secrets. Yeah, I don't like Quinn, so I'm not at all nice to him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. I'll try and respond to the reviews better this week, I promise. Ciao**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Since True Blood is skipping a week and we don't get to watch more Alcide, we can read more Alcide. It's almost as good. A big thank you to ****chiisai-kitty** **for agreeing to beta STK for me. If you aren't reading her stuff, go do so now. Well, after you finish this chapter. If you are interested in contests, check out the A/N at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I checked and I still don't own SVM. Not only would my bank account be bigger, I could give Alcide a starring role. Guess we'll have to depend on CH for that.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Ten**

**APOV  
**

"What do you mean Lattesta is in town?" I demanded as I jerked upright on the couch. It was two days after discovering Quinn's body in Jason's pond and my partner just showed up with his big news.

Jason made an impatient noise in the back of his throat. "I mean, Lattesta decided to come on down to the Shreveport field office to 'check in' with us after the whole debacle with Dearborn."

Well fuck me sideways. Lattesta never left Quantico. Ever. I could count the times that he's left his cushy office on one hand and still have a couple fingers left over. Lattesta was not a hands-on kind of guy. He preferred to do his work from behind a desk, which suited most of his agents just fine. He had a way of getting in the way when he was around.

"Son of a bitch," I griped, "this just..."

I groped around trying to find the words to accurately describe my feelings on the situation. Jason shot me a shit eating grin. "Fucking sucks? Gets your goat? Oh I know, makes you see red?"

"I'm not pissed about it," I said with an eye roll, "I'm annoyed. We've barely made any progress on the case, which is just going to set him off. Now we won't make any progress at all with him underfoot and having to play to his tune."

"Oh that isn't the worst part and you know it," Jason chuckled and made a gesture towards my face. "Your beard."

Oh fuck. The beard. I hadn't forgotten. Goddammit. I gave Jason a pained look and buried my head in my hands. Lattesta was retired military and as a result he had his own strict grooming code. The way he carried on sometimes, you'd think that the world depended on us being clean shaven. He would not approve of the beard. In fact, he didn't approve of any facial hair beyond a neat and trimmed mustache and goatee. If you weren't undercover on a case that demanded facial hair beyond those parameters, he'd chew your ass out so fast you got whiplash.

None of us liked it, but we went along with his unofficial grooming code because Lattesta, for all his annoyances, was one of the best damn supervisors in the Bureau. He used to be one of the best field agents before he decided that politics were more his thing and that he wanted to run the Bureau one day. We all knew that Lattesta would ride the big desk one day, and that being on his good side could mean wonders for our careers. We might accept his little rules, but we still bitched.

I was fond of my beard. This was the first time in years I've had a chance to grow one out. I don't get out from under Lattesta's radar long enough to grow a beard. It was a representation of my freedom. That and women think it's hot.

I looked up at Jason and noticed that he had already shaven. Of course it was no big deal for him and he was grinning at me with unholy glee. I glared at him when he offered me a box with clippers and a razor in it. "What, now?"

"You know it. Lattesta wants us to report in two hours. Best get to clippin', buddy," he chortled.

I kept glaring at him even as I rose from the couch and snatched the box from him. He followed me into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. I spared him a glance as I began the process of removing my beard.

"He's real pissed. He was tense over the phone," Jason said conversationally.

"What do you expect?" I asked as I plugged in the clippers. "One of his agents was accused of murder and there really isn't anything he can do about it without blowing our cover."

"Which he won't do. This is the closest we've been to the Virgin Killer since we've been on the case," Jason sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. "I hate this. I hate being under suspicion."

I said nothing was I ran the clippers over my face. There really wasn't anything I could say. Jason had been the good guy for years and now he was being seen as the bad guy. The worst part of it was that no one would know that he was the one who caught the bad guys. No one would know that it was eating him up on the inside. I knew that Jason was capable of violence; I'd seen him shoot a suspect who tried to shoot me. I've seen him tackle and take down a suspect with his fists for resisting arrest. I've seen him at the gym, sparring with another agent, and I knew that he could kick ass.

Just as I knew that, anyone who knew Jason would know that he was incapable of committing the heinous act of torture that John Quinn had gone through. Whoever tortured and murdered Quinn was cold and empty. Thanks to the computer techs at the Bureau, I'd seen the autopsy photos and they turned even my stomach and I've seen some pretty gruesome things in the past.

I set the clippers down and re-wet my face before smearing on shaving cream. Before I started with the razor, I looked at Jason. "Listen man, it sucks, the position you're in. But the thing to remember is that Dearborn is doing his job. Once he pulls that baseball bat-sized stick out of his ass, he'll realize that it wasn't you and he can move on to doing the real work."

"I can't believe he's still holding a grudge just because I _might_ have fooled around with his daughter and I _might_ have blown up a dumpster," Jason muttered.

I jerked and damn near sliced my throat with the razor. "You blew up a dumpster?"

Jason gave me a sheepish look. "Well it wasn't just me and we didn't exactly blow it up."

I pointed the razor at him. "Explain, please. I gotta hear this."

"It was a bunch of us, we were like seventeen. Just shooting the shit one night and Rene got the bright idea to stuff a small dumpster outside the police station with a bunch of cherry bombs and set them off."

I could see where this story was going and I snorted. "Oh, go on."

He flashed a grin at me. "Well we lit the fuckers up and almost blew the damn lid off the dumpster," he chuckled. "Hell it made a racket like a bunch of guns going off. Dearborn and one of his deputies came running out, guns drawn, all Rambo type shit. When they realized it was us, well, let's just say that was the first time I ever heard Gran cuss when I got brought home."

By the time he finished I was clutching the side of the sink to hold myself upright I was laughing that hard. I had known that Jason was wild in his younger days, but setting off cherry bombs in a dumpster outside the sheriff's office? No one in Bon Temps would believe that he was FBI, not with those kinds of memories.

"Christ, Jase, you were lucky you didn't get arrested," I said as I finished shaving and rinsed the shaving cream residue off my face.

"Don't I know it. It was the first time I got caught doing something like that, so he let me off with a warning. Gran, however, did not. I think I cleaned every damn inch of the houses that summer. She put my ass to work, saying if I worked until I dropped, I wouldn't be going and getting in trouble with the law."

I patted my face dry and looked at him. "Well, was she right?"

"Yeah, that summer went a long way to straightening me up. I think the shock of going to jail got me," he answered before looking at his watch. "Go get dressed. We'll stop and grab some lunch to bring in."

"Good plan. Lattesta will keep us there for hours." I tossed the towel into my hamper and pushed past him to head to my bedroom. I dug deep in my closet and pulled out one of my suits. I had not missed wearing these and given the choice, I would have just worn jeans and a t-shirt if it had just been us going in to check in. Instead it was a meeting with the boss and I might as well look the part.

I got dressed quickly and headed back into the living room. I found out why Jason had carried up a garment bag when he arrived when I saw him in a tidy black suit. We could have been twins as I was wearing a suit nearly identical to that, only my tie was a bright blue and his was red. I went for my keys.

"Truck or SUV?"

"SUV," Jason answered and grabbed his own keys.

I made sure I had my cell phone, and that my gun was secure at my side, my wallet and badge were tucked into my back pocket, and followed him out, locking the door to my apartment behind me. I lifted a hand in greeting to my neighbor and followed Jason down the short flight of stairs. The sun was high in the sky and beating down on us. It was a relief to get into the SUV and start up the air conditioner.

We spoke about the case as he pulled into traffic and headed towards the I-220 east. I think we were both frustrated since our only good lead on the case turned up dead. It was no coincidence that John Quinn's name showed up in our files then was killed. The locals might think that it was just a burglary gone wrong, but Jason and I knew better.

Jason hit the gas as he got on the I-220 and before too long we were pulling off onto North Market Street. We had a quick conversation about where to stop and eat and he pulled into the McDonalds. It was packed and we sat in the drive thru for almost ten minutes.

Jason turned his head to glare at me. "I told you we should have just gone to Wendy's."

"Hell Jason, it's lunch hour. Any place would have been packed. Just stop bitching already," I grumbled.

Of course he didn't stop bitching until we got our food and was back on the road. As we entered the stop and go traffic, I turned the conversation to Sookie. I had been careful not to mention her until now because every time I thought of her, I flashed back to the kiss in her kitchen, which led to a raging hard on. I hoped that now, stuck in traffic, with Jason, that I'd be able to control myself. Plus, I was curious as to how she was doing.

"So, how's Sookie?" I asked cautiously.

Jason made a face and zipped in front of a Toyota. "Hell, the town has been gossiping non-stop about Quinn being found at my place. She went into work last night."

"You don't think she should have?"

"Hell no. Merlotte's is the only place to drink in Bon Temps. You can't even being to imagine the kind of crap that was being said and Sookie had to hear every word of it." Then he started to laugh.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Hoyt called me last night." he started, "Some dead beats showed up in the bar and started harassing Sookie over me. Well she stood up to them and then this woman I used to date, Maudette, showed up. I guess she must have said something to Sookie about me that pissed Sookie off because Hoyt told me that Sookie hauled off and punched the shit out of Maudette."

I blinked at stared at him, not sure I had heard him correctly. "Sookie punched someone?"

"That's what I said. Hoyt wasn't close enough to hear what had been said, but it sure pissed Sookie off. She never takes a swing at someone, unless it's me." Jason turned onto Caddo Street, then to Commerce Street.

"Have you talked to Sookie?" I asked as he pulled into the parking lot and parked.

Jason shook his head. "No, not yet. She mentioned to Gran about hearing that Quinn was tortured and from the way Gran put it, she's pissed at me for not telling her."

"Ah, you are avoiding the wrath of Sookie."

"Damn straight. She's already punched one person and about broke their nose. I don't want to take the chance of her breaking mine."

I snorted at that and got out of the SUV. While I grabbed the fast food bags, Jason grabbed our files. The Shreveport field off was new, established after Hurricane Katrina and the destruction of the New Orleans office. The higher ups figured it was safer to have two field offices, though the Shreveport one was more of a back up, in case of another hurricane.

The field office was located at the corner of Commerce Street and Fannin Street, right across from the Sam's Town Casino and a barber shop. I checked out the casino before we started into the five story building. The receptionist at the front desk greeted us by name. I couldn't remember her name, but I think it was something like Carla or Darla. It didn't really matter since we weren't working out of the office. Jason flirted with her shamelessly until she was in a state of giggles and blushes. I had to shove Jason behind me to find out the location of Lattesta. I dragged him off to the elevator and punched the fourth floor while giving him the stink eye.

"Must you flirt with everyone you see?"

"Not everyone, just the women," he replied smugly. "Jealous?"

"Oh sure, if you go for the dinky brunettes with more breasts than brains."

Jason sneered at me. "Bet she's a bullet in the sack."

"Christ, Jason, you are a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen," I hissed under my breath as we were joined on the second floor stop by two female agents. He just snickered and checked out their asses. I resisted the urge to throttle him as we stepped off on the fourth floor and headed towards the back and the office the supervisor of the field office stashed Lattesta. I was ready for Lattesta to be in a bitchy mood for being stashed away like a dirty secret.

I was not disappointed when we walked into the office and saw him growling behind his desk. Lattesta was a skinny man, almost a beanpole. His head was topped with this curly mop of fiery red hair and complexion was pale, almost vampire pale. The kind of pale you get from spending all your time indoors and never going outside. A pair of wire rim glasses perched on his nose, giving him a really studious look. His cheeks were peppered with freckles, making him look almost adorable. Compared to his dorkish appearance, he was wearing a black Armani suit that had to cost at least five hundred dollars. It was hard to look at this man and think of him as one of the toughest agents the Bureau had.

"Supervisory Agent Lattesta, it's good to see you sir," I greeted as Jason and I walked in.

Lattesta fixed us with a hard look and gestured to the door. "Shut the door, sit down, and shut up."

Jason and I exchanged looks and did as we were ordered. I set the McDonalds bag at my feet and gave my boss my full attention. Jason did the same, though I could see that it was costing him not to make some smart ass remark. I could only pray that he held his tongue until we could leave.

Lattesta glared at us from behind his desk, keeping us in silence for several minutes while he composed his thoughts. "I don't care how they do things down here in Louisiana, but when I send my agents out on assignment, I expect them to do their jobs and keep their noses clean. I do not expect to get phone calls informing me that one of agents is under suspicion of murder and that a victim showed up dead in their backyard pond."

Jason opened his mouth to protest. "Sir, I did not murder anyone."

"They have no evidence that links Jason to John Quinn's murder other than the fact that Quinn was dating his sister and Quinn was dumped in the pond. There is no forensic evidence that links Jason to the remains nor is there any evidence that puts Jason at Quinn's apartment at the disappearance," I stated calmly. I was seething inside. I hadn't expected Lattesta to rehash the bullshit about Jason being a murderer. I thought the man had made himself clear over the phone.

"I never knew the damn man. The only time I met him was when we arrived at Bon Temps and went to Merlotte's to see my sister, who is a waitress there. I didn't even spend five minutes with the man," griped Jason.

Lattesta silenced our next words with a single glance. He may look like a nerd, but the man was crazy ass scary. "Regardless of whether you knew him or not, you are a suspect in a murder investigation. Do you know what this does to the case? How is going to look when it comes out that one of the leading investigating agents has been accused of murder and the body of a suspect in our investigation was the one murdered and turned up in your pond?"

Well when he put it that way, it did look bad. I cleared my throat and said, "Sir, with all due respect, we had no idea that Quinn had any connections to our case on the Virgin Killer until the day he was discovered missing."

"Yes, how is it that you had been down here for three days before even thinking of going in to question Quinn?" Lattesta asked, then he added, "Don't use that stupid moniker the media gave the sick bastard."

Jason's face turned multiple shades of red at the implication that we weren't doing our jobs. "Sir, that is not our fault. We did what we could with the information we had. The analysts did not send us the information concerning Quinn until that day."

"The minute we learned that he was on the list, we made plans to question him that day," I added quickly. Like Jason, I was pissed that Lattesta accused us of being lazy.

Our boss seemed pacified by that. "I'll make a note to speak to our analysts."

"As far as Jason being the murder suspect, sir, if I may speak plainly?" I said after shooting Jason a quick look. I knew he wouldn't tell Lattesta about the grudge Dearborn held against him. Lattesta gestured with his hand in a go ahead motion. "Sheriff Dearborn is just trying to pull a rabbit out of his ass. He got a search warrant to search Jason's house with no physical evidence to uphold the warrant. He got the warrant on pure speculation, it would never hold up in a court of law. Not to mention, Jason cooperated fully with the Sheriff in the issuing of the warrant. He found nothing in the house."

Lattesta gave me a dry look. "Herveaux, you and I both know that none of that means jack shit in these small ass backwater bumfuck towns."

"True," I acknowledged, "but the fact that Jason has a solid alibi the day it is assumed that Quinn was taken, the days that follow until the discovery of his disappearance, and when the body was found, holds more sway."

"His alibis were?"

Jason looked at me and shrugged. "I was with Alcide, my sister, and grandmother the night I met Quinn and I was at my Gran's house all night. I was with Alcide the day Quinn was found missing, at work for Alcide's father the days before that. The day the body was found, I was with my family all morning and afternoon. I did some repair work around the house for Gran then we went back to my place to cookout and I invited Alcide over."

"I know neither one of you are stupid. You just told me, Stackhouse, that your alibis are your partner and your family. No one is going to believe that they aren't covering up for you." Lattesta shifted in his chair and glared at us some more.

"It isn't just them. The construction crew I was working for alibied me as well. So did several people who saw me in Merlotte's. The day the body was discovered, two people, one of them a police officer, saw me going to the hardware store and later to the grocery store to pick up some steaks. Sir." Jason tacked the sir on to the end of his statement as an afterthought.

Lattesta thought about that for several minutes. "Well that is better, slightly."

I fought the urge to yell at him for wasting so much time on politics when we could be focusing on the case. "Sir, we all know Jason didn't do it. Let the locals waste their time. I believe that Quinn had something to do with the killings by our man."

"What makes you say that?" asked Lattesta leaning forward in his chair.

I stole a glance at Jason and he pulled out the files we put together yesterday. He started speaking even as he handed a stack of papers to Lattesta. "We went over the data sent to us on John Quinn. You'll notice that he was in each location that the victims were from. He lived in these locations for a time period ranging from two months to six months. He'd then leave town and a few weeks or so later, the murdered girl would be found."

"Do you think he's our killer?"

Jason and I had asked ourselves that very question. We were of two minds on it. Jason believed that Quinn was the killer and I did not. Jason and I answered Lattesta's question at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

Lattesta looked at both of us with amusement. "Well, which is it?"

"I think it was him and someone found out about it and just tortured and killed him in a rage," Jason said with a shrug, "Maybe one of the victim's fathers found out, or Quinn slipped and said the wrong thing to the wrong person. Then the person just decided to deal their own justice."

"Herveaux?"

"Doesn't make sense. Our killer is smart and cold. He wouldn't slip up this far into the game. He's been doing this for six years that we know of and we've been after him for four of those years. He's very controlled, able to suppress his impulses. He only kills once a year and just one person at that. He moves around, ranging from the east coast to the west coast, north and south. None of the murders are exactly identical. The only thing that linked them together was the victim profile and the signature brand he puts on their foot before killing them."

I paused and shook my head. "No, I don't think he'd be stupid enough to screw up and let it slip he was responsible. If he wanted credit for the murders, he'd contact us or the media and he hasn't done either. The only reason we tracked him here is because of the trace particulars we found on the last two bodies. I believe that our killer is either from here or has a connection here. I believe that Quinn worked for or with the killer. Quinn must have done something to piss off the killer and the killer killed him to get Quinn out of the way."

"There is no evidence of two killers," Lattesta pointed out.

Jason looked at me in surprise. When we had discussed this last night, I never explained my reasoning to him. Now he was wearing a considering look and then he surprised me by supporting my theory. "Sir, Alcide isn't saying that there are two killers. No, it is confirmed that there is only one. Alcide is suggesting that maybe Quinn helped pick out the victim, or scouted the area for the killer. An accessory."

I leaned forward and braced my arms on my knees. "If we can prove that Quinn was in fact an accessory to these murders, then the heat is off Jason. No one will believe that an agent murdered a man that could have led him to a crazy, sick freak who has been murdering women for the last six years."

Lattesta sat back in his chair and considered what we had said. "Just how do you plan on proving this?"

"Well the records place Quinn at each location, so that is a start. If we can find anything that links him to even one of the women, then we have it," I said.

"Good we'll do that this week." Lattesta made a note on a pad of paper.

Jason and I exchanged stunned look. It was Jason that said what we both were thinking. "This week, sir?"

Lattesta looked up from his note. "Yes, I'll be remaining in Shreveport for the remaining of the week. I expect to see you both working from the office this week. What with this situation in Bon Temps, you both need to fade a little into the background. Doing some grunt work will accomplish that and it will get some work done."

I suppressed a groan. Jason didn't even bother trying to hide his. Lattesta just smirked at us. "Good, I knew you'd like that. Now, stop drooling, get your food, and reacquaint me with the case."

I passed the bag to Jason and looked at our boss. "Uh, sir, we can't exactly work here in the office all week. We are undercover and we do have jobs."

"Yes, jobs with your father. Fix it so you have the week off."

"Right, will do, sir," I muttered under my breath. My father was just going to love that. I guess I'd be taking a trip to the family home after Jason dropped me off at home. Fucking. Fantastic.

Jason dug out my burger and fries and passed it to me. Then he passed the extra order of fries we got to Lattesta. We settled down, files spread across Lattesta's desk, as we ate and reviewed the case. It was a testament of how often we went over this case that we were able to look at the crime scene photos and autopsy reports and still be able to eat. We were way past jaded to be looking at the bright red of the blood and the twisted form of the mutilated women on paper and not have it affect us as far as our eating habits.

I wiped my fingers and picked up a piece of paper that detailed the connections between all the victims. "All the victims were waitresses at sports bars. All lived either alone or with an elderly relative. All were virgins, either single or dating, but not having intercourse."

Lattesta interrupted me, "They were virgins, of course they weren't having intercourse."

Jason snorted and said, "Sir, just because they were virgins doesn't mean they weren't sexually active."

Lattesta gave us a blank stare. "But they weren't having intercourse."

I had to hold back my laughter. Poor boss man never gets laid. "What he means, sir, is that they never had actual sex, with penetration, but they did engage in sexual acts, like hand jobs and oral. They were physically virgins, but not emotionally or mentally."

"Oh," Lattesta mumbled as the light dawned. I could almost see the light bulb go off over his head. He straightened up but his cheeks were a bright red, making his head look like an overripe tomato. "I know that."

"Of course sir, we were just being clear on the matter," I assured him. I exchanged a quick grin with Jason and went on. "Physically, all the women looked alike. Average or just below average height, long blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned..." I trailed off as I went down the list, my eyes going wide.

Jason had tensed up beside me as I fell silent. He gripped the arms of his chairs so hard that his knuckles turned white. I looked at him, saw the concern I felt in his eyes. Lattesta sensed that something had gotten to us and looked alert. "What is it, boys?"

"The description of the victims," Jason said in a choked voice. He tried to finish but couldn't, he just shook his head.

I looked at Lattesta and finished for my partner. "The vic profile matches his sister, sir. Almost to the letter."

Lattesta gave us a sharp look. "Are you sure?"

I nodded numbly. "She works at the local bar and grill, lives with her grandmother, blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned. It's all a match."

"She a virgin?" Lattesta asked. I swear, the idiot had no fucking tact.

Jason shot upright in his chair and glared at Lattesta. "That is my sister you are talking about!"

Lattesta gave a shrug. "I'm sorry about that, but we have to know."

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that? She's my sister! I don't go asking about her goddamn sex life!" yelled Jason, his face turning a bright red.

I reached over and grabbed Jason to prevent him from jumping up and throwing a punch. Lattesta waited until Jason settled down enough before he spoke, his voice like a glacier icecap. "I'll ignore this transgression, Stackhouse, because it is your sister. However, in the future, remember I am your boss and you do not get to yell at your boss in such a manner without consequences."

Jason nodded stiffly. "Yes sir, sorry sir, won't happen again."

"Good," Lattesta said. Then more gently, "Stackhouse, I understand that it is your sister and you don't want to be privy to such personal details, but it is imperative that we find out the status of her, er, virginity. We tracked the killer to this area, which is your home turf. It could be possible that his victim is your sister."

I felt like a brick had settled in my stomach. I knew the moment I connected the dots from the vic profile to Sookie that she was the intended victim. It was just too much of a coincidence. It would explain why Quinn had been killed. The killer wanted Quinn out of the way so he could take what he thought of as his. It was also a message to us. The killer wanted us to know that he knew who and what we were.

I had been silent for so long that Lattesta and Jason were staring at me. I looked back at them, trying to figure out the safest course. I should tell them that Sookie was a virgin, but Jason would want to know how I knew that. Then I'd have to confess to kissing her and almost ravishing her in his grandmother's kitchen. That would open up a fucking can of worms so large you could pack the entire population of Los Angeles in it. Or I could keep my mouth shut and let Jason find out on his own. But that would give the killer time to take Sookie. I had to tell so we could take steps to protect her.

I coughed into my hand and muttered under my breath, "Sookie is a virgin."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Jason almost growled the words at me and I could temper hovering in his eyes.

Yeah he was pissed. I looked him straight in the face and repeated myself. "Sookie is a virgin."

"How do you know that, Alcide?" Again with the growling and dangerous edge to his voice.

Lattesta held up his hands. "Time out, agents. Get into the personal shit off my clock. Let's focus on what is important here. We'll move Stackhouse's sister up the list of potential victims. Talk to her, get a feel for her routine and I'll get some agents on her."

I carefully avoided Jason's stare, knowing that the ride back to my apartment would be hell. "Do we tell her?"

Lattesta pondered this for a minute. "No, not yet. Let's just get a shadow on her, one of the local agents so there's no problem with blending in. We'll keep an eye on her for now. The killer might make his move sooner, but we still have about three weeks before he kills."

"Alright, sir." I nodded once and checked the clock. We had been here for almost five hours and I was ready to go home. Especially since I was going have 'the conversation' with Jason and I still had to go see my father.

Lattesta caught me looking at the clock and rose from his chair. "Get out of here. Be back here in the morning, 9AM sharp." He paused and gave Jason a piercing look, "Leave the personal shit at home. Do whatever when you are out of this office, but don't let your personal feelings interfere with this case. I'll be damned if four years of hard work is ruined by your personal drama."

Jason just nodded tightly. I was starting to get worried because he hadn't spoken since Lattesta called his silly time out. I gathered up the files silently and nodded to Lattesta before following Jason out to the SUV. He handed me the keys and climbed in on the passenger side. At least he recognized the fact that he was too pissed to be driving in rush hour traffic. I chucked the files in the backseat and took the driver's side. He remained silent until I had pulled out onto Caddo Street and started home. I took Route 173 to avoid most of the rush hour traffic. It was mostly homes that we would drive past until the road left the suburbs and became the Shreveport Blanchard Highway.

I had to stop at a light and that was when Jason let loose. I had been ready for it so his yelling didn't take me by surprise. "How the FUCK do you know that my sister is a virgin? What the hell is going on with you and Sookie, Alcide?"

I flicked a glance at him as the light changed to green. "Nothing is going on with us, Jason." Much, I added to myself. I rolled my shoulders to relieve some tension. "It sorta just came up in a conversation we had when I took her home from your house."

"A conversation? Don't fuck with me, Alcide, I know what kind of conversations you have with women," Jason snapped and drilled a finger into my shoulder to get his point across.

I had to do a double take. "Excuse me? You are the one who goes home with a different woman every other night. Pot, allow me to make known to you kettle. Asswipe."

"Those women aren't your sister."

"Thank God for that," I muttered under my breath as I stopped at another light. "Look Jason, nothing happened between Sookie and me. We had a conversation. It just came up. She was upset about Quinn."

"I fail to see how my sister's virginity became the topic of conversation between the two of you." Jason was nothing if persistent.

I really didn't want to tell him about kissing Sookie and her confession of being a virgin. That was something that just between the two of us. The only reason I shared was for the job. I wanted Sookie protected. It made my heart stutter to think about her being a victim of the Virgin Killer. Jason was glaring at me as open spaces replaced our view of houses through the windows.

I sped past a slow moving sedan when the one lane road gave way to two lanes. I couldn't tell Jason how I found out, he'd kill me. Plus, Sookie would be pissed when Jason went off on her. As it was, he was going to go after her for details since I wasn't being forthcoming. He just had that look in his eye. I had no idea how I'd handle it when she confronted me about my little sharing. I had no doubt that she could confront me, after all she punched someone. She wasn't the type of woman to just ignore something.

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel. Jason was still glaring at me and I had finally had enough. I wasn't having this conversation with him. "Look, if you want to know so bad, ask Sookie yourself."

Alright, so it was a coward's way out, sending him to Sookie. But I had a feeling she could handle him a lot better than I could. FBI training just did not cover what to do when you had a hot make out session with your partner's sexy ass sister and had to tell said partner how you found out the state of said sister's virginity. It just didn't. I'd rather diffuse a bomb that talk about Sookie's lack of sex life and my knowledge of it with Jason.

"You can bet your ass I will. Keep your hands off my sister, Alcide. She isn't up for grabs just because you are my partner."

It was a good thing I had to slow and flip on my blinker to turn onto North Lakeshore Drive, otherwise I would have slammed on the breaks and punched him in the face for being so asinine. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and clenched my jaw so I didn't say thing I'd regret. The rest of the ride was silent with me focusing on the drive out to my secluded apartment complex and Jason glaring out the window. I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to my truck.

Jason moved to open the door and my hand snapped out to grab his. He turned his head slowly and I was surprised that I didn't fry on the spot. "Let go of me, Alcide."

"No," I growled, the heat in my eyes matching his, "Let's just get one thing straight, Jason. She may be your sister, but you do not order me around, got it? She's attractive, but I can control myself not to just jump her because she's hot. If anything happens between us, it will be because we are both consenting adults who can make their own decisions, not because I'm your partner."

"You touch Sookie..."

I cut him off. "If I touch Sookie it will because she wants me to. I'm not one of those small time boys back in Bon Temps, Jason. I didn't grow up with you and I don't give a flying shit how much of a badass you are, I'm an even bigger badass. I won't be scared off. So get used to it."

I released his hand, tossed the keys in his lap, and got out of the SUV. I grabbed my share of the files and left him staring at me as I jogged up the steps to my apartment. I heard the slamming of the SUV door and another slam followed by the angry revving of the engine as Jason pulled out of the parking lot. I unlocked my door and stepped in.

I liked the seclusion of my apartment complex, set tucked away from all the traffic of Shreveport without actually being out of Shreveport. My father owned it and most of the people that lived here were connected to him in some way or another. He kept several apartments fully furnished and ready for use for important clients. I was living in one of those when I refused to move back into the family home.

I ditched the monkey suit minutes after entering the apartment. I changed into a pair of faded jeans and a muscle shirt before heading back out. I had traded my side piece for a hold out weapon strapped to my ankle. I'd remove it and secure it in my glove compartment before going into my parents' house.

It was a thirty minutes drive to the old manor house my parents called home. When I got there, my sister Janice and her husband were already there. Great, one big happy family gathering. Janice's three year old son attached himself to my leg the minute I stepped through the door. I was actually grateful that they were there. Janice was pregnant again and that had made Dad happy enough that I was able to wrangle the week off for Jason and me with minimal fuss. I had just told him that something had come up with another job we did on the side and he let it go at that. Maybe he thought I was working for the mob. Dad had all kinds of crazy theories about what kept me away from home over the last decade.

The week went by slowly. Much too slowly for my liking. Jason kept giving me the cold shoulder and I never found out if he talked to Sookie or not. The only thing he'd tell me was that he gave Sookie my cell number and address in case she ever needed help while in Shreveport. I was okay with that. We worked the case, compiling our evidence against Quinn. I went to bed and woke up with numbers running through my head.

Friday night came and Jason loosened up enough with me to go out for a drink after we left the office. We went to local sports bar and caught some of the game. Of course we also checked out the locals, kind of hoping that the Virgin Killer would fall into our laps. We weren't that lucky. After two beers, I parted ways with Jason after making plans to come to dinner on Sunday at Adele's. I tried not to think about seeing Sookie again.

Of course I failed at that. She dominated my thoughts on the drive back home. Sunday would be our first encounter since the kitchen kiss. Did I acknowledge the kiss? Ignore the fact that it ever happened? Would I be able to sit in the kitchen without thinking of Sookie pressed against me on the counter? Nope, that would never happen.

Fuck. I hated being this wrapped up in a woman. I wasn't just wrapped up in her, I was almost consumed by thoughts of her. I just couldn't get my thoughts off her when I started to think about it. I had been focusing all week on not thinking about her outside of the parameters of the case that now when I let myself go, she was all I saw. Fuck.

It started to drizzle by the time I got home and that developed into a full on thunderstorm. I went out on my covered balcony to get the full experience of the early summer storm and to enjoy another beer when there was a knock on my apartment door. I snagged my shirt off the back of the couch as I reentered the apartment and tugged it on. I didn't bother to button it up, figuring that the knock came from one of my neighbors needing help or to borrow something, like a cup of sugar.

I opened the door with a grin. "What do you need now, Mrs. Ferguson, sugar?"

I looked down and my mouth dropped open. It was not Mrs. Ferguson wanting to borrow a cup of sugar. There was no mistaking that spill of blonde hair that was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail or the curves that filled out the pale yellow sundress that grazed golden tanned thighs. I stared down into the glazed blue eyes of my blue eyed visitor and realized she was drunk. "Sookie."

**Author's Notes: I love this chapter simply because it does further the plot. Now you know why Alcide and Jason are back. I love Alcide delivering the smackdown to Jason. Just...UNF. How does Sookie end up drunk at Alcide's? Well I'm thinking lots of alcohol and an evening with Amelia got that ball rolling. Tune in next week to find out! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love the reviews and appreciate them all, even if I don't get around to replying to you all. Let's make STK hit 100 reviews, with this chapter, shall we? It's real close.  
**

**Now, I want to take this chance to pimp out some awesome contests. They are the Seven Deadly Sins and The Age of Eric contests. If you want more information on them, go here:**

**http:/mysvmaddiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/07/7- deadly -sins -contest(dot)html**

**And here:**

**http:/mysvmaddiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/07/age- of -eric -contest(dot)html**

**Just remove the (dot)s and spaces.**

**Also, seastarr08 and Lubadub have teamed up with an awesome collab story that is titled Eric and Pam's Excellent Adventure. What makes this collab unique is that each chapter will be written by a different author. That is right, EPEA is a huge multi-author collab that tackles our favorite maker/child pairing. Each writer will take on a different tale of Eric and Pam throughout history. There are two chapters already. I mention this, not only because it is fantastic, but because I will be writing a chapter as well, set during Woodstock. Oh yeah baby. Check it out. If you are interested in writing a chapter, there are details in contacting Lubadub or seastarr08 in the first chapter. You can find the story here (remove the (dot)s and spaces):**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/ s/ 6101207/ 1/ Eric_and _Pams_Excellent _Adventure**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Yet again another chapter. Ya'll will like this one I think. Big thanks to chiisai-kitty for her speedy beta skills. She is amazing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. If I did, then Alcide would be giving me a back massage. **

**SPOV**

Two days after my violent display in Merlotte's I was back at work for the afternoon shift. Word had spread about me punching Maudette and no one pushed my buttons today. They even remembered to stop gossiping about Jason, Quinn, and me when I came to the tables. I was able to get my work done quickly and efficiently. It was the last hour of my shift, close to six in the evening, and Jason walked in.

He shot me a glance and took a table in my section. I paused before walking over to him to study him. Jason was tense and upset, that much I could tell from his facial expression. He glared at me as I approached him and I wondered what his problem was. I hadn't heard from him since the day at his house so I didn't think he was mad at me. Maybe he was mad at me for punching Maudette, but I really didn't think that was it.

I smiled bright at him as I pulled out my order pad. "Hey there Jason, what can I get you today?"

His eyes snapped to mine, anger making them a darker shade of blue. "Well, to start with, you can tell me if it is true that your a virgin?"

My mouth fell open and I almost dropped my pad at his statement. Thankfully he had kept his voice low so only I heard but still. Where the hell had that come from? Why had Alcide told Jason I was still a virgin? I turned bright red as the words sank in. "What the hell Jason? Where do you get off asking me something like that?"

"Just answer the damn question, Sookie," he growled at me.

I shifted uneasily in place and gave him a stern look. "That is none of your business, Jason Stackhouse and I don't appreciate you coming into the place I work and asking me such personal questions."

Jason slammed a fist against the table, making a noise so loud that it startled me and I jumped. I heard other patrons gasp at his outburst and I saw Sam moving out from behind the bar in my peripheral vision. Jason was staring up at me as he hadn't just punched the table. "Sookie, you answer me and you answer me now."

"No," I hissed under my breath as I waved off Sam. "I won't answer you, I am at work and you will not make a scene. If you can't control whatever bout of insanity that's come over you, then leave."

"I will talk to you about this."

"That's just fine, you go on and wait for me in your car. My shift is over in a hour and you can just follow me home. Then we can talk." I didn't wait for him to respond, I just hurried over to reassure Sam that Jason was leaving.

Jason stared after me for a long time before he got up and leave. Sam pulled me back into his office when the door closed behind Jason. As we entered the small hallway to Sam's office I could swear that I heard the volume pick up and everyone start gossiping about Jason's display. I hung my head in shame as I followed Sam back to his office.

The minute he closed the door behind him, I was apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I don't know what got into Jason to make him act that way."

"It isn't your fault, Sookie. You don't control Jason," reassured Sam as I collapsed in the creaky chair next to the desk.

I buried my head in my hands. "No, but for whatever reason he's mad, it's because of me."

"You don't know that."

Because it was Sam and I could trust him, I looked him right in the eye and told him what Jason had asked me. "I do because he was all angry then he was demanding to know if I was a virgin. When I wouldn't answer him, it set him off."

Sam rocked back on his heels and studied me. "Did he really ask that?" When I nodded miserably, Sam knelt beside the chair and wrapped and arm around my shoulders. "Oh Sookie, don't you pay him any mind. He's just going through his protective phase, you know that. He's probably all worried about Quinn and what you did with him after all the crap that's happened. He's just being an overreactive, overprotective big brother, that's all."

"I don't care, he didn't have to make a scene here. I work here, he could have waited until I got home from work," I wailed, then added with just a touch of bitterness, "Not that it is any of his business, but I never slept with Quinn or anyone else. I'm not the Stackhouse that can't keep it in their pants."

I felt Sam smile as he kissed my forehead in a brotherly manner. "That's my girl."

When I pulled back and looked at him, he was still smiling, though there was this odd glint in his eyes. Possessive, almost. I'd known for a while now that Sam's interest in me went beyond just that of a boss and an employee on the occasion, but I never thought much about it. It's never been a problem before because I was either dating Hoyt off and on, or I was with Quinn. Sam knew that I'd never get involved with him because he was my boss, didn't he?

I felt uncomfortable under his stare and shifted away from him slightly. Sam noticed and immediately let go of me. "I'm sorry, Sookie, I'm just proud that you think highly of yourself enough not to just go sleeping around like a lot of people do."

"Gee, thanks, Sam," I said with a forced grin. I didn't know what to think about my boss being proud that I was a virgin. Gran, I could understand, because she raised me. But Sam? I guess he just felt like he's another brother to me, since I've been working here for years now and he does get protective of his waitresses.

I stood up and swiped away the few tears that had escaped. "I'll get back out there and finish up my duties. I promise I'll talk to Jason and make him understand that he's not allowed to come in here and make a family scene while I'm working."

"So it's okay for him to come in here and make a scene when you aren't working?" asked Sam.

I opened my mouth to protest when I saw the playful gleam in his eye and realized he was teasing. I punched him lightly in the shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I headed back out. The minute I walked back out to the main floor, to being cleaning up my tables and refilling the condiments, everyone stopped talking. I rolled my eyes as almost everyone in my section avoided my gaze as I worked. Idiots.

Every so often during that last hour of work, I'd glance out the windows that showed the parking lot and see Jason stomping around his truck, cell phone to his ear. He was still mad from the firm line of his lips and the way he carried himself. Well he could just be as mad as he wanted because I was pretty mad myself. I couldn't wait to get him out to the house and rip him a new one.

I was making my last round, clearing empties and stopped at Rene Lenier's table. He came in several times a week when Arlene, his fiance, was working the afternoon shift. I thought it real sweet of him to come in and wait for her to get off. They had been together for six years and have two children, Colby and Lisa. Just last year Rene had proposed to her on Halloween. Weird, but it was adorable.

I patted him on the arm. "You want another beer, Rene?"

He said, "No thanks, Sookie. I'm taking Arlene out to this fancy place over in Shreveport tonight and I got to be sober enough to drive, or she'll have my head."

"That's real smart of you," I said with a grin. I picked up the empty glass on the table and put it on my tray. "So, you going to take Arlene away on another trip this year?"

"Nah, don't think so. We just can't afford it," he replied with a rueful smile.

"That's a real shame. She just couldn't stop talking about the trip to Daytona last year." I gave him another pat on the shoulder and started back to put the empties in the big sink in the back to be washed. I glanced at the clock and saw my shift was up. Holly came back to grab an apron and I filled her in on my tables, now her tables. Stripping off my apron, I told Sam I was leaving. When I went out the back to my car, Jason was waiting for me.

"Don't even start now. I'll meet you at home," I said, holding up my hand to stop him from saying anything. If I didn't want to have this conversation inside the bar, I certainly didn't want to have standing outsider.

Jason glowered, but with the innate skill of a younger sister, I ignored him and slid into my car. Jason didn't move until I had started the car and backed out. I flicked my fingers at him in a little wave as I pulled out onto the road. Then I cranked up the radio and sang along with Reba as I made my way home.

Jason's truck roared in behind me when I pulled into the long driveway and he was right up on my ass as I drove down the driveway and pulled around back. He was out of his truck before I even turned off my car. Guess he really wanted to have this conversation. I got an idea of just how angry he was by the way he practically pulled the door off the car when he jerked it open.

I gazed up at him coolly. "You break my car, you'll be buying me a new one. And I've had my eye on one of those new Audis."

"Get out," he growled.

I got out, not because he told me to, but because it was hot and sitting in the car out of stubbornness was just stupid. I shut the door to the car and shouldered my purse. As I started towards the house, Jason fell in step beside me. I said nothing, wanting him to speak first and dig himself in a hole.

Jason was completely oblivious to my bad mood and did just what I expected him to do. "Well, Sookie, you a virgin?"

I stopped on the first step to the porch and looked at him. "I fail to see how that is any concern of yours."

"I'm your brother, I have a right to know."

"The hell you do," I snapped as I shoved him back away from me, "I'm far past the age where you have any right to know anything that personal. I'm not a child, Jason."

Jason's voice went low and tight and his words shook me. "You can tell Alcide, but you can't tell your brother?"

So, Alcide had told him. I had no idea what else Alcide had told him, but I was more than a little hurt at this revelation. I told Alcide I was a virgin because it was only fair, given how things had exploded between us. It was private, between the two of us, not to be shared with my brother just because they were friends. What the hell had Alcide been thinking?

I straightened up slowly, ignoring the sting of tears in my eyes. "What I tell Alcide is none of your business. I don't know why he told you, and I don't really care. I won't be telling him anything else. Especially since he'll just run off and tell you. Don't get your friends to spy on me."

I turned to walk up the steps when Jason grabbed my arm. I raised my free arm up over my head. I don't know if I would have slapped him or not, but I didn't get the chance to decide because Jason's next words stopped me.

"He didn't want to tell me, and he didn't tell me why you told him, just that it came up in a conversation. That's why he sent me to you. He wasn't spying on you for me." He paused and looked nervous.

"What is it Jason? How the hell did my virginity come up in a conversation between you and Alcide?" I asked as I lowered my arm.

Jason let go of my arm and rubbed a hand over his chin. He was completely clean shaven, which struck me as odd because lately he hasn't bothered with shaving. "It's complicated, Sookie." his eyes darted away from me and I knew he was hiding something. "Listen, do you like Alcide?"

I blinked at the change of topic. "Um, yes? He's an okay guy."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?" I knew what he meant but I'd be damned if I told him that I liked Alcide in more than a friendly way.

Jason let out a groan. "Oh come on, Sookie, don't make me say it."

"Say what?" I asked sweetly as he squirmed.

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Why, gonna beat him up if I say yes?"

"No," he mumbled, "I already tried warning him off. He told me to back off."

"Good," I said with a chuckle, "it isn't any of your business."

"Dammit Sookie."

"Dammit Jason," I mimicked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I trust Alcide, but you are my baby sister."

"Then trust me enough to take care of myself," I said with extreme patience.

"Look, here's Alcide's cell number and address. If something happens and you can't get a hold of me, call or go to him." Jason handed me a slip of paper.

I took it and looked at it. Sure enough, Alcide's number and address was scrawled on it in Jason's chicken scratch writing. I tucked it into my purse. "Thanks."

Jason gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Just looking out for you. I gotta go, tell Gran I said hi."

Without saying another word or giving me a chance to say something, Jason turned and went back to his truck and left. I stared after him, wondering just what in the hell had just happened. One minute he was getting pissed because I wouldn't tell him if I was a virgin or not and then he was giving me Alcide's number after fishing around to see if I liked the man. I loved my brother dearly, but he was more confusing than a woman at times.

I found Gran in the living room reading a book. It had a half naked man who had muscles that strained as he held up a buxom blonde. Gran read more smutty novels than I did. I curled up on the couch and told her what happened with Jason. I left out the part about Alcide telling Jason I was a virgin. I was too embarrassed and pissed to talk about it more.

I spent a couple hours catching up on some of the household chores and fixing dinner for Gran and I. After dinner, Gran shooed me off and I went to my room. I showered and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I could watch a movie, or read a book, but I didn't really have the desire to do either.

Instead, I stretched out on my bed and thought about Alcide. After talking to Gran, I made it a point not to think about or bring up Alcide. My temper had been simmering for hours. I had told him something in confidence, because I thought he had to know, given the response we had to each other after that kiss. I had trusted him. He broke that trust by telling Jason.

I thought about calling him. I'd end up yelling and screaming at him and I didn't know if that would be a good thing. So I stewed over. I raged in my mind at him. I had myself convinced that he was just another guy who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Of course, as soon as I thought that, I told myself he must have had a good reason for telling Jason. I'd remind myself that he never told Jason how the topic came up, just that it did. That he never told Jason we kissed.

You don't tell someone something that someone else told you in confidence. You just don't. Especially if that someone happened to be Jason and it was about me. Jason and Alcide had obviously been friends for quite some time but that didn't give Alcide any right to share personal information like that. He knew Jason, knew how Jason reacted when it comes to me. Just what did Alcide expect to happen when he told Jason I was a virgin? Surely he had to have known how Jason would react to him having that information. Then he sends Jason to me, for me to take care of it? As attractive as Alcide was to me, that stunt did not put him on my good list.

I spent the rest of the week tormenting myself over it. One day I hated Alcide and the next I was willing to forgive him. I never could make up my mind just how I felt. For some reason, Alcide's betrayal of trust hit me harder than Quinn's cheating. Sam had to pull me back in his office and give me a dressing down on Thursday for being distracted and screwing up so much at work. I made my decision then, standing in his office listening to him berate me over spilling drinks on a customer, breaking some glasses, and mixing food orders, that I would talk to Alcide to get him out of my head.

Friday I got a call while working a half day at the bar. It was Amelia Broadway, one of my closest friends. She had been gone the last few weeks on a Hawaiian vacation with her father. Now she was back in town and wanted to see me. I wanted to see her too. Amelia was the one person who I knew could make sense of all the conflicted thoughts and emotions I was having. I made plans with her to head over to her place after work and spend the afternoon and evening getting caught up.

The drive to Shreveport was alright, kind of boring. Dark clouds stained the sky and I hoped the rain held off until I got to the massive mansion Amelia lived in. Her father owned several pieces of property in Louisiana and the surrounding states, but he almost never stayed in Shreveport. So Amelia lived in the Shreveport mansion, as a favor to him. They didn't always get along, and Amelia was a bit spoiled, but we had been friends for almost five years, ever since she broke down outside of Merlotte's and came in to wait for the tow truck.

I pulled into the long ass driveway that led up to the sprawling mansion. I parked outside the front and I had barely gotten out of the car when Amelia came barreling down the front steps to hurl herself at me. She was a tall woman, almost three inches taller than my own 5'6", with long chestnut hair. Her skin had a deep golden tan to it and her hair was streaked with lighter blondish brown highlights, testament to the time she spent in the sun over in Hawaii. I was jealous of her tan. Her father had offered to take me to Hawaii with them, but I couldn't afford to take the time off.

Her blue eyes were full of concern when she pulled back from the hug. "I just heard about Quinn, why didn't you call me?"

I linked arms with her and walked up the steps and into the mansion. "Because, silly, you were on vacation."

She snorted at that. "My best friend's boyfriend gets kidnapped and murdered, you think I would have cared that you called to tell me while I was on vacation?"

I shook my head. "No, I know that if I had called and told you, then you would have canceled the rest of your vacation and been on the next flight home. You were with your father, you don't spend enough time with him and I didn't want to intrude on it."

"Sookie, Daddy wouldn't have minded," Amelia said as we flopped down on the big leather couch in the living room.

"Well, it's too late now."

"Tell me everything."

"I don't want to talk about Quinn," I said. My voice had gone flat, causing Amelia to give me a long look.

"Sookie?" She made my name into a question.

I drew my feet up under me and rested my head on her shoulder. "I found out that he had a criminal record and he was cheating on me."

"What?" Amelia almost yelled the question. "He was cheating on you?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. "I like that about you, Meelz, you pick the cheating as being more important than his criminal record."

She waved that off. "Oh well, I knew about that."

Her eyes went wide when she realized what she said and I sat up straighter and pulled away from her. "You what? How the hell did you know that when I didn't even know it?"

Amelia laughed nervously and patted me on my arm. "Now, don't get mad at me."

"I'm already mad, Amelia, just tell me so you don't make it worse," I said warningly.

There was a long sigh and then she gave me an apologetic look. "Well, when things started looking serious between you and Quinn, I asked Tray to run him."

I stared at her in shock. "You asked your boyfriend to run my boyfriend? Jesus Christ, Amelia!"

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't like, a serial killer or something, Sookie!" she exclaimed.

I glared at her. I don't know what made me more angry, the fact that she had Tray run Quinn through his little police database, or the fact that she never mentioned it until now. "What did he find?"

"Small stuff, petty shit really," Amelia said with a shrug, "Assault, some stealing, that sort of thing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked trying to keep the hurt from my voice.

"Because, sweetie, all that stuff happened years ago. He'd been clean for over a year. Tray said it was nothing so I just figured it wasn't worth telling you. Besides, I thought that he'd tell you."

"Well obviously not," I muttered bitterly. I wondered why Alcide said he was scum of the Earth when Amelia said that it was petty stuff. None of this made any sense to me. Maybe Alcide just had a stricter moral code or something.

"So, cheating?" Amelia was cautiously.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "with Maudette Pickens."

"Oh...ew."

I snorted at that. "Well put, Meelz. I punched her."

"What?"

I settled back in next to her and told her everything that had happened in the last two weeks. She laughed so hard she almost peed her pants when I detailed how I had punched Maudette. Amelia let me finish, but I don't think I fooled her for one moment when I spoke of Alcide and glossed over the details. I'd go tense when I mentioned his name and I know she sensed it.

Sure enough, once I finished, she asked about him. "So, what about this Alcide guy?"

"Just a friend of Jason's. A very attractive friend of Jason's." I looked away and whispered. "I kissed him, or he kissed me. There was kissing."

Her eyes about popped out of her head. "Oh do tell."

"It was after we found Quinn in the pond. He took me home and we were in the kitchen. I was upset thinking about how Quinn had lied to me and all. I asked him to kiss me."

Amelia held up a hand. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I had just found out that Quinn had a record and had been lying to me. I didn't want the last person to kiss me be Quinn. Alcide was there and," I paused and thought about what to tell her. Amelia knew about the dreams I'd been having, but I hadn't told her that it was Alcide in the dreams. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know that because then she'd go on about it being fate and destiny. "Well, Alcide was just handy, alright."

"And he did it?" she asked, completely caught up in my tale.

I nodded. "Oh boy did he." I shivered a little thinking about it. "Amelia, the man can kiss. I felt completely consumed. I got completely caught up in moment and before I knew it, he had me on the counter, saying how he wanted me."

"Oh...oh...OH." Amelia's reaction was just how I expected it to be. "That's pretty intense for a first kiss."

"Next thing I know, I'm telling him I'm a virgin and he's backing off. Then Gran and Jason showed up and I haven't seen him since." I blurted out, "Then Jason shows up at Merlotte's a few days later demanding that I tell him why I told Alcide I was a virgin."

"Wait, you tell him your a virgin then he turns around and tells Jason? What an ass!"

"I know! I'm so furious with him! But, I don't know, Alcide just doesn't seem like the type to go and share something like that without a good reason," I said plaintively. "I don't know what to do."

Amelia hopped off the couch and went to the buffet in the corner that held all sorts of crystal decanters. She got down two tumblers and poured us both a gin and tonic. Carrying it over to me, she thrust one of the glasses in my hand. "First, I think that we should have a drink. You've had a hell of a time in the last couple of weeks. Drink down girl, then we'll plan our attack on Alcide."

I giggled but did what I was told. Two hours and four drinks later, it was raining and I was telling Amelia about Jason giving me Alcide's number and address. She pounced on the idea. "Oh we should call him so you can chew him out!"

I toyed with my glass. "Oh I don't know, that just doesn't seem right." It actually seemed like a damn good idea to me, but if I let Amelia know that, she'd get a hold of my phone and then I'd never be able to stop her.

"Oh come on, Sookie, you gotta let the man know how you feel." Amelia waved her glass around as to make a point and some gin slopped over the side.

"If I wanted to do that, I'd just go see him," I said with a small slur.

Amelia bounced up off the couch. "Sookie, that is a brilliant idea!"

"It is?" I asked blinking up at her.

She nodded and to me it was just a blur. I don't drink that often so four gin and tonics were enough to make me feel a little woozy. I felt all tingly and when Amelia started to dance around the room on the phone, I got up and danced with her. When she tossed down the phone, I blinked. "Who did you call?"

"The driver."

"Oh, we going somewhere?"

"Yes, where is your purse?"

I pointed to where I had dropped it when we came into the living room earlier. "Where we going?"

"Out." Amelia dug through my purse as she spoke and pulled out a slip of paper with a triumphant yell. "Got it!"

"Got what? Amelia, what are we doing?" I asked as what she was holding started to sink in. "Is that the paper Jason gave me?"

"Yup. We are going to see Alcide!" She dragged me over to the front door and shoved a jacket in my arms.

I stared stupidly at the jacket. "Why?"

"So you can tell him how much of an ass he is," she explained slowly.

"Oh." I pulled the jacket on and followed her out to the car that just pulled up. "Alright, let's go."

Amelia laughed and shoved me into the car. She passed the address up to the driver. I started to sober up some on the drive. I got hot so I took off the jacket and stuffed it between us. "Amelia, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Trust me, Sookie, you will feel a lot better once you talk to him," she said and patted me on the knee.

"What if he isn't home?"

"Then we'll go back to my place and order Chinese and trash talk him and men in general some more."

I liked that idea more than confronting Alcide. "I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can, Sookie. He told Jason something you shared with him in private. Then instead of explaining to Jason how it happened, he sent Jason to you like a little chicken shit. He deserves to have his balls handed to him."

"I'd rather him keep his balls," I said with a snort.

"I know what you'd rather do with his balls," Amelia said with a leer.

"AMELIA!" I yelped in shock, "Don't talk like that!"

"Oh don't act all innocent. You want to hold them, to caress them," she teased as I turned bright red.

"Stop it! He made it obvious after I revealed my little virgin bomb that he wasn't interested."

"To hell with that. He's a man, you are a virgin. Every man wants to be a woman's first. You can bet your ass that he still wants you." Amelia sat up straighter when we pulled into the secluded apartment complex. I didn't even know that there were apartments on this side of the lake.

"His truck is here." I pointed out as the car came to a stop behind it.

"Then he has to be home. I'll wait here for a bit. If you don't come back down, I'll leave. Just text me if you need a ride back to the mansion."

"Why wouldn't I need a ride back to the mansion?" I asked as she opened the door. Amelia just gave me a knowing smile and pushed me out of the car. I stood in the pouring rain and looked at her. "Amelia, I shouldn't be doing this."

"Sookie, grow a pair and get your ass up there." Amelia slammed the door before I could crawl back in.

I had two options, I could stay out in the pouring rain and get soaked because Amelia was not letting me back into the car, or I could haul my drunk ass upstairs and see Alcide. At least if I went upstairs, I'd be dry. I gathered up my liquid inspired courage, gave the car one last look, and dashed up the outer stairs to Alcide's apartment. I knocked on the door and shifted nervously while I waited for him to answer.

I had just brushed my wet hair over my shoulder and tied it back in a messy ponytail when the door opened and I heard his voice. "What do you need now, Mrs. Ferguson, sugar?"

He trailed off when he saw me and I licked my lips nervously. I smoothed the skirt of my sundress and saw his eyes follow my hands. It gave me a little thrill to see him looking at me that way. Then his voice went flat. "Sookie."

"Hi there, Alcide," I said while trying to fight off the sinking sensation in my belly. "Could I come in? I need to talk to you."

He actually looked like he was going to say no, but when I shivered from the chill brought on by the rain that was still coming down, he stepped back and waved me in. "Sure, come on in."

I gave him a tiny smile and stepped in. I rubbed my arms and wished I had grabbed the jacket from the car. "Thanks. Nice place you go here."

"Yeah, it's one of the apartments that my dad keeps for clients. I stay here when I'm in town for an extended period of time. Sookie, are you okay?" he asked.

I gave him a lopsided smile. "Of course I am. Why would you ask?"

"Well you are soaking wet and you look a little drunk."

I wandered into the living room and saw that the sliding doors to the balcony were open. I headed that way and peeked out. The small overhead awning kept part of the balcony dry and I could see a opened beer next to a chair. I had disturbed him. Oops.

"I should look drunk. I am drunk."

"Do you need a ride back to Bon Temps?"

I tilted my head up to look at him as he came over to me. "No, why would you ask?"

"Well, why else would you show up on my doorstep at," he stopped and checked his watch, "8 in the evening?"

"Because I have a bone to pick with you, Mr. Herveaux," I replied as I flopped down on the lounge chair. "A very big bone."

Alcide frowned and studied my face. I tried to look cross but it was very hard to do with him standing there in front of me with his shirt unbuttoned. As much as I tried to keep my eyes on his face and remember why I was here, my gaze kept drifting down to his chest. Then down to his rippling abs. I wondered how much he bench pressed.

"Sookie," Alcide called my name and I jerked and looked back to his face.

"What?"

"The very big bone you have to pick with me, what would that be?" There was a grin on his face and I flushed. He had noticed I was staring at his chest.

As much as I liked staring at that chest, I was glad that he had reminded me why I was there. In my state, it was all too easy to be distracted and that chest was a major distraction. I looked up at him and frowned, my anger slowly cutting through the new lust induced haze I was currently enjoying. "I think you know what it is. Jason."

"Oh, Jason." Now he looked nervous. "Look Sookie, I didn't have a choice-"

I cut him off with a glare. "Didn't have a choice? You told my brother that I was a virgin! You had no right to tell him that."

"You're right, I didn't. And I wouldn't have if I had a choice."

"What, did he hold you down and torture the information out of you?" I snapped. "Somehow I doubt that. No, you made the decision to tell him and then you sent him to me so you wouldn't have to deal with his insanity."

Alcide moved until he was sitting at the end of the lounge chair with me. I drew my feet up and the skirt rode up on my thighs. I didn't notice it until I saw Alcide staring. I was loose enough that I didn't blush and smooth down my skirt like I normally would. Instead I waited until he looked at me and held his gaze. "I trusted you. I told you something incredibly private because given how things, ah, were going between us, I thought you should know. Maybe if I hadn't found out that Quinn had been cheating on me, I wouldn't feel so strongly about this, but I do."

"He was cheating on you? That's why you punched that woman?" I was surprised by his question and it showed on his face. He grinned. "Jason was rather proud of that."

"Yes, he was cheating, but that isn't the point here. Quinn," and I sighed, "I'm not real sure how I feel about Quinn now, except he's in the past. All the crap I've learned about him just showed me that I never knew him and I never really cared for him."

"You can't say that."

"Oh yes I can. If I cared, I would have pushed to learn more about his life, not just accepted that he never told me. I was in denial. I'm past all that now." This revelation was something Amelia had helped me work through. "What I'm not past is you betraying me. Don't give me that look, it was a betrayal. I trusted you, thought I could trust you, and you broke that trust."

Alcide looked away and I saw a glimmer of something, regret maybe in his eyes. When he looked back at me, they were clear and focused, maybe even a little determined. "Sookie, I can't tell you why I told Jason, I wish I could, but at the moment, I can't. I can tell you that it was vital that he knew. If it had been possible, I never would have told him. Never."

His words held a ring of truth to them. I bit my lower lip as I thought about it. "But why? What could be so important that you had to share something so personal about me with my brother and not be able to tell me about it."

"I can't say."

"Was it a life or death sort of thing?" I was joking when I asked it.

He cocked a brow. "Yes."

Great, I knew I was joking but I couldn't tell if he was or not. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to. I promise, when I can, I'll tell you why I told Jason. It just isn't the right time."

"Why should I trust you?"

I had whispered the words and I wasn't sure he had heard over the sudden peal of thunder, until I saw his eyes. The look in his eyes shifted and became very intense. The sheer weight of his gaze on me made me shift again and smooth down my skirt nervously. I shivered when he reached out and touched my hand. Despite the chill brought on by the storm, Alcide's hand was very warm and I felt a shock clear down to my toes.

"Sookie, you have no idea how much I hate the idea that you can't trust me. Sometimes you have to do something knowing that it will come at a high price. That price was your trust and I'd do anything to get it back." There was a slice of pain in his tone, one that told me more than his words that he regretted what he had done.

I felt the need to reassure him. Suddenly I wasn't the one hurting anymore, it was Alcide. I was one of those women who couldn't stand to see a man in any kind of pain. It was painfully obvious from his tone, his facial expressions, and the way he was holding his body that in breaking my trust, it broke something inside him.

I rose up onto my knees and scooted closer to him. When he looked away from me, I framed his face in my hands and turned it so that I was looking at him. He didn't fight me and that worried me just a little since Alcide did not at all seem like the passive type. Not breaking our eye contact, I leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss over his lips. He tasted like beer and honey barbeque.

I whispered against his lips, "I believe you. Just...don't do it again?"

"I'll try not to," he replied and I noticed for the first time that he was completely clean shaven. I have no idea how I missed that, but I did, and only noticed because there was no tickle of whiskers against my face when I had kissed him.

I liked that he said he'd try not to do it again instead of straight up promising not do it again. It said to me that while he understood what he did upset me and that he wouldn't want to do it again, he might have to. It was honest and it did a lot more to chase away my anger than his explanation. Of course, with the anger fading, my lust was returning.

I was suddenly very aware of how close together we were. Our faces were just a bare inch apart, still close enough that with the right movement, our lips would touch. I had to lean forward to kiss him and since I hadn't moved, my upper body was pressed against his arms. He moved his arms and the friction caused my nipples to go pebble hard. He froze when he felt them through my dress.

I stopped breathing when he spoke. "We should go back in."

His lips had tickled mine and it made me shiver. "Uh-huh."

"Don't want to catch a chill," he went on to say but neither of us moved.

There was another peal of thunder and a flash of lightning. His face was illuminated by the lightning for only a brief second, but the naked desire I saw had me leaning closer and closing the distance between us. His lips slid against mine like silk and I moaned when his grazed my lower lip with his tongue.

His kisses did more to intoxicate me than the gin had. One moment we were sitting up and the next he had me pushed back against the lounge chair. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him closer. Alcide balanced himself on his hands to hold the weight of his upper body off me, but that only served to press his lower body even tighter against me. I could feel his erection through the stiff denim of his jeans and it made me squirm against him.

I tilted my head to the side when his lips moved from mine to kiss a trail down my jaw to my neck. His tongue laved over the pulse point at my throat and I felt myself go weak with need. When my legs parted on their own accord and he slid between them like he belonged, I almost died. His hard length was pressed intimately against my hot center and I was surprised he couldn't feel how wet I was. When he shifted his hips, he rubbed against my center and the delicious friction had me gasping with surprise and pleasure.

Alcide went completely still. I actually whimpered when he pulled away from me and I felt an aching loss when he rose completely off the chair. I watched and struggled to regulate my panting breaths as he paced under the awning and raked his hand through his hair, which gave him a very disheveled appearance and made me want to jump him.

He wasn't looking at me so I traced my swollen lips with my fingers, recalling the fevered kisses we had just shared. When he still refused to turn around, I made myself get up, smoothing the skirt that had ridden up my thighs. I went to him and placed a cautious hand on his back. I didn't understand why he pulled away. It had felt so good and just right.

"Alcide?" I made his name into a question. His shoulders stiffened under my hand and I pulled away from him. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. "Alcide, what happened? Why did you pull away?"

He kept his back to me. "That wasn't right, I shouldn't have let it happen."

Confusion chased away my drunk lust. "I'm sorry?"

Alcide turned to look at me then and he noticed my shivering. "No, I'm the one whose sorry. You are drunk and I shouldn't take advantage of that. Come on, let's get inside. You can take a hot shower and I'll throw your dress in my dryer. Once you've warmed up, I can take you back home."

I opened my mouth to protest, to tell him that he wasn't taking advantage of me, but he didn't give me the chance. He hustled me inside and practically threw me into the bathroom. Two thick towels and a white terry cloth robe followed. Through the door I heard, "Just throw out your dress. It won't take long for it to dry and I can feed you."

I obeyed automatically and stripped off my dress, bra, and panties. As I cracked the door and held them out to him, I heard a quick intake of breath, probably caused my the sight of my panties. Oh well, he could just deal with it. Fuck.

I turned on the shower, running the water as hot as I could stand. I probably should have taken a cold shower, but I was chilled from being out in the storm. As much as I wanted to take care of business myself, finish what had gotten started out on that balcony, I couldn't bring myself to diddle myself in Alcide's shower, as hot as it sounded. It was just too embarrassing.

I was completely frustrated with him for pulling back. I had been the one to instigate that kiss, not him. In no way was he taking advantage of me. If anything, I had taken advantage of him. Why did he have to go and be all noble? Just the fact that he pulled away because he was thinking of me made it hard to hate him for stopping what was a really fuckhot make out session.

I thought I heard another voice as I turned off the shower and toweled dry. Maybe he had ordered food or one of his neighbors wanted to borrow something. I wrapped my hair up in the second towel and pulled on his robe. Belting it around my waist, I walked out the bathroom speaking.

"Alcide, I hope I didn't use all your hot water."

I looked up, expecting to see Alcide and a stranger. Instead I saw Alcide and my brother. Jason was standing in the front door and looked completely gobsmacked at my appearance. Alcide was giving me an apologetic look and I realized what I had heard from the bathroom was Alcide trying to get rid of Jason. Oh shit.

Jason's eyes flicked from my robe clad body to Alcide, who never bothered to fix his hair or button up his shirt. I could almost see the wheel turning in Jason's head and I knew exactly what he was thinking. His face went hot with anger and his eyes blazed as he turned on Alcide with a growl.

"Jason," Alcide said quickly as he held up his hands in a gesture of peace, "it isn't what it looks like."

Too bad for that. I regretted my sarcastic thought almost instantly. Before Alcide or I could say anything, Jason balled his hand into a fist and punched Alcide straight in the face. It was exactly how I punched Maudette, only with a lot more force behind it. I screamed and Alcide's head snapped back. I could see blood on Jason's knuckles and on Alcide's face. I ran across the room and threw myself between them before Jason could follow that right hook with another.

"Jason Stackhouse! You stop that right now!" I screamed.

"What the hell, Sookie? You were so pissed that I found out you were a virgin that you just came and slept with Alcide? To take care of the problem?" Jason growled at me as he took a menacing step forward.

His harsh words did a better job than any punch could do. I felt my face drain of all color as I stared at him. I couldn't believe he just said that or that he thought so little of me. Immediately the hurt I felt blazed into anger.

"Jason, you goddamn asshole!" I snarled and punched him in the face. I felt Alcide straighten at my back and Jason was glaring at me as he rubbed his chin. I was now standing between two very pissed off men.

**Author's Notes: Uh-oh, standing between two pissed off men does not sound like the place to be at the moment. I have to say, that this chapter is one of my favorites. I love writing Amelia. She's completely awesome, getting Sookie all lubed up on gin then just dumping her at Alcide's. Gotta love her. And Jason, even though he's a bit insane. Leave a review and let me know how you liked the citrusy bone I threw ya'll.  
**

**So, if you like this Alcide and Sookie fic, you might like my new one. It will be posted within the next couple of days and it's called It's Your Song. In this fic Sookie is a vet, Alcide is a country singer, and they were high school sweethearts. Key word being were, gotta read to find out what happens and if they get their HEA. If you don't have me on Author Alert, and are interested in the new fic, hit me up wtih an Author Alert. I'm going to stop babbling. OH! Remember the two contests mentioned in the last chapter, 7 Deadly Sins and The Age of Eric. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: I wrote this chapter on Sunday. Before and after True Blood. I have no problem saying that the citrus flavor came into play after watching True Blood. Shirtless Alcide, FTW! As usual, thanks to chiisai-kitty for beta'ing. Her stories, especially Backbeat and Stiletto are must reads!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. I just like playing with them.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Twelve**

**APOV**

I listened until I heard the sound of the shower running before I carried Sookie's clothes into the small room off my kitchen. It held a washer and a dryer, which was a real perk since most apartments did not have a laundry room. I stared down at the clothes in my hand. I felt like a pervert, looking at the delicate fabric of her bra and panties, but I couldn't help myself. I was actually feeling jealous towards two scraps of fabric because they had the pleasure of being against her soft flesh.

I cursed myself and tossed the clothes in the dryer. I kept playing what happened out on the balcony in my head. I had no idea why I stopped myself. I could have had Sookie but I held back. The most obvious reason was that she was drunk and didn't know what she was asking for. Not completely. I could still feel the heat of her against my jeans and cock. God, this was going to drive me insane. But there was no way I was going to sleep with Sookie while she was drunk. It wasn't fair to her or to me.

Still cursing myself, I went back to into the kitchen. I figured I'd feed her before taking her back to Bon Temps. I opened the fridge and gazed at the contents. It was obvious that I was a consummate bachelor because I had almost no real food in my fridge. Milk, cheese, lunch meat, and a box of left over pizza from dinner two nights ago. I really had to go shopping.

I removed the pizza box, figuring that I'd warm what was left up for us to eat when there was a knock on the door. Since it was close to ten, I had no idea who it was and walked over to the door. Running a hand through my tousled hair, I opened the door, ready to read whoever it was the riot act. That was my first mistake. I should have checked to see who it was.

Standing in the open doorway was Jason Stackhouse, a brown bag cradled in one hand. He shot me a rueful grin. "I figure our buddy Jack Daniels is more of an apology for the way I've been acting than a couple of beers at a bar."

I stared at him, for the first time completely speechless. Jason was here and I had his little sister, who was drunk, naked in my shower. Somehow I didn't think that Jason would understand that she showed up for chewing me out. Hell, I knew he wouldn't understand. Fuck. Me.

He moved to step into my apartment and I shifted, blocking his view. "Ah, Jason, this really isn't a good time."

He frowned then finally noticed the shower running. He gave me a long examining look, then realization struck him. He grinned broadly at me and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Way to go, Alcide. Whose the sexy number in your shower? Do I know her?" Then he frowned. "Wait, I thought you were interested in Sookie?"

I winced. He had just referred to his sister as a sexy number. Granted that he didn't know it was her, but still. I could only imagine his dismayed reaction if he learned who it really was. I shrugged off his hand. "Yeah well, like I said it isn't a good time. Really, it isn't."

I was trying to hurry him out but I recognized the look on his face. He was going to try and stick around to see who it was. Shit, I was in so much trouble. I opened my mouth to say something but that was when things went straight to hell. The water cut off and a few seconds later, we heard, "Alcide, I hope I didn't use all your hot water."

Jason's eyes went wide with shock when he recognized his sister and I took that moment to shoot Sookie an apologetic look. I had tried to get him out of here. I would have thought that a woman would take a longer shower. Dammit. When I looked back at Jason, the shock was gone and anger was in his eyes.

Sookie was all damp and fresh looking, wrapped up in my terry cloth robe that swamped her smaller figure. I knew exactly what Jason was thinking, because I would have thought it myself, if I hadn't known the truth. I hadn't bothered to button up my shirt, so that combined with my tousled hair, well it just compounded the problem.

I held my hands up, hoping to convince him quickly that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was. "Jason, it isn't what it looks like."

Maybe it was the wrong choice of words, or maybe Jason didn't care what it looked like. I saw him move but had no time to react, which goes to show how caught off guard I was. His fist plowed into my face and I rocked back as Sookie let out a little scream. Well fuck me sideways.

I staggered back and caught myself on the wall. Sookie was between us and screaming at Jason. I couldn't make out her words because my chin was singing with pain. I tasted the metallic flavor of blood on my lip and thought, 'Mother fucker split my damn lip.'

Then I heard, "What the hell, Sookie? You were so pissed that I found out you were a virgin that you just came and slept with Alcide? To take care of the problem?"

Oh he did not just say that. Apparently he had because Sookie was yelling at him and I looked up in time, squinting past the pain tears in my eyes, to see Sookie haul off and punch him. Now I understood why Jason wanted to avoid her wrath. The woman had one hell of a right hook. I straightened and moved to stand behind her. Jason was rubbing his chin and that pleased me a great deal. Now he could hurt with me.

Sookie stood trembling between us, cradling the hand she used on Jason's hard head. I ignored Jason's warning hiss and took her hand and examined it. The knuckles were red but when I ran gentle fingers over them, I didn't feel any fractures. She sucked in a breath at my touch and stared up at me. I winked at her before releasing her hand.

Then I turned to Jason. "You fucking idiot!"

"What the hell, man?" Jason exclaimed, "Why is my sister in your apartment, naked?"

"I'm not naked!" Sookie cried, clutching the robe to her tighter. "I'm wearing a robe!"

"You might as well be naked."

"She's wearing a robe because her clothes are in the dryer. She got wet in the storm so I offered to dry her clothes for her," I told Jason, "You really are a fucking idiot. What the hell did you think was going on?"

"I thought you fucked my sister. Be an easy way of solving all the problems, huh? Is that your grand plan, Alcide?"

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe that he would think that after knowing me for almost four years. Truth be told, it never crossed my mind that the easiest way to get Sookie off the killer's radar would be to sleep with her. Even if it had occurred to me, I wouldn't have done it. It would be a pretty shitty move on my part and it wasn't how or why I wanted Sookie in my bed.

I also couldn't believe that he was bringing it up now with Sookie standing right here. Did the numbskull forget that she doesn't know the truth? I growled, "Shut the hell up, Jason."

"We didn't have sex, Jason," Sookie said hotly, "Even if we did, it certainly wouldn't be any of your business."

"Then why are you here? Gran told me you went to Amelia's." Jason crossed his arms and looked ready to stand in my open door forever until he got an answer.

I gently nudged Sookie out of my way. "Look, would you shut the damn door? I don't want my neighbors hearing this shit and calling the cops. We've got enough crap to deal with as it is."

Jason shot me another glare but shut the door. Sookie looked at her hand then to me. "Alcide, could I get some ice for my hand? I think I broke it on Jason's rock of a face."

I laughed at that. "No you didn't break it, but you might have bruised it. I'll get you some ice."

Sookie followed me into the kitchen, leaving Jason standing there looking like a fish with the way his mouth was opening and closing. I poured some ice cubes into a Ziploc baggie and wrapped a dishcloth around it before handing it to Sookie. I watched as she held it over her knuckles then gripped her chin to tilt her face up to mine. "Next time, aim for softer flesh."

She offered me a tiny smile. "Have you seen him? There isn't anything soft about him."

I risked giving her a quick kiss because I couldn't stop myself. She just looked so damn adorable standing there in my kitchen, in my robe, a bag of ice on her hand, and looking pissed that Jason was built the way he was. Jason let out a growl when he saw us but we both ignored him. "Still, his stomach is a bit softer than his face."

"His face is so damn hard because it's gotta protect what little brains he's got," Sookie mumbled but she did look a little please that I had kissed her in front of Jason.

I chuckled at her comment. "Look, why don't you go check on your clothes, the dryer is in that little room right over there. I'll go talk to Jason."

Sookie gave me a worried look. "You aren't going to beat him up, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to beat him up," I reassured her.

She gave me one last worried look then went into the laundry room. I hurried back into the living room and saw Jason pacing in front of my TV. The bottle of Jack was sitting on the table. When Jason saw me, he got right up in my face. "I don't believe you, Alcide."

"You know," I started conversationally, "I think we already had this conversation. In fact, I know we have."

"That was before I thought you'd actually try to sleep with Sookie."

I glared at him. "Jason, you are going to want to change your thinking real quick. I haven't slept with Sookie," and I leaned closer to whisper just in case Sookie could hear, "Nor do I plan on sleeping with her for the reasons you are thinking. I can't believe that you'd think I would do something so tasteless as that."

Jason frowned. "You saying you never once thought that if you slept with Sookie it would take her off the radar?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I wouldn't sink so low and you know it."

"Then why the hell is she here and in your robe?" Jason demanded.

Sookie showed up then, clutching her now dry clothes to her chest. She gave her brother a heated look. "I'm here because I got drunk and thought it would be a fantastic idea to confront Alcide on the matter of him sharing personal facts with you. I'm in his robe because in case you haven't noticed, it's raining and Alcide was generous enough to offer me the use of his shower while my clothes were drying."

"That's it? You got drunk and came over to confront Alcide?" Jason asked in disbelief.

Sookie tilted her head and gave him a wicked grin. "Well no, I jumped him, or tried to. There was some steamy kisses. You gonna punch me to defend your friend's honor? After all, it would only be fair since you punched him when you thought he had stolen my virtue."

I doubled over in laughter as Sookie jutted her chin out in an invitation and Jason stared at her in shock. Sookie arched a eyebrow when Jason just stared. "Well, Jason, you going to punch me or not?"

"Of course I'm not!" he exclaimed, "Jesus. Go get your clothes on so I can take you home."

"No," Sookie stated calmly. I felt like I was just along for the ride when she went on, "I will get dressed, but I'm not going home with you. Alcide offered me dinner and I've accepted. He's going to take me back to Amelia's when we finish. You however can leave whenever you want."

"Oh hell no, I am not leaving you alone with him."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Gee, Jason, you going to stay to protect me?"

Jason shot me a withering look. "No, I'm staying to protect her."

Sookie laughed at that. "You picked the wrong person. Alcide is the one who needs protection. I'm more likely to jump him rather than him jumping me. He's been a perfect gentleman."

Then she gave me a heated look that said she wouldn't mind it if I wasn't a perfect gentleman. I looked away because if she kept looking at me like that, I would forget that I was a gentleman. She sniffed and left the room, presumably to go get dressed.

Jason looked at me. "Perfect gentleman, huh?"

He said it like he didn't believe it. I resisted the urge to punch him. "Yes. Christ, do you really think I'd take advantage of her while she's drunk? I have standards, Jason. Besides, remember, two consenting adults. You don't get a say."

"My sister."

"You can't protect her from everything."

"I can try."

"Hell, Jason, I'm not going to throw her down and ravish her."

"I wish you would." Sookie was back. Her statement made both Jason and me turn to look at her. She giggled a little and shrugged. "It's the truth. I wouldn't mind it one single bit."

"See! This is why you can't be alone with him! You are so drunk that you don't know what you are saying." Jason threw his hands up in the air.

Sookie looked ready to punch him again. "I would like to remind you that I am not a child and I can make decisions for myself. I'm not nearly as drunk as you seem to think I am. In fact, I've sobered up quite a bit."

I wanted to say something but I thought it wise not to get between two warring Stackhouses. Being punched once was enough, thank you very much. Jason gave Sookie a patronizing look. "Sookie, I'm only looking out for you."

"Well stop!" she cried with exasperation. "I don't need you too! Do you trust Alcide?"

"Yes," he answered without thinking. That made me feel better. "But that isn't the point."

"That is exactly the point, Jason. So just go away."

"I don't like it." Now Jason sounded like a petulant child.

"Do I have to punch you again?" Sookie asked. I'm pretty sure she was joking even if she didn't look like she was. "Do I need your permission to do anything? No, I don't. You aren't my father and you don't have to like it, you just have to deal with it."

Jason looked like he was going to protest more, but I gave a little shake of my head to signal him to stop. He was going to push Sookie too far and I didn't want that. I didn't want Sookie to be interested in me just to get on Jason's nerves.

Jason frowned and still looked like he was going to say something. Sookie was staring at him with her arms crossed under her chest, which was actually very eye catching as it pushed her breasts up more. I banished those thoughts immediately. No sexy thoughts about Sookie when her brother was here and armed. He wasn't wearing his side piece, but I could see the faint outline of a smaller gun at his ankle. Luckily Sookie hadn't noticed it, or there would have been a lot of questions.

Finally Jason threw his hands up in the air and said, "Fine do whatever you want. Obviously you aren't going to listen to me." He snatched up the bottle of Jack from the table and headed for the door. Before he opened it, he shot me a warning look. "You hurt my little sister and there will be hell to pay."

He slammed the door behind him as he left. I stared at the door then to Sookie. She looked just as awed as I felt. Jason had just given us his reluctant approval. Well yippy fucking skippy.

"Does he really think that I care if he approves or not?" Sookie asked when I didn't say anything.

"I think," I said carefully, "that you should be more considerate of Jason's feelings. He may not go about it the right way, but he does care for you and he's just looking out for you."

"But you're his friend, he trusts you. Shouldn't he be happy?"

"I don't think that he knows what he wants," I said honestly.

Sookie looked at me with interest and commented, "I'm sure Jason isn't the only one who doesn't know what he wants."

The look she gave me, the glint in her eye, had me shifting uncomfortably. "So, I have left over pizza I can warm up to eat. It's half a pepperoni and pineapple from Papa John's." It was one way to change the subject.

"Pizza works," Sookie said and when I started towards the kitchen, she followed. She selected one portion of the long counter and jumped up on it. I looked away quickly because seeing her like that, ankles crossed primly, hands folded in her lap, made my heart jerk. It was the complete opposite of how she looked in her kitchen, but it did not make me want her less. She looked so prim and proper that I wanted to muss her up.

Sookie watched as I removed the pizza from the box and put it on a cookie sheet and slid that into the oven. I was reaching for plates when she said, "Do you have a problem sleeping with me because I'm a virgin?"

It came out of nowhere and I fumbled the two plates and almost dropped them. Sookie snickered at me. Where the hell did she get the idea that I had a problem with her being a virgin? My little inner voice said, _'Well, you did get hot and heavy with her, TWICE, and pulled away. I'm sure that had nothing to do with it.'_

Great, the voice in my head was being sarcastic. I turned to look at her and she was looking at her hands, fingers twitching nervously. She glanced up at me briefly and I saw that her cheeks were flushed. She glanced away and I realized that she really was nervous. She asked it because she wanted to know, but that didn't prevent her embarrassment.

I realized that I had to explain things without hurting her feelings, which at this moment would be all to easy to do. She was exhibiting a vulnerable side, despite the show of strength she displayed earlier. I set the plates down and walked over to her. I covered her hands with mine and waited until she was looking at me to speak.

"Sookie, I don't have a problem with you period."

She blinked. "Then what is it? I mean, you act like you want me but you pull back."

"I don't pull back because I don't want you, I pull back because I do want you."

She made a face. "That makes no sense."

"Look, the two times we've been intimate you've been distraught and drunk. Those aren't the circumstances I'd like your- our first time to be." I watched as she entwined her fingers with mine. Her hand was so dainty compared to mine.

"That's awfully sweet of you, Alcide, but I'm not drunk anymore." Sookie reached up with her free hand and toyed with my shirt. It was still unbuttoned so when she dragged her fingers down the fabric, they grazed my chest. I sucked in a breath as her fingers traveled lower, hovering over my stomach. She smiled up at me and arched a brow. "Like I said, I'm not drunk now."

She smoothed her fingers over my stomach and leaned forward. I jumped when her lips touched my chest. Somewhere along the line here, Sookie made up her mind to have her way with me and I was half tempted to let her. I wanted to shoot myself with my own gun when I pulled away from her.

To ease the hurt that flashed in her eyes, I gave her a quick kiss. "You may not think you are drunk, but you still are. Would you honestly be doing this if you were sober?"

"If it was with you, then yes." She didn't even hesitate in answering and that made me wonder.

The oven dinged so I pulled the pizza out. I used the time it took to slide two slices on plates to think. I was taken back by her quick response and her honest desire for me. Even if her deceased boyfriend had cheated on her, she had been with him for six month. Shouldn't she be grieving for him?

I handed Sookie a plate. "Look, I don't understand you."

She blinked in confusion. "What is there to understand?"

I picked at my food. "This, whatever it is we have."

"You think bad of me for not grieving over Quinn."

"Not exactly, but that is part of it."

Sookie bit her lip. "Remember when I said I dreamed of you?"

I nodded cautiously. "Yeah."

"Well," she bit her lip again. If she kept doing that I wouldn't be held responsible for what I did. Sookie looked me in the eye, "I've been dreaming about you. Before I met you. For months now."

That was a bit of a shock. It was hard to keep the disbelief out of my voice. "About me? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, hell I may be crazy, but I have. It's why I acted so oddly when you and Jason showed up at Merlotte's. I thought I was seeing things."

"Sookie," I said slowly, "that's just not possible. People don't dream about people they've never met."

"You think I don't know that? Christ, I shouldn't have said anything. Now you think I'm just nuts." She buried her head in her hands with a moan.

I didn't think she was nuts. I just couldn't comprehend what she was telling me. I didn't believe in things like that. I was planted in the here and now. If I could see it, touch it, or smell it, it existed. I didn't believe in the whole knowing someone before you met them. I was what my mother called grounded.

I pulled her hands from her face and tilted her head up so I could see her face. "I don't think you are nuts. I just think that there must be a logical explanation for this. Maybe you've seen me before and just never thought about it. Maybe in passing. I have visited Shreveport before."

"So, what? You think that I just passed you on the streets without realizing it and my subconscious put you in my dreams?" She looked skeptical.

I shrugged. "It's a plausible explanation."

"I doubt it. I don't spend a lot of time walking around Shreveport."

"Maybe Jason mentioned me before." I threw that one out there even though I was positive he hadn't.

She shook her head. "Nope, never. Jason hardly ever talks about his friends or what he does for a living." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you know?"

That was a question to be avoided. "Well, whatever the reason is, I'm flattered you've dreamed about me."

As much as I was baffled by her confession, I was flattered. It also explained why she was drawn to me. Sookie sighed and picked up the plate she had put down before. "Fine, change the subject. I don't know why you have to be so secretive, it isn't like I'll go and blab."

Hell, more hurt feelings. "It isn't that I don't trust you, it's just Jason's secret."

"You had no problem telling him my secrets," she pointed out between bites.

We were back to that? Really? "Sookie..."

"Sorry, sorry. Fine keep your secrets." She gave me a wistful look. "You really want me?"

I laughed. "Oh you have no idea."

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Oh, I think I do."

Her eyes flicked to the balcony, reminding me just what she had felt out there. Yeah, a raging hard on is a pretty big indicator of desire. I finished my pizza and set my empty plate aside. "I don't want you to doubt the fact that I am attracted to you. I just want to make sure that whatever happens between us is for the right reasons. Which means," I took her empty plate from her, "that I am going to take you back to your friend's house now."

She pouted. "Aww."

If I thought Sookie looking innocent was cute, her pouting broke the scale. I moved closer to her and brushed her lips with my finger. "That's playing dirty."

"Is it working?"

"No," I said with a laugh. "Come on, get down."

"Make me." There was a challenge in her eyes.

I moved closer and nudged her legs apart so I could step between them. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I stared down at her. I could see myself leaning down to kiss her and losing myself in her taste and touch, could see the kiss turning into taking her back to my bedroom. It would be all to easy to dismiss everything and give in to both of ours desire.

Because it would be easy, I held back from kissing her. "Sookie, nothing is going to happen tonight."

She tried to pull me closer and when I wouldn't budge, she leaned close and rested her forehead on my chest. "You aren't any fun."

"Look at me," I said and I waited until she lifted her eyes to mine. I held her gaze. "When I make love to you, it won't be because you are drunk, or because you want to throw it in Jason's face. It will be when the time is right, for both of us."

Sookie stared at me, her eyes going wide. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "You say that like we are going to make love."

I chuckled a little and stroked a finger down her cheek. "You think we aren't?"

She turned her head to nuzzle my palm. "I think you are awfully cocky."

I grabbed her then and pulled her tight against me. My hand went to her hair and I tangled my fingers in the long damp locks. She made a soft sound when her body came up against mine and her hands dug into my shirt at my back. I lowered my head until my lips grazed hers. "You are the one who wants me tonight. I'm the one with the control to say no."

Sookie made a whimpering noise when I released her and stepped away. I couldn't fight the smirk that pulled at my lips at her dazed and flushed expression. She slid off the counter and held a hand to her stomach. "Maybe," her voice was breathless, "you should take me to Amelia's now."

"Of course," I agreed, "You should let her know you are coming."

"She'll be disappointed," Sookie admitted as I grabbed a coat for her out of the coat rack. Her hands were a touch unsteady so I helped her in it. I let my fingers dance across the back of her neck and a shudder ran down the length of her body. As satisfying as taking her to bed with me tonight might be, I found myself enjoying this little dance we were engaged in. Having just at taste of her here and there would build up the anticipation.

Sookie waited while I pulled on my own short jacket and grabbed my keys. There was no way I could grab either of my guns, so I went unarmed. It made me uneasy, knowing that there was a killer out there, a killer who might be stalking Sookie. I would just have to hope that this was a off night because there is no way I could explain a gun to Sookie.

"Why would she be disappointed?" I asked as I held open the front door for her.

Sookie giggled, "Because she wanted me to just jump you."

"Well, you can tell her you tried but I turned you down." Sookie followed me to my truck and as I climbed in, I scanned the line of trees. I got an itch right between my shoulder blades and I knew someone was watching. But I couldn't pick out anyone in the woods. It was a secluded area and there were only so many places a person could hide. Of course the parking lot had a perfect view of the lake, so someone could be out in a boat watching us. There was just no way of knowing.

I felt better once we were on the road. I kept the conversation light and easy, avoiding all mention of Jason or us. I asked her about work, her friend Amelia, and Adele. She, in turn, asked me about my work. Since I'd been working in the field office all week, I had to lie about doing some mundane office work for my father. The drive past by quickly and I was a little disappointed to see it end when she directed me up a long winding driveway to a sprawling mansion.

"Wow," I said as I parked next to Sookie's car.

Sookie shrugged. "Amelia's dad owns it but never comes here."

"Just who is her father?"

"Copley Carmichael."

I whistled. That was a name even I'd heard of. There had been some fuss a few years ago with death threats against Carmichael and one of the Bureau departments had handled it. I wasn't involved but I had heard of what a hard ass Carmichael was from other agents. I sincerely hoped I never had to meet the guy.

"Nice," I said, figuring it was a safe answer.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Not really. He's a jerk and treats Amelia like a child. She stays here to pacify him."

"Ah." There really was no safe answer to that.

Sookie reached for the door handle. "Well, thanks for the ride and for feeding me."

She wasn't looking at me and her shoulders sagged just a little. I reached over and touched her arm. When she looked at me, I smiled. "I meant what I said, back at the apartment. When the time is right."

"What is it about you?" she asked in a whisper as she stared at me. "No one has ever affected me like this. It's almost like I can't, or don't want to control myself around you."

"I could say the same about you," I replied just as softly.

I saw her lips curve up in a smile. "Lucky for both of us you can control yourself. You're right, I wouldn't want to regret this, and if we had sex tonight, I'd regret it."

"I'm glad you understand, Sookie." I stared at her, not wanting her to get out of the truck.

Sookie's hand tightened on the door handle. "I should go, I guess."

I have no idea where the words came from. One minute I was looking at her and the way the glow of the security light against her face made her look ethereal, and the next I was blurting, "We should have dinner."

Sookie gave me a puzzled look. "We are, on Sunday, with Gran and Jason."

"No, just the two of us," I said with a shake of my head.

Sookie grinned and said, "Alcide, are you asking me out?"

"I think I am."

"Then I accept." She leaned close to me, "Is this going to be one of those three date rule things?" I must have looked baffled because she went on, "You know, three dates and you are good to go, sex wise?"

I made a strangled sound that made her laugh. "What? No!"

"Just checking." She moved even closer and tilted her head so her lips were close to my ear. Her breath was hot when she said, "Because really, you only need the one date."

Fuck. Me.

Every ounce of control I had dissolved when her tongue flicked across my ear. I reached out and grabbed her, dragging her until she was half sprawled in my lap. Her laughter died when my lips found hers. There was a muffled moan and she shifted so she could wrap her arms around my neck. I nipped at her lower lip, drawing it between my teeth to suck. Her fingers dug into the back of my neck and I'm sure there would be marks tomorrow.

We made out in the truck like a couple of horny teenagers. It was only when her hand drifted down between us to close around my straining erection that I realized we were going too far, again. I eased back from her, turning the frantic kisses into something gentler. When she was completely breathless, I pulled away to whisper, "You should go, you don't want your first time to be in a truck in your friend's driveway."

She giggled and nuzzled my neck. "I don't know, it would be a story to tell." Then she sighed and slid away from me. I immediately missed her warmth. "I'm going now."

I pulled her in for one last kiss. "Let me know when your next day off is."

"Tuesday," she said.

"I'll make reservations then. Pick you up at 8?"

"You don't need to take me somewhere fancy, Alcide. A quick dinner and a movie would do just fine for me."

"You let me decide where we go, I'm the one who asked you out," I said and tweaked her nose. "Just trust me."

Sookie looked at me and there was no mistaking the complete trust in her eyes. Her voice reflected that when she said, "I do."

There were a couple more steamy kisses before Sookie finally got out of the truck. I waited and watched as she hurried up the steps to the front door. The front door opened and I saw a glimpse of a brunette before it closed behind Sookie. Sookie appeared in the narrow window next to the door and waved at me. I took that to mean that they were locked up safely and left.

The drive back to my apartment seemed longer without Sookie to talk to. I kept myself occupied by planning the date. She might say that I didn't have to take her anywhere fancy, but that is exactly what I'd do. I'd take her somewhere that would make her feel special and appreciated. I wouldn't sleep with her either because I didn't want her to think that she had to give me sex to thank me for the date. I just wanted to treat her to a real nice night out. She deserved it.

I realized as I pulled into the parking lot that this was the first time I was going to be taking a woman out somewhere real nice and not expect sex. That made it important to me. Made Sookie important. I had no idea where all this between us was going. I wanted to find out. But I couldn't let myself get distracted from the case and I couldn't let myself get too deeply involved with Sookie until it was all over.

That was another reason why I wouldn't have sex with her yet. Until I could tell her the truth about me, it just wouldn't be fair to her. She deserved full disclosure. She needed to know what I really did for a living. If we were going to build a relationship, and that's what it looked like, then she had a right to know all the facts before making a decision. She might just spit in my face when she did learn the truth and learned that I held out on her.

I walked up the stairs and into my apartment. The sensation of someone watching me was back and I scanned the tree line and the lake once before I headed inside. I still didn't see anyone. I made sure all my windows and doors were locked. As I headed to bed, I carried my Glock 22 with me. I didn't think that anyone would break into the apartment, but I wasn't about to go unarmed. It would be hours before I went to sleep. Which meant more time to think about Sookie. Fuck, I'd need a cold shower before bed.

**Author's Note: Still no lemon, but that's okay. I felt that it was important that Sookie and Alcide not only deal with Jason, but have the whole sex/relationship conversation. They are NOT going to rush into sex. **

**Pimp hat time. I have a new Alcide/Sookie story up, It's Your Song. If you haven't checked out the two contests running, then omg what are you waiting for? 7 Deadly Sins and The Age of Eric are their names. Check them out. Just remove the spaces.  
**

**Http:/ www .fanfiction. Net /u /2426932/ 7DeadlySinsContest**

**http:/ .net /u/2424937 / The_Age_of_Eric_Contest**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: I figured something out. If I watch shirtless Alcide on TB before writing on STK, I'm more inclined to throw in steamy moments. Just a forewarning *winks* That being said, this chapter was beta'd by the awesome chiisai-kitty, who seriously rocks my socks off. She's an amazing and uber fast beta. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or any of the characters. If I did, I'd have Alcide growl at me 24/7.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**SPOV**

I drove home from Shreveport with a small hangover headache and a smile. Sure Jason might have stormed in and jumped to conclusions, resulting in a punching and shouting match, but I had learned something that night with Alcide. He liked me and cared enough to resist my advances so that if, no when, we had sex, it would be special. A little ball of pleasure formed and grew in my stomach, and my heart.

How often did you find a guy who cared enough to make your first time special? I'd heard too many horror stories from friends where the guy didn't give a damn and just got it over with. I think that those horror stories played a part in my waiting. Maybe I was just waiting for a man like Alcide to come along, one who cared enough to do things the right way.

I had the windows down despite the growing heat because I wanted to feel the wind in my face. The radio was cranked all the way up and I was singing loudly along with Taylor Swift. I was so excited about the prospect of a date with Alcide that I was bouncing in my seat. When I drove past the post office and saw Maxine Fortenberry standing there gossiping with a couple more ladies, instead of looking away when they saw me, I lifted my hand in a cheerful wave.

Not even the sight of Jason's truck at the house dulled my pleasure when I got home. I parked and whistled my way into the kitchen. Gran and Jason were sitting at the table eating pancakes and there was a covered plate waiting for me on the stove. I bent to give Gran a kiss. "Morning!"

I practically sang the word in my happiness. Gran looked amused as I slid into an empty chair. She gestured at me. "What's got you so happy this morning, Sookie?"

Jason looked down at his plate and mumbled, "I think I know."

I stiffened for just a minute and gave him a cool look. "You just get your mind out of the gutter, Jason. Nothing happened with Alcide and me last night. Nothing like you are thinking. Unlike you, Alcide can keep it in his pants."

"Not that you'd mind if he didn't," Jason retorted.

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Because Gran is here."

"No because it isn't any of your business and I said all I had to say last night," I replied calmly and cut into my pancakes.

Gran arched a brow. "What happened last night?"

"I got drunk and let Amelia talk me into going to see Alcide. Who was a perfect gentleman," and I slanted an accusing look at my brother, " even when Jason showed up and made some assumptions and punched him. So I yelled and punched him back," I said, then took a bite of my food.

Jason dropped his fork with a clatter. "Why don't you try and talk some sense into her, Gran. She was throwing herself at Alcide."

Gran hummed a little under her breath and I caught the sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "Really, throwing herself at him? Why, Sookie, you surprise me."

"Ha!" Jason crowed and pointed at me with his fork. "See, Gran doesn't approve."

"Now, I never said that, boy, so don't go putting words in my mouth. I'm just surprised that Sookie is taking the initiative. Alcide is a fine man."

From the way Jason acted, dropping his fork, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, you'd think that she just told him that Santa didn't exist. He looked downright scandalized. "Gran!"

"Jason, your sister is a grown woman. She doesn't answer to me or to you. She's more than capable of making decisions on her own." Gran pointed this all out calmly and I fought the urge to go 'neener neener' at Jason. She went on to say, "Is there a reason she shouldn't be interested in Alcide, besides the fact that he's a man and your friend?" Jason just shook his head and Gran smiled. "Then be proud that Sookie has found herself a good man."

Jason looked like he just ran headfirst into a brick wall. "I can't believe that you are acting like this Gran. She's going to have sex with him!"

"How many women have you slept with since you got back, Jason?" Gran asked in a matter of fact manner.

Jason sputtered and turned bright red. I had to look away so I wouldn't laugh in his face. He sputtered, "That doesn't matter! We aren't talking about me!"

"I know, which is why I think a lot more of Sookie than you at the moment. Don't go judging her when you have no ground to stand on." Gran spoke firmly, just like she used to when we were younger and Jason got in trouble for something or another.

"Jason, I told you last night, you have no say in this. You may not like it, which I don't understand because Alcide is your friend and you should approve of him since you know him, but you do have to deal with it." Then I dropped the bomb on him. "Alcide is taking me out on a date."

While Jason sputtered incoherently, Gran smiled at me. "Well that's real nice, Sookie. Where is he taking you?"

I shrugged and nibbled on the last bit of my pancake. "I'm not sure, we didn't iron out the details. I suspect we'll talk about it more tomorrow when he comes over for dinner." I carried my empty plate over to the sink and said, "I'm going to go work on my tan some since I don't work until this evening."

Jason was muttering under his breath and Gran got that look in her eye like she was going to dress him down real good so I skedaddled out of the kitchen as fast as I could. I did not want to be witness to Gran's 'Come to God' lecture, as much as it would amuse me to see Jason put in his place. I figured that by the time Gran was through with him, he might not accept Alcide and me, but he wouldn't say anything else on the matter.

I tanned the whole morning, then worked on some yard work before I went in to shower and change for work. My good mood carried over to work and I was all bright smiles and humor as I worked my tables. Several people commented on my good mood, including Sam and Arlene. I just told them that I had a date, though not who with.

I ignored the look of disapproval on their faces and told Arlene it was just none of her business when she made a comment about it being a little soon after Quinn's death. Several people overheard my news and while I didn't care about what they thought, it seemed that it was 50/50 on who was happy for me and who disapproved. I heard one of the older men say that it was a real shame that women had no morals these days. I did not dump the pitcher of beer over his head like I thought of doing.

Because my good mood carried over to my waitress duties, I left work that night with a full pocket of tips. I planned on splurging and buying a real nice dress and maybe getting a wax before my date. Gran was asleep when I got home, I so took a quick shower and went to bed. I had to be up early in the morning. On Sundays, Merlotte's was only open during the late morning and early afternoon hours, though we never had much business. Sam was thinking about closing on Sundays, but there were just enough diehards that came in that he was holding off on it. All of us waitresses hoped that he'd just close on Sundays and be done with it.

Morning came and went. Work just flew by for me, probably because I was eager to see Alcide again. I figured that now we were on somewhat steady ground when it came to us, things wouldn't be so weird and I could steal a kiss, or two, or three. The man could kiss.

When I got home, Gran was in one of her super cleaning moods, which cut through my Alcide-induced haze like a knife, and she put me to work. I scrubbed, polished, dusted, washed, and vacuumed the entire downstairs until I was exhausted. When Gran cut me loose from cleaning detail, I helped her cook. I fixed up a homemade cherry pie and Jason's favorite lemon meringue pie. Call it a bribe for good behavior.

Thirty minutes before the guys were supposed to arrive, I went and took a quick shower. I dressed with Alcide in mind and wore one of the dresses that Amelia convinced me to buy on our last shopping trip. It was made of this wispy material that made me feel like I was wearing a cloud or something equally fluffy and light. The skinny straps left my shoulder bare, and I had to wear a strapless bra because with my breasts, a bra was a must. It had a sweetheart neckline that showed just a hint of cleavage. The skirt was long and free flowing; when I walked, it swished around my ankles. I wore flip flops because they were comfortable.

I left my hair loose and brushed it so much that it was shining. When I walked into the kitchen to finish helping Gran, she smiled at me. "He won't be able to resist you."

"That's the plan," I said with a wink, then I bit my lip. "Gran, you don't mind, do you? Alcide and me, I mean."

Gran paused in fixing the salad and cupped my chin. "Child, I'm am thrilled that you found someone who makes you feel this way. I never said a word about Quinn, but he wasn't for you. Alcide is different and he'll treat you with kindness and respect. He's a good man."

I smiled, thinking of how he kept pulling away when I threw myself at him. Frustrating as it was, it did mean he respected me enough to not take advantage of me. Any other man would have gone for it. But not Alcide. "Yeah, he's a good man."

I puttered around the kitchen, not really helping because Gran scolded me when I tried, saying I didn't need to get my pretty dress dirty. I was setting the table when we heard a truck pulling in. My fingers trembled as I laid the silverware next to the plates. I prided myself for not running out like I wanted to. Heavy footsteps came up the back porch and the door squeaked when it opened.

Gran greeted Alcide and Jason. "Hello Jason, Alcide."

My back was still turned but I could feel Alcide's eyes on me. There was some shuffling and I heard, "Thank you for inviting me, Adele, it was real kind of you."

Then Gran said with a laugh, "Oh it's no trouble. You are welcome here any time." She made a surprised cooing sound, "Oh what pretty flowers, Alcide, you shouldn't have."

Flowers? He brought Gran flowers? I turned and seeing him made me smile. He was in the process of handing over a bouquet of daisies to Gran. Gran was flushed with pleasure as she took the flowers and fussed over them. Alcide shifted his gaze to me and I swear, everything inside of me just melted at the sheepish little grin he gave me. He didn't say anything, just grinned, but it was more than enough.

I gestured to the flowers. "Those are pretty. Happy flowers."

With Jason and Gran watching, Alcide crossed the room to me. "I'm glad you approve."

"I think it's Gran's approval you need, not mine," I joked.

He reached out and stroked a finger down my cheek and my breath caught in my throat. "I think I have it."

My eyes slid to Gran and she had this big smile on her face. She caught me looking at her and rolled her eyes. "Just kiss the man. I won't fall over in shock."

My giggle was cut off when Alcide's lips slid smoothly over mine. I don't know if he was waiting until I was caught off guard or until Gran gave her permission, but oh man, I had to remember that we were in my kitchen and we did have an audience. Jason made a strangled noised and I heard a thump, as if Gran smacked him. I wasn't real sure because I was lost in the sensation of Alcide. It was just a kiss, just his lips on mine in a simple chaste kiss, but it felt like it was so much more. A promise of what was to come.

When he pulled back, I had to grab the back of the chair to steady myself, otherwise I might have fallen over. I blinked and grinned up at him. "Hello, Alcide."

"Hello, Sookie." There was a matching grin on his face as well.

"Don't make me gag, lovebirds." Jason must have resigned himself to the whole fact of Alcide and me, because he didn't upset or disgruntled, but resigned. There might have been a touch of approval in his voice. Whatever feelings he had, he was keeping them to himself, thank God.

"Be nice, Jason, or I won't give you any of the pie I made," I teased.

His eyes lit up. "Lemon meringue?"

"And cherry," I said.

"Sounds delicious," Alcide commented.

I lowered my voice so only he could hear. "That's not the only thing that's delicious."

His eyes flicked down the length of my body and sorta glazed over. I was smirking to myself when I stepped past him. His hand twitched, as if he wanted to grab me and take me on the table. I saw him look over to the counter Jason was leaning against and I knew he was remembering the heated kiss we'd share. It might be torment being this close to him and not being able to touch him, but it was going to be fun.

Gran's voice cut through the rising sexual tension. "Sookie, stop teasing the man and fix some drinks for everyone."

I smiled sweetly at her. "Yes, ma'am. What will it be, boys?"

Jason snorted. "We are so not boys."

"Oh really?" I asked as I grabbed some cups from the cupboard.

"That's right, we are all man," Jason answered as he thumped his chest.

I looked over my shoulder to Alcide, who had moved to help Gran carry dishes of food over to the table. He handled the heavy platter of pot roast easily, the muscles of his arms rippling as he lowered it to the table. I murmured softly, "Well at least one of you is all man."

"Stop staring like a googly eyed school girl, Sookie, it's embarrassing." Jason pulled the pitcher of tea out of the fridge.

I looked at him quickly to see if he meant something more, but he had a easy grin on his face and I realized he was just teasing. I took the tea from him and did the mature thing, I stuck my tongue out at him as a retort. He in turn ruffled my hair. It felt good to be back on easy ground with Jason. It always felt off when we were fighting.

Gran put her hands on her hips and gave Jason and me a look. "You two cut it out and sit on down. Time to eat."

Gran took her spot at the head of the table, Jason sat on the opposite end, and Alcide and I sat across from each other. We passed the dishes around and served ourselves. Even though it was extremely hot outside, Gran insisted on fixing one of our traditional Sunday dinners. Pot roast with all the vegetable sides, wonderful brown gravy made from the juices of the roast, thick and fluffy yeast rolls that had been brushed with a honey butter, and salad. The pies were the dessert.

Once we had our plates full, we began to eat, and chat. Gran asked Jason and Alcide how work went for them during the last week and maybe I was being paranoid, but I swear both of them gave each other worried looks, then looked at me with concern before Alcide said, "Oh just fine. We did some out of town work."

I looked down quickly at my food so they wouldn't see my frown. I knew that they hadn't done any out of town work. I overheard Arlene talking to Dawn at work, and Dawn was bitching about all the time Jason was spending in Shreveport. I suppose for Jason it was out of town, but that was not the impression I got from Alcide's explanation.

Gran just nodded. "Well, you take what work you can get these days."

Again with the cryptic looks. I was getting tired of these little hidden looks with their secret meanings, no matter how much I liked them. Something was going on here, something that they weren't sharing. I wanted to know what it was. Being a barmaid in the only bar in town, I wasn't used to being out of the loop of anything. You hear it all eventually at the bar.

I poked at my potatoes, then smiled at Jason. He spent so much time harking on my love life that I figured that it was only fair I questioned his. "So Jason, I hear that you are seeing Dawn."

Jason scowled at me. "Just where did you hear that, Sookie?"

My smile stretched. "At work. You should know by now that Dawn can't keep her mouth shut." He choked on a piece of pot roast as I went on, "Do you know what it is like to hear about my brother's, ah, bedroom skills at work?"

Alcide turned his head so Jason wouldn't see his smile. Jason glared at me. "Shut up, Sookie."

"I'm just saying, all of Merlotte's knows how you've improved with age."

"Sookie!"

"Sookie, leave your brother alone," Gran ordered. Then she pinned Jason with a look. "If you don't want your sister teasing you, you should have a mind of who you take to bed."

"Gran," Jason mumbled as he turned a bright red.

"Who is Dawn?" Alcide asked.

"No one," muttered Jason.

I dismissed that with a wave of my hand. "She's another waitress at the bar. Her and Jason tangle the sheets up whenever he's in town."

"You've never mentioned her before," Alcide said to Jason.

"Didn't think I had to."

"Dawn will be crushed by your disinterest, Jason," I said with a mocking gasp.

"Sooookie," Jason drew my name out in warning, "you just keep your mouth shut around Dawn."

"Then you should tell her to keep her mouth shut around me," I snapped back.

"Fine, I will."

"Fine!" I stabbed my fork into a piece of meat. I was actually glad Jason was going to talk to Dawn. It was disgusting the way she went on about his bedroom prowess like I wasn't even around. You just don't talk like that around your partner's sister. There are just some things that I didn't need to know.

"So, Alcide, where are you taking Sookie on your date?" Gran asked. I shot her a astonished look. She smiled and patted my hand. "Don't look at me like that, Sookie. I just want to make sure he's going to treat you right. Grandmother's prerogative."

Alcide gave Gran an easy smile. "Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet. I don't know what kind of food Sookie likes. I thought we'd talk about it after dinner."

"Sookie will eat almost anything. She is allergic to shellfish though," Jason snickered. "Remember that one time you ate that crab and blew up like a balloon?"

"Jason! Shut up!" I cried. I hated being reminded of that. We had gone to a town wide cookout at the public park to celebrate winning the football championship when I was fifteen. It was just before Jason left. Someone had fixed up a big mess of crabs and they had looked so good. I only had one, thinking that it wouldn't be a big deal. I had been wrong. I had such a strong reaction that I had to be taken to the hospital.

"What? I'm just warning him," Jason said all innocently.

"You could have just said, oh Sookie's allergic to shellfish," I said with a final glare.

"How about Bella Fresca?" Alcide named one of the nicer restaurants in Shreveport.

We all gaped at him. Gran found her voice first. "I think that sounds lovely."

Jason sputtered, "Christ, Alcide, way to make me look bad. I took Dawn to the Olive Garden."

Gran gave Jason a look. "Don't use the Lord's name like that under this roof."

"Sorry, Gran," came the quiet mutter.

"Bella Fresca? Are you sure, Alcide, I mean, it's awfully expensive," I said, willing to give him the option of changing his mind. I wasn't kidding about expensive. I went there once with Amelia, on her birthday and between the two of us, dinner cost over a hundred dollars. As much as I liked the place, and it was real nice, I didn't want him to have to spend that much money.

"It's fine, I haven't been there in years. I like how the menu changes all the time. You always get something new when you go." He sounded so blase about it. How much money did he make working for his dad? Of course, since it was his dad's business, he could have part ownership in it or something for all I knew. Thinking of that made me think of just how little I knew about the man.

This date would be a good thing. I wanted to know more Alcide. It seemed kind of silly to me to want to sleep with a man but know next to nothing about him. I wasn't even sure how much he knew about me. Who knows what Jason has told him over the years. Just thinking of that made me shudder a little.

"Bella Fresca sounds great," I said with a touch of enthusiasm in my voice. Going to Bella Fresca meant more shopping for me. If we were going there, I wanted to look extra nice. Monday, when I got off work, I'd head over to Tara's Togs. Tara Thorton was a couple years older than I, but we were pretty good friends. If she didn't have anything to suit me, she'd know where to send me.

I didn't realize that I had checked out to do some mental shopping until Jason reached over and snapped his fingers in my face. "Sookie!"

I jumped and almost knocked over my glass of sweet tea. "What Jason?"

"I asked if you were finished so we could have dessert," he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

I glanced around and saw that everyone had finished eating. I looked at my plate, surprised to see that it was mostly empty. When had I finished eating? Oh well, must have been when I took my little imaginary shopping trip. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, Jason, clean off the table. We'll have dessert in a little bit. Sookie, why don't you and Alcide go for a little walk while Jason cleans up the table and I fix some coffee." Gran gestured for Jason to get to work while Alcide and I exchanged little grins. Jason was mumbling softly about having to wait for pie. I rose and jerked my head to the backdoor. As Alcide and I walked out, we heard Gran tell Jason that if he shut up long enough, he'd get the table cleared faster.

I was giggling by the time we reached the backyard. Alcide was grinning as well. "Your Gran sure knows how to put Jason in his place."

"She's about the only one," I responded as I followed him. I had no idea just where Gran expected us to walk, but Alcide was walking back towards the small vegetable garden we maintained every year. My dress swished through the grass, reminding me that it would have to be mowed. Maybe I'd do that Tuesday morning. I half wished Jason would volunteer to mow. I hated mowing. Gran always said I shouldn't mind it because it got me out in the sun. Sunbathing and pushing a heavy mower around are two different things. I preferred getting my sun by being lazy.

Alcide glanced back at me. "Whats with the frown?"

I didn't realize I was frowning so I shrugged. "Oh, just thinking about mowing."

Now it was Alcide's turn to frown. "Won't Jason do it?"

I'm sure he meant to sound helpful, or something like that, but his question just put my back up. "Sure, he could, but I won't ask him. I've managed mowing the lawn every summer since he left, so it's not that big of deal."

"It's too hot for you to be mowing."

What was I? Some helpless Southern Belle who could only sit on the front porch with a mint julep? I decided that I should set Alcide straight before he put his foot even further down his throat. "I'm not stupid, Alcide. I'll mow in the morning, before it gets too hot."

"The grass will be wet."

Well, honestly, just when I thought he was perfect, Alcide had to go and be a man.

I stopped and waited for him to realize that I wasn't following him. He got five steps ahead of me before he noticed. He turned, eyebrow quirking up in question when he saw me staring steadily at him. When I was sure I had his full attention, I said, "I'd say that I'm not stupid again, but I'm not sure you'd get it. The grass around here dries by nine in the morning, which gives me several hours to mow before it gets too hot. If I did get hot, I have enough sense to take a break, thank you very much."

Alcide seemed to realize that he had put his foot in and I give him credit for trying to backtrack. "Sookie, I didn't mean that you were stupid-"

"Just that I'm a woman so I obviously don't know squat about yard care?" I really couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"No," he said and walked back to me. I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue. "I only meant that with Jason around, it's something he could do, to help out."

"Jason helps out," I said in defense of my brother. It was real funny that I was defending him for something I had just been thinking. "There is plenty around here for him to do that I actually have trouble doing, like fixing the roof, or cleaning out the gutters. I don't mind mowing, it just isn't my favorite chore."

"So, I'll do it." Alcide looked as surprise at his offer as I did.

I stared at him. I waited several minutes for him to take it back. When he said nothing, just tucked his hands in pockets, and smiled at me, I found myself considering the advantages of Alcide mowing my lawn. Unlike me, he could go shirtless. Oh my. Wasn't that something to picture, Alcide shirtless, mowing my lawn. Like the good mannerly lady I am, I could come out and offer him a glass of cold lemonade. I could offer him a towel to wipe off the sweat, or maybe not. The image of Alcide drinking cold lemonade while sweat trailed down his glistening chest and abs had my lady parts doing a little two step.

"You serious?" I asked, just to make sure.

Alcide gave a little shrug. "Sure, why not? I haven't really mowed in a few years. Could be fun."

Fun? Pushing around an aging mower is fun? I could see how it would be fun for me, what with the show I'd get, but fun for him? I didn't see it. "Well, if you want to."

"When should I come out?"

Wow he was serious. "Um, whenever you want."

"Tuesday?"

I narrowed my eyes. "If you came out and mowed on Tuesday, there is no way I'd be able to keep my hands to myself on our date."

"Who said I wanted you to?" There was a twinkle in his eyes that had me wanting to throw myself at him.

I reached out and smacked him on the chest. "Don't do that, it isn't fair."

"Do what?"

"You know what," I muttered as my hand lingered on his chest. He was wearing a button down shirt made out of some silky material and I rubbed my fingers over it. I didn't realize that I had been doing it until his hand covered mine, stopping me. I glanced up at him and swallowed hard when I saw the heat burning in his eyes. "Oops."

"You drive me crazy, Sookie," Alcide growled and I shivered. Who knew that something so primal could be such a turn on?

"Oh, and planting the mental image of you walking around my front lawn with no shirt on isn't something you did to drive me crazy?" I countered. He couldn't quite stop the twitch of his lips and I huffed, "Ha! I knew you did that on purpose!"

"Not entirely, I really did mean it, about mowing for you," he said with a touch of contrition in his voice. He smirked then, "It's just an added bonus of getting you to think of me half naked."

"If you really meant it and you can swing it, come out tomorrow and do it when I'm at work," I said firmly. I refused to acknowledge his dig about my little fantasy. My lady parts were screaming at me for suggesting that he come and mow when I wasn't around, but honestly, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from ravishing him if I had to watch. I don't think that me attacking Alcide on my front lawn was the right time he was talking about.

"That just gives me an excuse to come see you at work," Alcide pointed out.

I gave him my own smirk. "I know."

"Sneaky. I like it."

Jason stuck his head out the backdoor at that moment. "Ya'll come on in and have some pie!"

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to yell at Jason for being a cock block when Alcide pulled me against him and kissed me senseless. When he released me, I kinda staggered against him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me into the house. Jason was holding the door open and glaring at us.

"Did you have to do that?" Jason asked Alcide.

Alcide nodded and let me go so I could walk in first. "Yes."

"Ass."

I stumbled and stomped on Jason's foot. He yelped like a sissy. When he shot me a dirty look, I just smiled innocently and went to dish up the pie. Jason got a majority of the lemon meringue, eating two huge slices. I had no idea where he put it, really I didn't, because this was after gorging on pot roast. It was like my brother had a hollow leg. Alcide had a rather modest slice and praised it. I preened under his compliments as I nibbled on my own slice of cherry pie. I won't deny that I made a huge production out of savoring the last bite, just to see Alcide squirm in his seat.

Gran noticed all of this of course and just chuckled when Jason muttered something about food foreplay. When we finished the pie, I cleaned up the rest of the dinner dishes and joined everyone in the living room. We sat around and chatted for about a half a hour before Jason said that they had to leave. It wasn't that late and I wondered where they were going after they left here since they arrived together. Maybe to do some heap big secret man stuff. Alcide and I had a lingering kiss at the door before Jason physically dragged him out.

Gran and I watched some Lifetime movie before I turned in for bed. When I woke up the next morning, I remembered to tell Gran that Alcide was coming over to mow before I left. I wanted to get to Tara's Togs before I went into work, just in case. If I had to drive into Shreveport for a dress, I wanted to leave after I got off work.

I was in luck when I arrived at the little boutique, Tara was working the counter today instead of Jessica, her only employee. Tara's eyes lit up when I walked in. "Sookie! I haven't seen you in here in ages."

I hurried over and hugged her. Tara was taller than me, with a slightly fuller figure since she was pregnant with her first child. Her skin was a creamy mocha color and she had her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. I could resist rubbing the small baby bump. She endured it with good cheer.

"Sorry, but when I last saw you, you didn't have a bump," I explained.

"That's alright, Sookie, you are one of the few people I don't mind touching my belly. I swear, you get knocked up and people suddenly think that your stomach is a petting zoo." Tara smiled at me. "What brings you in here today?"

"I need a dress. I have a date tomorrow evening."

Her eyes went a little wide then she was bouncing and hugging me. "Oh Sookie, I'm so happy for you! Is this guy better than Quinn? God, I hope so, though you don't have to try hard to be better than Quinn."

"Tara!" I cried scandalized, "The man is dead, show some respect."

"I will not, I never liked him. I'm not going to fake something in death that I didn't have when he was alive," she said tartly.

I sighed. If there was one person who had no qualms about telling me how much they disliked Quinn, it was Tara. Knowing what I did now, I sorta wished I had listened to her. Oh well, hindsight and all that. I pushed all the Quinn stuff aside. I hooked my arm through hers. "Tara, I have a date with a very attractive man who isn't afraid of Jason. He's taking me to Bella Fresca."

She whistled. "I'm impressed. Well don't you worry. I got a shipment of new dresses earlier and I haven't finished putting them out, but I saw one that would just be perfect for you. I even have shoes to go with it." Then she winked at me, "Lingerie too, if you need it."

I laughed. "Why not, let's do it all. Show me what you got, Tara."

Tara led me to the back where she had a stack of dresses waiting to be hung out. She fished around until she brought out a beautiful dress that had me cooing. It was made of silk and chiffon and was this dark red color. I absolutely fell in love with it. Then I saw it was a halter top and faltered. There was no way I could wear a halter top with the low neckline it had. The only strapless bra I owned wasn't cut low enough not to show. Dammit.

Tara must have read my mind because seconds later she showed me a strapless bra that was cut low to go with the dress. I did a happy dance right there. I didn't even care about the price. She showed me some strappy red heels and I took them all, even the miniscule thong that matched the bra. Happy days, I found the perfect dress and didn't have to go driving all over creation and back to get it. Tara slipped the dress in a black garment back and put the shoes and lingerie in a Tara's Togs sack. I paid, hardly even wincing at the total, and gave her a big hug. I left promising her details of the date.

I went straight to work after leaving Tara's. Sam and Holly were already there, preparing for opening. Mondays we always opened a little later. Sam never gave us an excuse as to why he opened later on Mondays, but none of us really cared since we got that extra time to get things done in our personal lives.

Apparently the rumor mill was running full tilt because the first thing Holly said to me was, "When are you going on your date, Sookie?"

I grinned. "Tomorrow night. We are going to a restaurant in Shreveport."

"Nice. Who is he?"

"Oh," I paused and went on, "just a guy I met through Jason."

Sam's head flew up from where he was at the bar. "A friend of Jason's? You are going out with someone who is a friend of Jason's? Jesus, Sookie, what the hell?"

I had no clue as to what Sam's problem was, but I really didn't appreciate that tone of voice. I put my hands on my hips and gave him my best 'Gran' glare. "You listen to me, Sam Merlotte. You may be a friend, but I won't stand here and listen to you talk to me like I don't have a brain in my head. You just keep your opinions on my dating life to yourself, I don't want to hear them."

I flounced past him, actually flounced, and stowed my purse in his office. He followed me, which I expected. He blocked the door with his body and I glared at him. "Move, Sam, I got work to do."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." He looked sincere so I tried to look past my anger.

"I'm sorry too, but I'm going on this date. I like this guy, a lot, and he's already proven that he's capable of treating me with more respect than Quinn," I said with a sigh. I reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I just worry."

"Well, worry about opening on time," I suggested. He moved back so I could slip past him. I gave him a smile and headed out front. Holly arched a brow at me when I re-entered the room and I just shrugged. Sam was notorious about being protective of his waitstaff. Merlotte's really was the best bar to work at if you were going to work at one. Sam didn't tolerate customers groping his waitresses or speaking badly of them.

We opened like we normally did and things went as they usually did. It was just another normal day at Merlotte's. I hustled my way through my tables, bringing sweet tea, pitchers of beer, and the sought after Lafayette burgers to various tables. It was the lunch crowd, so tips weren't all that well, but with each clink of coin going into my apron pocket, I felt a little less guilty about my purchase at Tara's Togs.

Around two, Alcide came in. I was in the middle of bringing Sheriff Dearborn and some of his fishing buddies their orders when I saw him out the corner of my eye. I swear, I almost dumped a pitcher of beer in the sheriff's lap when I saw him out the corner of my eye.

He was wearing a pair of Wranglers that just clung to his ass and a white muscle shirt. Oh boy, those muscles. There was just a hint of stubble on his chin and he wore a pair of aviator sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. But I knew when he spotted me because he angled his body towards me and a smile teased his lips.

Of course he sat in my section. I had no trouble with my bright smile when I walked over. He was nice enough not to flirt with me, probably since he knew it would turn me to mush on the spot. He ordered a glass of sweet tea and a chicken finger basket. I don't know what gave me away, because I thought I was very calm about the whole thing, but when I went to fetch his tea and turn in his order, Lafayette leaned over the pass to the kitchen to ask, "So, is that the lucky guy?"

I goggled at him, "How did you? What did I? How?"

"Sweetie," he said with a wink, "I've known you long enough to know that you never fumble a pitcher of beer like you did when that tall drink of water walked in."

"Oh you," I said with a sigh, "yes, that's him, but keep quiet, alright. I don't want him to be the center of attention."

"Sookie, you sexy thing, you really know how to pick them," Lafayette said and he eyed Alcide like he was a piece of meat, "I'd give you all the money in my pocket to trade places with you. Mm, that is one fine piece of ass you snagged there."

I laughed even as I blushed. "No deal, I wanna keep him."

"I just bet you do." Lafayette winked at me again before turning back to the orders he had waiting. Our exchanged ended just in time because Sam appeared next to me. I gave him a polite smile and collected Alcide's sweet tea and carried it over to him. I shivered as our fingers touched when he reached for the glass as I set it down. From the teasing twitch of his lip and glint in his eye, he did it on purpose. I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

I took my break after Alcide left. What I didn't expect was to walk out back for a bit of fresh air and find him leaning against my car. Crossing my arms under my chest, I walked over to him. "What do I owe this pleasure."

"Well, you see, there's this waitress, and she did exceptional work today and I thought I'd leave her a tip," he started and had me frowning. He had left a tip, a very acceptable one.

"I don't understand."

"Well, the tip I want to give her isn't one I could give her in the middle of the bar, not without giving the gossips something to talk about." He hooked a finger in the front belt loop of my shorts and tugged me so I was pressed against his body.

I slid my hands up over his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Just what kind of tip are you talking about, Mr. Herveaux?"

His hands slid around to grip my hips. "Well, Miss Stackhouse, it's something like this."

His head angled down towards mine and I rose up on my tiptoes to meet his lips. It was a slow, sweet kiss, and I leaned into it. It was really starting to get interesting, with his hands sliding under my shirt, when we heard a cough behind us.

I pulled away from him and spun in the circle of his arms to see Sam, Rene, and Hoyt staring at us. I felt my cheeks heat up when Hoyt let out a low wolf whistle. I couldn't really tell what Sam or Rene thought about it. I think they were embarrassed for catching us, but then, we were making out in the back parking lot. It wasn't like we gave much thought to privacy.

"Uh, hi guys," I stuttered.

Hoyt let out a laugh. "Go, Sookie."

I tried to glare at him, but it was hard to do with him smiling so infectiously at me. So I did the next best thing and stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous."

Hoyt winked at me. "I would be, if it wasn't for the fact we went down that path before and it didn't work out for us."

There was no hostility behind the words, just the honest to God truth. I was kinda sad that things didn't work out for Hoyt and me because he really was a good guy. But we had been together for all the wrong reasons and we both knew that. I was happy that we were still friends. Bill, who was my first boyfriend, didn't even bother to stick around town. He was pissed at himself, and maybe a little at me, because of what Jason had said to break us up.

"Whose your friend, Sookie?" Rene asked with a grin.

Well there was no avoiding this. I took Alcide's hand and introduced him. "Sam, Rene, Hoyt, this is Alcide Herveaux. Jason works with him. Alcide, this is Sam, my boss, Rene, and Hoyt."

"Nice to meet ya," Alcide said easily and he shook each of their hands.

"Same here," Sam and Rene said together. They still looked uncomfortable.

Hoyt was the exact opposite. He clasped Alcide's hand and patted him on the shoulder. "If you are Sookie's mystery date, then you treat our girl right. She's one in a million."

Alcide smiled easily at Hoyt and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry I will. Sookie, I'll let you get back to work. I was just taking a break. I'll get back over and finish up the lawn. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and flushed when he kissed my forehead. I watched as he walked back around front before turning back. All three men were staring at me, amusement dancing in their eyes now. I glared at them and pushed past them, muttering, "Like y'all never seen a woman get kissed before."

There was a chorus of laughter as I disappeared back into the bar. I was cursing Alcide's name when I went back to work because now I had the image of him shirtless in my lawn. Thinking of his muscles straining as he pushed the mower occupied my mind for the rest of my shift. When I got home, the lawn was freshly mowed and that fresh cut grass scent filled the air. Not only had he mowed, he dug out the old weed eater and used it around the house and shed. Gran was just singing praises when I walked through the door. I listened to her go on and on, mourning the fact that I had missed it all. Damn my stubborn self.

**Author's Notes: Yeah some more teasing. Like I said, shirtless Alcide watching makes me write steamy. The good news is, you'll only have to endure teasing for four or five more chapters before the lemon shows up. Sounds like a long time, but trust me, it will be so worth the wait. Like Alcide, I want it to be the right time. Date night is the next chapter. The restruarant mentioned in this chapter is a real place in Shreveport. I spent like twenty minutes drooling over the pictures of food and the menu. The dress Sookie bought will be linked, eventually, in my profile. Its a real pretty dress, I fell in love with it. That is all, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. If you leave a review, the chances of me responding is pretty high, I've gotten better at it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Alright, lemon warning. You have been warned. This chapter is also longer than normal. The muses, they wouldn't shut up. Thanks to chiisai-kitty for beta'ing. Have I mentioned she's like uber fast? Really, she has some ninja beta skills. Also, thanks to LindsayK for pre-reading the lemony bits for me to make sure it didn't come out too stupid or something. Ya'll are fantastic! *coughs* This chapter is dedicated to A Redhead Thing, who is my Alcide bosom buddy. She is sweet and awesome! I luffles her!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or these characters. If I did, I'd have to fight the ladies of Twitter for Alcide after the ass shot last Sunday. I'd win. JS.  
**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**APOV**

I woke up Tuesday and for the first time in years, I was looking forward to a date. I've dated off and on since I joined the FBI. Most of the women I dated were interested in one of two things: having sex with an FBI agent or dumping my ass as fast as they could. I have yet to have one lasting relationship since I joined the FBI. There was one woman, but she turned out to be stalker crazy and I ended up arresting her when she broke into my house one night and assaulted the woman who was with me. That was a year ago and as far as I know, she moved to Oregon.

I actually thought I would be more nervous because it was Sookie. Given what I knew about her, and that she could be a target, I should have been nervous. But I wasn't. I don't know what that meant, but I was willing to just roll with it.

I showered, dressed, and ate a quick breakfast before heading into the office. Dad had me covering meetings this morning for him so he could go and check in on the three crews he had working on different projects. I was hoping that the meetings would be over quickly so I could get on with my real job. I had transcripts of interviews for each case to review, follow ups to do over the phone, not to mention I wanted to see if I could narrow down those who were connected to Quinn.

The morning was mundane. Just another bunch of rich idiots who wanted grand houses they would never stay in longer than two weeks a year. I was bored stiff and when my day at the office ended, I almost did a dance of pure joy. Now I could go home and make myself focus on my real work. It was a trail and I munched on left over Chinese as I studied the papers. Lattesta had done good with narrowing down contacts via phone records. Now it was just a matter of piecing together the time line and who had the most contact with Quinn during the period of murders. I really wanted to catch this bastard before he had a chance to strike again. If only we had gotten the information on Quinn sooner, he would still be alive and in FBI custody.

My phone rang just as I tossed down the phone records and picked up the witness transcripts. I needed to look at something that didn't blur together and make my eyes bleed. I eyed my phone and debated picking it up at all. The last thing I needed was something to happen and delay my date with Sookie in, I checked my watch, five hours. I picked up the phone and glanced at the display. Jason was calling.

I grinned and hit the speakerphone button. "Stackhouse, shouldn't you be working?"

"Foreman cut us loose. Too fucking hot to be working." I heard the sound of vehicles in the background and could only surmise that Jason was leaving the job site.

"Aw, you poor baby. I'm working from the comfort of my air conditioned apartment." I had to bite back a chuckle when Jason swore at me.

"You are such an ass, Alcide."

"I would fall back on the old faithful, 'it takes one to know one', but I want to be the mature one here," I said as I leaned back on my couch.

"Screw you. What are you doing?"

"Going through witness transcripts. Hoping to find a gem we might have miss."

"We've been over those a million times in the last four years, you aren't going to find something we missed." Jason grouched and I heard his truck start up.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Maybe, maybe not. I might see something that sticks out now that we know about Quinn."

Jason went quiet and for a moment I thought he lost signal, then he said, "Do you really think that Quinn plays a role in all this?"

"I think that we would be fools and bad at our jobs if we didn't thoroughly investigate the possibility," I said carefully. I knew Jason all too well. If he thought we had missed something, he would beat himself up over not catching it. Jason was a good agent, but he had a tendency to take matters like missing a piece of evidence to heart, even if there was no way to catch it before.

"Alcide, man, I trust your judgment and you know I'll follow you just about anywhere, but what if it is just a coincidence that Quinn popped for us? What if the killer set things up like that to throw us off? We could be wasting a lot of time here."

I bit back the sigh that was bubbling up my throat. "You could be right, which is why I'm doing this, you are going to work with what we know about Bon Temps. You're the local boy. The physical evidence points to this area, so see what you can find with that. I'll work on this."

"I don't like splitting us up."

"Well it doesn't look like we have a choice. Really Jase, unless we just stumble upon the guy, nothing is going to happen. The killer has never tried to kill a cop before."

I heard a blaring horn and Jason screaming about stupid fucking idiots who didn't know how use their goddamn lights. Then in a more controlled voice he said, "Well if you are right, he's already deviating because he killed Quinn."

"So be careful."

"Fuck."

"Don't worry, peaches, you'll have fun."

"Okay, for the last fucking time, do not call me peaches!" Jason yelled into the phone.

I chuckled. "You know, that would make a funny story to tell Sookie. Maybe she could pass it along to Dawn."

"I will fucking end you. Or tell Sookie some of your embarrassing stories."

Now that threat had me backtracking. There were just some stories that did not need to be shared. "Fine, you win...peaches."

"Fucker."

"I'll call you if I find anything."

"Hey," Jason's voice stopped me from hanging up, "Just what are your plans with Sookie tonight, besides dinner?"

"None of your business. I'll have my cell on me, so I won't be out of contact."

"Just," he hesitated before going on, "take care of her, alright? We don't know for sure that she's a target, but if she is, then the pattern indicates that he's stalking her now."

I flicked a glance at the statements and reports laying on my table. "Don't worry, Jase. She'll be with me, how much safer could she get?"

"I think I'll spend the evening with Gran." Jason stopped talking when I growled into the phone and laughed. "You idiot, not because I'm checking in on Sookie, but so Gran isn't alone. I don't want to take any risks. "

"Oh," I said, "alright, I hadn't thought of that."

"That's because I'm the brains of this outfit."

"Jase, to actually be the brains, you have to use your brain. Thinking with your dick brain doesn't count," I taunted.

"Don't be jealous of my dick brain. It is mightier than yours."

"Because I have standards."

"So do I, if they are pretty, single, and don't have any kids, they meet my standards."

"God, how is it that you haven't been shot by some daddy or crazed ex?"

"Good luck."

"Fucking tell me about it." I shook my head briefly after thinking of Jason's many conquests. "Look, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to get back to work. I only got a few hours before I'm picking up Sookie."

"Yeah, talk to you later." There was a click and I tossed down my phone. Before I did anymore work, I needed something to drink and possibly something to eat. My stomach growling told me that it had been a long time since breakfast. I'd eat and work some more before I got ready.

Jason would hate me, I realized hours later, when I began to pick out a pattern. All witnesses said that a few weeks, or in a couple of cases months, before the killer struck they had seen a dark skinned man in town that had struck up a few conversations with the victims. One victim actually went out on a date with the strange man, and told her friend about him. All her friend remembered was that he was tall, bald, and had odd colored eyes. My eyes narrowed as I skimmed the report. Oh yeah, I knew who that sounded like.

Fuck, I did not want to be the one to tell Jason that Quinn was involved. Was he the killer? My gut was telling me no. The mystery man who sounded like Quinn always left town before the killer struck, which didn't take him out of the running. But, after pulling Quinn's travel records and credit card logs, just before every killing, he would take a trip out of country and not come back until weeks after the murder. There was a slim chance that he could have slipped back in the country, but it was very slim. Still, it was worth calling up the hotels he stayed at overseas.

I was going to do that until I saw the clock. Shit, I had less than an hour to get showered, dressed, and pick up Sookie. I gathered up all the paperwork that was scattered on the table and couch and stored them in the back of my closet. I hopped into the shower and washed off quickly.

Knowing that I would get caught up with work, I had already laid out an outfit for tonight so it was a quick matter of pulling on the black slacks and dark red button down top. I left the top two buttons undone of the shirt and tucked it into the slacks. Then I sat on the bed to pull on the black dress socks and dress shoes. The blazer that went with the outfit was already in the other room, so I shuffled in there, collecting the essentials for a night out as I went.

Wallet and keys went in my pocket. Gun was clipped to my belt, but I would hide it in the safe box I kept in the trunk before getting to Sookie's. I unplugged my cell phone from the charger and slipped it into my other pocket. I grabbed the folded quilt I left laying by the door and left.

I called Sookie's house, got Adele, and asked her to pass along to Sookie that I was running a little late but I would be there. As I navigated the streets of Shreveport, I cursed myself for not setting an alarm to pull me out of work. I hated being late, hated the fact that I was going to be late for our date. I called Bella Fresca and requested that our reservation be pushed back. It took some smooth talking, but now our reservation was for 7:30. I breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled into the fancy candy shop. I knew what I wanted and it only took a few minutes to secure it. I stowed it in the cooler and stopped to get ice. Even though the sun was going down, it was still muggy and hot as hell.

I pushed the speed limits on the drive to Bon Temps. I pulled off at a truck stop just outside of Bon Temps to hide my gun. I was still ten minutes late by the time I pulled into the Stackhouse driveway. I parked out front and grabbed the flowers I picked up at the florist next to the candy shop. The door opened as I was walking up the front steps.

Adele smiled down at me. "Hello Alcide, come on in."

"Is she mad that I'm late?" I asked as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. In my time spent with the Stackhouses, I had come to respect and admire Adele Stackhouse. She had lost her husband, both her children, then went on to raise her grandchildren without faltering. She had done a great job and for an old lady, she got on pretty well. My kiss made her laugh and blush.

"Not at all. She understands that sometimes work runs late."

"Gran, is that Alcide I hear?" I heard Sookie call from her bedroom then she stepped into the hallway.

My fingers went lax around the flowers when I saw her and Adele caught them before they could hit the floor. I just stared at Sookie with wide eyes and opened mouth. She was breathtaking in a dark red dress that clung to her curves. It was held up by two wide straps that tied around her neck and the bodice dipped low on her chest, clung to her stomach, then flared out in a swirling skirt that hit her mid thigh. She wore some slender heels with straps around the ankle. She had done something with her hair to make it fall straight down her back and over her shoulders. She was wearing make-up, but it was so subtle that you hardly noticed it was there. Except her lips which were painted a slick red that matched the dress and heels.

She flushed under my gaze. "Hello Alcide."

"Sookie, you look, wow."

Her lips twitched. "I take it that means you like the dress?"

"I like you in the dress," I said honestly. "You are gorgeous."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She giggled, "We match."

I was so dumbfounded by how beautiful she looked that her meaning didn't mean anything. At my blank expression, she pointed to my shirt and I looked down. My shirt matched her dress in color almost exactly. I laughed and held my hands up. "I swear, I had no idea."

"I believe you, I wouldn't even let Gran see this dress until I got dressed." She smiled at Adele and her eyes lit up when she spotted the lilies I had bought. "Oh you brought Gran some more flowers."

I glanced at the flowers Adele held and said, "Uh, actually..." I trailed off. I didn't want Adele to think I didn't think well of her, but I had bought the flowers for Sookie.

Adele grinned and passed me the flowers. "I don't think these are for me. I'll just go get a vase."

Sookie stared at me with glittering eyes. "You bought me flowers? Alcide, you didn't have to."

"Sure I did, it's what you do on dates. You buy the girl flowers." I watched as she walked towards me, heels clicking against the hardwood. The skirt swayed with every step and I imagined what it felt like when it brushed her thighs. When she reached me, I offered her the flowers. Sookie took them and raised the blooms to her nose and inhaled deeply.

A small smile teased her lips and when she lowered them, she leaned forward and brushed her lips over my cheek. "Thank you, Alcide. They are beautiful."

I never knew how to respond to comments like that. They were just flowers after all. I could have said something corny or cliched and said that they weren't nearly as beautiful as she was. While it was true, it just didn't seem right. So I just brushed a finger down her cheek. "I'm glad you like them."

"Here we are. Sookie give me those and you two get on with your date." Adele had come back into the room with a vase of water. Sookie laughed and passed the flowers over to her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gran. I'll see you later."

"You two have fun."

"Don't worry, Adele, I'll make sure that Sookie has a grand time."

"Dinner at Bella Fresca, how could I not?" Sookie teased as she grabbed a light jacket. She carried it folded over one arm and I stepped back so she could leave the house first. I winked at Adele before I followed. I guided Sookie to my truck with one hand on her lower back. I felt her shiver when my fingers pressed into her flesh.

When I opened the door, she gazed up at me and teased, "Don't I get a hello kiss?"

"Wasn't the flowers enough?" I teased back.

She gasped and slapped my chest. "Alcide!"

I laughed and pulled her against me and lowered my head to silence her next words with a kiss. She made a soft sound, almost a sigh, against my lips. I felt lust shoot through me at the innocent sound and forced myself to pull back. Her cheeks were flushed. "Better than flowers?"

She giggled and nodded. "Nothing against the flowers, of course."

"Of course not," I mocked playfully as I opened the passenger side door. Sookie used the oh shit handle to pull her into the truck. I would have helped, but at that moment I didn't trust myself to put my hands on her. I shut the door and walked around to the other side and got in.

We were well on our way out of Bon Temps and when I pulled out onto the interstate, Sookie glanced in the back seat and saw the quilt. "Alcide, what is that for?"

I laughed at her tone and shook my head. "It's part of the date so I'm not telling."

Sookie smoothed down her skirt and folded her hands primly in her lap. "If you think I'll sleep with you on the first date..."

"You won't?" I challenged.

She smirked. "Did I say that?"

I reached over and took her hand and raised it to my lips so I could brush a kiss over her knuckles. "Sookie, I don't have the quilt back there so we could have sex." Then I have her a cocky grin. "If I planned on us having sex, I'd just take us back to my place, where I have a nice king size bed."

Sookie swallowed hard before saying, "Interesting. I'm glad you think I'm not easy."

I waited for her to pull her hand free of mine, and when she didn't, I said, "You are anything but easy."

We passed the time with comfortable chatter. Sookie told me about work and had me laughing with more than one tale that ended in her having to bash some Neanderthals head with her serving tray. I told her how boring it was for me to be working for my father. She laughed when I grumpily said that Jason got to have more fun because he was out of an office.

I navigated my way through the Shreveport traffic and pulled into Bella Fresca. We had a few minutes before our actual reservation and even though I tried to convince her to sit out in the truck and make out, Sookie insisted that we go inside. I was a little disappointed by her choice, but conceded. After all, there was my surprise I had planned. If that didn't get me more Sookie kisses, then I had failed.

We were greeted at the door by a cheerful looking hostess with red hair. "Hello, welcome to Bella Fresca, I'm Rachel."

"Hello, we have a reservation at 7:30 under Herveaux," I said as I slid my arm around Sookie's waist.

Rachel grinned and grabbed two menus. "Of course, Mr. Herveaux, if you and your date would just follow me."

I kept my hand on Sookie's back as Rachel led us to a quiet corner table. We sat and she placed the menus in front of us. "Your server this evening will be Lindsay. She'll be over in just a few minutes to take your drink order. I hope you have an enjoyable evening."

"I'm sure we will, thank you Rachel," I said with a smile and she left us.

Sookie ran a finger over the menu in front of her. "I forgot how nice this place is." Then she flushed. "Sorry, I must sound like a country bumpkin."

"No you don't. It's been a few years since I've been here, so I forgot how nice it is too."

"Well I've only been here that once, with Amelia."

"This place is wonderful for first dates, or birthdays," I said with a wink.

She laughed. "Well, you've certainly impressed me. My first dates usually involve Merlotte's or Charlie's Chicken Shack."

"Well, we'll see what we can do to improve on that." I flipped open my menu and scanned it. We had only been studying them for a few minutes when a perky young woman appeared. "Hi, I'm Lindsay. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just have a glass of water, please." Sookie looked across the table at me with a little frown, so I explained, "I'm driving. I don't drink at all when I drive. Feel free to order whatever you like."

"Gin and tonic, then please." Sookie smiled at me over her menu. "You know, it is safe to have a glass of wine, even if you do drive."

Lindsay left and returned shortly with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. "Would y'all like to hear the specials for the evening?"

I knew what I wanted and Sookie asked, "Do the specials have shellfish in them?"

Lindsay gave a tiny nod. "I'm afraid so. Allergic?"

Sookie gave a little sigh. "Yes."

"I'll come back in a bit for your orders."

"Thank you."

She left and I closed my menu. Sookie gave me a wide eyed look. "Oh you already know what you want?"

I smiled. "Yes, but I'm in no hurry. I like watching you."

She flushed and looked down at her menu. "Saying things like that won't help me decide faster."

Grabbing a breadstick, I broke it in half and offered her one half. "Good, then I get more time to sit here and watch you."

Sookie huffed. "I'm going to ignore you now."

"That's alright, you don't have to be talking for me to watch." When she snorted I leaned forward a little bit. "Do you know, when you concentrate, your nose wrinkles up in the cutest way?"

She made a sound of exasperation. "Alcide, you aren't helping."

"Alright, I'll stop." I smirked to myself as I buttered my half of the breadstick and nibbled on it. I honestly tried to stop looking at Sookie, but when she licked her lower lip, all bets were off. I focused on how her eyes darted back and forth over the menu, how her fingers skimmed over the choices. I don't know how she did it, but Sookie somehow managed to make even selecting her meal sexy.

Before I could embarrass myself, Lindsay reappeared. "Ready to order?"

Sookie glanced at me and nodded. "Yes, please. I'd like the roasted chicken breast with lemon-herb browned butter, jambalaya risotto cakes and grilled romaine, please."

Lindsay nodded and scribbled it down on her order pad then looked at me. "And you sir?"

I said, "I'll have the grilled 7oz filet mignon, medium rare."

"Alright, would you like an appetizer while you wait, or salads?"

Sookie and I exchanged another glance and shook our heads as one. Lindsay nodded and said to Sookie, "I'll mention your allergy to the chef so that he makes sure to keep any shellfish away from your meal as he prepares it."

Sookie gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Lindsay gave her a wink. "Not a problem. I'll be back in a bit with your meals."

We watched her go and Sookie leaned forward to whisper. "That was nice of her."

"Well, Sookie," I said in a conspiratorial tone, "Considering how much shellfish is on the menu, she's probably taking steps to avoid the lawsuit."

Sookie glared at me. "Or she could just be a nice waitress."

"Or that," I agreed. "So, it's been awhile for me, tell me what do you usually do on a first date."

"I don't think I can use my other first dates to compare. It really isn't fair. Charlie's Chicken Shack has nothing on Bella Fresca." Her eyes crinkled as she grinned at me.

"Alright, dining aside, what do you usually do on a first date."

A teasing light came to her eye and she lowered her voice. "Alcide, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to do that here. We could get arrested."

I knew she was joking. I knew that. The blood still rushed to my dick when she said that. I was bombarded with visions of Sookie slipping under the table and unzipping my slacks to give me a blow job. My pants were suddenly a little bit too tight for comfort and I shifted in my seat.

This did not go unnoticed by Sookie who giggle into her drink. I pouted in her direction. "Whose playing dirty now?"

I'll give her credit for trying to look contrite, but the dancing amusement in her eyes betrayed her. "You did ask."

I raised my glass of water to her. "That I did, but we both know that is not what I meant."

"How do you know that isn't something I'd do on a first date?" Sookie asked with an arched brow.

I almost dropped my glass. Almost. There was no way she was serious about that. I stared at her, trying to see if she was joking or not. I almost believed her, that is until I saw her lips twitch as she tried to control herself. Rather than play along, I said honestly, "Because that isn't the kind of person you are. You are better than that."

Her eyes softened at that. "That's sweet."

"I try."

She was going to say something else, but our waitress appeared at the table again and placed two plates in front of us. The scents drifted up to my nose and I felt like drooling over my meal. I glanced over at Sookie and saw her eyeing her chicken like she had never seen chicken before. I smiled at Lindsay. "It looks delicious."

"Tastes delicious too. The chef is in top form tonight. Y'all enjoy your meal." Lindsay checked out drinks and left us in peace.

I picked up my knife and fork and cut into my steak. It had been cooked to perfection, the center was just the right shade of pink. I was about to lift a piece to my mouth when I heard a soft, delightful moan across the table. I glanced up to see Sookie with her eyes closed, chewing on a piece of chicken.

I set my fork down and watched her eat. She savored each bite, making small noises over each one. When she finally noticed I wasn't eating, she glanced up at me. "Something wrong with your steak?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, I'm just enjoying the show."

Her eyes held confusion when she asked, "What show?"

I chucked and began to eat. The meat was so tender that it almost melted on my tongue. I found myself making my own appreciative noises as I ate. Sookie realized that she had been making the same kind of noises and laughed.

"Why do you think that we are so vocal over food?" she asked between bites.

"Well food can be sensual. We can also just be the type of people who enjoy delicious food and express our enjoyment for it through vocal means." I answered and took a drink of my water. Dinner had certainly become sensual with Sookie. I knew I had it bad when I found myself aroused by the way she ate.

"Yeah, but steak and chicken?" she pondered as she studied her chicken.

"Delicious steak and chicken," I pointed out.

"Fantastic steak and chicken."

"Orgasmic," I dared to say and watched her glance around to see if anyone heard.

She looked back at me and fought not to smile. "That isn't proper talk for dinner."

"I don't see you denying it."

She sniffed primly. "Because my Gran taught me not to lie."

I had to take a drink of water to clear my throat when I finished laughing over that one. "She raised you well, Sookie."

"I know. I just wonder, where did she go wrong with Jason?"

Sookie had a point. I'd been out to dinner with Jason on more than one occasion. His table manners weren't nearly as polite as Sookie's. "Good table manners must have skipped a generation."

We laughed and chatted some more as we ate. Several times I caught Sookie looking at me as if she wanted to ask me something but each time she would ask something innocent. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking so when I finished eating, I laid down my fork. "Alright, spill."

She paused, the last bite of her chicken midway to her mouth. "Spill what?"

"Whatever it is you've been wanting to ask me for the last half hour," I answered.

Sookie sighed, "I hoped you hadn't noticed that."

I reached across the table and took her hand, stroking my thumb across the soft flesh of her inner wrist. "Sookie, whatever it is, you can ask me. I won't lie to you."

"Really?" There was something about the way she said it that had me sitting up straighter. It was almost like she expected me to lie.

"Why would I lie?"

Sookie frowned and looked down at our hands. I moved to take mine away, but she grabbed it and entwined our fingers. "It's just, well, Sunday, when Gran asked ya'll about work, you said you'd been doing some out of town work." When I nodded that I remembered, she went on. "I know you weren't out of town. Dawn said that Jason had spent the week in Shreveport, not at the job site."

Fuck a duck. Jason needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Especially if he was going to burn up the sheets with a woman who worked with Sookie. My mouth tightened and Sookie noticed and this time it was her who tried to pull her hand back. I stopped her with a gentle tug. She frowned.

"Sookie, about that."

"No, it's okay. Obviously it's some big secret." She said it bitterly and I remembered that she had too many secrets kept from her.

I had two choices. I could come clean about why we were really here, that we were FBI, or I could lie to her. I really didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her we were FBI. As much as I wanted to tell her, I could not endanger our case by telling her. I could probably get away with just telling her that we were FBI, or that I was and I was working a case. But that would lead to questions about Jason, and the case.

This is why I hated undercover work. You always reached a point where keeping your cover was difficult. Only this time it was more difficult, because it was Sookie. I know it was wrong to get involved with someone who could be involved, even as a victim. For the first time in my career, I let my lust think for me instead of my brain. Now it was going to get me into trouble.

I had waited too long to respond to her. The hesitation was telling, she knew that I had a problem with sharing secrets with her. She pulled her hand away from mine and I let her. There really wasn't anything I could say now. She knew that I was hiding something and I didn't want to share. Sookie looked away from me.

"Look, don't worry about it. Forget I even mentioned it."

I wanted to tell her that it had nothing to do with her, only it did, so that would just be another lie. Dammit. I had never hated my job more. Lindsay appeared magically at our sides and asked, "Can I get you anything else? Dessert?"

I shook my head. "No, just the check please, and the package I had delivered here."

"Sure thing," Lindsay replied and scurried off. I say scurried because it was obvious that something was wrong between us. I imagine she didn't want to get caught in a lover's quarrel. When she reappeared with the check, I reached into my wallet for my credit card.

Sookie finally looked at me. "I can pay my half."

I frowned hard at her. "No, I asked you out, I pay. Next time you can do the asking and paying."

I only hoped that there would be a next time. I had to fix this. I had to make this right without blowing my cover. The trouble was, I didn't know how to do it. The silence had grown between us and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife by the time that Lindsay returned with my credit card and the small brown bag with my surprise in it.

I left a tip for the waitress and stood. I offered my hand to Sookie but she ignored it. Fuck. Together we walked silently back out to the truck. It was full dark now and if I squinted pass the bright glow of streetlamps I could see the twinkle of stars. I opened the truck door for Sookie and she climbed in with a quiet thanks. I went around and put the bag in the backseat then got in and started up the truck.

"Sookie..."

She shook her head. "No, Alcide, I said that it was alright."

"It isn't alright," I said firmly. "I don't want you think that I'm keeping something from you."

"But you are," Sookie pointed out quietly.

"It isn't that I'm keeping it from you, it's that I can't tell you, yet." That sounded like a lame excuse to me and from the look on her face, Sookie agreed. I growled softly. "Look, I had something else planned, but it you would rather me take you home, I will."

Sookie shifted in her seat. "I don't want you to lie to me. I don't want secrets."

Did we really have to do this here, in the parking lot of the restaurant? No, we didn't. If she wanted to talk about it, then we would talk about it, but not here. Not in this very public place. I put the truck into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Sookie sat in silence next to me as I drove back to my apartment instead of the park like I had planned. She gave me a curious glance as I pulled into the apartment parking lot.

"Alcide, what are we doing here?"

I parked and looked at her. "We can talk here in the truck, or we can go upstairs and talk. But we'll talk."

I saw her frown in the faint light. "Talk?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Sookie, I'm going to toss you over my shoulder and take you upstairs and ravish you against the door."

Sookie turned bright red, like I expected, but what I didn't expect to see was the faint shiver that my words produced. "Sorry."

"I didn't want to talk about it in the parking lot at Bella Fresca where anyone could overhear. So, here or the apartment?"

"Apartment. Might as well do it in comfort." Sookie sounded annoyed now.

Hell I was annoyed. I had the perfect date planned and now it was ruined because she had to pick up on the little lie I told at Sunday dinner. Alright, it wasn't fair to blame her since I had forced her to bring it up. We got out of the truck and I grabbed the quilt and bag. I'd just leave the gun in the truck until I took her home. Sookie followed me up the stairs and held the stuff for me while I unlocked the door. I stepped back to allow her to walk in first.

I shut the door behind me after I walked in. "Why don't you go ahead and sit down. Want some wine? I think I got some here."

"Sure, a glass of wine would be nice." Sookie walked into the living room and curled up on the couch. The red of her dress was striking against the dark navy blue of the couch. I watched her for a moment and wondered how the hell I had fucked things up with someone so beautiful. When she arched a brow at me, I shook that off and went to get the wine. I fixed myself a glass because I figured that I'd need a bit of alcohol in my system before this was all over and done.

When I came back into the living room and handed the wineglass to Sookie, I didn't sit beside her. I took a seat in the recliner across from the couch. She arched a brow. I shrugged. "Space might be a good thing."

"You know, Alcide, I don't think this is as serious as you are making it out to be. I'm just being paranoid," she finally said after some thought.

"You aren't being paranoid," I said bluntly, "Jason and I do have a secret."

Sookie paled and gulped the wine I had given her. I waited for her to respond. Her hands went to her skirt and she twisted the fabric around her fingers in what I was coming to learn was a nervous gesture. "You do?"

I nodded and sipped my own wine. "Yes, but not because we want to, but because we have to."

"I don't understand, Alcide."

"I know you don't, but I hope that eventually you will." I paused and studied her. I wasn't going to tell her, I couldn't. This was my job and sometimes I had to make decisions I didn't like. This was one of them. "I would love to tell you, trust me on that. But the way things are now, the circumstances prevent me from telling you."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Not exactly. It could be. But at the moment, I just can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, but because I don't have a choice."

"You aren't like, part of some mob or something like that are you?"

I shook my head with a grin. "No, nothing like that. Jason and I are here for a reason, and not the ones we've given people. We are working on something that is pretty damn important. We've been working on it for years. We have a chance to finish it, here."

"You know, if you are trying to be reassuring, it isn't working," Sookie said plaintively.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make you understand that what we are doing is extremely important. When I can tell you, I will. You'll be the first person I tell." I leaned back in my seat and watched her.

Sookie looked thoughtful and I knew she was considering everything I had told her. Then she asked, "Does it involve me?"

That was a tricky one. "Maybe, we aren't sure."

"Did it involve Quinn?"

She had a knack for asking the hard questions. I smoothed my face and lied to her. "No."

I'd pay for that later. I know I would. I was willing to accept that. Her face turned from worried to relieved. "Oh, good."

And the look on her face is exactly why I lied to her. She didn't need to know that Quinn was involved in something that got him killed. I took another sip of wine. "Are you mad?"

"At you? No. I'm a little annoyed that you can't tell me, but if you say it's for a good reason, I'll believe you. I just want you to know, whatever it is that's going on between us, until I know everything, full disclosure, I won't sleep with you."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Sookie. I don't want to keep things from you," I accepted her terms easily because I had no intention of sleeping with Sookie until she knew I was FBI. Of course, I technically shouldn't sleep with her until we closed the case since she was a potential victim. Those kinds of personal feelings tended to screw things up. Somehow I didn't think I'd be listening to the smart, wise part of my brain when it came to Sookie Stackhouse.

"I don't know what to do now," Sookie admitted and set her glass on the table.

I followed suit then crooked a finger at her. "Come here, Sookie."

Her face turned wary. "Why?"

I grinned. "I'm not going to bite you."

"You sure you don't have to kill me after telling me all that?" she teased as she got up and walked over to me.

I laughed and grabbed her hand. One quick tug had Sookie tumbling into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her close to me. Her arms went around my neck. "No, no killing tonight I'm afraid."

"I," she hesitated then blurted out, "I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me."

I stared up at her, looked deep into those brilliant blue eyes, and tightened my hold on her. "I do trust you. But, Sookie, it isn't just about me. There are other people, other factors involved. If it was just me, I'd tell you right now, but I can't."

"Is it something you have to ask Jason about?" she asked as she stroked her fingers through my hair.

It felt so good that I almost purred before I could stop myself. I made myself ignore the tugs of lust created by her finger combing. "Ah, something like that. I don't really need his permission, but I'd rather not share without talking to him about it."

"So, you and Jason, you're like partners?" Her fingers were grazing the back of my neck with each stroke and it was getting hard to concentrate.

"You could say that," I said as I nuzzled her neck. Sookie let her head tilt to the side, showing the smooth line of her neck. I laid a kiss over her pulse point, flicking my tongue against it.

"I trust you, Alcide," Sookie whispered and she tugged my head away so she could stare into my eyes. I was taken back by the sheer amount of trust I saw in her eyes. It made me feel so guilty over not telling her everything. "I trust you enough to accept that you'll tell me when you can. I won't say anything more on the matter. I promise."

Of all the ways I imagined this talk going, this was one that I hadn't considered. I didn't expect her to be so accepting, so willing to take my word on it. I didn't know what to say to her promise and I just shook my head, whispering softly, "You amaze me Sookie Stackhouse, just flat out amaze me."

She moved one of her hands to cup my cheek. "Why, because I can be understanding?"

I turned my hand to press a kiss into her palm. "You have no idea how many women would rage and demand that I tell them everything."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Well that is just stupid. It's fairly obvious to me that you want to tell, but you can't. I may not like it, but I can accepted it since I know that you will tell me eventually. Secrets, well secrets are complicated."

I leaned my head back to watch her. "Are they?"

I got a solemn nod in reply. "Yes. Most of the time secrets are fun and playful, like surprise parties and such. Then you get secrets that hurt, the kind that cut deep and leave scars. Those can go both ways, either the secret is kept from you, or you are the one keeping the secret to protect someone. Either way, someone is going to get hurt. I think that is why I don't like secrets that much, you never know for sure if it is going to hurt someone."

There was something about the way she said it that made me think that she was remembering Quinn and his secrets. I thanked God that she didn't know the full story. It would crush her. I raised a hand and combed it through her hair. "Sookie, I can promise you something, if I ever keep something from you, I want you to know that it is for your protection and that I will tell you about it when I can."

I made sure that she saw and heard the honesty in my eyes and voice. She smiled slowly and brushed her thumb over my lower lip. "You know, you are just a little too good to be true. I'm not sure if this is all real or if I'm just dreaming."

I moved my free hand down to her leg, resting it on her knee, just below the hemline of her dress. I met her eyes and slid my hand slowly up her thigh, the material bunching up to reveal the soft tanned flesh I had been thinking about all night. Her breath caught as my fingers drew closer to her center and I leaned forward to nip her lower lip.

Sookie gasped and grabbed my hand, stopping me from going any further. "Alcide, I don't think..."

I silenced her with a long kiss. When she was breathless, I pulled back. "Still think it is a dream?"

She shook her head. "No, definitely not a dream. In my dreams, I don't stop you."

I let my hand fall away from her leg and laid my head on her shoulder to muffle my groan. "Sookie, you can't say things like that."

I heard the laughter in her voice. "Why not? It's true. I let you do all sorts of things in my dreams."

I could only imagine what she let me to do her in those dreams and the possibilities flashed through my mind until I was hard. Sookie felt it, how could she not, and the minx wiggled in my lap, rubbing her ass over my erection, making it even harder. My hands went to her hips and held her in place. I had draw in several deep breaths before I had enough control to speak, though my voice was husky. "Stop that or I won't be able to stop myself."

"From doing what?" she asked softly.

I glanced up at her and said hoarsely, "From taking you into the bedroom and sliding that dress off you, from laying you down on my bed and licking and kissing every inch of you until you beg me to take you."

Blue eyes went bright and she let out a ragged breath as she shifted ever so slightly to rub her thighs together. Then she undid me when her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip. I reached up and pulled her down for another deep kiss, letting my tongue play across her lip. Sookie was like a drug and I just couldn't wait for the next hit.

She pulled away from me and said, "So what's in the brown bag?"

I blinked at her in confusion, trying to shift gears. How did she go from that kiss to wondering what was in the bag? I glanced over at it then smiled. "Well, it was part of a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"The delicious kind. I was going to take you to the park where we could enjoy our dessert and look up at the stars."

Her face softened. "Oh that's so romantic."

"Well, I think we can improvise. Hop up." I nudged her until she slid off my lap. I rose and grabbed the quilt and bag. Carrying them to the sliding door, I waved for her to follow me out on the balcony. I put the quilt and bag down on the chaise lounge and dragged it out from under the awning into the small open space. Placing the bag on the ground, I shook out the quilt and laid it over the chaise and sat down. Patting the spot next to me, I waited until Sookie sat down next to me to reveal what was in the bag.

"Chocolate covered strawberries!" she exclaimed and eyed the box in my hands with a hungry expression.

"Yup," I said as I pulled the small table and placed the box on it. I leaned back on the chaise and tugged Sookie back to join me. She laid back on her side, tucked tightly against me with her head resting on my shoulder. I flipped the lid open and selected one of the chocolate covered fruits.

Sookie pushed herself up a little, bracing herself with one arm as I lifted the treat to her lips. Her eyes met mine as her lips parted and bit into it. My eyes slid down to watch the way her lips closed around the strawberry and the soft moan she let out as she chewed. I waited until she swallowed and before she could stop me, I leaned over and covered her lips with mine.

I tasted the sweetness of the strawberry mingled with the chocolate on her lips. I had always liked strawberries, but they tasted so much better on Sookie's lips. Sookie wrapped her arm around my neck as she fell back onto the chaise, taking me with her. I held myself over her, not wanting to crush her, as she nipped at my lower lip. Her body arched into mine.

Her fingers dug into my shoulders as I left a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck and back up to capture her lips once more. I lowered myself so I was laying sideways beside her and let my hands roam. Her body trembled as my fingers ghosted over her bare arms, down her side, over the curve of her hip and down her legs. She gasped when I tugged the skirt of her dress up and caressed her thighs.

"Alcide," she panted as my fingers slid up and met the skimpy straps of what had to be her underwear. Her body shifted so that she was laying on her side, pressed against me. I felt her hard nipples through her dress and my shirt.

I think my heart stopped as I traced the straps around to her back and realized that she was wearing a thong. "Sookie."

"We should stop," she whispered even as she shivered. My fingers were now caressing her ass and she tightened her hold on my neck.

"Mhm," I muttered against her neck. "Relax, Sookie."

"We said no sex."

"Who said we were having sex?" I stopped kissing her neck long enough to look up at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright, and her lips were parted as she drew in shallow breaths. "Let me touch you, Sookie." There was a soft whimper and I dipped my head down to brush a kiss over her lips, "Let me feel you."

She said nothing and I thought that maybe I overstepped myself. I was fixing to apologize when Sookie moved so that she was laying flat on her back. I felt something primal rip through me when she made an acquiescing noise and moved one leg until it was hanging over the edge of the chaise, opening herself to me. My gaze slid up to meet hers and she gave me a sultry smile as her fingers toyed with the buttons of my shirt, undoing them one at a time.

Fire burned through me when her fingers slid against my chest and over to tweak my nipples. As I kissed her again, my hand on her hip shifting until it was resting on her stomach, just above her center. One finger dipped down below the scant fabric that covered her and I growled when I felt nothing but smoothness. Sookie managed to surprise the hell out of me, she was completely bare.

Ignoring her cries of protest, I pulled my finger out and hooked my fingers around the skimpy strap that made up the thong and tugged it down. When it had gone as far as it could, I did the same on the other side, working them down until I could slip them over her heel-clad feet. Then I dangled the red thong in front of her and wiggled my eyebrows. "Hot, I may just have to keep them."

"Alcide," Sookie growled and I dropped them over the side as she dragged her nails over my chest.

"Patience," I whispered as I let my hand drift back down over her body. There was just enough light coming from inside the apartment to illuminate her face, and I wanted to burn that look into my mind forever. Her eyes were closed as she focused on each move my hand made, her lips parted as she tried to regulate her breathing. I felt a thrill when her breath hitched as my hand came to rest high on her thigh, fingers just centimeters from her center.

I almost embarrassed myself by coming in my pants when I felt the heat of her center. I made small caresses, working my way slowly towards her center. I paused, fingers hovering just over where I wanted to touch. "Sookie, look at me."

Her eyes flew open and met mine just as I brushed my thumb over her clit. Her pupils dilated and she moaned, hips arching up off the chaise. I almost moaned myself, she was so wet that my thumb just glided back and forth over that small nub of sensitive flesh.

"Oh God," Sookie breathed and her nails dug into my shoulder as I parted her folds and stroked one finger downward.

It was all I could do not to just strip her and myself down and take her then. My free hand gripped the top of the chaise as I covered her mouth with mine and muffled her moans. I stroked and caressed her hot center with gentle fingers until her hips were thrusting upwards.

I took that as a signal and slid one finger inside her slit. The sound I made as her walls clamped around my finger wasn't human. She was so tight, so wet, so responsive to my touch that I almost went wild. I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't the right time, that this was just to accustom Sookie to my touch. Sookie was making tiny mewling noises as I plunged my finger in and out of her. I felt her trembles and knew she was close. I slid a second finger in her and brushed the pad of my thumb over her clit, and she exploded, her walls clenching around my fingers.

Her lower body came up off the chaise, forcing my fingers deeper in her. She gasped my name as her orgasm rocked through her. I kept driving her over that edge of pleasure and I did not want to stop. Only when she was limp and limbs twitching did I stop. When I made a move to withdraw my hand, she shook her head, "Don't."

That simple request almost shattered my self control. I eased my own aching desire by kissing her deeply. Her tongue played across my lower lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and let my tongue dance across hers. Her hips started to move again and I held still, letting her do what she wanted. The sensation of her riding my hand made my dick ache with need. I was very close to breaking our agreement of no sex.

My phone ringing was what stopped us from going too far. Sookie let out a soft moan as I pulled away from her. I knew exactly how she felt, but since everyone I knew who would call me this late knew I was out on a date, I could only surmise that it was important. I grabbed one of the napkins that came with the chocolate covered strawberries and wiped my fingers before I grabbed my phone from where it was still clipped to my belt. Jason's number flashed on the screen and I think I growled. Sookie giggled and wiggled close to me to kiss her way down my neck and chest as I answered. "What do you want, Stackhouse?"

I heard rustling on the other end, then he said, "Get your panties out of a twist, Alcide. You and Sookie need to get back to Bon Temps."

"Why the hell do we need to do that?" I growled the question, not bothering to hide my annoyance at him.

I heard Jason smile. "Aw, did I interrupt something?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

"NO!" Jason shouted into the phone, "Look, I'm sorry, but ya'll really do need to get back here in town. The police want to speak with Sookie."

That got my attention and I pulled away from Sookie to sit up and swung my legs over the side of the chaise lounge. "What happened?"

Sookie heard the urgency in my voice and sat up. "Alcide?"

I listened to Jason and muttered a curse. What he had told me chased the arousal way like a bucket of ice water being tossed on me. I hung up and looked at her. "We need to go."

"What happened, Alcide? Is it Gran?" Sookie stood up and fished around for her thong, slipping it back on as she looked at me.

I shook my head as I tugged my shirt back into place and buttoned it up. "No, Maudette Pickens was found murdered in her apartment."

Sookie let out a strangled cry and wavered where she stood. I wrapped an arm around her to steady her. "Come on, I'll take you back to your house. Jason said that the sheriff wanted to speak to you since you had an altercation with her last week."

Sookie nodded then looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Alcide, why is this happening? First Quinn, now Maudette?"

"I don't know, Sookie. I really don't." I hugged her close and felt tears soak my shirt. I let her cry while I thought. I had a pretty good idea on why this was happening, why Maudette, and I didn't like it one bit.

**Author's Notes: I eagerly await to hear your reviews. If you review, the chances are very high that I'll respond. If I don't, it isn't because I dont want it, it's because I either forgot or got wrapped up in more writing. Oh if you liked the lemony yumminess in this chapter, keep an eye out for a new one shot from me that is pure smutty goodness. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: This is a chapter I've been looking forward to writing ever since I came up with the idea for this story. There has been, in my mind, several defining moments, moments that have stuck with me over time, for STK and what happens in this chapter is one of them. I hope everyone enjoys it. Many thanks to chiisai-kitty for being an awesome beta. According to her, I'm evil. *cackles***

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. **

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**SPOV**

Alcide dropped me off at home and after giving me a warm lingering kiss, went off to find Jason. He couldn't tell me much of what happened, only that Jason had been at Merlotte's when Bud Dearborn came in looking for him. Instead of taking Jason down to the station or somewhere private, Dearborn had questioned him in the middle of the crowded bar. Asshole. Alcide was going to go and see what he could do to help Jason and before I got out of the truck, he warned me that Dearborn would probably want to talk to me. Great.

Gran was propped up in bed reading when I came in. From the lack of anger on her part, I knew that she had not heard from Jason yet. I sat next to her and explained what happened. I was surprised when Gran's only comment was, "At least this is one time when Jason's cattin' around will serve a good purpose."

Maybe she had a point. Dawn had been with Jason, according to Alcide, and before that Jason had been at work. Since he got let go early, and it was Dawn's day off as well, the two of them had been together most of the day. Probably burning up the sheets, but really, that wasn't something I wanted to think about.

Gran asked me how my date went and I smiled and told her that it went just fine. Except for the phone call from Jason that brought it to an end. I know Jason didn't mean to, but dammit, he had the worse timing ever. I spent more time chatting with Gran, telling her about the restaurant and bits of the discussion we had. When I mentioned the fact that Alcide was hiding something, Gran got the oddest expression on her face. I couldn't tell if it was confusion or understanding, maybe it was a mix of the two.

I kissed Gran goodnight and went to my room. I gathered up what I needed for a shower and took a quick one before heading back to bed. As I was sliding under the covers, my phone on the nightstand buzzed. I frowned and picked it up. It was a text from Alcide saying that Jason was fine and that he'd talk to me later. I fought the grin and failed. He was so sweet for letting me know that Jason was alright. I went to sleep with a smile on my lips.

I spent the next day doing some chores around the house before work. At work all people talked about was Maudette's murder. I learned more about the actual murder. Like Quinn, Maudette had been tortured, but not to the extreme that Quinn had. She had been killed, it was said, by a slash to her throat. It make me sick, listening to people gossip about how someone died, especially since it had been a violent death. I didn't like Maudette to begin with, and I absolutely hated her because she had slept with Quinn, but I would never wish a death like that on someone.

No one said anything to me about by date, except Hoyt, who came in that evening to pick Holly up. I told him I had a wonderful time and he commented that Alcide was a lucky man. I winked at him and told him that he would know.

Lafayette cornered me after work. "Alright, sugar, you wanna tell me about Mr. Tall, Dark, and Studly?"

I smirked. "What's there to tell?"

He shook a finger in my face. "I don't think so, you aren't getting off that easy. Come on back to my place."

"Come on where? Lafayette, I'm glad that you are dipping into the female pool, but honey, I'm taken." I giggled at the look of shock on his face.

"Oh sweetie, you'd be my first pick if I ever decide to switch teams," Lafayette said with a grin when he finally regained his composure. "But in the meantime, come back to my place and have a drink with me while I pick your brains over your man."

"Oh, Lafayette," I said with a laugh, "I can't. I need to get home. I got laundry to fold before I go to bed."

"Then I'll come help you."

"Gran..."

"Adele loves me. So come on girl, I'll follow you home."

I put my hands on my hips. "And if I say no?"

Lafayette winked at me. "Then I'll have no choice but to hunt up this man of yours and talk to him myself."

Oh my. The thought of Lafayette talking to Alcide gave me chills. Not in a bad way. I had no idea how Alcide would react to an almost six foot tall queen accosting him for details on our date. Knowing Lafayette, he'd get grabby. The thought of Lafayette groping Alcide made me giggle.

I clutched my stomach and doubled over as the giggles overcame me. I had trouble sucking in air to breathe and Lafayette was starting to look worried. "Sookie, you alright?"

"Fine," I gasped, "just fine. Funny thought." I straightened up and sucked in a breath. "Lafayette, how about we meet for lunch tomorrow and I'll tell you everything?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and the glitter in his gold eyeshadow shimmered under the streetlight. "Everything?"

A smile teased my lip as I thought about our time out on the balcony. "Well, maybe not everything, but close enough."

Lafayette stared at me knowingly and a blush burned my cheeks. "Someone got lucky."

"Yeah," I said blandly before continuing, "Jason."

There was a snort. "When isn't that boy lucky? Oh what a fine ass man you for a brother. I snap him right up if I wasn't afraid of female mobs."

"He'd be lucky to have you," I said honestly and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I adore you Lafayette, and I'll see you tomorrow at noon at the Main Street Diner."

Lafayette gave me a fond pat on the bum. "It's a date."

I laughed and blew him a kiss as I slid into my Malibu and headed home. Before I even walked through the door my phone rang. I fumbled my keys and dropped them. Cursing softly, I bent down and grabbed the keys. By the time I got the door open and managed to yank my phone out of my purse, it had stopped ringing. A check of missed calls told me it was Amelia. I sent her a quick text that said I'd call her back as soon as I showered.  
If I could have gotten away with not talking to Amelia after my shower, I would have. But I knew if I didn't call her, she'd just keep calling me back. Sure I could have turned my phone off and given how late it was, she wouldn't have called the house phone out of respect for Gran, but she would have left some very loud and vocal voice mails for me to find tomorrow. I was surprised she hadn't tried calling me earlier. Amelia, as much as I loved her, was a notorious gossip and she wanted to know everything.

I sat cross legged on my bed in my oversized sleep shirt and cradled my phone between my shoulder and ear as I worked on my nails while waiting for Amelia to pick up. When she did, I said, "Amelia, we are 26 years old, don't you think that we are too old to sit around and gossip about boys?"

I heard her laugh. "Hell no. Sookie, I devotedly hope that when we are in our sixties, we'll still call each other up to talk about the hotties we've seen."

"Somehow," I said dryly, "I doubt we care much for hotties when we are in our sixties."

"You might not," Amelia said slyly, "but I will."

"Alright there, Blanche."

She laughed. "Hush, Rose.

"I am not Rose!" I protested in a whine.

"You aren't mean enough to be Dorothy."

"There's Sophia," I mumbled and all I heard was laughter from Amelia's end. I was never going to watch another marathon of The Golden Girls with Amelia again.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, but Sophia? No, you are most definitely Rose. Maybe not as silly as she is, but naive." Amelia had finally stopped laughing long enough to talk again.

I pouted. "I am not naive."

"Yes, you are. Just a little bit," Amelia said firmly. "However, I know what you are doing and it isn't going to work."

"Damn."

"So tell me everything. How was Mr. Herveaux on the date?"

"Charming, handsome, funny." I chuckled when she hissed.

"Sookie Stackhouse, that is not what I meant!"

"Oh you mean how did it feel when he kissed me? Or when he laid me back on his lounge chair on his balcony and gave me the most incredible orgasm of my life with only his fingers?" I paused to hear Amelia suck in a quick breath and said in a bored voice, "It was fine."

"FINE? Just fine?" Amelia exploded over the phone. "Christ on a crutch, Sookie, what the hell is your problem!"

I grabbed at the phone as I fell back onto my pillows laughing hard enough that I honestly thought I would pee myself. Amelia continued to scold me and read me the riot act about how if a man did something like that it wasn't just fine. I was really too busy howling to pay much attention to it.

I sucked in a breath and whimpered a little. I had been laughing so hard that my stomach was sore. "Amelia...Amelia...AMES!" I resorted to almost screaming her name to get her attention. "I was being sarcastic."

There was a long pause. "Oh...I knew that."

She sounded so sheepish that it started me off on another giggle fit. That just set her off on another lecture about how I shouldn't scare her like that, that she was worried she'd have to revoke my womanhood card, and a whole slew of other things. I, naturally, did not hear a word of it because I was trying not to pee myself laughing...again.

Finally she huffed, "Alright, enough with the giggles. Tell me more!"

I groaned, "Amelia, there isn't anything else to tell, I swear. We had a nice dinner, a very interesting conversation, came to an understanding, and then he, well you know, on his balcony. That's it."

"Hm, I can't decide if I respect you for not sleeping with him on the first date or if I'm disappointed in you."

"Go with respect, I'm more likely to keep talking to you," I said dryly.

Amelia giggled. "Of course I respect you, but it has to be said, what the hell were you on? Why didn't you jump him? I would have."

"Ames, you'd jump Hugh Hefner given half the chance."

"Oh I would not. He's old."

"He has a penis."

"I feel like I'm being judged. I'm very happy with Tray."

"I'm happy for you. As to why I did not jump him, well, it wouldn't have been the right thing to do," I said primly.

She snorted, "Right thing to do? Sookie, the guy finger banged you into the best orgasm you've had as a virgin. The only right thing to do would have been to jump him, fuck him, and see if he could give you the best orgasm as a non-virgin."

"Amelia Broadway!" I cried more out of habit than real shock.

"It's the truth."

"Well I couldn't do it," I said with a blush.

"You were more than willing to maul him in your kitchen...where your Gran cooks."

It felt like my cheeks were on fire. "I had been-"

"Don't you dare blame that on the bourbon. You said you didn't have enough to drink to get more than a little bit tipsy."

"Damn, I need to stop telling you everything."

She sighed, "I know, you can't get around me." I heard her tap her nails against a hard surface and then, "Did you at least return the favor and give him a blow job?"

I winced. "Um no, not exactly."

"Sookie Stackhouse, you selfish bitch!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Did he stop you from tearing off his pants?"

"No, the phone rang."

There was a long pause and finally she said, "Have ya'll ever heard of ignoring the phone?"

"It was Jason."

Another long pause. "You let a phone call from your brother stop you from giving the man a blow job?"

I let out a sigh. "Look, it was important. I'm glad he answered." I could tell from the way she started breathing that she was gearing up for another explosion so I said quickly, "He called to let us know that the police found Maudette Pickens murdered in her apartment."

That took the wind out of her sails and she said, "Oh, well, I suppose that is a good reason not to give him a blow job."

"So glad to have your approval, Ames," I drawled with sarcasm thick enough to frost a cake with.

"So Maudette was killed?" she asked, completely ignoring my sarcasm.

I shuddered and said, "Yeah, Jason got questioned over it in Merlotte's."

"Why would they question Jason? Did they question you?"

"I think they talked to Jason because she was killed in the same way Quinn was and Quinn was found in the pond. And no, they haven't talked to me. Yet. I'm pretty sure they will since I punched Maudette." I wondered if I should regret punching Maudette now that she was dead. Maybe it made me a bad person, but I didn't. She deserved it.

"Yes, because punching a person is clearly motive for murder."

"She was sleeping with Quinn," I pointed out reasonably, "I mean, as the girlfriend, finding out that my boyfriend was cheating on me does give me a motive for murder."

"Oh Sookie," Amelia said with a sigh and I know she rolled her eyes, "even if it did give you a motive for murder, you are just too damn sweet to murder someone."

"I am not." I paused, "I didn't mean it like that."

Amelia let out a loud laugh. "Oh yes you did. And you are too sweet. If that bumbling sheriff had any brains he'd realize that you couldn't murder someone. You are more of a subtle revenge person. Putting salt in her tea, sugar on her fries. That sort of thing."

"Sure, if I didn't want to get fired," I added with a laugh. "No, you are right. I could never murder someone."

"Okay, this is depressing. Let's talk about your hottie some more."

Just like that, Amelia switched gears. I was glad because thinking about Maudette was starting to depress me. I was starting to have uneasy feelings. First Quinn was murdered and then Maudette and I couldn't help but to think that they were connected. Why Maudette? It wasn't like she was anyone special, as harsh as that sounds. So why murder her?

I realized Amelia was saying something loudly in my ear. "Sookie are you even listening to me?"

"Um no, sorry, zoned out. What were you saying?"

She gave an impatient sigh. "I was saying that you, Alcide, Tray, and I should go out sometime, on a double date."

"A double date?" I asked dubiously. "We aren't in high school, aren't double dates a high school thing?"

Another sigh. "No Sookie, it's two couples getting together and doing something. Only, unlike high school, we can go see a dirty movie and drive our guys insane."

I blanched. "How about a no on that." When she whined, I said, "Amelia, I'm not going to feel up Alcide in a movie theater. Sorry, not going to happen."

"Then what about bowling? There's a new bowling place opening up in Monroe. We can go on Saturday night."

I thought about it. I liked bowling as much as the next person, but it would count as a second date. Plus it would be a fun date. Tray and Amelia were always fun to go out with and I could see how Alcide interacted with my friends. One mistake I made with Quinn was that he never liked to go out with my friends. He never went with me on outings with Amelia and Tray. If Alcide and I were going to be serious, and I really hoped we were, I had to know if he could handle my friends.

"Alright, let me talk to him about it and I'll get back to you. I work that afternoon but I'm off on Sunday so we can make a night out of it if he agrees." I listened to her squeal and added, "Just don't make me regret it."

"Sookie," she said innocently, "would I do something like that?"

Without hesitation I said, "In a heartbeat, sister."

"I'm so glad that you know me," she said with a giggle.

I covered a yawn with my hand so my words came out muffled. "I'm going to bed now. Thanks to you, I have to fold clothes before work."

"I am deeply ashamed for keeping you from your laundry. I shall go flog myself now," Amelia drawled, "Text me when you find out if Alcide agrees with the double date."

"Will do. Night Ames."

"Night Sook."

I flipped my phone shut and tossed it on the night stand and snuggled down deep in my blankets. I was glad that I had talked to Amelia before going to sleep. I actually drifted off to sleep instead of worrying about Maudette and the murders.

The next day, after meeting Lafayette for lunch, I called Alcide to see if he was willing to go bowling. The phone only rang once before he answered. "Hello."

"Hey there, handsome," I said as I slid the seat back in the car. I was sitting outside of Merlotte's and had the A/C blasting. I still had ten minutes before my shift started and what better way to spend it than a little phone flirting?

"Sookie," Alcide said, his voice warming noticeably. I couldn't help but wonder what would put him in a mood that just hearing from me would make him perk up.

"The one and only," I said brightly, "So, what are you up to?"

"Oh, just some paperwork." Maybe it was my imagination, but his voice chilled just slightly.

"Sounds a little boring."

"It is. So what are you doing?"

"Oh you know, sitting here in a bikini, rubbing some coconut scented suntan oil in," I said teasingly.

I was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath on his end of the phone. "Oh yeah, need some help with that?"

The phrase turnabout is fair play flashed through my head when I thought about how it would feel to have Alcide's strong hands massaging my suntan oil into my skin, starting at my shoulders and working his way down my back to the curve of my ass. I licked my lips and tried not to groan. "Always."

He chuckled. "I'll be right there."

Yes please, come rub me down now.

I thought it, I didn't say it. Instead I said, "As appealing as that sounds, I'm actually getting ready to go into work. My shift starts soon."

"Damn, guess I'll have to put away the speedo."

There it was in my mind, the glowing image of Alcide in a small tight speedo. My heartbeat picked up when I imagined how the fabric would stretch and cling to his, ahem, package and ass. "Rain check?"

"Gotcha. So, if you didn't call to taunt me about wearing a bikini, why did you call?"

He didn't at all sound disgruntled that I was just teasing him about the bikini which made me happy. I liked a man who could take some teasing. I giggled and said, "I actually called to see if you wanted to do something Saturday night."

"I'm listening."

"Well, Amelia had an idea that you and I could go on sort of a double date with her and her boyfriend Tray."

"A double date?" he asked warily.

I had to bite my lip not to laugh because he sounded just like I had when Amelia mentioned it. "Yes, a double date. Corny I know, but she kinda wants to meet you."

"And we have to go on a double date for that to happen?"

"Well no, but we think it would be fun. See, a new bowling alley opened up in Monroe. Disco and laser bowling, that kind of thing. They also have a small bar and dance floor too." I was reading straight out of an article I had clipped from the local paper when they did a story on it when it opened up last month.

"It does sound interesting."

"It's a very adult bowling alley, or so the papers say," I said and tried not to sound lame.

"As opposed to kiddy alleys?" he asked with a snicker.

"Oh stop it. It would just be the four of us. I don't work on Sunday, so I thought we could make a night of it." I bit my lip and plunged ahead when an idea came to me. "After we bowled and hung out for awhile, maybe we could go back to your place, for some more adult time."

"Why Sookie Stackhouse, are your propositioning me?"

I grinned. "And if I was?"

"I'll pick you up at 8?"

This time I laughed. "I like that answer. Really, it won't be that bad, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

I don't know why, but I felt like he only agreed because I more or less promised to make it worth his while. But then he said something that tugged my heartstrings. "Sookie, I would love to go out with you and your friends and get to know them, even if we don't end up at my apartment."

I pinched myself in the thigh to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Alcide, that's sweet. Thank you."

"For going out with you? Sookie, trust me, it isn't a hardship. I like spending time with you."

"I know, it's just," I hesitated, not wanting to compare him to Quinn. I may not be the most experienced woman in the world, but even I knew better than to compare one man to another.

"Let me guess, Quinn didn't like hanging out with your friends."

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Sookie, Quinn was an ass. A clingy and possessive ass. I would never ask you to give up time with your friends just for me."

"I realize that and I'm sorry for even thinking that you could be like him." I meant it too. I was just letting my insecurities get the better of me.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I understand. You'll see, not all men are like him."

"Maybe not all men, but you really aren't." I glanced down at my watch, "Dammit. Alcide, I have to go, my shift is starting."

"Alright, have fun at work. I'll talk to you later."

I felt a little foolish, but I blew him a kiss over the phone. I heard him laugh before I hung up. It made me feel good that I could make him laugh. Lafayette spent the entire afternoon and evening teasing me about the twinkle in my eye. I couldn't help it. Talking to Alcide made me happy.

During my break, I called Amelia and let her know that the double date was on. She screamed so loud that not only did I really believe we had transgressed back to high school, that everyone else heard her through the phone. I chatted with Dawn and Holly about it. I actually, against my better judgment, ended up inviting Dawn and Jason along, turning the double date into a group date. I'm sure I'd regret my decision later.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, as did Friday. Saturday rolled around I spent most of the morning helping Gran out around the house before I went into work. Work dragged on for me. I was bouncing at the thought of seeing Alcide again. We chatted and texted constantly over the last two days, but it was nothing compared to seeing him. So I was pleasantly surprised when he and Jason came into Merlotte's just as Dawn and I were getting off.

Since I had already clocked out, I wasted no time in hurrying over to Alcide and Jason with Dawn trailing behind me. I paused to give Jason a quick hug then slid over to Alcide. I was well aware of curious eyes on us when I moved up next to him, but that didn't stop me from sliding one arm around his waist and leaning into his body. I felt his lips brush over my head and smiled. I drew in a deep breath and smelled Stetson cologne.

"Hey," he greeted me.

I tilted my head back to smile at him. "Hello there. What are you doing?"

"I rode in with Jason and thought I could grab a ride back to your house with you while he goes with Dawn."

"Oh, well, I suppose I can make room for you in the car," I teased lightly.

"Do you think he'll fit?" asked Jason with a grin.

I snorted. "He drove it once already hasn't he? I'm sure he'll fit."

"If you say so. So, are we riding over with you guys or are we taking separate cars?" Jason asked as he slung an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"Let's take the SUV," I suggested, "It's got more room."

"Alright, we'll come get you after Dawn gets ready."

"Kay, see you then." I watched Jason and Dawn walk out of Merlotte's. I turned to see Sam and Arlene watching us and gave them a little wave. "See you guys on Monday."

"Sookie, call me tomorrow and let me know about that bowling alley. I might be able to convince Rene to take me on our next date night," called Arlene.

I winked to let her know I would and together Alcide and I walked out of the door. We walked arm in arm around to the back lot to my car. I was amused to see Alcide fold himself into my Malibu. He grumbled just a little bit about being too big for cars as I laughed at him. We chatted about work and how our week had gone on the drive to the house. Once we got there and I parked, Alcide stopped me from getting out with a hand on my arm. When I turned to ask him what was wrong, he leaned over and kissed me.

I whimpered and leaned into the kiss, almost melting on the spot. His lips were warm and soft against mine and I could taste the lingering flavor of a beer he must have had at Jason's. His hand glided over my cheek and into my hair. He tugged the ponytail holder loose and buried his fingers in my hair as it fell in a wave around my face. He gave one tug to pull me closer.

I think I moaned, but I'm not sure. I was consumed by the building fire of desire and need that was growing within me. I tried to crawl over the middle console to get closer to him but ended up banging my hip against the gear shift. I pulled back with a hiss.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Alcide asked with concern.

I rubbed my hip with one hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably won't even bruise." Then I smiled impishly at him, "Want to kiss it better?"

He let out a soft growl as his eyes went dark and flicked down to where I inched my shirt up to show the line of flesh that had been abused. "Sookie, play nice. Your Gran is inside."

"I doubt she's looking out the window at us."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," he said with a snort and gestured with his head towards the house.

I turned to see Gran and one of her friends, Maxine Fortenberry, gaping at us from the back porch. Well hell, I thought as my cheeks began to pink up. "Ah, maybe we should get out."

"You go on, I'll be there in a minute," Alcide said with a touch of embarrassment. When I arched a brow, he added, "I'm not exactly presentable."

Unable to stop myself, I glanced down and my mouth parted and I breathed a little, "Oh" when I saw the bulge in his jeans. Then I giggled. "Oops."

"That's it, oops?" he asked with a mock glare.

I gave a little shrug. "You were the one to kiss me."

"If we didn't have an audience, I'd do more than kiss you."

Oh. Oh my. The blush that stained my cheeks deepened. My mouth went dry and I swallowed hard. "How tempting."

"You are adorable when you blush," he said suddenly and brushed a hand over my cheek.

"Uh huh. I think I'll go get dressed now."

"You do that, Jason and Dawn will be here before you know it."

I nodded and grabbed my purse. Then, just to tease him a little more, I leaned over and gave him a quick hard kiss while my hand stroked over his arousal. He let out a strangled groan when I pulled back. I snickered and opened the door, jumping out before he could grab me. I was still snickering and looking over my shoulder to see him giving me the stink eye as I walked up the back steps and onto the back porch.

"Isn't Alcide going to come in?" Gran asked.

I had to bite the inside of my lip to prevent myself from laughing and just nodded. "He will, in a few minutes. He has to take care of something first."

Then, to my shock and dismay, Maxine Fortenberry gave a lusty laugh and winked at me. "Sookie, you shouldn't get the poor man worked up to a state where he can't walk."

My mouth fell open. I couldn't think of anything to say because I was shocked by the lewd comment coming from Hoyt's mama. I said the first thing that came to mind, "He started it!"

Maxine nudged Gran. "Oh, I remember those days."

Then Gran got a dreamy expression on her face. "Oh yes, so do I. Lovely times, weren't they Maxine?"

Oh I could not stand here and listen to my Gran and her friend reminiscence over their own sexual encounters. It was just gross. I threw my hands up and clamped them over my ears. "Do not want to hear that! I'm going to go get changed! Gran, you need anything before Jason gets here to pick us up?"

She shook her head and turned back to Maxine. As I disappeared into the house, I heard them giggling over something, I really didn't know what. I took a quick shower because I smelled like beer and smoke. I dried off and smeared my new honey, sugar, and vanilla body lotion over my legs, arms, and breasts. Then I changed into a pair of boot cut jeans, a dark blue tank top that I covered with a blue and green plaid button down shirt. I dragged on my sneakers. Then I dried my hair and pulled it back in a high, bouncy ponytail. I didn't bother with make up beyond a coat of mascara and gloss.

When I came out of the bathroom, I found Gran in the living room with Alcide, Jason, and Dawn. I moved to stand next to Alcide when my phone rang. I answered it to hear Amelia, "Ya'll ready?"

"Yup, just about to leave."

"Good, we'll meet you at the alley."

"Okay, see you there. If you beat us, grab a couple pitchers of beer and some nachos," I said and Jason held his hands apart and I rolled my eyes, "Make that two things of nachos, one in the largest size they got."

Amelia laughed. "Jason?"

"Yes, the pig."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

I hung up and tucked my phone into my pocket with my ID and some cash. I didn't want to carry a purse into the bowling alley, so I only took what was absolutely necessary. Dawn, on the other hand, had a large tote size purse on her shoulder. She had changed into a pair of skinny jeans, the bottoms tucked into a pair of stiletto heeled boots, and a black halter top that offered peeks of the silver belly button ring in her navel. At least she had her long hair braided in a complicated French braid. Did she think that this alley was one of those fancy nightclubs she went to?

Jason and Alcide had both dressed for comfort in worn jeans, scuffed boots, and t-shirts. I can only imagine how much Gran scolded Jason when she saw his shirt. It was burgundy with "I'm Not Insensitive I Just Don't Give A Shit" written in bold white letters. Alcide's was much nicer, with a motorcycle and the name of some band I didn't know, at least I think it was a band. Dawn was going to be the odd one out because I know that Amelia would be wearing something similar to my outfit and Tray always wore jeans and muscles shirts when he wasn't working.

I went and gave Gran a quick kiss on the forehead. "You going to be okay while we are gone?"

"Good gracious, Sookie, you act as if I've never sat here at home for an evening alone. I'll be fine. I'm going to watch some TV, then go lay down and catch up on my reading. You all have fun and give Amelia my love. Tray too."

I nodded and gave her another kiss. "I'll try not to be too loud when I come in."

"Just don't be drinking and driving."

"That's not a problem, Adele, I'm the designated driver tonight," Alcide said with a warm smile.

Gran gave him a grateful smile. "Good, that makes me feel better. Now go on and get with you all, I want my quiet time."

We laughed and filed out the front door. Since Alcide would be driving later, Jason drove us into Monroe, which pleased me. I got to snuggle up to Alcide in the back. When Jason complained about how close we were sitting together, I just scooted closer, resting my head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around me. I didn't want to push Jason too far, so I avoided giving him any kisses. I had to make do with relaxing against him as his fingers traced random patterns on my back and rubbing my hand over his knee.

When we got to the bowling alley, I pointed out Tray's truck and Jason parked beside it. We got out and I took a look around. The bowling alley was off Main Street, at the end of a secluded side street. It had been a warehouse once and was surrounded by other warehouses, some abandoned and others closed up for the day. In way, I figured that made good business sense because standing out in the parking lot, we could hear the pounding music that was playing. It sounded more like a nightclub than a bowling alley and maybe it was.

I slid my hand in Alcide's and the four of us walked inside. If I thought the music was loud outside, it was down right deafening inside. The lights were dim, except for one along one wall, which was where the bar and shoe rental was at. Laser lights flashed and there were strobe lights too. The lanes were completely dark, the sides illuminated by black lights. All the balls had flecks of white mixed in with the bright colors, making them glow as they rolled down the lanes.

Off in one corner was a modest dance floor and DJ stand. The bar was divided into three sections. First was the actual bar where you could order drinks. Then there was the rental area where you got your shoes and paid for the lanes. On the other side of the rental section was the food station.

I heard Amelia before I saw her, which was a miracle over this noise. I looked around, trying to pinpoint where the yelling was coming from. I saw Tray before I actually saw Amelia. He towered over her. He was a handsome guy, standing at around 6'5" with dark hair with just a hint of gray the sides. His eyes were a dark brown, like rich dark chocolate. His face was tanned and he was ripped. Like seriously ripped, almost as much as Alcide. He was a cop in Shreveport and spent a lot of time on the streets, chasing down the bad guys, as I liked to call it. As such, he spent a lot of free time working out and staying in shape. Like Jason and Alcide, he had dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I saw a slight bump at his back and knew he was carrying a gun. He was too much of a cop to go without one.

Then I saw Amelia jumping up and down in front of him. Amelia had pulled her hair back with a headband. She was wearing a short skirt, which made me roll my eyes, I mean, skirts and bowling? She had balls. I'd never be able to do that, I'd be too afraid of flashing to wear a skirt. Plus, I could only imagine how uncomfortable it would be with her thighs chafing together. Amelia was definitely a woman who would sacrifice comfort for looking good. She wore a halter top that left her midriff bare.

"Sookie!" she cried again and lunged for me. I had the breath knocked out of me as she hugged me tightly. I caught a whiff of gin on her breath and giggled.

"Already drinking?" I asked.

"Just a couple," she said with a wave of her hand. Then she saw Alcide and raised a brow. "Well, Sookie, you going to introduce us?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "No I just thought I'd let you stare at his chest some more." You could have knocked me over with a feather when Amelia actually blushed. She never blushed. I decided that instead of teasing her, which was real tempting, that I'd let her off the hook. "Alcide, this is Amelia, one of my best friends, and her boyfriend, Detective Tray Dawson with the Shreveport PD. Ames, you and Tray know Dawn from Merlotte's. Have you met Jason?"

Jason and Alcide shook Tray's hand and Jason said, "I think I met you two a couple years ago, at a BBQ at the house."

Amelia gave Jason a measuring look, her eyes flicking up and down his body, then she laughed. "I remember that BBQ, you chased Sookie around with the water hose and pissed her off so she got me and Tray to help her dump a ice chest of water and ice over your head."

Jason winced. "I had forgotten about that."

I smiled sweetly up at my brother. "That's because you wanted to forget the chewing out Gran gave you for using such vulgar and nasty words in her presence."

"Oh hush, you said your fair share of words yourself."

I held up a finger and everyone laughed when I said, "Ah, but I didn't say them in front of her or at the top of my lungs." I fluttered my eyes at him, "That just makes me smarter than you."

I yelped when Jason wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me down to give me a noogie. I squirmed out of his grasp and shoved him into Alcide. Alcide caught him around the neck and gave him a noogie back. We were laughing as we walked up to the rental counter and got our shoes and lanes. Then we had to stop at the food counter to get Jason's snacks, and then at the bar to get our drinks. Twenty minutes later we were sitting down in front of two lanes

We decided to split into two teams, women versus men. I'm proud to say that after two hours of bowling, the women kicked the men asses. I dragged Alcide off to the dance floor to console him after his crushing loss. He pouted and whined about losing until a quick paced dance song came on and I distracted him by grinding up against him. I lost myself in the quick rhythm of the music and let my body move on it's own. Alcide was dumbstruck and could only just stand there, hands holding onto my hips.

When the song was over, I spun and wrapped my arms around his neck as the song changed. I felt a smile tug my lips as I recongized Enrique Iglesias' song Hero and moved closer to Alcide. The world melted away until it was just me and him, our bodies moving against each other in a slow seductive dance. His lips grazed my jaw as one hand moved slowly up my back in the barest of touches and then back down.

I felt my breath catch when he bent to place a light kiss just below my ear. My fingers stroked the back of his neck as his lips moved down my neck. Then he straightened and pulled me closer so that our bodies were pressed together. I felt his arousal against my hip so I gave a slow roll of my hips that brought his hard length in very close contact to my center. His fingers dug into my hips as I did it again and again as the song built to the climax.

I glanced up at him, saw his beautiful green eyes burning with a heat that matched my own, and licked my lips. His gaze flicked down to watch as he brought one hand up and wrapped my pony tail around it before pulling my head back. I felt the lust stab right through me at that one small show of strength and my lips parted in a silent moan.

I tugged his head down, wanting to feel the heat of his lips against mine. He turned his head so that instead of kissing my lips, he was kissing a trail of hot kisses down the length of my neck. I whimpered as he moved back up, his breath hot on my throat. Still he denied me the much needed kiss and placed very soft kisses on my jaw, my cheeks, my forehead, my eyes, and my nose. Only when I whispered please in a throaty tone did Alcide kiss me.

I melt against him the minute his lips covered mine, my grip around his neck tightening. His hold on my waist was strong, which was good because I wasn't sure I could hold myself up. He tasted like the chocolate bar we had shared and I licked at his lips, wanting to savor the rich velvet taste of chocolate that mingled with the taste that was all Alcide. He moaned and I slipped my tongue between his lips, tasting even more of that intoxicating mixture.

An aching heat built when he nipped my lower lip. The moan I let escape was swallowed by Alcide's lips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Everything just disappeared as I matched him heat for heat, our bodies still sliding against each other.

Then the world came rushing back to us when the sound of clapping broke us apart. I turned a brilliant shade of red I'm sure, when we pulled apart and looked around to see everyone on the dance floor ringing us and applauding us. I turned and buried my head in his shoulder. I was amused to feel his chest rumble with his laughter. I was still embarrassed when he led me off the dance floor and back over to everyone else.

The minute we got there, Amelia said, "Damn you two, did you have to go and fuck on the floor?"

"We were not!" I cried as I reached for the beer sitting at the small table and took a deep drink.

"Oh yes you were. That was the hottest thing I've seen in forever," Amelia insisted as I put the glass back down.

"Oh God," I moaned and hid my face behind my hands, "how embarrassing."

"I think it's time to leave," Jason said with a grin. I peeked between my fingers to see the amusement dancing merrily in his eyes.

Alcide chuckled, "I agree. One show is enough. Come on Sookie, let's get you out of here."

I let him pull me up and lead me out the door, the others not far behind us. We reached the cars first and I leaned against the front of Jason's SUV. "I can't believe we did that."

"It was," he said, cupping my face between his hands, "amazing. I'll never forget that."

"You don't think I'm some kind of hussy for practically dry humping you in front of God and everybody?"

"There was two of us out there, if I recall, and I didn't mind it at all. You are not a hussy." He brushed his lips over mine lightly. "I would never think that you were a hussy for being so damn sexy." His lips twitched into a sexy smirk, "In fact, I think we I get home, I'll download that song onto my iPod so you can give me a more private dance."

I tried to glare at him, but it was hard when he looked so damn kissable looking at me like that. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and tugged him to me. "I think that could be arranged, tonight."

He made a growling sound, which made me burn for him even more, and kissed me hard. His hands went to my hips and lifted me up onto the hood of the SUV. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him against me. We both moaned when the move brought his hardness against my hot center.

"Christ, Sookie, you are going to kill me," he murmured against my lips when I rubbed against him.

I opened my mouth to say something and all hell broke loose. I heard Jason yelling Alcide's name. Felt something or someone slam into us, driving me back up the hood and flat on my back. My head slammed back against the metal, then there was a loud crack, or pop, followed by the sound of glass shattering and Dawn screaming. I heard another noise, a grunt, and then it all went black as pain exploded through my body.

**Author's Notes: Ah, I really have nothing to say here. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and leave a review! I love reviews. I'll try to respond to as many as I can. Oh! I almost forgot, STK has a wonderful banner now, thanks to the talents of DazedRose. It is linked on my profile. I squeal and get all gooey whenever I look at it.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: So, did everyone enjoy last week's cliffhanger? I'm not going to say much here so ya'll can get on with reading. Thanks to chiisai-kitty for being my awesome beta and catching those silly mistakes I make. I fiddled around after I got it back from her, so any mistakes are mine. Also, big thanks to youbettago for helping me out with gun stuff. She linked me some awesome gun porn, I couldn't stop drooling. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. I just like to torture them here.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**APOV**

It took a moment for Jason's yelling to penetrate my Sookie-hazed brain. By the time that it did, it was too late. Jason slammed into me, the force of his impact caused me to push Sookie up further on the hood and my body covered her's. The pops that followed were sounds I'd recognize when things calmed down. But for now, all I heard, all I focused on, was the sounds of shattering glass and Jason's grunt of pain.

Amelia and Dawn were screaming and I heard Tray's voice yelling at them. "Call 911!"

I glanced up at Sookie and had a moment of pure panic when I saw blood on her face and her eyes closed. The weight on my back eased up and Jason, normally stoic and unyielding, let out a whimper that ripped me in two. Tray eased him to the ground, his hands stained with blood that had soaked through Jason's shirt.

I was torn. My partner was injured, Sookie had passed out. Someone had taken a shot at us and if Jason hadn't thrown himself on me, it would have been me with the bullet wound, or worse, Sookie. I wanted to stay with them, but at the same time, I was going for the gun holstered at my ankle to go and find the bastard who shot Jason.

Tray's eyes went wide when he saw my gun. I held up at a hand. "FBI, we are FBI."

Amelia gasped and her eyes flew from Sookie to me then to Jason. Tray held out the phone she was holding and she gave it to him without a second thought. Tray's voice sliced through the silence that filled the parking lot. "Officer down, officer down!"

He rattled off the address and I turned to Amelia. "Stay with her, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"To see if I can't find the bastard who did this," I said tightly.

Tray glanced up at me and pointed to one of the buildings adjacent to the bowling alley. "I saw a glint over there, about four stories up. Could have been the scope on a rifle."

I nodded and jabbed a finger at Jason. "Don't let him die."

I took off running towards the building Tray pointed out without waiting for a response. I cursed the fact that I carried my back up gun. It was smaller and held less rounds than my main gun, but it would have to do. The front door was cracked and a quick inspection revealed that the lock had been jimmied open. I pushed it open slowly and entered, gun held in both hands in front of me, finger resting lightly along the slide, ready to move and squeeze the trigger at a moment's notice. I paused and let my eyes adjust to the dimness and I regretted not grabbing a flashlight out of the SUV.

I made myself be thorough and inspect each room on the first floor. Once I had cleared those, I started working my way up. I knew it was wasting time and giving the shooter time to get away, but I couldn't take the chance of whoever it was hiding in a room and escaping because I had been rushed.

Time slowed down when I stepped onto the fourth floor. It was divided into two sections, with two doors leading to each large room. I took the one towards the back of the building first. If I was a shooter, I would go there after I shot. It was large and my steps echoed in the almost empty room.

No one was there so I moved to the room at the front of the building. It was laid out the same way the other room was, open with only some equipment filling it. I moved slowly, keeping to the shadows just in case the shooter remained. I saw no one and crept closer to large bay of windows. I saw flashing lights outside, the ambulance and police officers had arrived. I saw a glint in the faint light provided by the streetlight. There, on the sill, was a rifle propped up on a tripod, aimed at the parking lot below.

I moved towards it and was careful not to touch it. From the angle and looking down, it was obvious that the shooter had been laying in wait. From where I stood, I could see the SUV and I crouched to get a better angle of what the shooter would have saw at that level. There was an attachment mounted to the top of the rifle and I smiled grimly. The shooter had made a mistake and used a laser scope and that was how Jason knew what was going to happen. He must have saw the little red dot on my back and he had reacted the same way I would have.

I gave a quick glance around to see if there was anything that stood out, anything that could give me a clue as to who was responsible for this. Seeing nothing, I headed back out. I made a quick stop in the second room and found the shooter's escape point. A rickety fire escape that led to a back alley. I should have gone up and searched the top two floors, but I knew, in my gut, that the shooter was already gone. Cursing I went back down and back to the waiting ambulances.

A couple of cops were questioning Amelia and Dawn, but I bypassed them to go to the ambulance remaining. Jason was nowhere to be seen, a second ambulance must have already taken him away. Sookie was sitting on a gurney, having her head inspected by a paramedic. I went to her but was waylaid by Tray.

He was angry, I could feel it bubbling off him as he dragged me away from the others. "What the fuck was that?"

I glared up at him from where I knelt to re-holster the pistol. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I would say that someone decided that I would make a nice target and Jason got in the way."

"You two are FBI? Sookie didn't tell Ames that."

"Sookie doesn't know," I admitted slowly, rising to my feet, and I looked around for her. She was answering the paramedic's questions, worry and panic filling her blue eyes as she looked for me.

"What that hell? How could you not tell her something like that?" exploded Tray.

I would have yelled at him, but he had a point. "I was going to tell her, it just hasn't been the right time."

"And when would be the right time?" he asked slowly.

"When Jason and I finished the business that brought us here. Though, I guess it is out of the bag now." I hesitated and asked, "Does she know?"

"No, I didn't say anything but she was asking where you were and why someone was shooting at you when she came to," Tray answered, then he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Official business," I replied automatically.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You kept something like that a secret, came out with us all, and someone shot at you. Jason is on the way to the hospital and the paramedics don't know if he'll make it," Tray growled as he stepped closer to me and got in my face, "Whatever the fuck is going on, it put my girlfriend at risk and I want to know what the fuck that is."

I closed my eyes. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I had to tell him. He was a cop, he would understand the need for secrecy, I hope. I lowered my voice and said, "Jason and I were sent here undercover because we know the area and the people. We are tracking a serial killer and all evidence points to the killer either living here or coming from the area. We've been working this case for almost four years and this is the first time we've gotten something solid on it."

"Who?"

"The Virgin Killer."

Tray's face went a little pale and I knew he had at least heard of our unsub. "Jesus Christ. Do you think it was him that took the shot?"

"I don't know, but there is a rifle up there on the fourth floor with a laser scope, aimed to the SUV. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but there will be agents on it immediately. No one shoots one of us and gets away with it." I glanced around and saw that the cops were done with Amelia and Dawn, who were crowding around Sookie. "Look, I don't know anything yet, but when I do, I'll bring you in. Right now, I want to see Sookie and get to the hospital to find out about Jason."

"Right," Tray said with a blink.

We walked over to the ladies and Sookie jumped up off the gurney to throw herself at me. "Alcide...Jason..."

Her words choked off in a sob and I wrapped my arms around her. "I know, we'll go to the hospital soon. What did the paramedic say about you?"

I pulled back a bit to look down at her. Her eyes were glassy, probably from shock, and there was a thin scratch along her forehead, maybe from the shattering glass. She shook her head. "I'm fine, just a couple scratches and a bump on the head where I hit the hood. What the hell happened Alcide?"

"I'm not sure. Let me go talk to the cops real fast and then I'll take you to the hospital," I hedged, not wanting to get into everything at the moment. Sookie tried to protest but I pushed her gently into Amelia's arms and walked off to where Tray was talking with the local PD. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Sookie frown, walk over to the front of the SUV, bend down, and pick up something.

I told the cops what I had found in the building and showed them my credentials. I explained that we were in town working on a case and that the shooter might be our unsub. I let them know that I would be calling in agents and technicians to work with their department. They didn't protest much, guess they didn't have the equipment we did. After getting a promise from them not to touch anything until my team arrived, I got one of the uniforms to drive Sookie and I to the local hospital. Tray, Amelia, and Dawn left to get Gran and to bring her in.

Once we were in the patrol car, Sookie sat away from me, staring down at her hands, her lips moving in a silent prayer. It had surprised me, and worried me, because I had expected her to lean against me and I don't know, cry. Instead she stayed as far from me as possible. I wanted to reach for her, to hold her, and tell her everything would be alright, but the one time I raised my hand towards her, Sookie had flinched away. It had hurt, but I couldn't read what was on her face because she kept it blank. As much as I wanted to ask what was wrong, I had to put it aside and make phone calls.

I dialed the number to the Shreveport office quickly and snapped out when the phone was answered, "This is Herveaux. There's been an incident. I need four agents and a CSU team."

I gave the address to the bowling alley and directed two of the agents and the CSU team there. I had the other two agents come to the hospital and asked that they come in separate vehicles because I would need one. The agent I spoke to wasted no time with questions and said that they would be out there as soon as possible. I told him they better or I would have his ass on a platter.

Sookie was looking at me strangely when I hung up with the office and dialed Lattesta. I met and held her stare as he answered his phone. "Considering I'm out on my anniversary dinner with my wife, this better be good, Herveaux."

"I believe it is, sir," I answered calmly, "Stackhouse has been shot."

Sookie whimpered when I said that and I heard Lattesta straighten up and there was an alertness in his voice that wasn't there before. "What the hell? Excuse me, honey, I need to take this."

I waited until he told me to explain, which meant he had gone somewhere private. "We were out this evening and as we were leaving a new bowling alley in Monroe, he saw a laser trained on me and put himself in the way of the bullet. He's being taken to the local hospital, but I suspect they may have to airlift him to Shreveport. I've got agents and a CSU on the way to the scene and to the hospital. I'm formally requesting that you join us and you bring me back up. He's going to be out of commission for a while."

I forced myself to think calmly and give my report as accurately as possible as I answered his questions. Sookie never looked away from me and for the life of me, I couldn't read what was going on in her eyes in the shadows of the car. She wasn't stupid and I knew she'd put together all the pieces. I hated that she was finding out this way, but there was no way to prevent it. I hated that she had to go through all this.

Lattesta's next question startled me. "Do you think it was the V.K?"

Someone must have been around him to use initials. "I think that the chances of that are high. The shooter was aimed at me." Or at Sookie but I didn't say it out loud. The realization that the shooter could have been waiting for me to move out of the way so they could take a shot at Sookie came to me when I saw her sitting at the ambulance. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare Sookie.

"You already reported the murder of Maudette Pickens earlier this week. Do you think that the Pickens and Quinn murders are linked to the shooter?"

"Sir, as much as I'd like to answer that, this isn't the best time. I'm with Sookie Stackhouse on the way to the hospital," I said into answering.

"She was with you?"

"Yes sir, her, Jason's girlfriend, and two others, one who is a member of Shreveport P.D."

"Shit. They know?"

I knew what he was asking and braced myself for the tirade to follow my, "Yes sir."

Lattesta shocked the hell out of me when, instead of yelling, he said, "Guess it couldn't be helped. I'll be on my way as soon as I get my wife home and call to have the jet fueled. I'll bring some agents who know the case with me. Keep me updated on Stackhouse's condition."

"Yes sir, I will. I would like to request some extra agents to act as guards. I'm not sure the Shreveport office can cover it."

"Good idea. It is a new office and they are stretched thin. Expect me by morning at least, sooner if I can get everyone together quickly." Lattesta hung up without another word.

I lowered my phone and thought quickly as the car pulled into the hospital. He would bring at least five agents with him. Two would guard Jason and the other three would work with me. I could only hope that he brought more to act as guards, not only for Jason, but for Sookie and Adele. Tonight changed things and I didn't want to risk the two Stackhouse women. Sookie and I weren't exactly discreet tonight and that might have pushed the killer over the edge, if they were the shooter. Plus, we were just days away from the date the killer traditionally took their victim. Sookie was even more at risk if she was the target. The problem was, Sookie was our only supposed target. None of Jason and mine's research revealed another. So the killer either came after Sookie, who would be protected even if I had to glue myself to her side, or the he would go after someone else and take us completely by surprised.

I slid out of the car and ignored Sookie's piercing looks as I dragged her through the E.R and to the triage desk. "Stackhouse, Jason. He was brought in her by ambulance and I want to know his condition."

The nurse at the station gave me a baleful look over her black framed glasses. "I can only release information to immediate family, sir."

I jabbed a finger at Sookie. "She's his sister. Condition, now."

She tapped a few keys into the computer and I glared down at her. It was a small ass hospital. No one else was in the waiting room, so how busy could they possibly be for her to have to look up Jason's file?

She tapped a few more keys and looked up, her look a little more sympathetic. "They are trying to stabilize him to be airlifted to Shreveport. We don't have the kind of equipment to do the kind of surgery he needs."

"So he's alive?" Sookie asked quietly.

"Yes dear, he is. The doctors are working on him. As soon as we are able, he'll be lifted to the St. Edwards Mercy General in Shreveport. They have already been notified and will be ready for his arrival. They have the best doctors in the state and he'll be in good hands. If you want, you can go ahead and leave now and meet the 'copter in Shreveport." The nurse spoke more kindly to Sookie than she had to me, probably because Sookie was the one crying.

"Liz," I asked after checking her name tag, "do you think it would be possible to get Sookie something to drink, and if there is one free, a doctor to give her a quick look? As you can see, she got a few minor injuries at the scene of the crime and the paramedics said they were just bumps and scrapes, but I'd still like them checked out."

Liz the Nurse shifted her gaze to me. "I'll see what I can do, but I think most of the doctors on duty are with Mr. Stackhouse. Just wait here and I'll be back."

She disappeared into the E.R and Sookie turned to glare at me. "I'm fine."

"You aren't fine, you didn't even let the paramedics patch you up," I said absently as I pulled my phone out. It had buzzed in my pocket while we were speaking with the nurse."

"Don't you tell me what to do," Sookie snapped with a hard edge to her voice. "I'm not one of those _agents_," and she stressed the word, "that you can boss around."

I lowered the phone before I could read the texts I had received and stared at her. Like I said before, Sookie wasn't stupid and she did put together the pieces. "Sookie, I-"

"Shut up Alcide, I don't want to hear your excuses right now. You lied to me. Jason lied to me. Now he's in there with a gunshot wound and I don't even want to ask why he got shot because I don't think you'd give me a honest answer."

She glared at me until I turned away. My control was slipping and I wanted to drag her off somewhere private and explain why we hadn't told her. I knew I couldn't because it wasn't the time, but I wanted to. I wanted to tell her whatever it would take to get that accusation out of her eyes. I realized as I messed with my phone, that Sookie's opinion had come to mean a lot to me and that by keeping my job as a FBI agent from her, I had damaged what trust she had in me. Really, in a way, I was no better than Quinn, maybe worse than him because I could have told her, but chose not to. After all, how often did Jason and I ignore orders to suit our needs?

I was saved from saying anything, not that Sookie wanted me to, by the emergence of Liz the Nurse and another woman in pink scrubs. Liz introduced her as Meg. "Why don't you come over here, Miss Stackhouse, and let Meg take a look at you. She's our R.N and can fix you right up. Some of those scrapes need to be cleaned."

Sookie followed Nurse Meg and I snagged Liz's arm before she could follow. I pulled her, over her soft protests, to a corner and stared down at her. "I don't know if the paramedics were told or not, but Jason is FBI and I'm his partner. I want to know everything you can tell me while Sookie is distracted."

"I can't release information to someone who isn't a relative," Liz said with a glare.

My eyes hardened and I resisted the urge to reach down and shake her by the shoulders. "He is my partner," I growled instead. "He took a bullet that was meant for me. So, please, tell me what you can."

Her brown eyes softened at that. "Oh alright. The bullet struck him in his back, on his left side. It narrowly missed his lungs, so he got lucky there. There is an excessive amount of bleeding, which the doctors are trying to stop before he's airlifted out. The exit of the bullet cracked a rib, which may have punctured a lung, the doctors aren't sure. There's too much trauma to tell without using an x-ray and they can't do that until they stop the bleeding and stabilize him."

I had gone pale during her recitation and she gave me a worried look. "Are you going to be okay, Agent?"

"I'll be fine," I said despite the fact that I wouldn't. Jason had thrown himself on me, which had caused me to shove Sookie back and cover her with my own body. That would explain how he gotten shot so low. I had to swallow hard when the knowledge hit me that if Jason hadn't seen the scope dot trained on me and shoved me like he did, I could have taken the bullet in the heart. Jason's shout and action must have startled the shooter enough that they had jerked when they fire, throwing off their aim. That or Jason had thrown himself over me at an angle.

My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a local number pop up. I excused myself to take the call. "Herveaux."

"Sir, this is Special Agent Mark Stonebrook. I wanted to let you know that my partner and I are on our way to the hospital. The CSU team and two more agents are en route to the scene." It was a voice I vaguely recongized.

"Thank you for letting me know, Agent."

"Our E.T.A is thirty minutes."

"Push it, they are going to have to air lift him to Shreveport and I'd like to be on my way there as soon as possible," I ordered as I heard a commotion at the door. "Call when you are closer."

I hung up before he could answer. Tray, Amelia, Dawn, and Adele had just arrived. Amelia, Dawn, and Adele had veered off towards Sookie, tears staining Adele's face as she sat next to her granddaughter. Tray came over towards me, either to get an update or to avoid the female tears. From the unnerved look on his face, I'd go with tears.

"How's he doing?"

"It's bad. As soon as they get him stabilized, they said they were going to airlift him to Shreveport."

Tray nodded as if he suspected something like that. "I'm not surprised. Monroe isn't exactly big and the crime doesn't typically run towards bullet wounds. The occasional shooting accident during hunting season, but that's about it. I would have taken the women to Shreveport, but I didn't know what hospital."

"St. Edwards Mercy General the nurse said."

Tray nodded. "They are good. If someone gets shot on the force, they get taken to Mercy General. He'll be in good hands." He nodded towards Sookie. "How is she?"

"Upset and distraught over Jason. Pissed at me," I answered grudgingly.

Tray gave me a look of understanding. "Can you blame her? Why would you keep something like that from her?"

"Undercover. Does that word mean anything to you?" I snapped before answering my phone that was ringing. I walked away from Tray to handle the influx of questions that came from one of the agents heading towards the bowling alley. I told them everything I knew, from how we were standing when the shot was fired to the possible escape exit I had found in the warehouse. I hung up on them with the order to call me if they find anything as a doctor came out of the E.R.

His face was drawn and eyes tight, but at least he had taken the time to pull off his bloody scrubs. Sometimes doctors forgot that and I didn't know why. Seeing a doctor with news wearing bloody scrubs was more damaging than the news.

"Jason Stackhouse's family?"

Sookie pushed away from the R.N as Adele stood up. I made my way over to them. Sookie gave me a hot glare which I ignored as I stood next to Adele. The doctor, however noticed, and looked at me, "If you aren't family, I can't tell you anything."

"I'm his fucking partner," I snapped then looked at Adele, "Pardon my language."

Adele got a steely look in her eye and when Sookie opened her mouth to protest, the elder Stackhouse silenced her with one look. Then she turned that look to the doctor and said, "Alcide can hear. How is my grandson, and don't even think about mincing words with me."

The doctor gave Adele a look that was tinged with respect. "Ma'am, I won't lie, he's in bad shape. We've stopped the bleeding, but there appears to be some fragments lodged in his rib. Now, the bullet, as far as we can tell, entered through the back, narrowly missed puncturing a lung. It struck a rib, cracked it, before exiting. It didn't, as we first suspected, break the rib."

"The nurse said that you were airlifting him to Shreveport," Sookie said her voice worried, "If it didn't puncture a lung, then why do you have to send him to Shreveport."

"There is some internal damage and we just don't have the kind of equipment needed for the surgery to repair it. St. Edwards Mercy General is one of the best hospitals in Northern Louisiana. They better able to handle a injury like this."

"Will he live?" Adele asked and I was amazed that she was able to be so calm under these circumstances.

"I won't lie, the bleeding was bad and he did lose a lot of blood. We have given him a transfusion. Right now he's passed out, from the combination of pain and the medicine we've given him. If he gets to Mercy General right away and they work on him, his chances of surviving go up," answered the doctor. "He's being prepped for transport and a helicopter is on the way."

"Can we go with him?" asked Sookie in a small voice.

The doctor turned and said kindly, "I'm sorry, but that isn't possible. If something should go wrong, you'd only be in the way. If I may suggest, you might want to leave now and head to Shreveport. He'll arrive before you, but this way you aren't too far behind."

"Thank you, Doctor," Adele said and wrapped one arm around Sookie's shoulders.

"Don't thank me yet. Mr. Stackhouse is young, and looks to be in great shape, barring the gunshot wound. He should be fine."

I had remained silent throughout the whole conversation and waited until Adele and Sookie had moved over to the others. Before the doctor could step away, I asked, "Were you able to recover any of the bullet fragments?"

"No, we weren't. They can be removed, but we didn't want to risk causing more damage. The doctors over at Mercy General will take care of it."

"Thank you. Can you please make a note, or something, that the fragments aren't to be discarded," I swallowed hard as I said, "They will be needed as evidence."

The doctor gave me an appraising look. "Don't worry, it will be handled."

"Thank you," I said as I turned to join the others. My phone beeped and I read the text message. The agents were ten minutes away. Good, I could get Tray to take everyone to Shreveport, send the two agents to follow, and take the extra vehicle to the crime scene to get an update there before heading to Shreveport. I could call Lattesta after Sookie and Adele were gone. They didn't need to overhear everything.

"Tray," I called as I tucked my phone away. "Could you take everyone to Shreveport? A copter is on the way to pick up Jason and take him in."

He separated himself from the women and joined me. "I can do that. What about you?"

"Two agents are on their way here, with a car for me. I'm going to send them back to Shreveport, to the hospital to stand guard on Jason. I need to go back to the crime scene and get the ball rolling there. I also need to call my boss and give him an update. I'll get to Shreveport as soon as I can," I answered.

"You need to talk to Sookie before we leave," he said softly.

"I don't have time for that."

I moved to go past him but he grabbed my arm. I was not surprised at all to find that he had a grip of steel. He ignore the dangerous look I gave him and said, "Listen to me. I don't give a flying fuck if you are FBI or CIA, none of that matters. Sookie is upset and you need to talk to her."

"She made it quite clear that she doesn't want to talk to me," I said coldly.

"Do you really think, that in her state of mind, she meant it?" Tray asked with narrowed eyes.

I glanced over at Sookie and found her staring at me from over Amelia's shoulders. I couldn't read what was in her eyes except the grief. I sighed to myself and said out loud. "Fine I'll talk to her, but if she yells at me, I'm telling her it was your idea."

Tray gave me a grim smile. "I don't care, just talk to her."

This time it was Tray that pulled away and I grabbed his arm. I lowered my voice so no one could overhear. "Listen, I shouldn't be telling you this, but you are close to her so I will. We suspect that Sookie might be the Virgin Killer's next target." I ignored his shocked look and went on, "Until I can get there, do me a favor, stay close to her. Do not let her out of your sight at all. The killer may take advantage of all this confusion to snatch her."

Tray glanced over to where his girlfriend was speaking softly to Sookie. "Don't worry, I got it covered."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Alcide," he said suddenly, "if you care even a little at all for Sookie, you'll be honest with her. Once she gets past her anger, she'll understand. Tell her everything."

"I can't, not yet." I said quickly to stop his protests, "Do you really think she needs the added stress of knowing that a deranged killer may or may not be after her with Jason in his condition?"

Tray shook his head after a moment. "No, I guess not."

"That's what I thought."

I moved away from him and joined the ladies. When Adele looked at me, I smiled tightly at her. "Tray is going to take you into Shreveport."

"Aren't you coming?" Adele asked.

I shifted under her steady gaze and shook my head. "Not yet, but I'll be there soon."

"Why not?" asked Sookie, her voice sharp.

I reached over, took her hand, and tugged. Sookie resisted and tried to pull her hand from mine. "Sookie, I need to talk to you before you leave."

"I don't want to talk to you," she said firmly.

Adele looked from her to me and sighed. "Sookie, go with the man."

"Why should I?" Sookie demanded in a hiss.

Adele gave her the same kind of look she had given the doctor. "Because if you had any sense, you'd be able to see that the man is in as much pain as us. Jason is his friend."

Sookie glanced at me as I gave Adele a shocked look. I thought I had been doing well with keeping a blank face, but she had seen right through it. Ignoring the curious glances of the others, I let some of what I was feeling fill my eyes. Sookie's gaze soften and the next time I pulled, she came with me. I took her outside and in the distance I could hear the whirling blades of a helicopter.

"Listen, we don't have much time. About all this-" I started to say.

She cut me off and said, her voice sounding hoarse and broken. "You lied to me."

"I told you I had a secret, yes. I also told you that I would tell you what it was as soon as I could," I reminded her.

"But you didn't tell me," she whispered. "I found out."

"Trust me, this is not how I imagined you finding out. Sookie, I can't explain things, not right now, but I will. I promise." I reached over and stroked her cheek. I had been worried that she would pull away from me, but she leaned into the touch. Her reaction encouraged me to pull her into a tight embrace. She buried her head against my shoulder and I felt her body shake with sobs.

"I'm so worried about Jason," she said around the tears.

I tilted her head up so I could wipe away the tears. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's tough."

"Has he ever been shot before?"

"No, not really. Got grazed once in the leg, but it was just a flesh wound." I said it lightly, hoping to tease a smile out of her.

The corners of her mouth twitched and she shook her head. "I don't know why he didn't tell us."

"I can explain it all, later, when there is time. Right now you need to go with Tray and get to Shreveport. I just had to make sure that you aren't mad at me."

"I'm not sure how I feel, Alcide," Sookie said honestly. "I'm kinda just numb."

"That's natural. Here comes Tray. You go. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alcide," she said, tears filling her eyes again as she leaned up to kiss me lightly on the lips. "Be careful, please."

"Always. Call me if something happens." I walked with her to the others.

Adele paused to look at me. "They said Jason jumped on you when he got shot."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, he took the bullet for me."

"Then I'm proud of him. You hurry up with your business and join us. Family should wait together." Adele touched me on the shoulder briefly then went with the others, climbing into the front seat of Tray's truck.

Her words touched me and I felt my eyes sting with tears. I watched them leave as I fought against the flow of tears that wanted to fall. I wasn't worried about crying, it just wasn't time for it. Adele Stackhouse had cracked the walls holding back my own grief with her kind words. She had meant them and that meant even more to me. Jason was more than just a partner, he was family, that was true. We were as close as brothers and I couldn't even bare to think about what would happen if we lost him.

I coughed and made myself stop thinking like that as two black SUVs pulled up in front of me. A man climbed out of one of them and a woman out of the other. They were both medium height, with sandy blonde-brown hair and wide brown eyes. They looked enough alike to be siblings. The man introduced himself as Mark Stonebrook and the woman as Marnie Stonebrook. At my questioning gaze, they explained that they were cousins and partners.

"Did you see the truck that just left?" I asked once I got past the oddness of cousins partnering. I described Tray's truck and they nodded as one. Okay that was a touch creepy but I ignored it because I had more pressing business. "Follow it back to Shreveport. That is Stackhouse's family and friends. They are going to St. Edwards Mercy General. Stackhouse is being airlifted there."

By that time, the copter had landed in the open space next to the parking lot. The only glimpse of Jason I had gotten when they loaded him was the fluttering of blonde hair in the winds created by the whirling blades of the copter.

"A member of the Shreveport Police Department, Tray Dawson, is with them. Check in with him, let him know how you are, then call me if there are any updates on Stackhouse. I'm going back to the bowling alley before heading to Shreveport."

They nodded again, the same creepy nod as before. I stepped closer and said in a hard voice. "Whatever you do, I want one of you on Jason Stackhouse and the other on Sookie and Adele Stackhouse. Got me?"

Mark and Marnie exchanged a look and Mark said, "Sure thing, Herveaux, but can we ask why? I mean we understand Jason, but the women?"

"It involves our investigation," I said shortly. The only person who knew the full details of our investigation was the head of the Shreveport office.

"Gotcha. We'll be in touch," Marnie said with a mocking salute as they headed to the second SUV. I thought about reprimanding her but Mark tossed me the SUV keys and I let it slide. I didn't like her cocky attitude, but she'd be replaced as soon as Lattesta arrived, I'd make sure of that.

I got into the SUV left for me and drove to the bowling alley as I called Lattesta. He was sounding pretty pissed when he answered. "I just called to update you on the status of Stackhouse, sir."

"Well, what is it?" he snapped and I heard him bark at someone else.

"The bullet narrowly missed his lungs, cracked or fractured a rib, left some fragments behind before exiting. They stabilized him and airlifted him to a Shreveport hospital with more experience and better equipment."

"Did they say if he would make it?"

"They said his chances were good. The Stackhouses have already left to go to the new hospital. One of Sookie Stackhouse's friends is dating a local deflective and he is driving them. I have two of the Shreveport agents following them. I'm going to swing by the crime scene and set their asses on fire before heading to Shreveport myself." I spoke quickly as I navigated the empty streets of Monroe. By the time I had finished, I had arrived at the bowling alley. The neon lights with the name were turned off and the parking lot was empty of all cars.

The place had been cleared and now the only people left were the local PD and the FBI CSU team. I saw two agents speaking with the police and taking notes while two of the techs were going over Jason's SVU. I saw lights flashing in the warehouse and knew that more techs were up on the fourth floor.

"I've arrived at the crime scene, sir," I said to Lattesta when he asked why I got quiet.

"I'm on my way to the air strip. I'm bringing six agents with me, it's all I could manage."

"That's better than none. We'll see you in a few hours. I'll most likely be at the hospital."

"I'll contact you when we are on the ground. Herveaux, given what we discussed last week when I was down there, two of the agents I am bringing will be assigned to Mrs. and Miss Stackhouse, for their protection."

I laid my head against the steering wheel and breathed a sigh of relief. His words gave me a small measure of comfort. I had no idea how either Adele or Sookie would react to being placed in protective custody, and I didn't give a damn. I'd haul them off and lock them away if I had to until we caught the bastard responsible. Hell, I didn't even know if Sookie wanted to be around me, though it wouldn't stop me from protecting her.

"Thank you sir."

"See you when I get on the ground in Louisiana," Lattesta said and hung up.

I tucked my phone into my pocket and got out of the SUV. I wanted to find out if the CSU had found anything yet and get my ass to Shreveport. I wanted to know if Jason was alright and I wanted to be there, not only for Sookie, but for Adele as well. I put on my best poker face and went to do my job, even though most of my thoughts were with Jason, Sookie, and Adele.

**Author's Notes: Yes. I shot Jason Stackhouse. I'm a bastard. I have no medical experience, or experience of what exactly being shot with a rifle will do to a person. Since I had no desire to gross myself out by looking up information/pictures on gunshot wounds, let's pretend everything I said above is completely possible. It's fiction. Remember that. Now, who can't wait until Sookie gets Alcide alone? I can't! I can't! It happens next chapter! Also, points to anyone who recongizes, by name at least, who my two nurses were named after. Hint hint, some freaking AWESOME twitter ladies. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Leave a review and I'll try my best to respond to it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: Hi ya'll! Hows it going? Big chapter this week so I'll be short. Thanks to chiisai-kitty for being a fabulous beta. Let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**SPOV**

I paced the length of the waiting room, rubbing my arms with my hands. We had arrived about thirty minutes ago and they already had Jason back in surgery. The nurse at the desk couldn't tell us anything about his condition. That was bullshit to me because it wouldn't kill her to go and get an update. We were his family.

Amelia sat next to Gran, holding her hand. I looked at them, saw Amelia's chestnut head tilted towards Gran's, her lips moving, and Gran's shaky smile. I felt a rush of warmth for my friend and felt tears sting my eyes. I was so glad that Amelia was here because I was useless in my own worry and grief. I know how I felt about it all, how scared I was for Jason. But what Gran must be feeling had to be everything multiplied by a thousand. She'd already buried her children and now there was a chance she could lose her grandson.

The nausea twisted my stomach as I thought about Jason dying. My hand went into my pocket and closed around the flat wallet I had picked up. I hadn't had a chance to look at it, not yet, but for some reason, I couldn't let it go. It had to be Jason's as it was laying on the ground next to the SUV where Jason had laid after Tray moved him.

I knew what happened, only because Tray, Amelia, and Dawn had told Gran and I on our way to Shreveport. Alcide and I had been kissing in front of the SUV when Jason saw someone aiming at Alcide, something about a laser scope. I had hit my head, which knocked me out, when the force of Jason trying to knock Alcide out of the way slammed me back. I didn't come to until after the ambulances had arrived and Jason had been taken away.

As I paced, I thought about what happened and Alcide. I had been confused as to why cops would defer to Alcide. Then we had rode with a uniform to the hospital and everything became much clearer after overhearing Alcide's phone conversations. You'd have to be stupid not to understand what he had been talking about. Or what he was.

Him and Jason both. This is what they had kept from us, they were agents. Of what? Well I knew that answer to that. The wallet revealed all their secrets. I couldn't believe that Jason would keep something like that from us. What had he been thinking? Just how long had he been an FBI agent? Ever since he left Bon Temps? No I didn't think so, but long enough. And he never told us.

I gulped hard when I remembered what Alcide had said in the police car. He said that he was the one the shooter was aiming for. Why would anyone want to shoot Alcide? Did it have something to do with why they were here?

It was easier to think about all this than to think about Jason being hurt. I wanted Alcide to be here. I worried about him, being alone. He should be here with us. Gran was right, family should wait together. Alcide was family, he was Jason's best friend, and partner. He was my...whatever it was.

The doors swung open and as if he had heard my silent wish, Alcide came walking in. I studied him carefully as he approached us. His eyes were tired and there were lines of exhaustion on his face. He went to Gran first, kneeling in front of her, one hand reaching up to cover her clasped hands. He asked her something and she just shook her head. Then he leaned over and gave her a hug.

Watching that, something twisted inside of me. My stomach did flip flops and my heart fluttered. I wasn't sure what to think, but I knew without a doubt, in that moment, I felt something a lot more than just lust for Alcide. He was so gentle with Gran. Even though I couldn't hear what they were saying, whatever it was he said brought a shaky smile to her lips.

It was a defining moment, when he looked up, still kneeling in front of her, and looked around the room. His eyes landed on me and they warmed considerably. My heart fluttered faster and my mouth went dry as he rose and walked over to me. I waited, unsure of what I was supposed to do. It had all changed and changed too fast for me to understand.

Alcide stopped in front of my, his face worried when I said nothing in greeting. "Sookie, are you okay?"

His question was so absurd, given the situation, that I laughed before I could stop myself. "Am I okay? My brother is in the hospital because he was shot. I just found out that him and the guy I'm dating are FBI agents. You have other secrets, ones you won't share with me, and you ask if I'm alright? No, Alcide, I'm not alright."

My reply surprised him and he actually took a step back from me. His voice was low as he muttered, "Sorry I asked. I'll just go see if I can get an update on Jason."

"You do that," I snapped. The warmth in his eyes dimmed as he turned away from me. I hadn't bothered to be quiet during our exchanged and when I glanced over, Tray and Gran both were giving me hard looks. I flushed and looked away, cursing the fact I had been short with him.

I glanced over at him, but his back was to me as he spoke with the nurse. He seemed to be angry from the way he was gesturing. I bit my lip to prevent myself from calling out to him to leave the poor lady alone. The doctors would update us on Jason as soon as they could. But I held my tongue and walked over to a table set up in a corner with a coffee pot and those small throw away cups. I selected one and poured myself a cup of coffee and used copious amounts of bland creamer to erase the disgusting flavor of hospital coffee. It didn't help much.

I was debating on whether I wanted to pour it out after I got my first sip and risk a lecture from Gran when Amelia came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I half turned so I was pressing my face into her shoulder. She stroked my back and whispered softly that Jason would be alright. I wanted to believe her, but I half wished it was Alcide comforting me.

I swallowed my tears and looked up at her. "How's Gran?"

"Handling this a lot better than you are," Amelia said honestly.

"Between Jason being hurt and Alcide lying to me, I'm surprised I'm even coherent," I said bitterly.

Amelia got this look in her eye, one that indicated I was fixing to get a small lecture. "Sookie, you can't hold it against him. He was only following orders."

"Amelia," I said tightly, "I was going to sleep with him. The least he could have done was told me his job occupation."

"Sookie Stackhouse, stop being stupid."

I gaped at her. "Amelia!"

"No, I mean it. You think he should have ignored his orders just because the two of you are hot to trot for each other? I got news for you, that isn't how it works. Did you not tell me that he said he would tell you everything when he could? Do you think he liked holding something like this back?"

"I don't know, he did it, didn't he?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "That man hasn't stopped looking at you since I came over here. You need to stop shutting him out and let him in. I know you are worried and you are hurting, but you think he isn't? Jason is his partner, that makes them as close as brothers, especially with the way they act together."

Her words struck a chord with me. I hadn't stopped to consider how Alcide might be feeling right now. If they were as close as Amelia thought they were, Alcide had to be feeling as bad as I was, maybe worse since Jason took a bullet for him. That was a pretty big thing and a big indicator of the depth of their partnership.

I sighed. Amelia was right, I was being stupid. I could understand why Alcide couldn't say anything, it was just the fact he kept something this big from me, in light of everything I had learned the past few weeks, well it struck deeper than it should have. That was my heart talking, not my brain. I couldn't let what Quinn did get between Alcide and I. Alcide was nothing like Quinn and I knew that. I knew that Alcide would have told me when he could.

I glanced up at Amelia. "Remind me to buy you a cookie later."

"Double chocolate fudge," she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Gran. Alcide had gone back to her after speaking with the nurse and they were talking in whispers. Maybe he had found out something about Jason, so I walked over and sat next to Gran. Alcide only gave me the briefest of looks before speaking again.

"He'll be out of surgery soon. They expect him to make a full recovery. The damage wasn't as bad as they thought. He'll probably be in here for a week or so before they release him."

The weight on my heart lifted at that. Jason was going to be okay. Everything else would work out now that I knew Jason was going to be alright. Gran reached over and patted Alcide on the hands. "Thank you, Alcide. For everything."

Alcide smiled at her and shook his head. "You don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do. I worried a lot about Jason, after he left. He never talked about what he did, now I know why. Half of what he is now is because of you, because you were a good friend and partner," Gran said firmly.

Alcide opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind and just closed it. He gave Gran's hand a quick squeeze then looked at me. "They said that once they are sure he'll remain stable, they'll move him to another room and you can go see him."

"Thank you," I whispered and put every ounce of gratitude I felt into my eyes.

His lips twitched into a smile. "You are welcome."

I opened my mouth to apologize, but then a buzzing noise filled the air and Alcide pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at it. Then he looked up again. "Excuse me, I need to take this."

He got up and walked away, holding the phone to his ear and never looked back at us. I watched his retreating form until it disappeared around a corner. I sighed and leaned my head on Gran's shoulder. "I'm an idiot."

"No you aren't," Gran said soothingly. "Just human."

"No, I really am an idiot. Alcide has always been upfront with me and I go off on him just because I learn something I don't like."

"Does knowing what he is, what he does, change things?" Gran asked as she stroked my hair.

I thought about it and shook my head. "No, not really. He's still him. I'm just, well, Gran, he's a cop. He's here for a reason, a big one that is so important he couldn't tell us what he and Jason did for a living."

"Darling, he's just doing his job. So was Jason. You can't fault them on that."

"Can't we? We are Jason's family. How long has he been keeping this from us? Why would he? Did he think we wouldn't approve?" I asked softly and looked up at her in time to see her eyebrows knit together. I suddenly remembered something I had seen and not understood before. I straightened and looked at her. "You knew! You knew that Jason was FBI."

Gran just looked at me calmly as she spoke. "Yes, I did. I found out when Quinn was found dead in the pond. He told me while we were waiting for Dearborn to leave."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I half wailed, half whispered.

"Because, Sookie, you didn't need to know."

My eyes almost bugged out my head. "He's my brother, what do you mean I didn't need to know."

"Jason told me that he and Alcide were in town for official business and that they didn't want everyone to know. He shouldn't have told me, but he did because I cornered him. He knew too much of what the police were doing and I was curious. Did he swear me to secrecy? No, I chose to keep it from you. What Jason is or isn't doesn't matter in the scheme of things. He's still your brother and still loves you. You asked why he didn't tell you. Think about it, about what he does and why might want to keep his family a secret." Gran rose from where she was sitting and looked down at me, "Sookie, there are just some things in life that you have to accept, this is one of those things. Don't dwell on what you didn't know, but what you do and what you have." Her eyes flicked to Alcide, who was coming back from where he disappeared to. "You shouldn't be too hard on him."

I watched, flabbergasted as she walked over to where Alcide and spoke to him quietly. Then she gestured to Amelia and Tray and the three of them walked off. Alcide half turned to watch them and gestured to the woman who had stood silently against the wall near the entrance the entire time we had been here. She nodded and followed my family. She was another FBI agent, Marnie something. I had no idea why she was following Gran and them, but I would find out.

Alcide came back over to me. "Better?"

I shook my head as I tried to digest all the news I had learned that night. Suddenly I felt very tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up and weep. So much had happened and I didn't know if I was capable of handling it. My head hurt, my body hurt, and worse of all, my heart hurt because I had been so horrible to Alcide when all he did was care.

The hard hospital chair creaked as Alcide settled down next to me. I felt movement beside me and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. He pulled, gently, until my head was resting on his shoulders. I turned and moved closer, feeling the warmth of his skin against my cheek. I inhaled, drawing in the musky scent I had learned to associate with him. It was like a dam breaking, one minute I was find, holding it together, and the next I was silently weeping into his shoulder.

His other arm wrapped around me and hauled me easily over the chair arms and settled me into his lap. I curled up as much as I could, my arms going around his waist to press closer. His right hand stroked down my hair and back in long, sure strokes. His head was bent towards mine, lips grazing my ear as he whispered soft platitudes.

The minutes ticked by and my soft sobs filled the empty waiting room, mingled with Alcide's soothing words. I felt drained by the time I finally finished crying and my head ached even more than it had before. I turned my head so it was resting on his chest, the top of my head tucked under his chin, and whispered, "I'm so tired, Alcide."

"I know, honey," he replied and his hands slowed in their rubbing of my back. "You need sleep."

"I can't leave. Jason..." I trailed off wearily, relaxing against him.

"Jason is going to be fine," Alcide said firmly. "He probably won't even wake up until the morning."

I tightened my arms around him. "I don't want to go home."

"You don't have to. You can come home with me."

"Gran, what about Gran?" I asked, not even questioning the certainty in his declaration that I would go home with him. I didn't want to be alone and as much as I loved Jason, I really didn't want to stay here. I hated hospitals and part of my stress now was being here.

Alcide shifted a little in the chair and I moved to get up, figuring that his legs probably hurt from holding me for so long. Even as I moved, his arms held me against him. "Don't go. Adele said she was staying here. She'll stay with Jason. I've got agents on Jason and she'll be safe."

"Why? Why was that woman following Gran?" I asked.

"Part of it is standard procedure, part of it is something I can't tell you here."

I pulled away to look up at him. His eyes were no longer cold, but warm, with a hint of seriousness in them. "Will you tell me at your place?"

"What I can," he replied cautiously, "I can't tell you everything, but I can some."

I thought about it and nodded. "I can accept that." I hesitated. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have gone off on you."

He shook his head slowly. "No, you had every right."

I cut him off. "No I didn't. You told me you had secrets and told me that you'd tell when you could. I accepted that with a clear head. You didn't try to trick me. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Sookie, your brother got shot. You are under a lot of stress. I can't blame you for that."

"Fine don't, I'll blame myself."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You do that but it is just wasting energy."

"If we are leaving, I should find Gran, tell her bye," I said changing the subject. I didn't want to get into a it's your fault, it's not your fault fight right now. I looked around and was surprised that Gran, Amelia, and Tray hadn't returned. I didn't see Dawn either, she had disappeared as soon as we arrived at the hospital. I tried to care about it, but couldn't. She was a grown woman and could take care of herself. For all I knew, she called for a ride back home.

"They went to the cafeteria."

I frowned. "I thought the cafeteria was closed."

"No, not here. It stays open twenty four hours since this is one of the busiest hospitals in the area."

Oh well that made sense, I guess. "We should find them."

"I'll call Agent Stonebrook and have them come back," Alcide said, fishing his phone from his pocket. I curled against him as he made the call and spoke into it quickly. I heard a yes sir from the other end and smiled.

When he put the phone down, I nuzzled his neck. "Yes sir? What, are you like her boss or something?"

"Or something," he answered vaguely. I let it go and just let him hold me. I had a lot of questions, but figured they could be answered later. Alcide and I sat there in silence, taking comfort from each others presences as we waited for Gran, Amelia, and Tray to return.

I had almost dozed off I was so relaxed in his arms when I heard, "Aw, aren't they just adorable. Whose got a camera?"

I opened my eyes to glare at Amelia. "Take one picture and I'll make sure everyone sees what happens when you get drunk and Trace Adkins is playing on the radio, Ms. Badonkadonk."

Amelia turned very red and shut her mouth. I gave her a sweet smile as I got up off Alcide's lap and went over to Gran. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned into the hug, whispering, "I'm going to go with Alcide. He said Jason won't wake up until tomorrow and we need to talk somewhere more private. Will you be alright?"

Gran's hands patted my pack. "I'll be fine. I'm going to sit here and wait until they tell me I can go sit with Jason and I don't plan on moving until he wakes up. I'm as safe as I can be here, surrounded by cops."

I kissed her cheek and hugged her again, not really wanting to let go. Gran and Jason were all I had in the world and I had come so close to losing Jason. Gran seemed to understand my reluctance and she held on to me, squeezing tightly. We finally pulled apart and whispered good byes. I went to stand next to Alcide, who was giving Agent Stonebrook orders. He had just finished talking when I joined him. The woman gave me a not so friendly look then nodded to him before going back to her spot at the wall.

I gave Alcide a questioning look but he just shook his head. He went over to Gran and gave her a hug and I heard him tell her to call if something changed. Amelia and Tray joined me and when he rejoined us, the four of us walked out.

"Sookie, you go get some sleep. I'm going to stay with Gran for you, so she's not alone."

I looked at Amelia. "You don't have to do that."

Amelia got that stubborn look in her eye and thrust her chin forward. "I know that but I'm doing it anyways. Gran has been good to me, like my own grandmother, and I can handle being here better than you can." She turned her gaze to Alcide. "Make sure she gets rest. Sookie doesn't like hospitals and she's on edge. Take care of her."

Alcide looked like he was hovering between serious concern for me and amusement at Amelia's superior attitude. His face twitched, as if he was fighting a smile and I ducked my head so no one saw my own smile. Finally he said, with a gallant bow that had me fighting back laughter, "I'll take care of her as if she was the Crown Jewels of England."

Amelia had seen my shaking shoulders and elbowed me. "See that you do."

I finally leaned against Alcide and let my giggles out. It felt wrong to be laughing, but right all at the same time. It was just another release from all the stress and emotional upheaval. Alcide wrapped one arm around me, shook hands with Tray, and I waved a little good bye as he lead me to the black SUV he drove in. He held the door open and I climbed in. He got in and we left. I gave the hospital one last look before looking ahead, reminding myself that Jason would be just fine.

The drive to his apartment passed in silence on my part. I was quiet because I was tired and the questions I had would require detailed answers and I was sure Alcide didn't want to get started in the vehicle. Alcide spoke quietly into his phone as he navigated the streets. I tried not to pay attention to what he was saying, but I understood enough to know that he was arranging a meeting with his boss in the morning.

The city was so quiet as we drove through it, the streetlights casting a gloomy glow. Once again I found myself staring up at his apartment complex as he parked. We sat in the car for several minutes before I turned to him and said, "This isn't exactly how I pictured coming back here."

My words were accompanied by a weak smile and he gave him one in return. "Not exactly the best date, huh?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, not really. Everything up to the end was perfect though."

"We'll have better luck next time," he said confidently.

I did not have that same confidence. Sure I still liked Alcide, but would there be time for dates now? With Jason in the hospital, wouldn't he be doing all the work? What about when they finished whatever business brought them back to Louisiana? They would leave, Alcide would leave. It hurt to even think about that so I tried not to.

I followed Alcide out of the SUV and walked in front of him up to his apartment. He let us in and flicked on some lights. I hadn't felt tired in the car, but for some reason, looking around his living room, seeing his comfy couch, I just wanted to fall onto it and sleep until I couldn't sleep any more.

Alcide's hand on my shoulder drew my attention to him. I blinked up at him and he said, "I'll get you something to sleep in and if you feel up to it we can talk."

I just nodded and watched him walk into his bedroom. Feeling alone, it wasn't more than a few minutes until I followed him. I froze in the doorway and stared. Alcide was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head. I gaped, I might have even drooled a little. His abs rippled as he tugged the shirt off then he tossed it to the bed and turned.

"Sorry," I muttered, my cheeks burning as I turned away.

"No it's fine," Alcide said quickly and I heard some rustling. When I looked back I almost laughed. He had pulled on a blue and green plaid robe. It looked completely ridiculous and mouthwatering over his jeans all at the same time. When I was sure I wasn't going to laugh, I waved a hand at him. "Bold fashion statement."

"I could always take it off again," Alcide replied with a smirk.

I raked my eyes down his body, lingering on the smooth expanse of his chest that wasn't covered by the robe. As much as I regretted it, I shook my head. "No, you're fine. I don't think I could have a civil conversation if you were shirtless."

In fact, I knew I couldn't. I was half tempted to ask him to put a shirt on because just what I could see of his chest was distracting as hell. He laughed at me and tossed me a long shirt. I caught it and looked at it. It was actually a football jersey. Something else came flying towards my face and I caught it as well. Boxer shorts. His boxer shorts. I started to tingle all over at the thought of wearing his clothes. I looked up at him and arched a brow.

He shrugged. "It's all I have that will fit you. You might have to roll the waistband of the boxers down some so they stay up."

"Like you would mind if they fell off," I shot back at him as I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and missed his mumbled response. I stripped off my clothes and changed into the clothes he gave me. He was right, I had to roll down the waistband until it was barely clinging to my hips, but it stayed up. The jersey had Alcide's last name on the back and hung down over the shorts, brushing against my thighs.

I gazed into the mirror over the sink after splashing water over my face. My eyes were red rimmed from crying and glazed over. I think shock was setting in. I reached up and pulled the band from my hair and finger combed it. I just didn't feel comfortable using Alcide's brush. When I got enough tangles out, I pulled it back in a messy top knot and went out. Sure I looked awful but that didn't really matter anymore.

Alcide wasn't in the bedroom so I followed the noises into the kitchen. He was taking a tea kettle off the stove and I smiled. "I didn't know you were a tea drinker."

"I'm not, I've got coffee going for me. But I figured you'd like tea over coffee and I have some kind of chamomile shit from when my mom visited a few days ago." He spoke as he poured hot water into the stoneware mug and over the tea bag. I took it from him when he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I blew on the hot water and fingered the string attached to the tea bag, dipping it up and down slowly as I watched him. He moved around the kitchen, not really doing anything, just waiting for the coffee to brew. I gestured towards the coffee maker. "Do you even plan on sleeping?"

He pulled a coffee mug down from the cabinet. "I don't know, maybe a few hours. I want to look over some things."

Well that was an opening if I ever heard one. "Things that brought you and Jason here?"

He gave me a sharp look. "I half hoped you'd want to sleep instead of talk."

"My brother got shot. You and him are FBI. I want to know what is happening around here that would require two FBI agents pretending they aren't," I said as blandly as I could.

Alcide poured his coffee in silence and stirred in a small amount of creamer before finally looking at me. "Undercover, we are undercover, working on a case that has been on going for four years."

I sucked in a breath then asked, "Why here?"

"Because this is where the evidence has led us. For the first time since we started this case, we have evidence that might enable us to catch this bastard and put him behind bars."

I sipped my tea slowly as I thought about it. I couldn't imagine anyone in Bon Temps being the kind of criminal that had the attention of the FBI. Then I had a thought. "Quinn?"

"Not the one we are after," Alcide said quickly, then his eyes slid to the side and I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"He's involved though," I said flatly. "That's why he was killed, wasn't it?"

"There is evidence that suggests he was involved, yes, but there is no evidence that it was why he was killed. No one knows that we are FBI, so the person we are after has no idea that we are here," Alcide said carefully.

"That you know of," I pointed out. "Jason could have slipped. Might explain why the body was dumped in the pond."

"Jason didn't slip," Alcide said sharply, "He doesn't do things like that. He's not stupid."

I shrank back. "I didn't say he was stupid, but accidents happen."

"No," Alcide said with a shake of his head, "Jason knows how important our anonymity is, he wouldn't let it slip."

"Then why did someone try to shoot you?" I asked softly.

Alcide jerked at my question and just stared at me until I shrugged. "I don't know, but we don't have any proof it is linked to the case."

I stood up and walked towards the living room. I curled up on the couch and thought about what all he had said. They were working a case, a case that required them to be undercover. Quinn, my ex, was killed and was involved in some way with the case. He was dumped in the pond on my family property. Alcide was almost shot when he was out with me, but Jason got in the way, on purpose. I did not like the way this was adding up at all.

The couch shifted as Alcide sat next to me. I turned my head to look at him, fear in my eyes. "Me."

"You what, Sookie?" he asked but I could see in his eyes that he knew what I meant.

I had to say it. If I didn't say it, I would never know. He wouldn't say anything if I didn't ask. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my voice from trembling. "I'm involved somehow, aren't I? Quinn, you, evidence leading you here?" I had a sudden thought that made me sick to my stomach. "Maudette. I got in a fight with Maudette then she was killed."

My voice shook as I started to panic. I had to leave, I had to get out of here. People were dying because of me, it had to be because of me. Alcide was almost shot because of me, Jason had been shot. Gran, what about Gran? Could she be in danger? Was that why Alcide had an agent watching her? My heart pounded in my chest.

I jumped up but Alcide grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down so I tumbled into his lap. His voice was soft as he held me in place even though I struggled against him. "Sookie, calm down. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. I just wish you weren't so clever in connecting the dots."

"So it is my fault," I said weakly, the fight going out of me.

Alcide's hand cupped my chin and tilted my head back so I was staring into his eyes. There was a fierce light there, one that had the fear melting away. His voice was gentle and hard at the same time when he said, "No. It isn't your fault."

"Quinn and Maudette..."

He cut me off. "Were killed because of a madman and his twisted mind, not by you."

"But why me?" I half wailed.

Alcide's eyes soften. "Because you are you, Sookie."

"There has to be a reason that's better than that," I snapped.

"No, that is the reason."

"So this person you are after is after me?" I asked.

"Possibly, or it could be someone else he is after."

My next thought terrified me. My voice shook as I asked, "Is that why you dated me? Because it gets you close to me, close to your suspect?"

Alcide shook his head and stroked my cheek. "No, never think that. What happens between you and me has nothing to do with the case. I would never use you like that."

"I don't know if I believe you," I admitted slowly. It was hard to believe, that he could actually like me and not because I was somehow involved in his case. What if he really was using me to get the person he was after? If this person wanted me, well I made the perfect bait didn't I?

"Sookie," Alcide started then sighed, "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I wasn't expecting to be involved with you, to be attracted to you. You were just Jason's little sister. That's all I expected. When I saw you, when I kissed you the first time, it was before I even suspected that you could be involved in the case. Everything else that has happened between us has happened because I like you, because I care for you." His eyes bore into me and I felt my breath catch in my throat when he said, "I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want you to question how I felt. It's real, so real that it scares me."

I couldn't look away from him, not even if I wanted to. His eyes held mine and I saw the truth in way green darkened and then softened when he admitted that it scared him. Alcide watched me and waited. The depth of emotion I saw in him scared me because it was what I felt to. All the dreams, all the fantasies I've had before and since meeting him was nothing compared to how it felt now. It was like I was standing on the edge of a knife and one way or another I was going to slip.

I reached up and traced my fingers over his cheek, along his jaw, brushing over his lips. I stared into his eyes and tried to put everything I had been feeling since I met him into words. "It scared me, seeing you for the first time. How was it possible that someone I thought only existed in my dreams was real? Then everything happened with Quinn and I was faltering but you held me up. You made me realize the truth and made it so it didn't sting as much as it would had it been someone else telling me. Men like you shouldn't exist, gentle and kind, but with that thread of steel that makes you who you are. You stood up to Jason when no one else had. You make me feel alive when no one else has. It's like, " I struggled to find the words and simply said, "no one else had mattered until you. You matter. I trust you so much and care. It happened all so fast that I find myself doubting it but all you have to do is look at me like you are now and I believe it. It scares me too and that's why I question it. Because how can it be real?"

I held my breath as his lowered his head to mine. His lips brushed against mine as he whispered, "It's real because we both feel it. It isn't something we have to fake."

"Is it wrong to feel like this with so much bad stuff happening?" I asked when he didn't pull back.

"We wouldn't be human if it was wrong."

His lips claimed mine and I forgot everything. It all just seemed to fade away, chased off by the feeling of his lips warm against mine. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. His arms went around my waist as I sighed softly. This is what I wanted, what I needed. Nothing mattered as long as I was being held by Alcide. He would keep me safe, he would love me.

I pulled back and stared at him, lips slightly swollen from the fevered kisses. "Take me to bed, Alcide."

He looked startled. "Shit, I'm sorry, Sookie, you must be exhausted."

How like a man to misunderstand what I meant. I shook my head and brushed my lips over his, whispering, "No, take me to bed, with you."

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he looked hesitant. "Sookie, it isn't the right time."

"No," I said firmly, "It is the right time. It's the perfect time. Yes, bad stuff has happened, but something good can happen too. I want you, Alcide. I want you because I know you want me and it isn't an act. You want me because you truly care. I want to be with you, I want to feel you touch me, take me. I want you to love me."

"I shouldn't," Alcide started to say. I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me with a kiss and stood up, cradling me against him. When he pulled back, he gave me a slow smile that made me glad he was holding me. "But I will because I can't resist you any longer."

I nuzzled his neck. "Good because I'd hate to wrestle you to the ground and ravish you."

He carried me into the bedroom and dropped me on the bed, making me squeal. He tugged the tie around his waist and let the robe fall to floor. I stared up at him, the long hard line of flesh standing over me, and felt the tingles start up again. I felt the bed give under his weight as he joined me. His words were promising when he said, "Maybe next time."

I had a smart ass reply on the tip of my tongue but whatever I was going to say was lost when his lips covered mine in a long heated kiss. I gave myself over, relishing in each small touch as his hands ghosted down my arms, fingertips leaving pinpricks of heat where they touched. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to slip inside my mouth to taste me.

I raised my arms to his shoulders and did some exploring of my own. His flesh was hard under my touch as I let my fingers slide down over his chest. His lips left mine and left a hot trail down the curve of my jaw to my neck. I slid my hands back up and around, dragging my nails down his back when I felt his teeth scrape against the sensitive spot just below my ear.

His hands found the bottom of the jersey and as he nipped at my earlobe he worked it up, knuckles grazing my stomach. My breath caught and came out as a soft moan when he spread his fingers over my stomach. His hands were so large that they nearly circled my waist. Then they were moving again, pushing the material that covered me out of the way. I shivered as my breasts were revealed, nipples going hard until the cool air that blew down from the air conditioner and the heat of his gaze as he stared at me. He finally noticed that I neglected to leave my bra on.

"Sookie," he breathed, staring down at me.

"Alcide," I responded with a teasing grin.

His eyes flashed, his lips twitched into a smile, then he was lowering his head to my chest. His hands were already there, tracing a swirling pattern along the curve of my breasts. His fingers slid up and over, finding my nipples. I hissed out a breath as he tweaked them, then moaned as his tongue flicked out and swirled around them.

I buried my fingers into his hair, holding him closer. I was glad he hadn't cut his hair yet like he talked about during one of our numerous phone conversations. I loved how the thick locks felt in my hands, love that I had something to hold onto, to hold him close to me.

I moaned again when his lips closed over a nipple and sucked hard. My hips arched up off the bed and I felt myself grow wet between my legs. I couldn't being to understand how I was feeling, what he was doing to me. It was like a coil was being wound tight and was just waiting for the right signal to explode. I felt on fire as heat rushed through my blood.

His mouth moved, replaced by his fingers. One nipple was stroked and pinched gently, the other licked and sucked. My breath wheezed out from between my lips as I tried, and failed, to focus on what he was doing to me. I was feeling too much, experiencing too much. Alcide shifted so that he could drag his free hand down my stomach and lower.

"Yes," I chanted, "Yes, yes yes."

His fingers danced along the folded over waistband, nudging it down over my hips. His hand disappeared under it and I jerked when his fingers brushed over my panty clad center. They were damp from my eagerness and his fingers rubbed over them, pressing the silky fabric against the small bundle of nerves. I cried out and bucked my hips against his fingers. I was so close I could almost taste it and I wanted more.

His fingers slipped under my panties, slid between my slick folds, pushed into me. Alcide moved his head back up to give me a searing kiss as he thrust his fingers deep in me. I cried out against his lips, pleading silently for my release. His breath was hot against my ear when he whispered, "I want to taste you."

It took a second to understand what he meant but he was already moving back down my body. I whimpered as he removed his hands and propped myself up on my elbows to watch him kneel between my legs. His hands went to my hips, grabbed a handful of fabric and pulled the boxers down. I hadn't realized that he took my panties with the boxers until I felt the cool air over my hot center. I swallowed my whimper.

I was still wearing the jersey and it was bunched up around my neck so I tugged it off and tossed it to the floor. I felt like I should be embarrassed to be laying naked in Alcide's bed, but seeing the way his eyes moved up and down, drinking in my naked body, only made me wetter. I saw the appreciation in his eyes, knew he found me to be more than just attractive. Why should I be embarrassed by that?

I caught his eyes and held them as I spread my legs, exposing myself completely to him. His eyes darted down and I swear I saw him lick his lips before he was lowering his head to me. The scream tore from my throat before I could stop it when his tongue flicked over my clit. He swirled it then moved lower. His body was flat against the bed and he pulled my legs further apart. I couldn't hold myself up any longer so I fell back and just enjoyed.

With long, sure strokes of his tongue, Alcide tasted me, growling and moaning his approval. My body trembled as I welcomed the waves of pleasure that washed over me. His mouth closed around my clit and he sucked, bring out another scream. It felt so good it almost hurt. I arched against him with wild abandon, rubbing myself against his tongue as he lapped at me.

His head moved back and his fingers plunged in me again, curling to find that one spot within me. My walls clamped down around his fingers as I came again. My head thrashed back and forth as I bucked against him, moaning loudly. Alcide's free hand went to my stomach and pressed down, holding me in place as he stroked with his fingers and licked, his tongue flicking over my clit in time with his fingers. The second orgasm hit me without warning and I grabbed at the bedsheets and cried his name. "God, Alcide!"

He pulled back and I laid limp on the bed, chest heaving with each breath. My eyes were shut and I heard the slid of a zipper and felt him moving around then something heavy hit the floor. I twitched when I felt his lips on my ankles. I smiled lazily, too drained from the intense orgasms to open my eyes. Alcide kissed his way up my body, lingering over my breast, and then his lips found mine. I could taste myself on them as I traced his lower lip with his tongue.

I felt something long and firm pressed into my thigh and knew the sounds I had heard was him removing his clothes. Realizing that he was naked and so close to me that I could feel his erection made me stiffen up. I couldn't help it, I had never been completely naked with a man who was naked too. It was a new experience and knowing what was to come scared me as much as it thrilled me.

Alcide must have felt the tension because I felt his hands stroking my cheeks. "Sookie, look at me."

His voice was soft, compelling and I did as I was told and looked at him. Lust was in his eyes, but so was concern, and something that almost scared me. "Alcide, that was," I gave a little sigh and smiled, "wonderful."

His deep chuckle was warm and sorta just rolled through me. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"And you?" I asked and danced my fingertips along the hard line of his shoulders, down his arms, up his torso, and back down his back until I came to the rounded curve of his ass and squeezed.

"Mm," he said in reply, nuzzling my neck.

I moved my hands to his hips, hesitating. I wanted to touch him, to hold him in my hands, but I was nervous. It wasn't like I'd never given a hand job before, but this was Alcide. It was different. It was more.

"Sookie," Alcide's gruff voice pulled me from my inner musing and I looked at him questioningly. He said hoarding, "Are you teasing me on purpose?"

"No," I answered and flushed.

"It's okay," he said gently with the lightest of kisses, "I want you to touch me."

It was all the answer I needed and I brought one hand between us, curling my fingers loosely around his straining erection. He was large, so much more than I expected, more in width than length. My small hand could barely wrap all the way around his cock and wondered briefly if he would fit inside me and how much it would hurt. Then he hissed out a breath as I stroked my hand up and down, thumb brushing over the swollen head. So hard and soft, smooth and firm. I squeezed experimentally and felt a throb, like a pulse against my palm.

I watched his face as I continued to stroke him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he trembled, breathing heavily. I brought my free hand up to caress his cheek and he looked at me. I leaned up, pressing my lips into his as I squeezed one last time. He whispered my name against my lips and I cupped his hand in both hands and said softly, "Now. I want you now."

I arched my hips up and we both moaned when his cock rubbed over my wet folds. Alcide reached between us and grabbed his cock and stroked it over my center. I gasped and fell back against the pillows as he rubbed the head of his dick over my clit. I wanted him inside me, wanted him to stretch and fill me.

Then I remembered something. "Condom."

He stopped and pulled away from me. I stared up at him, fighting the blush that threatened to turn my cheeks red. Then, much to my surprise, Alcide laughed and gave me a hard kiss. "Sookie, you make me forget myself."

I watched him move and fish around in a bedside table drawer and couldn't resist teasing him. "Well, one of us has to have the brains."

His response was to flick his fingers across my clit, making me moan and wiggle. I watched, fascinated as he tore open the condom he found and roll the rubber over his erection. The slick latex stretched over him and I licked my lips. Then he was back over me, pressing his lower body against mine, his lips on mine. He thrust against me as his tongue slid inside my mouth. I thrust back against him, rubbing my pussy over his cock, not at all afraid. Then I did freeze when I felt the swollen head pressing into me. My hands went to his shoulders, nails digging in as I tensed at the intrusion.

"Relax, Sookie, shh, relax," Alcide murmured as he stopped moving. His lips were pressed into my neck.

I hated the quiver in my voice. "I can't. It's going to hurt."

"Not that much if you relax. I promise. Trust me."

I did and made myself take several deep breaths and relax. His lips moving up and now on my neck helped, as did his hands that stroked my sides. When I was ready, I arched up against him. One hand went to my right thigh and he pulled my leg up over his hips and pressed forward. His lips crushed mine, swallowing my small cries of pain as he pressed into me. He did stretch me and fill me and it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He stopped suddenly and I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry," and then there was pain as he thrust his hips forward sharply and filled me completely.

Tears leaked from my clenched eyes and I tried not to make a sound. His lips were gentle on mine, coaxing as he didn't move. I could feel him deep inside me, feel my inner walls clamp around him and release only to clamp down again. I felt stretched, filled, complete. The pain faded slowly as he waited until my body adjusted to being penetrated. He never stopped kissing me and whispering nonsense against my lips.

"God," I breathed.

"No, Alcide."

I giggled and he hissed, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently even though I felt the way my lower body reacted to my laughter. He mock glared at me, taking my lower lip between his teeth and tugged. This time it was me that hissed. He released my lip and I said contritely, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again...for now."

"Are you hurting?" he asked, smoothing one finger over my cheek.

"A little, but not that bad," I answered honestly. It was true, the pain was fading as my body accepted the intrusion. "It feels good, really good."

He moved his hips a little and I sucked in a breath. "Sookie."

"Do it again," I commanded.

He did and I moaned. He needed no more encouragement. With one hand still holding my leg around his hips and the other holding himself over me, Alcide began to thrust slowly within me. Each time he pulled away, I whimpered at the loss and moaned when he slid back into me. I felt a warmth build and threaten to spill over with each thrust. Soon my hips were arching to meet his thrusts. The sounds of our moans and flesh against flesh filled the room.

Alcide was gentle and thorough and when his lips moved to my neck, to my pulse point, I felt that warmth spill over. The orgasm was slow in building and fast in releasing. I cried his name as my body bucked against his, wanting more. "Alcide!"

"Sookie," Alcide groaned as my inner walls tightened. He began to move faster and I wrapped my other leg around him to bring him closer to me. My arms went around his neck, my lips were wild under his.

"Oh god," I gasped when he went to his knees, his hands at my hips and raised them to meet his thrusts. His cock slid deeper into my body with the new angle, filling me so completely I was surprised I didn't just come apart under his touch. "More."

I grabbed at his upper arms as he moved faster and harder. My breasts bounced as he pounded into me. The pain was completely gone and all I could feel was intense pleasure. I never wanted it to stop. I felt loose and free and screamed when the orgasm ripped through me.

"Sookie!" Alcide shouted as he came, his fingers digging brutally into my hips as he held me hard against him. I felt the pulse of his cock within me as he filled the condom. The throb of his cock, knowing that he had come because of me, was enough to make me come again, only this was a smaller and quicker orgasm. Alcide made a sound and collapsed on top few me.

Instead of feeling crushed underneath his weight, I felt content. I wrapped myself around him and held him as he panted into my shoulder. I peppered his face and neck with kisses as my heart pounded in my chest. I could hear his heard beating as hard and as loud as mine. We laid like that for a long time, long enough for him to go limp, before he finally caught his breath enough to pull out and roll over to his side, taking me with him.

I cuddled against him, eyes closing on their own accord. I had never felt so completely satisfied in my life. I was still quaking from the fire Alcide had ignited in me. I was glad I had waited because in my mind, nothing would ever compare to this moment. No one could have given me what Alcide had. A tiredness settled over me and I barely felt Alcide slide from the bed or return. I only vaguely heard him whisper something into my ear before he pulled a blanket over us. I was smiling as I fell asleep, pulled against Alcide's side, head nestled on his shoulder, hand resting against his heart.

**Author's Notes: Raise your hand if you are happy that Alcide and Sookie finally admitted their feelings, to a point, and finally had sex? That many huh? Well I did say it would happen. They'll get back to the real world next chapter. Thanks for reading, drop a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter! We are back for another! And the after glow starts to fade a little. Poor things. Oh well! Thanks to chiisai-kitty for being a fantabulous beta. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. I'm starting to sound like a broken record.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**APOV**

I laid in bed for almost an hour while Sookie slept, just holding her. During the course of the hour, I berated myself up one way and down the other. I never should have slept with Sookie. She was a potential victim in an ongoing case. So many rules had been broken. If anyone learned, and they would learn, I could lose my job. Sleeping with Sookie had been a breach in protocol.

Fuck, I had screwed up. I let my hormones do the thinking instead of my brain. I shifted in the bed and moved Sookie so that she was no longer laying on me. Once I was sure that she wouldn't wake up, I slid out of bed and tugged on a pair of sweat pants. I left the bedroom door open a crack and went out onto the balcony. I leaned against the railing and thought.

Yes, I had listened to my hormones, but it wasn't just that. I cared for Sookie, that I admitted to her. What I didn't admit was the true depths of those emotions. There was something about her that pulled me in. Even when I tried not to think about her, I did.

Now I was torn between my obligations and duties and my feelings for Sookie. I should go and wake her up and tell her that tonight was a mistake. It would hurt her and I'd hate myself for it, but I couldn't let things continue. With Jason injured, I had to focus completely on the case. Sookie may no longer be a virgin, and wasn't Jason just gonna kick me in the nuts for that, but it did not remove her from danger.

The killer was still out there and unless Sookie took out an add in the local paper, he would still assume that she was a virgin. Since I couldn't see Sookie announcing her altered status, she was still at risk. We were running out of time. The killer would be stalking his chosen victim now, and if I was right in assuming that the shooter was the killer, then Sookie was the victim.

I could send her away, put her in witness protection, but if I did that, it would give us away. The killer would know that we were on to him and he'd run. We might never find him. But I could not use Sookie as bait. Not just because it was the wrong thing to do, and selfish, but because I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to her.

Surrounding her with agents would be another give away. How was I supposed to protect her without blowing the case or using her as bait? I just didn't see a way and that worried me more. I'd have to make choices soon and I wasn't sure I'd be able to make those objectively.

But, even with all the problems, I wouldn't change anything. It had been the right time. Sookie needed me and I needed her. Weakness wasn't something I liked to admit, what man did? But, almost losing Jason. Christ it had to be the worse thing to think of. Jason had been my partner since he joined the FBI and completed his training. Almost four years together, working some hard cases and covering each others backs. Four years and it almost ended tonight. That scared me as much as thinking about losing Sookie.

The Stackhouses had a way of getting under your skin and staying there. First Jason and now Sookie. Even Adele had wormed her way in. I got a lot of respect for the eldest Stackhouse and that shot through the roof after seeing her handling everything tonight.

This is why I never wanted a partner. A good partner became family. Family got in the way. It was hard to think and work objectively on a case when someone you cared for was at risk. By all rights I should withdraw from the case and hand it off to someone else. But I couldn't just let go of four years of work. This was the first case Jason and I worked together and I'd be damned if I let someone else close it out. No, for Jason, I'd see it through and I'd catch the bastard responsible. Somehow I would do it and keep Sookie safe.

That decided I turned back to go back to bed. I might as well try to get a few hours of sleep before I had to be up to go meet Lattesta and the other agents he was bringing in. As I turned, I saw Sookie, wrapped up in a blanket, standing in the door way. Her hair was tousled, from the sex or sleeping, and her eyes were lazy.

"What are you doing out here? I woke up and you were gone," she stopped and bit her lip nervously.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, stroking one hand down her hair. "I didn't leave you. I wanted to do some thinking and didn't want to disturb you."

"You aren't," Sookie paused and stared at my chest before whispering, "regretting what happened are you?"

I was but not for the reasons she was thinking. I glanced down at her and she was still staring at my chest. "Sookie," I waited until she looked up at me. "I will never regret anything with you. I do regret the timing."

Sookie bit her lip, blue eyes worried. "Yes, it was rather selfish of us, wasn't it? Jason's in the hospital."

It was wrong of me, but I let her continue that train of thought. Better to be thinking that than knowing the full truth. I knew I would have to explain it to her and I planned on it, I just didn't know how. Besides, it wasn't a conversation to be had half naked.

I slipped my arm up around her shoulders and led her back to the bedroom. "You should get more sleep."

"What about you?" she asked as we walked.

I chuckled. "I was just about to come to bed myself when I saw you."

"Good. You got enough going on without being stressed from lack of sleep," Sookie said with a grin.

She was right. I didn't have to say it for her to know it. We went back into the bedroom and she let the blanket fall to the floor. As she turned to tug the football jersey I had given her to wear for the night on, I was struck by how beautiful she was with the faint line of the moon illuminating her curves. I felt lust curl in my stomach and reined it in. As much as I wanted her again, and please don't let that ever stop, it was too soon for her. She'd be sore, even if she didn't admit it.

Sookie slipped her arms through the sleeves and I let out a small regretful sigh as the material, slid down and hid her body from view. When she arched a brow, I just shook my head and waved to the bed. We laid down and she turned to me, draping one arm over my chest, her head resting on my arm. I stroked her back and listened to her breathing even out. It wasn't long before she was asleep again.

I said I would get some sleep, but that was a lie. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling while holding Sookie. I thought about everything I had to do and what was more important. I thought about what to do about my relationship with Sookie. No one had to know that we had sex, Lattesta already knew that we were involved, he just didn't know how involved we were. I didn't have to tell him. Jason, well, Jason wouldn't be caring about that for quite some time.

All these thoughts made it impossible to sleep. I could have gotten up at some point and gone into the living room to more work, but I didn't want to give up the small intimacy of holding Sookie as she slept. Around six in the morning I heard my phone buzzing. I had to shift Sookie to go and get it out of my jeans pocket. It was a text from Lattesta saying that they would be landing soon. My time with Sookie had come to an end for the moment.

I left her sleeping and went to the bathroom. My plan had been to take a quick shower then wake her up so she could shower while I got together what I would need for the day. But I had barely wet my hair when the shower curtain was pulled back and Sookie stepped in behind me. Her hands slid up my back and over my shoulders. "Did you get any sleep, Alcide?"

"No, not really, but I'll be fine."

"How are you even awake?" she asked as I turned in her arms.

I gave her a rueful grin. "Duty calls. My boss will be here within an hour."

"Oh," she said softly and I saw the same realization that our private time was over that I had felt in her eyes. Then they lightened and she gave me a mischievous "Well, if we've only got an hour, it's best we shower together, to save time, and water."

I wrapped my arms around her and turned us so that she was getting the full blast from the shower head. Sookie shrieked and pounded on my chest in a half-hearted effort to get me to release her. Only when she was good and soaked did I let her go. She glared up at me. "That was not funny."

I tried not to laugh. "Seemed pretty funny to me."

"That water is COLD."

"Well, I knew that."

"Why is the water cold?"

"To wake me up."

"You take cold showers to wake up?"

"It's a shock to the system."

"I see," she said slowly and eyed me eagerly. Her eyes flicked down then back up to my face. "How about we warm the water up and I try something new to shock you awake."

Her hand caressed my chest, moving slowly south, and understood what she meant. I pressed close to her, my growing erection sliding over her thighs, and twisted the hot water on and the cold water down. My lips rubbed along her cheek and I said, "It's too soon, aren't you sore?"

Her hands kept moving down until her fingers wrapped around my cock. "My mouth isn't sore."

I gaped at her as she pressed her lips to my neck and started kissing her way down my chest. I had to raise my hands and brace myself against the wall when her tongue dipped into my navel. My breath hissed out between my teeth as she started to stroke her fingers up and down over my cock. Sookie rolled her eyes up to look at me and smirked. "Relax."

Easier said that done when her tongue flicked out to tease the head of my cock. One hand slid between my legs and cupped my balls, fingers brushing over the loose skin. Her other hand wrapped around the base of my cock and squeezed as her lips parted and she slid her mouth around me. I groan as she sucked and stroked my cock and teased my balls.

I lowered one hand to tangle my fingers in her wet hair as she moved her mouth down, taking more of my dick in her mouth. My eyes crossed when she pulled her head back, using her teeth lightly to scrape the underside of my cock. "Sookie..."

A low moan was the only response I got and I jerked as her mouth vibrated around my cock. She was killing me with her slow and deliberate movements, the teasing flicks of her tongue, the hard sucks and swallows as she worked her way back down. My head was angled down so I could watch the way her mouth bobbed up and down.

Sookie rolled her eyes up to meet mine and there was a sultry twinkle. It was the only warning I had. A loud moan tore from my lips as she lowered her head and took all of my cock in her mouth. I could myself pressing into her throat and she swallowed to prevent gagging and I lost all shred of control I had. I gripped her hair and pulled her head away as I came, my cock jerking as I did. Sookie shoved my hands away and swallowed, tongue bathing over me to catch each drop. Our moans mingled and I panted heavily as she pulled back, licking her lips.

She was laughing as I pulled her back to her feet and gave her a hard kiss. My hands danced down her body and over her stomach, moving lower until she hissed. I stopped immediately and looked at her. "What?"

"I'm sore."

"Shit," I muttered and pulled my hands away, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

She gave my lower lip a gentle nip. "You are forgiven. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

She was already lathering up a handful of shampoo when I lowered my head with a roll of my eyes. "If you insist."

Ten minutes later and some more teasing, I staggered out of the shower. Sookie laughed as I jerked the curtain closed, hiding her body from my view. It was a good thing. Excellent blow job aside, I still wanted her. I think I'd pay a million bucks for some kind of magic potion to take the pain away. I had the strong urge to show Sookie just how much I wanted her.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed into the bedroom to dry off and change. I pulled on a pair of jeans and one of company shirts my father had made last year. Barefoot I padded into the kitchen to start the coffee. A blow job was defiantly better at waking me up than a cold shower, but I still needed my coffee. A quick glance at the clock showed that I still had thirty minutes before I was supposed to be in the office.

Sookie came into the kitchen as I was enjoying my first cup wearing the dress she wore last night. There were slight bloodstains on it and I frowned. She didn't seem to notice the frown as I silently poured her one and passed it off. She took it with a murmured thanks and went to stand in front of the sliding glass door, gazing out as I buttered the toast that had just popped up in the toaster. She was so quiet that I wondered what she was thinking. Then she came back and grabbed her purse from the counter and dug through it, finally pulling out her phone. The disheartened expression on her face told me what had her worried.

"Sookie, he's fine," I said quietly.

Her head flew up and her eyes met mine and I saw the relief in them. "Did you call?"

I shook my head. "No, but if something had gone wrong, someone would have called. Listen, that dress is ruined, want me to take you to buy something else to wear? None of my clothes will fit you, or," and I gave her a wink and leer, "they will but they aren't fit for public."

Sookie snorted and turned a faint red at my comment. "No, but thank you for offering. Gran will want to go home for clean clothes after spending all night in the hospital. I'll ask Amelia or Tray to take her so I can stay with Jason. She can bring me my own clothes."

At the mention of Adele going home, I straighten from my reclining position against the cabinets. "Sookie about that, I don't think it would be safe for either of you to return to Bon Temps at the moment."

Her eyes darkened with worry. "What do you mean?"

"It goes along with what we talked about last night."

The worry faded and I was starting to see the edges of Sookie Stackhouse's temper. Especially when she walked over and jabbed a finger into my chest. "You listen to me, I won't be scared away from going back to my own home. Neither will Gran. I won't let this ruin my life for me. Yes it is bad, but I'm not going to go cower in a corner and wait for it to just go away."

Each word was punctuated with another jab in the chest. By the time she was finished, I knew that if I ever had any intention of sending her away, they were gone. The only way that would happen is if I knocked her in the head and sent her away tied up. Not exactly the correct course to take with one's girlfriend.

I threw my hands up. "I won't argue with you. Jason has told me enough that I know arguing is going to be completely useless."

Sookie crossed her arms and looked smug. "Damn straight."

"However," I gave her a glare of my own and said firmly, "you will be accompanied by an agent. You and Adele both. You'll have an agent as a bodyguard of sorts until we capture the killer."

Her eyes narrowed. "I will not be followed around by some ape in a suit."

"Yes. You. Will." I said tightly.

"The hell I will. I might have slept with you Alcide, but that does not give you the right to control my life," Sookie snarled.

I should have known that she'd balk at this idea but it was the only one I could think of to keep her safe at the moment. It only tied up one agent since either Sookie or Adele would be at the hospital with Jason, who would have his own protective detail. It was the best I could do and still keep things concealed.

I grabbed Sookie by her shoulders and shook her once and snapped, "I am not controlling your life, I'm trying to protect it. You have no idea what kind of danger you could be in."

"Could be, as in this person you are after may not be after me after all," Sookie pointed out with a hiss.

Before I could stop myself I said, "Each year the killer goes and finds a woman of average height, with blonde hair, blue eyes. She works in a bar and lives with either one or both of her grandparents. She's taken on July 1st, or shortly before or after that date. Her body is found mutilated and violated a week after she is kidnapped." Sookie had paled during my recitation and I hated myself for scaring her but I had to get my point across. "Does that sound like anyone you know?"

She raised a hand to her mouth and whispered, "Me, he's killing me."

"That is a possibility, though we have no firm evidence to support it."

"Don't give me that company line, Alcide. You just described me. July 1st, that's my birthday."

I hadn't known that, Jason never mentioned her birthday before. Why the hell hadn't he? That little bit of information just jumped Sookie up to the top of the list, though it was a short list. Little pieces starting coming together in my mind and I knew I had to dig into the files again. First I had to get Sookie to the hospital.

"That changes things. But still, there really isn't any evidence, beyond the physical resemblance of you and the other women. It could be that some woman in the killer's life wrong him, though it could be a her, and he's choosing his victims to take his revenge on that first woman. But do you understand the point I'm trying to make Sookie?" I looked at her and wanted to hold and comfort her. Her face was sickly pale and her hands shook.

"I do, now. I just wished you had chosen some other way to tell me. I'm going to be sick." She suited actions to words and dashed towards the bathroom. I followed and got to the bathroom in time to see her drop to the floor in front of the toilet and vomit. I crouched behind her and pulled her hair back. She made a feeble effort to push me away, but I didn't move. Finally she leaned back against me and I held her against my chest.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, believe me, I am," I whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Why? Why tell me?" she asked hoarsely, scrubbing her mouth with the back of her hand.

I let her go and stood up to grab a wash cloth and wet it before passing it down to her. When she met my eyes, I said, "Because I can't stand the thought of what happened to those women happening to you. I shouldn't have told you all that but you had to understand."

"Will you get in trouble?"

My lips twitched. "Only if my boss finds out."

"Alcide," Sookie started.

I held up a hand. "Don't, Sookie." I knelt back down next to her and cupped her cheeks in my hands and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Just let me do what I do best and protect you."

"I don't want to give up my life."

"No one is saying you have to. As much as I'd like to take you away, I know that is something you would never accept. I can promise you that even though you will have an escort, it will not interfere with your life." I pulled her against me in a hug before standing up.

"We don't have much time, so can we talk about this more later?"

Sookie accepted the hand I offered her and I pulled her to her feet. "I suppose. Just let me brush my teeth real fast."

"Alright. I'll see you in the living room."

Sookie gave me a weak smile before turning her attention to cleaning up. I went into the living room and opened the gun cabinet in the corner. I pulled the gun safe out of it and placed it on the table. Using the key I had on my keyring, I unlocked it and pulled out my gun. Re-locking the safe, I replaced it and clipped the gun to my belt. Sookie stared at it for a long time when she entered the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, being told that you are a cop and seeing you with a gun is two different things," she replied.

I sniffed and said in a snooty voice, "My dear, I am not just a cop, I am a FBI agent."

She rolled her eyes. "You carry a gun, you have handcuffs, you have a badge, you arrest people. A cop is a cop."

I was laughing as I scooped up my keys and opened the door. I almost received a fist to the face for my efforts. In one smooth movement, I had jumped back, putting my body between the door and Sookie, and drew my gun, leveling it at my unexpected guest. Sookie gasped in surprised but had enough sense not grab me.

Cool blue eyes stared at me from under blonde bangs. Long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight braid. Lips were twisted in a sardonic grin. "Herveaux, do you always draw on guests?"

I lowered my gun with a groan. "You?"

"Me." was the delighted response.

I holstered my gun and waved my unexpected guest in. "Agent Northman, to what do I owe this...pleasure?"

The woman laughed and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "Lattesta sent me to fetch you."

"I was on my way. I have a stop to make first, Pam."

Pam Northman, one of the best agents in our division, turned her gaze to Sookie, who was peeking over my shoulder. "Yes, we were informed when we called the hospital. Agent Stonebrook, that is the female Stonebrook, said that you were with a Miss Stackhouse. You, I presume?"

I stiffened at the sneer in her voice. Pamela Northman had a talent to antagonize everyone she met within five minutes. Sookie had enough on her plate without having to deal with Pam's snark. But to my surprise, Sookie stepped around me and offered a hand. "Yes. Sookie Stackhouse. I'm Jason's sister."

"I never would have guessed it," Pam drawled, her eyes raking over Sookie as she ignored Sookie's outstretched hand, "Why the two of you could be twins. How delightful."

"Sookie, this is Agent Pamela Northman."

"Nice to meet you Agent Northman," Sookie said politely, still holding out her hand.

Pam looked at it as if it was a speck of dust and gingerly shook it. "Likewise. So this is the piece of tail that has you delayed?"

There it was. There were times when Pam knew to be subtle and then there were times when she couldn't hold her tongue. This was one of those times.

Sookie straightened and gave Pam a glare. "Excuse me, but I am not a piece of tail."

"Please, the two of you have that just fucked glow," Pam said with a shrug. "Not that I care. It's about time Herveaux got laid. At least you are prettier than the last."

"How dare you!" shrieked Sookie as her cheeks bloomed with color.

"Sookie, ignore Pam, she never learned manners. Pam, go on back to the office and tell Lattesta I'll be there as soon as I drop Sookie off at the hospital and check on Jason." I stepped between them to prevent the cat fight. I'm sure Sookie could handle herself, but I'd seen Pam on the training mats. Not to mention Pam was armed and was an even better shot that Jason and myself.

Pam's eyes danced with amusement. "Shall I mention just why you were delayed? I'm sure Lattesta would _love_ to hear about that."

My eyes narrowed at her emphasis on the word love and I knew from the smug look she gave me that she had been given a complete briefing on the case, on all fronts. Fuck a duck. "No you shouldn't. I'll handle it."

Pam just grinned. "I don't know, I would love to share this. The mighty Herveaux finally screws up. It's positively fantastic."

Only Pam would take such pleasure from this. She had taken so much shit when she had married another agent, even though they were in two completely different divisions and very rarely worked together. Fraternizing with fellow agents was pretty much against the rules and Pam and her husband had set a new precedent. Of course, that did not extend to being involved with potential victims, victims, or suspects. Pam knew I was fucked and was going to love rubbing it in.

While Pam and I were staring each other down, Sookie glanced between us with worry in her eyes. "Alcide, what is she talking about?"

"It's nothing, Sookie, I'll take care of it," I said in a reassuring voice.

Apparently I failed because Sookie just stared at me. "No, are you going to be in trouble because of me? What for?"

Pam's laughter filled the room and she actually clapped her hands together like a small child who just discovered a room full of chocolate. "You mean she doesn't know? Oh Herveaux, when you fuck up, you really fuck up."

I stabbed a finger at her. "Beat it, Northman, before I shoot you. Or worse, tell Eric what you spent your yearly bonus on."

As threats go, it wasn't that effective. Unless you were a shoe whore like Pam and had a husband like Eric who did not appreciate his closet space being taken up by your shoes. Pam paled a little and she actually hissed at me. "You wouldn't!"

"Want to bet on that?" I asked with a smirk.

"That is low and devious," she growled, then grinned. "I like it. Fine, I won't say anything. But for your own health, you better come clean." She pointed at Sookie, "To her and to Lattesta."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in the office." I waved her off.

Pam grinned at Sookie who looked confused by the about face in our verbal sparring. "I'll be seeing you, Sookie."

Pam turned and marched out while humming under her breath. The minute she disappeared, Sookie looked at me. "Just what was she talking about? What did you do?"

I winced and scrubbed a hand over my face. It was way to early to be dealing with this when I had no sleep. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, why ask something stupid like that?" Sookie demanded, hands on her hips.

I closed the distance between us and gave her a kiss. "Then trust me when I say I'll explain, but not right now."

Her eyes narrowed to blue pinpricks but she nodded. "Fine, but I'll hold you to it."

"Tonight, if we get a chance to be alone, I'll explain," I said quickly. The chances of us being alone any more today were slim, but there. It could go either way. I wasn't lying but I was hoping I would have more time to prepare for this. First I wanted to deal with Lattesta. Out of the two, he would be easier to handle.

"I'll make sure we do," Sookie swore under her breath. "Come on, let's go. I wanna see Jason."

I jingled the keys in front of her face. "Then let's go."

As she followed me out the door, she said, "You know, you are pretty good with that gun."

I couldn't resist. I tossed a leer over my shoulder as we went down the steps. "That's not all I'm good with."

I heard her snort. "You'll have to prove it to me later."

I got an unexpected amount of glee at her glib offer. I felt like a teenager being told that he was going to get to delve into that sacred treasure chest again. It was official. Sookie Stackhouse has turned me into a hormonal teenager. I couldn't just let it slide so I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we walked to the SUV. "Wasn't last night enough?"

Her hand came up to stroke my stomach and she said with an impish grin, "Not nearly."

She leaned up and kissed me before heading to her side of the vehicle. I unlocked the doors and we climbed in. As I started the car, I looked at her. I wanted to ask her to come back here tonight with me, but I wasn't sure how to frame the question. I didn't want her thinking that I only wanted her here to keep her out of trouble. I did, but that wasn't the reason I wanted her here.

Before I could say anything she reached over and grabbed my hand. "Alcide, can I come back here whenever you get done working? Gran will want to stay with Jason at night and I don't want to be alone."

Since her request solved my little problem, I raised her hand to my lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "Sookie, you can come over whenever you want."

She grinned. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I started up the SUV and we left. The closer we got to the hospital, the more Sookie drew into herself. The conversation died away and she stared out the window without saying a word as we pulled into the hospital. Her face was pale and drawn as I parked. Was she still worried about Jason? I didn't think that was it because we would have been contacted if something had gone wrong.

I wanted to ask her what made her so afraid of hospitals, but never got the chance. Sookie had jumped out of the SUV and rushed to the doors. She threw her arms around someone standing there and it took me a minute to recognize Amelia. Giving the two a moment of privacy, I sat in the car and sent a text to Lattesta that I would be on my way to the office within twenty minutes. It was only after I confirmation that I got out of the vehicle.

Sookie turned to me with a bright smile as I got closer. "He's awake!"

A wave of relief swamped me. I never would have admitted it to Sookie, but I had been just as afraid as she had that something had happened to Jason. The guilt that I had been pushing away disappeared. My own lips stretched into an answering grin as I stopped in front of them. "That's great."

Amelia nodded, her eyes flicking to Sookie then to me. Sookie had moved closer to me, her arm going around my waist, and she had leaned into me. Amelia's eyes lit up with realization as she watched the way Sookie acted towards me. "He's been asking for you, Alcide."

I nodded. "I have some time to see him. Where is Adele?"

"Tray convinced her to go get breakfast," Amelia said and led us into the hospital. We talked quietly as we entered the elevator and rode it up to the floor Jason was on. Amelia informed us of when Jason first woke up and that the doctor had been in to see him. She didn't know much more than that since she wasn't family and allowed inside the room. He was in critical care and only family was allowed it.

The nurse on the floor actually put up in argument over letting inside Jason's room. I sent Sookie on in while I had a discussion with the nurse. The discussion basically said that she was going to let me into that room or I'd arrest her for obstructing justice. It was a weak line, but technically true. Jason was a victim of a crime and I was investigating it. The threat of spending some time in jail did more than my claim that he was my partner and I had ever right to be in there. I wouldn't have really arrested the poor nurse, but she didn't know that.

When I entered the room, Sookie was sitting on the edge of the bed, tears trickling down her cheeks as she held Jason's hand. I took a long look at my partner. His skin was a chalky white and he had no shirt on. Bandages covered his torso and shoulders and he held himself stiffly. His eyes were glazed, probably because of the pain killers.

Jason glared at me. "You told her?"

His voice came out in a low rasp and I shrugged. I did not like seeing Jason like this, laying there so weak and helpless. I was so used to having him at my back, strong and capable, that seeing him in a weakened state just broke something in me. He was here because of me.

"Not like I had a choice."

"Don't you start in on him, Jason. Not now," Sookie said firmly. "If you weren't laid up in this hospital bed, I'd kick your ass for keeping something like this from me. I'm your sister."

The anger faded from Jason's eyes as he looked at her. I felt like an intruder as I watched him reach out and patted her hand. The warmth of love in his voice really did make me feel like I should step out and give them time to their selves. "I was just protecting you, Sookie."

"I know you big idiot. But still," Sookie sniffled but gripped his hand tightly in hers. I could tell that she wanted to yell at him for keeping his occupation from her, but she didn't. Maybe his words touched her as much as they touched me. Not that I would ever admit to it. Wouldn't want to ruin my manly image.

"I'm fine, Sookie. The doctor said that I could leave in three days or so."

"Jason, you were shot," Sookie wailed in a whisper. You could have died."

"But I didn't," Jason pointed out and patted her hand with the hand she wasn't holding.

Sookie looked like she wanted to protest again, but I spoke up. I had no doubt in my mind that when I was gone she would say something more on the subject, but I had to talk to Jason before I left. "Sookie, I'm sorry, but I need a minute alone with Jason."

The dirty look she gave me didn't affect me one bit. She sniffed and let go of Jason. "Fine talk about your secrets from more."

I hesitated, unsure if she was serious or just acting. But she turned, her back to Jason, and winked at me. Seems that she was taking my comment about no one finding out serious. I should have told her that it was okay to talk about it around Jason, but I didn't. I did need to talk him alone and this way caused less fuss. It was amusing to see her acting all sneaky.

Sookie turned back to Jason and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll just go talk to Amelia while you boys chat."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek on her way out. I waited until the door closed behind her before walking over to Jason. He was leaning back against the pillows and looked weaker than before. He had obviously put on a good show of being fine in front of Sookie, but hadn't the strength to keep it up just for me. I stared down at him, arms crossed with a stern look on my face.

Jason glanced up at me and offered a weak grin. "Going to lecture me about being stupid?"

"Why would I do that?" I drawled slowly.

"Because I jumped in front of a bullet."

"Which saved my life and possibly Sookie's. How is that stupid?"

Jason looked confused for several moments before his face cleared up. "Here I was thinking that you were going to yell at me."

"Jason, you really are an idiot sometimes."

"Hey you yelled at me last time!"

I rolled my eyes and said patiently, "Last time I was perfectly capable of moving out of the way. You were impetuous and it cost us our suspect."

"So it's okay to jump in front of a bullet when you aren't capable?"

"Unless you want me dead. Jason, I talked to the police on scene. If you hadn't thrown yourself across me and knocked me out of the way, I would have died. It was a heart shot."

If it was possible, Jason's face went even whiter. I leaned down and clapped a hand gently on his unbandaged shoulder. "You saved my life, so thank you."

Jason squirmed under the praise. "You would have done the same for me."

"True, but hopefully I never get the chance."

"How's Sookie?"

"Upset, confused, terrified. She doesn't like being here and she isn't fond of the idea of an agent escort." I pulled away and went to stare out the window.

"How much does she know?" Jason asked my back.

"She knows enough to understand that she's at serious risk."

"She stayed with you last night, didn't she?"

I turned back and gave Jason a calm look and answered, "Yes, got a problem with that?"

Jason studied me for several minutes, his face unreadable. Finally he sighed. "No, guess not. At least with you, she's safe. I trust you Alcide, and your judgment, you know that. If I can't protect Sookie, you will."

Since I had honestly expected Jason to throw a fit, given how he reacted when he found out about my interest in Sookie, his words took me by surprise and it showed on my face. He grinned at me. "Goes without saying, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

I stared at him for a minute then laughed. "I'll remember that. You need anything before I leave? Lattesta flew in with more personnel to help me since you are laid up."

Jason smirked. "Better you than me. Update me."

I told him about the two agents who were on duty guarding him and whoever was waiting with him. I told him that someone would be attached to Adele and Sookie whenever they left. The only request me made of me was to dig his phone out of his belongings so he could call and check up on Dawn. I was left after handing him the phone with a promise to be back later.

Sookie and Adele were waiting outside as I shut the door behind me. I turned to them. "He's calling Dawn."

Adele sniffed. "Don't know why. Can't say I respect the girl after she took off last night before making sure he was okay."

"Gran, she was probably scared out of her wits."

"And we weren't? That isn't an excuse, or not a very good one."

To tell the truth, I was on Adele's side on this debate. Dawn was sleeping with Jason and while I had no idea how deep the affection was between them, it stood to reason that she'd at least make sure he was going to live before leaving him. But I wasn't the one dating the woman so I kept my mouth shut.

After Sookie and Adele exchanged a few more words on Dawn's lack of character, Adele looked at me. "Sookie tells me that we can't go anywhere without a guard."

I nodded and wondered if I was going to have the same argument with her that I had with her granddaughter. "That's right, Adele. If you need to go back to Bon Temps, one of the two agents on duty will take you. After my meeting today, you'll have you own agent assigned to you."

"I don't like it," she said with heat.

It was clear who Sookie took after. I shook my head. "I don't care. Jason can give you the details, but Sookie already knows."

Sookie gave Adele a 'I told you so' look and turned to me. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm already late. I'll call when I know what is going to go on."

"Thank you," Sookie said with a hint of a smile, "Though I'd feel better if my personal bodyguard was you."

"Wish I could, but I can't. I promise I'll send someone I trust." I already had a good idea of who I was going to send. If I could wrangle it, I'd assign an agent each to Adele and Sookie.

"Be safe." Sookie leaned up and gave me a warm lingering kiss.

Adele was still stewing but she gave me a hug. Together Sookie and Adele went into Jason's room. I turned to the Stonebrooks. "Adele Stackhouse may want to make a trip back to Bon Temps. I'd prefer if she waits until I have another agent sent over, but if you can't persuade her, then one of you go with her. Neither Stackhouse women are to leave this hospital alone. Call if something happens or you need back up."

They nodded and didn't argue. I gave a half cocked salute, which I'm sure burned their asses since they seemed the type to play precisely by the book. My phone buzzed when I was in the elevator. I answered and it was Lattesta, who was wondering where the hell I was. I assured him I was on my way and headed out. It was going to be a very long day, I reflected as I left the hospital.

The drive to the FBI building took twenty minutes. For a Saturday, traffic was bad. It was close to 9 in the morning and I was frustrated as hell by the time I arrived at the offices. There was a fucking parade, which meant detours. I was cursing parades to hell and back as I stormed into the office building. The receptionist took one look at my fuming face and just pointed up, indicating that Lattesta was there and waiting. No shit Sherlock, I thought at her as I bypassed the elevator to take the stairs.

Taking the longer route worked out most of my frustrations and when I reached the conference room, I was calm once more. I glanced around as I entered. Pam was smirking at me from the end of the table. I knew all the agents Lattesta brought with him, had worked with some more than once. My respect for my boss went up, he brought the best we had with him.

"Good to see you again, Herveaux," drawled Pam as I moved to sit next to her.

I glared at her. "At least one of us is pleased."

"Cut the crap you two," Lattesta snapped as he looked up from the paperwork he was examining.

"Yessir," Pam and I mumbled together.

"What's the latest on Stackhouse?" Lattesta asked.

What no 'How do you do?' or 'Can't you stay out of trouble?' I can't say why it irked me, Lattesta getting straight to business, but it did. I pushed all that aside and said, "Better than the doctors in Monroe thought. He got lucky. The bullet went in and out, nicked a rib,missed his lungs but did some damage to some organs. Once they got him to Shreveport they got him all fixed up. The biggest problem was the loss of blood. The doctors say he'll be released within the week, depending on his progress."

Lattesta nodded. "That's good."

I really didn't think so but who liked having their partner laid up?

Maxwell Lee glanced down at the files in front of him. "Forgive me for asking, but you didn't say on the plane, sir, but why are we here?"

Pam rolled her eyes at me and that gave me the answer to the question I had been wondering at Lee's question. Lattesta hadn't told anyone but Pam why they were here, except that an agent had been shot.

Lattesta looked at me and gestured that I should answer. I glanced down the length of the table at all my fellow agents. "We believe that the shooter was the Virgin Killer. As you all know, we are coming close to the time that he picks his next victim. Trace evidence on the last crime has led us to Bon Temps and the surrounding area. It is our belief that our killer resides here or spends some time here. My partner and I believe we have his next victim."

"Who?" asked Agent Chow Chang. He was an average sized man with close cropped black hair that framed his narrow face. He was a good man to have at your back. He always managed to kick my ass when we sparred together on the mats. The man was a demon when it came to hand to hand combat. No one could touch him.

"Stackhouse's sister," I said flatly and watched their reactions.

Shock and disbelief won out and all of them stared at me. Lattesta coughed and caught their attention. Pam stared at me, the dare plain in her eyes. I stared her down, refusing to rise to her silent bait. I would tell Lattesta about Sookie when we were alone. I had no desire to get a public dressing down.

"His sister?" asked Bobby Burnham. He was a rookie, and partnered with Lee. "Why his sister?"

"She matches the victim profile, her birthday even concedes with the date three out of four women were snatched," I said and tried to sound detached.

The two other agents in the room shuffled papers. They were the only ones who names I couldn't remember. I don't think I'd actually seen them before. Must be new transfers. I waited to see if they would say anything but they didn't so I looked at Lattesta. "Sir, I'd like to have Agents Chang and Northman assigned to the Stackhouse women. Agents Stonebrook and Stonebrook, locals, are guarding Stackhouse. I think we can assign locals to the hospital, but keep our men on the two women. I'm pretty sure at least one of them will be with Stackhouse at any given point so that puts three agents at the hospital."

Pam scowled. "I did not fly all the way out here to play bodyguard."

Lattesta pinned her with a frigid glare. "You will do whatever I say you will."

A mutinous look crossed her face and I think we all held our breathes. Pam was infamous for her blow ups. But whatever she was going to say, she sucked back in. Several sighs of relief were heard. Pam glared at me while Lattesta went on. I shifted my attention from her to him, knowing that I'd catch hell from her later. But at the moment, I didn't care. Pam was one of the best and I wanted the best protecting Sookie when I couldn't. Besides, Sookie wouldn't take any of Pam's shit and that was worth any price. It made me grin, the picture of Sookie and Pam going at it, and that is what helped me make it through the meeting.

**Author's Notes: Okay, I know I was horribly evil with my Monday Teaser, but be honest here, how many thought that Agent Northman was Eric? Hehe I'm sorry to disappoint, but come on, do you know how much I beat my head against the wall to try and find a way to include Eric without pulling away from the Alcide and Sookie relationship? I may have given myself a concussion. It was hard and marrying Pam and Eric was the best I could come up with. I highly doubt if Eric makes an actual appearance, but he will be mentioned again, I think. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: Welcome to a new chapter! Thanks to chiisai-kitty for being a fabulous beta. Seriously, if you aren't reading her stuff, you should be. Backbeat and Stiletto are AWESOME! There will be an announcement at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters. **

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**SPOV**

I sat in a corner quietly while Gran talked with Jason. I kept one eye on my brother. It flat out scared me to see him laid up in the hospital. Jason had never been sick. The one time he had to go to the hospital as a child was when he broke his arm when he jumped off the roof, trying to be Superman. Other than that, he was as healthy as a horse.

Seeing him look so pale and injured broke my heart. He had always been the strong one, when my parents died, when my grandfather died. He'd been the one to hold me up and now he couldn't. Now I had to be the strong one for Gran and for him and I didn't think I could do it.

I hated being in the hospital. I hated the sterile environment, the faint smell of disinfectant, and the detached manner of the nurses. Granted, Jason's personal nurse was pretty damn perky, so that made things a little better. I kept thinking about the last time I spent any amount of time in the hospital.

It was when Grandpa was sick. He had been in the hospital for months before he died. It was just before Jason left, maybe that had a small part of why he left in the first place. I never wanted to ask so I didn't know. We all took turns staying with Grandpa right up until the end. The time I spent sitting at his bedside, reading Charles Dickens and Shakespeare to him left me with a extreme dislike for hospitals.

Now I was back and I had to throttle that fear. There was no way I was going to give into that phobia and leave Jason here alone. Gran couldn't stay here constantly, it just wasn't good for her health. I had tried to talk her into going home and getting a nap, but she just insisted that she was feeling just fine.

Gran moved to sit in a chair next to Jason's bed. He had fallen asleep, probably because of the pain killers he was on. I managed to convince Amelia and Tray that they could leave. Only after I promised to call in a few hours did they leave leave. Gran looked up at me. "What's the matter Sookie?"

I stared at her, astonished that she actually had to ask. "What's the matter? Someone is trying to kill me!"

"Alcide and Jason both said that they weren't sure that the man they are after is really after you," Gran said in a patient tone.

"No? Then why did someone try to shoot Alcide?" I snapped.

Gran sighed. "It could have been for another reason."

I shook my head. "Jason and Alcide both admitted that it was probably the guy they were after. After all, they did come down here undercover and no one knew about them."

"It does no good to worry over what you can't see."

"I'm worried because my brother and my boyfriend both told me that I resemble the previous victims enough that they are pretty damn sure I'm the next target," I said in a strangled voice, losing a little bit of control I had. I had promised myself that I wouldn't lose it around Gran, she didn't need the added stress of worrying about me while Jason was still laid up. I was already failing at that promise.

It had been so easy to project a semblance of control around Jason and Alcide. Even though Jason was laid up and hurting he still managed to be calm. Even though Alcide was stressed from his work and worry over Jason and me, he was calm. It was like I was able to draw on their calm and remain calm myself. But now Jason was asleep and Alcide wasn't here and I didn't think I could hold it together.

Gran's hand covered mine and squeezed. "Sookie, deep breaths. You'll be fine. Alcide won't let anything happen to you."

I snorted. "I don't see Alcide here."

Gran looked at me with disapproval. "That wasn't very kind of you, Sookie."

I fought the urge to squirm. Gran's voice had the same note of scolding it used to have when I was a small child. "Well he isn't. If he's so determined then why isn't he here, with me?"

That was lingered most in my mind. He spoke of keeping me safe, Gran said he wouldn't let anything happen to me, but he wasn't here. It wasn't him watching me and keeping me safe. It was some stranger with a badge and a gun. I didn't want one of the Stonebrooks, I wanted Alcide.

I should have felt guilty for being so selfish, but I couldn't be. I didn't think it was so wrong to want Alcide. He was the one I trusted, the one I knew would keep me safe. I knew him and knew that he cared enough about me that keeping me safe wasn't just a job.

I hadn't been kidding when I said I preferred Alcide as my personal bodyguard. Actually I would love to have anyone but the Stonebrooks. I'm sure that they were perfectly good agents, but I didn't like them. I don't know FBI agents were supposed to act in general, as I couldn't use Alcide or Jason for comparison given our connections, but the cold and distant attitudes of the Stonebrooks was very off putting. They acted like having to stay here and guard Jason, Gran, and myself was some kind of punishment.

I hoped Alcide replaced them and soon. They even bothered Gran, and she was the patient sort so it took a lot to bother her. The one and only time I mentioned their attitudes to Jason earlier, he had said that, and I quote, 'No Feebie likes protection detail. We like to be in the thick of things, not babysitting, that's why there are Marshals.' Wisely I had said nothing more to him because of the scorn on his face.

His reaction and explanation made me feel just great, was that the kind of behavior I could expect from whoever replaced the Stonebrooks? I did not want to be considered as a babysittee. It was just insulting.

Suddenly I wanted all of this to just go away. I wanted my normal life back. I wanted Jason's job to once more be mysterious. I wanted to go back to work at Merlotte's, hang out at Amelia's, and lay in my front yard and tan.

But as soon as I thought that, I dismissed it. If I were to go back to my normal life, I would have never met Alcide and I never would have been so happy, so complete as I was now. I could, and would deal with everything because I had him. Alcide was everything I wanted in a man.

He was honest with me, well as much as his job permitted. He treated me like a real person and my opinions mattered to him. He cared and cherished, that much was obvious by the way he treated me when we were alone. When he looked at me and when he touched me, I knew that I was the only thing that mattered.

Gran looked at me with a faint smile on her face. "You are thinking of Alcide, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" I asked with a hint of a smile. I had long ago given up on figuring out how Gran knew what was on my mind like she does.

"Your whole face just lights up. It's the way your father looked at your mother, how I looked at your grandfather."

"What does that mean?"

This time Gran laughed and patted my cheek. "My dear, sweet child. I think you know exactly what it means."

I frowned and thought about what she had said. How she compared me to Daddy and her. What was the one thing that they had in common besides being family? They had loved their spouses unconditionally.

Oh.

OH!

The look of horror on my face when I realized just what that connection meant sent Gran into peals laughter. I'm sure my face turned a brilliant shade of red as I tried to process this new revelation. I couldn't, but I did. I was in love with Alcide.

There was no mistaking it. What I felt for him went way deeper than just lust and attraction. It was more than just wanting him physically. Just thinking about him made my heart swell. I could see myself in five years, ten years, and Alcide was always there. There wasn't a single time in the last few weeks that I hadn't thought of Alcide. He had been on my mind since the first moment I saw him.

If I was honest, I think I might have fallen in love with him before I actually met him, when I only knew him as a man in my dreams.

It was funny that I never considered the dreams to be important until now. Other than that brief conversation with Alcide where I had mentioned that I dreamed of him, I hadn't thought much of them. But now I did. It was eerie how I never realize it before, knew put it together. Every touch, every word, every nuance of my dream man was Alcide. Not just like him, but was him. It was like fate was pulling us together, especially since Alcide had admitted that he had dreamed of me, though he never said it was before or after he met me.

I had no idea how to handle this news. Did I run and tell Alcide? Would he believe me? Did he even feel the same about me? I know he said he cared for me a great deal and I believed that, otherwise I never would have slept with him. But did he love me?

The thought of loving him and him not loving me turned my stomach soured. Perhaps it would be better to wait. I wasn't sure I could handle him not feeling the same for me as I did for him. In fact, it would be better to wait. I shouldn't say or do anything that would distract him. I could wait long enough for this mess to clear up. It wouldn't be fair to confess my feelings and expect him to respond in kind when he had so much on his mind.

This was happening all too fast, we had only known each other for a couple of months, had only been dating for a short while. Hell we'd only had two dates really. I had to think on this more. I had to be absolutely sure of how I felt. I had to be sure that this wasn't something I felt because he was my first or because for all intents and purposes, he was my protector, my knight in shining armor. I couldn't be dazzled with him because he was trying to protect me from a mad man.

"Sookie?" Gran asked with worry.

I realized I had been silent for too long. "Sorry Gran, just thinking."

"About loving Alcide?" she asked knowingly.

There it was again, that freakish ability to discern what I was thinking without me having to say a damn thing. Gran was good. She should go on TV or something as a psychic. Madame Cornbread or some silly Southern catch phrase. I don't know, I wasn't thinking clearly.

I nodded slowly and stopped thinking about the fake psychics on TV. I spoke honestly, knowing that it was Gran and I didn't have to hide how confused I was. She'd make sense of it. She always did. "Yes. It is rather frightening. I'm not sure how I feel about it all or how he feels about me." I had a sudden thought of Gran going up to Alcide and telling him that her granddaughter was in love with him and what were his intentions. I shuddered and said quickly, "Please don't say anything until I get myself sorted out."

Gran gave a very unladylike snort. "That boy is head over heels in love with you, mark my words."

"Maybe but please, Gran, don't say anything. He can't be distracted," I begged with her, wishing I had her kind of faith. Though I suppose if you loved a man and watched your two children fall in love that you had a reason for that faith and to spot love.

Gran dithered but finally agreed not to mention it to Alcide until I had a chance to really think about it and decide how I felt. I hugged her tightly to convey my gratitude for letting me muddle my own way through this. Gran started to work on her crossword puzzle again as we waited for Jason to wake up. Bored with my book, I got up and said I was going to go find some food. I headed down to the cafeteria to see if they had anything good on the menu. Agent Mark Stonebrook followed discretely behind me and people kept looking at me like I was someone important. It was very disconcerting and I wish I had the nerve to turn and tell him not to be so imposing.

The cafeteria didn't have much of a selection but I managed to find some decent chicken salads, a couple of apples that weren't too bruised, and some very moist and delicious looking chocolate cakes. I got those to go in those Styrofoam take out boxes and a couple bottles of Snapple and headed back to Jason's room. I heard voices before I entered, so I was prepared to see Alcide, Pam, and some other man at the foot of Jason's bed, talking with him. Gran was nowhere to be seen, but since Agent Marnie Stonebrook was still stationed at the door, I figured she stepped into the bathroom to give them some semblance of privacy.

I stopped at the sight of them and just stared. Pamela Northman had a rather petulant look on her face, the Asian man looked vaguely amused, and Alcide's lips were twitching into a smile as he looked at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him and I felt the warmth in my heart bloom. There was no doubt about it, I was seriously in love with him if just seeing him could make me feel like this.

"Hi," I said awkwardly into the silence when no one spoke and lifted the bag that held the take out boxes. "Just bringing in lunch."

"Anything good?" Jason asked with a hungry look.

I smirked at him. "Nothing for you, brother dear. You get liquids only. Yummy broth. Who knows, maybe by tonight, you'll get jello."

I widened my eyes dramatically at that, making everyone laugh. Then Pam said, in all seriousness, "Don't knock hospital jello. It's fucking delicious."

I snorted at that. No hospital food was good. Hospital food was like plane food, barely digestible. You'd think that if doctors wanted their patients to get well, they'd serve them better food. But noooooooo.

Gran finally came out of the bathroom. "Oh, Sookie, you are back."

"Yup. I got you a chicken salad and an apple," I said as she walked back over to her chair and I pulled out her food and a plastic fork.

"Well now that you are both here, I suppose we should get down to business," Alcide said, drawing my attention to him.

I stared blankly at him. "What business?"

"The matter of your and Adele's protection detail," Alcide said calmly.

I frowned hard. I did not like this at all. Sure I said I would accept it but I didn't have to like it. "I thought that the two agents outside were the detail."

Pam snorted with disgust. "Please, don't insult us. They are goons, only good for grunt work or standing around and looking intimidatingly."

It was like she didn't even care that the two agents in question were outside and could hear every word she spoke. It occurred to me that Pam was a bit of an elitist.

"What Pam means to say," Alcide cut in before she could go on and he glared at her. "Is that Agent Stonebrook and Stonebrook are going to be assigned to Jason. They'll stay here with him until he is released from the hospital."

"Good gracious, are they ever going to get sleep?" Gran exclaimed as she set down her fork.

Alcide smiled at her. "Yes. I've made arrangements to have the room next door set aside for them. They'll sleep in shifts."

"Well that was nice of you."

"Not so much nice as being efficient. We don't have that many agents here in the Shreveport office and those that flew in with my boss were brought specifically to work the case," Alcide admitted.

"Not some of us," Pam muttered and the Asian man rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked when Alcide glared at her again.

"Agent Northman is going to be accompanying you, Sookie. She's assigned to your protective detail. You go nowhere without her. Agent Chang will be accompanying Adele." Ah I had the name of the Asian.

I stared at Pam.

Pam stared at me, the corners of her mouth twisted in a contemptuous sneer.

This was going to be so much fun.

Jason started to laugh as Pam and I eyed each other up and down, measuring in only a way women understood. Jason wiped tears from his eyes when he finally stopped laughing. "You assigned Northman to Sookie? Do you want a cat fight?"

Pam and I stared at Alcide when he started to chuckle. "My money is on Sookie."

I gaped at him, part of me thrilled that he would pick me over a trained law enforcement officer, the other part dismayed that he'd actually think that I would get in a fight with someone who was to protect me. Then again, maybe he was thinking of that punch I gave Maudette.

Jason frowned. "Well it isn't like I can bet against my sister."

Oh that was enough. I said tartly, "There won't be any betting." I glanced at Pam, who was smirking at me and went on with confidence, "I'm sure that Agent Northman and I will get along just fine."

Pam turned to me, her lips curving upwards in a sardonic smile. "If I get the same perks as Herveaux, then we'll be just peachy."

Jason and Agent Chang laughed. Alcide glared at Pam as I flushed. From the way she acted earlier, I was surprised that she'd make a comment like that, acknowledging my relationship with Alcide. I had been under the impression that it was a bad thing. Hell it could be a bad thing and Pam just likes to stir up trouble.

Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to make some kind of response. I really had no idea what to say since I didn't exactly get hit on by women and I was fairly sure that was what Pam did. So I put my most bland expression on my face and said, "Sorry Agent, I'm not that into blondes."

"Too bad, I really like blondes. We really are more fun," Pam replied with a leer and I tried not to squirm.

Jason smirked at her. "You turned me down."

Pam rolled her eyes over to Jason. "Let me rephrase that, I like pretty blondes, not idiotic ones."

Jason chuckled. "And how is Eric?"

"He's fine. Grateful he doesn't have to look at your ugly face anymore."

At my confused look, Jason explained, "Pam married another agent, Eric Northman. He was one of the trainers at the Academy."

I nodded and tried not to look surprise. In a few short minutes, I had learned more about Jason than I had in all the time he had been here. Maybe I could learn more from Pam since Alcide and Jason weren't all that talkative. I sorta faded to the background after that, watching everyone interact while I thought.

The doctors had been in earlier and said that if Jason kept on improving, he could go home in about a week. I had to get to the house at some point and get it cleaned up and fix up my room for him. There was no way Gran would let him go to the other house with no one to care for him. Dawn was out since she left, completely terrified by what happened and the revelation of Jason's real job.

I sighed quietly when I thought about Dawn and her reaction. Jason had been a little crushed when he found out. I think he really cared for her. Alcide saw me sigh and came over to kneel in front of me. "What's wrong, Sookie?"

I looked down at him, noticing a subtle change in him since now there were more agents around. If I hadn't spent hours watching him, I never would have seen the way he stood a little straighter, shoulders back, and the quick movements of his eyes as he watched everything, seeing everything. It didn't exactly change him, it just made him more.

"Nothing," I said softly, as to not draw the attention away from Jason. "Just tired, I guess."

"You know, if you and Adele want to go home, rest, shower, change, you can. Jason will be looked after," he replied and brushed his fingers over my cheek.

I leaned into the touch and shook my head. "No, but I might try and convince Gran to go and get some sleep. Would Agent Chang be able to drive her?"

"Sure, Chow won't mind. He's pretty laid back." Alcide and both looked over at the man in question, who was describing something to Jason, making him and Gran laugh. Pam watched with a agitated look, maybe it was some story about her.

I was glad that Agent Chang would be able to drive Gran. She was a pretty good driver, but that was around Bon Temps, where traffic wasn't that bad. We were in the heart of Shreveport and Gran hated the traffic, even when she wasn't the one who was driving. That made me realize something and I frowned. I didn't have my car here. "Maybe I should go as well. I don't have my car here."

Alcide chuckled under his breath. "Don't worry about that. You don't really need it. Pam can drive you."

"Oh I'm sure she joined the FBI to be a chauffeur as well as a bodyguard," I said with a roll of my eyes, "I can drive myself. I'm not helpless, Alcide."

"I never said you were. It would just be safer if Pam drove you," he said softly, "Less risk."

"How is one car different from another?" I asked. "Do you really think something will happen while we are driving around? It isn't like I'd go somewhere by myself."

"Sookie, please. I just want to keep you safe."

There was a pleading in his eyes and I felt bad about making a big deal about being driven around, but dammit, I wasn't going to let this change my life. I wasn't going to cower in a corner. Then I felt a small flare of temper and stood up, shoving the chair back as I did so, the loud shriek of metal against the floor making the others look over. Alcide stood up as I snapped, "If you are so concerned with my safety, maybe you should be the one that drives me around and looks over my shoulder at every little thing I do. Stop trying to force shit on me, Alcide, it won't work!"

I shoved past him and stormed out of the room. I didn't make it far before I heard the heavy footsteps of someone behind me. Alcide. It had to be him, he was the only one who walked and made that much noise. Which meant he wanted me to hear him. I knew damn well that he could walk softly for a big man. There were more footsteps and ducked into the ladies room, fairly certain that Alcide wouldn't follow me. When I heard the door open, I whirled, ready to deliver a blistering speech, but it was just Pam Northman.

I snapped my mouth close on whatever I was going to say when I saw Pam. She wasn't the one I was mad at. I wasn't even sure why I snapped at Alcide. He was the only trying to do what he thought would protect me. I was just being bitter because I wanted him at my side and not Pam. And perhaps it was just the thought that the might think I was incapable of taking care of myself. It wasn't like I was going to go and do something stupid.

Pam stared at me, one brow arched expectantly over a cool blue eye. I glared at her as I worked through my guilt.

"What?" I finally asked when she continued to say nothing.

"Do you always act so childishly when someone is trying to help you?" she asked archly.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hip. "Excuse me, I don't believe I asked for your opinion."

Pam gazed at me coolly, then walked over to the row of sinks against the wall to look at her reflection. "You're right, you didn't, but you'll learn that I don't really care for those kind of formalities."

I opened my mouth to tell her off and she could just keep her opinions to herself but she whirled and jabbed a finger at me and I held my tongue, more from shock than because I wanted to. She was giving me a furious look and having seen that kind of expression before, I knew I was in for a talking to. My teeth clenched together as I waited for her explosion. I wasn't disappointed.

"I am confident that I can give accurate advice in this matter, as I did marry an agent myself," Pam said slowly. "Granted the situation is a bit different since I'm an agent as well. Alcide, well, I've known him a long time and in all that time, I've never seen him look at a woman like he does you. I've never seen him so seriously involved with someone like he appears to be with you. Which is a big mistake if you ask me, but we'll just ignore that for now."

Pam looked at me to see if I would object to her words. When I kept silent, she went on. "Alcide is a simple man really, when you get down to it. He does his job and he's good at it. He believes in the system we work for and he believes in capturing the slime that makes things horrible for innocent people. I've never had reason to fault him on what he does, until now. Because of you. With you, it complicates things for him. He has a job to do, which includes seeing that you are protected. Now his duty to the job is getting conflicted with his desire to protect you personally, which he can not do since he is the leading agent on this case with Stackhouse injured." Her shoulders raised and lowered in a shrug, "Not that I can blame Stackhouse since he was only doing what any good partner should do. But Alcide is risking a lot for you and I'm not sure you realize how much."

"I think I do. I'm not some country bumpkin," I snarled even though I really didn't know how much he was risking.

"Then you know that being intimately involved with someone who is a potential victim can get him fired?" Pam asked icily.

My face paled, giving away the fact that I didn't know. "What?"

Pam nodded. "Oh yes. It would have been different if the two of you had hooked up before the case, or even before he had come to the area to work the case. But knowing you are a target and still getting involved with you, Alcide is risking his career. Fine, that's his choice," she paused and her eyes hardened and there was a fierceness in her voice now. "I would have done things different, showed some more restraint. That's a man for you, thinking with his dick. So if you care for him, really care, you'll just shut your pretty little mouth and do what he says, without questions, at least in public. Don't make things harder on him. Do not put him in the position of having to choose between doing his job and doing it well, and you."

I stared at her in shock. I knew that Alcide could maybe get in trouble. After all, I'd have to be really stupid to think that he could just sleep with someone who was part of an investigation, even as a victim, and not have it cost him something. But I figured it would just be a smack on the wrist. Hearing Pam say that it could get him fired brought the whole situation home for me. Alcide cared a lot, a lot more than I had thought apparently, if he was willing to risk his career for me. God, I didn't want to be the reason he got fired.

I nodded at Pam, who was waiting for my response. "I understand, I won't complain anymore." I hesitated then thought, what the hell, it was only fair to get my side out in the open. "I'm just scared. For Jason, for Alcide, for myself. I don't really know what to do in this situation."

Her face softened and she actually patted my shoulder. "That's understandable, but you shouldn't snap at the person who is risking it all for you. I don't think you realized it, but you did hurt him, his feelings at least. You got lucky that it was Chang and me in that room. We've known Alcide for years and trust him. I might not approve of what he's doing, but I can understand it. If you had pulled that kind of stunt in front of the Stonebrooks or someone else, it would have been a dead giveaway to your relationship."

I nodded. She was right. Alcide didn't need more problems to deal with. I shouldn't be ungrateful. I really did appreciate him, even more now that I knew all the facts and how much he was risking, and I loved him. I just had to show it better.

"I should apologize," I whispered.

"I'll send him in," Pam responded, her lips twitching, "I always tease him about being a pussy, so he should fit in here."

I really had nothing to say about that so I just laughed. Pam left and minutes later Alcide cam in, looking frustrated. We stared silently at each other, neither one of us sure of who should make the first move. I was suddenly nervous as I looked at him and wondered if I should just end things with him until the danger passed. But, I didn't think that would make things easier for him. It might just make it harder and lord knows how much it would bother me.

"Alcide..."

"Sookie..."

We stared at each other, lips twitching as we spoke together.

"I'm sorry." Again the words were spoken in unison and I threw myself at him. His arms closed around me, holding me tight against him. I buried my head into his shoulder and felt his lips brush over my head. I inhaled deeply, drawing in that scent that was Alcide. No, I couldn't end things, I couldn't lose this. Somehow I would manage to balance my relationship with Alcide as a lover and my one with him as a agent.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just scared," I admitted, my lips brushing against his neck.

I felt the ripple down his back at that innocent touch. This his deep voice washed over me. "No, Sookie, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you've just been shoved into this and haven't had enough time to deal with it all. I just-"

I pulled back and covered his lips with my hand to silence him. "Don't. I have had time and I realize how much danger I'm in. Just as I realize how much danger you are in by being involved with me. Pam explained anything and don't you go yelling at her. I needed to know. I didn't know how much you were risking and you should have told me, Alcide."

His eyes narrowed and he growled, "She had no right."

I ignored the tingles that his growling voice gave me and made myself focus on the matter at hand. "She did because I think she really likes you and cares for you. Don't looked so shocked. I'm sure that there's softness under that hard exterior of hers. I'll be better, I promise. I don't need my car. I'll do whatever you think is necessary to protect me. I promise."

Alcide stared down at me for several long minutes. I held my breath as I waited for him to say something. I'm pretty sure I surprised him with my sudden change of attitude.

"Christ Sookie, you just amaze me," he finally said and covered my lips with his. I was breathless when he finally pulled back to say, "Thank you."

I smiled slowly. "Well I have to keep you around. I've gotten used to you."

He chuckled and kissed me again. We savored the feel and taste of each other, I memorized how it felt when he held me, when he kissed me, because I had a feeling it would be a long time before we had time together like this again. It was Alcide that broke our embrace.

When I gazed up at him under heavy eyes, he whispered, "I hate to do this, but I need to go. I have to get back to the office."

I nodded slowly and blinked back tears. I was acting foolishly, it wasn't like I wouldn't see him again. "Alright. Um, can I still come to your place tonight?"

His thumb wiped away the tear that escaped. "Of course. Have Pam bring you. I can't promise that I'll be there when you get there or when I'll get back?, but Pam can sleep on the couch."

"I understand. Stay safe?"

He nodded and kissed me one last time before walking out. Pam walked back in five minutes later, after I finally pulled myself together. I didn't say anything to her and she followed me back to Jason's room. Jason was telling Gran to go home and get some rest and I joined him in convincing her. We finally managed and Gran left with Agent Chow, who promised us both that he'd bring her back safe and sound in a few hours. Jason went back to sleep not long after that and I curled up in the chair in the corner with my book once more. Pam sat in the other chair and pulled out a notebook and began to do her own work. After a while, I pulled out my phone and made a call. I let Sam know that Jason was in the hospital and that I wouldn't be able to work for the week. He assured them that my shift would be covered. I was unsure of if he knew so I mentioned Dawn leaving town to him and he said he already had a replacement for her. Secure in knowing I wouldn't be losing my job, I was able to relax.

When Gran returned that evening, Pam and I left for Alcide's. I had fallen asleep wrapped up in the sheets that smelled of him before he returned. I awakened only when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me tight against him. When I went back to sleep, it was with a smile on my face.

For the next four days we fell into a routine. We would get up, get ready for the day. Alcide would follow Pam and I to the hospital, where he spent time updating Jason on the case. Gran and I would have breakfast in the cafeteria. Then Alcide would leave, followed by Gran and Agent Chang. Pam and I would dither around the hospital or go out, anything to kill the time. Evenings were spent at Alcide's. Alcide never made it home before I fell asleep but I always woke up to him holding me. I loved that, waking up within the safety of his arms.

I finally went back to Bon Temps on the fifth day since Jason would be released tomorrow, on my birthday. It was the best present I could ask for. Gran was going to go to Alcide's to get sleep and to clean up while I went to the house and fixed things up for Jason's return. She would have come with me, but I insisted she stay at Alcide's so one of us was close to the hospital in case something happened.

Pam parked in the back as I directed her and looked at the farmhouse. The yard was in need of mowing again, but that could wait. I was here to do interior work. Pam sniffed as she turned off the SUV. "How...quaint."

I shot her a mock glare. "Don't knock it. This house has been in my family for a very long time."

"Uh-huh," she said dryly and looked around. Her eyes found the cemetery and she actually cringed. "How do you get any sleep at night living next to a cemetery."

"Oh, it's not so bad," I said loftily as I walked up the back porch and unlocked the door, "Once you make friends with the ghosts, it can be very fun."

The look she gave me was not kind at all. "There are no such things as ghosts."

I half turned and smiled at her. "You sure about that, Agent?"

I left her staring at me in disbelief and as I turned to walk into the kitchen from the mudroom, I caught her looking warily over her shoulder. Thrilled to pull one over on Pam, I picked up the stack of mail on the table and thumbed through it. Wasn't much for me, at least not important. Oh well.

Pam bitched and moaned the entire time I cleaned up my room and moved some of my more essential belongings upstairs to Jason's old room. You'd think she complained because she helped me, but the woman didn't lift a damn finger. Her excuse, and it was really laughable, was that she couldn't be distracted or have her hands full if she was to protect me properly. When I tartly asked her if she was going to shoot the attacking dust bunnies, she glared at me and went outside to do what she called a perimeter walk. Pam was taking this whole body guarding thing real serious, even though I was convinced nothing was going to get me here.

I was dusting the living room when my phone rang. I glanced at the display and grinned while I answered. "Hey there, I'm glad you called. Huh?" I frowned when I heard the request. "Um, can it wait a while? I'm kinda busy right now." I paused and listened again. "No, no, that's fine. Sure, give me a few minutes. Yeah, I'll be there. It's not problem."

I hung up and glanced out the window to see if I could see Pam she was nowhere to be seen. I gnawed on my lower lip as I thought. I had promised Alcide that I wouldn't go anywhere without Pam or another agent, but this wouldn't take no more than ten minutes. What could it hurt?

Mind made up, I scribbled a note on a piece of paper and put it on the front door where it would be noticed. Then I scooped up my keys and went to my car, which had been parked in front of the house to give the impression that someone was home, even though just about everyone knew that Jason was in the hospital. As I walked to the car, I glanced around for Pam, hoping to see her. I let out a small sigh when I didn't find her. Oh well.

Promises aside, it would be nice to have ten minutes of time just to myself. Pam wasn't that bad and we got along well enough, but I wasn't used to being hovered over. I left and drove to Merlotte's quickly. It was just before opening, so I was surprised not to find any cars there. Whoever Sam got to replace Dawn and myself weren't impressing me. I always came in early before work, even when I opened.

Shoving my keys in my pocket, I got out of the car and walked in through the front door, which had been unlocked. Whistling I headed to the back to pick up the purse Arlene called and asked me to pick up and run out to her. It annoyed me a bit that she called to ask me to pick it up for her, but then, this was Arlene. She wasn't the smartest brick in the shed and I wasn't surprised to learn she had left her purse in the office. Though why she couldn't come and get it herself was a mystery to me.

I heard a creaking noise behind me as I picked up the purse. Suddenly I was very aware of the fact that I was alone and had nothing to protect myself with. I whirled and something very solid slammed into my head. I sank to the floor, vision wavering and already starting to dull around the edges when a face leaned into view. I felt fingers on my face and heard a whispered, "Easy, my darling," before everything went dark. My very last thought was that Alcide was going to kill me for ditching Pam.

**Author's Notes: Now, for the announcement. As some of you might know, stories are being targeted and removed for various reasons based on the actions of one group. I don't agree with this and since most of my stories containt contents that could be grounds for removal, I'm taking steps to back up my stories. At the moment I am in the process of getting my SVM stories posted on LiveJournal and a WordPress blog. I'll have links to each of those in my profile within the next few days. If one of my stories gets pulled, I'm leaving Ffnet. So just a warning. That concludes this special announcment. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review! I'll do my best to respond.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I just want to thank chiisai-kitty for beta'ing for me, even though according to her I'm evil, but she's AWESOME. I'm sure others will agree. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Twenty**

**APOV**

With Jason out of commission a lot of the work on the case fell onto my shoulders. I had help, from Lattesta and the agents he brought in, but I had lived and breathed this case for four years, I knew it inside and out, which made me the perfect person to lead our little task force. Even Lattesta, who normally wouldn't secede power to one of his underlings, insisted that I take the lead on this.

On one hand it was a good thing. If we actually nabbed the VK, it would be me, and Jason, who got most of the credit. This was a career make it or break it case. The VK might not be a media hound and garner the kind of attention that oh, say, the Zodiac Killer had, but it was a big case. What made it a big case? The sheer violence involved. Four women, brutally raped and mutilated beyond recognition; oh yeah, this was a career case.

The pressure was on and as I spent more time each day at the office, going through more evidence and process of elimination, I wished for Jason's smart ass to be beside me. I actually missed the asshole. I tried to spend time with him at the hospital, updating him when I could, but between the work I was doing in the office and on foot, there wasn't enough hours in the day.

The pressure was getting to me. I could feel it building, threatening to erupt. The only question was, when would it spew forth and on who?

Sookie was a comfort, in the time I got to see her. I was up before she was in the mornings and I never made it back home before she fell asleep. I had to content myself with watching her sleep and cradling her as I slept.

We were on day three after Jason's shooting when the dam finally broke.

I was filling out some paperwork I had put off, at the point of pulling out my hair because it was so repetitive, when Lattesta came into the office with a sheaf of papers in his hand. With no warning, he just tossed them down on top of the papers I was reading. "Lab results from the shooting."

That got my attention. "Oh yeah?"

"The rifle was covered in John Quinn's prints."

I jerked and stared. "You are shitting me."

"Nope, and you are going to love this," Lattesta said with a smug smile, "Even though you don't have to register a gun after buying it according to Louisiana state law, Quinn did. He went and registered it in his name and where he bought it from."

I stared at him and picked up the papers to read myself. Yup registered to Quinn six months ago, just after he moved to the area. All prints matched the ones on record for Quinn. Except for one partial but it wasn't enough to get a positive id. "So, the killer is smart. This surprises you?"

"Or really dumb if he didn't know the gun was register to Quinn. Plus the partial means he's making mistakes."

"We don't know that the partial is the killer's," I pointed out reasonably.

"Safe bet."

"Someone's life is on the line, safe bets don't count," I grumbled and tossed aside the lab results.

"I suppose I'll take someone with me and go to the store where Quinn bought the gun and see if anyone knows anything."

"I'll go with you," Lattesta said without warning.

I leaned back in my chair and studied my boss. He was feeling the stress the same as I was. His face was drawn and pale, with dark shadows under his eyes. I was able to sleep at night because of Sookie, Lattesta had no one. His wife remained in Virginia. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Just when was the last time you did any fieldwork?"

"Are you saying that you aren't going to take me?"

I shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, you are the boss."

"Trust me, Herveaux, I'm not going to hold you back. I haven't gotten so used to riding a desk that I don't remember how to do field work." Lattesta glared at me.

That told me all I needed to know. I stood and grabbed my keys. "Alright, let's go."

I had my doubts about bringing Lattesta, for all that he was eager to come. Sure he might be handy to have around, but for Christ's sake, he was wearing a suit. This was a backwater gun shop we were going to in Monroe. Rednecks did not take to suits. We'd be lucky to get anything out of the owner.

Lattesta followed me to my truck and got in the passenger side. I pulled out my phone as I pulled into traffic and called Sookie to check up on her. It was something I did several times a day. Lattesta was amused as I drove and chatted with Sookie about what she was doing. I let her know that I would be in Monroe and we made tentative plans to meet for lunch. Tray and Amelia were visiting Jason and Sookie was willing to leave him with them to come into Monroe to this Tex-Mex place she liked a lot.

"She's got you whipped," Lattesta commented as I hung up and got on the interstate.

"I am not whipped," I snapped. I wasn't whipped. I wasn't. Sookie didn't tell me what to do anymore than I told her what to do outside the case. That was the one exception to that, the case. We might bicker about it but she did eventually see it my way. So I liked the woman enough to meet her for lunch, that does not make me whipped. Lattesta had it all wrong.

"Right," Lattesta said with a snort.

I shot him a glare as I navigated around an old Impala. I was going to end up punching him before the day was through. We managed to make the rest of the drive without me hurting him. We talked mostly about the case. Lattesta was convinced that we were going to find a good lead here and I was less convinced. The rifle used in the shooting was John Quinn's and even that partial wasn't going to help us. I seriously doubted some gun shop clerk was going to whip out our suspect.

I parked in front of gun shop slash pawn shop. Go fucking figure. Somehow finding out that the gun shop doubled as a pawn shop didn't really surprise me. Lattesta and I strolled into the shop and the clerk was busy with a customer so we sorta just wandered aimlessly around. We ended up in front of the gun counter, admiring the pieces we saw. I actually rather liked this small gun I spotted under the glass of the front display. It was small, dainty, and looked like it packed one hell of a punch. In fact, it reminded me of Sookie.

I was considering the small micro-pistol when the clerk walked over to us. "Something I can help you fellows with?"

Lattesta and I laid our badges on the counter and I said, "FBI, we'd like to ask a few questions."

Sweat beaded his upper lip and I noted his name tag. Victor. Well Victor obviously had something to hide but I highly doubted it was anything to do with the case. But still, it was worth poking at.

Lattesta pulled a sheet of folded paper out of his pocket and unfolded it and laid it on the counter. It was a mug shot of John Quinn. "Recognize this man?"

Mr. Nervous Victor glanced down and his eyes went a little wide and I suppressed a tingle that started in my toes. "Never seen him before."

Well, well. "That's odd," I said in a friendly manner and tapped the picture with one finger, "because he bought a rifle from you about six months or so ago." I named the make and model of the rifle.

"I really wouldn't know anything about that," Victor said with a nervous twitch, "I don't really handle gun sales. That's Mr. De Castro's business. He's the one who owns this place."

"And where can we find Mr. De Castro?" Lattesta growled the question, I'm sure to sound threatening but he sounded like a little yappy dog pretending to be the big dog.

But it was enough to make Victor sweat some more and he jerked a finger to the back rooms. "He's doing invoices. I can go and get him if you want."

"Yeah, we want," I said. Victor disappeared quickly into the back he was almost a blur. Lattesta looked at me and raised a brow in question. I nodded at the silent question. Yeah someone around here knew Quinn. Victor did, even if he denied it. You don't sweat and twitch and act like that if you didn't know anything. I was betting that De Castro had all the answers.

As we waited I tapped the glass at the Springfield pistol below the glass. "What do you think?"

Lattesta gave it one slow look and then looked at my hands. "You'd never hold it."

I chuckled. "Not for me, for Sookie. I think I'd be a bit more comfortable if she was armed."

Lattesta gave me a dry look. "She's with an agent every second of the day. You think she needs a gun?"

I shrugged. "Agents can be taken down. You know that as well as I do. Maybe some sort of back up."

"How would she handle you buying her a gun? What about permits?"

Then I gave him a toothy grin as Victor and a slim man of some Hispanic descent came into the room. "That's why I got you boss." Then I turned my attention to the two men. "Hello, Mr. De Castro?"

"Yes," came the response and there was a faint accent there. Well this wasn't our killer because no reports mentioned any one of Hispanic descent or accents in the other cases.

"FBI, we got some questions regarding a man who purchased a rifle here six months ago," Lattesta said taking the lead.

De Castro smiled and held his hands up in an innocent gesture. "I will be happy to answer any questions. I always cooperate with the law."

There was something about the way his dark beady eyes glinted when he said that statement that made me think that while he cooperated with the law now, he didn't always, so I fixed my most dangerous scowl on my lips. "This man bought a rifle that was used in a shooting of a Federal officer a few days ago." I pushed Quinn's mug shot forward.

The shot got a cool look from De Castro and he gave me wide eyes. "I am horrified at knowing something I sold was used to injure a Federal Agent. I remember this man, yes."

I felt Lattesta go on point beside me and squashed the urge to step on his foot before he gave something away. Something told me that while this might not be our killer, De Castro knew something. "What can you tell us about him? How did he pay? Did he come in here alone?"

"He paid cash. It wasn't a very good rifle and I didn't think anything about it since it was priced low. He came in alone, yes that I remember. But I believe, let me think." De Castro raised a finger and tapped his lip slowly as if in deep thought. "Ah, yes. He came in alone but someone was waiting in the car for him when he left."

"You remember something like that after all this time?" I asked with a raised brow, not believing it for one minute.

He gave a little shrug. "I only remember because he and his friend had an disagreement when he left. As demanded by the law, I ran the background check. Nothing popped and he came back in ten days later to pick it up and paid off the rest of the amount after his deposit." De Castro's eyes went all fake misty with concern. "Oh dear, was he a convict? His background check was clean."

I stared at him, trying to see if he was lying. I wished again that it was Jason with me because he had some kind of built in bullshit meter. I exchanged a slow look with Lattesta and asked, "Did you know that after he purchased the gun, he went and registered it, even though he wasn't required to by state law?"

Now it was Castro's turn to look shaken. His eye twitched and his entire stance went tense. Then he visibly relaxed and shrugged. "No, I did not know. If he had wished to register the gun, I would have been more than happy to handle the paperwork for him. I often do. I regret that he didn't. I get a cut on my taxes if someone does after purchasing a gun from me."

"Real pity," I said lightly and collected the paper. "Well thank you for your cooperation."

De Castro nodded and he and Victor watched as Lattesta and I walked out of the shop. Lattesta waited until we got into the car and left before rounding on me. "What the fuck was that about, Herveaux? He knew something!"

"I know," I said grimly. "But he wasn't going to tell us. But I bet you dollars to donuts that fucker is going to call someone and let them know the gun was registered. I bet you double that the someone will be our killer. De Castro is in on it."

Maybe I didn't have the same bullshit meter as Jason, but I knew when someone had a bomb dropped on them and Castro fit that profile. Lattesta stared at me and I gave him a wolfish grin. I had been wrong about the pawn/gun shot not giving us any leads. Dead wrong. It had given us the biggest lead of all. Lattesta returned the grin and whipped out his phone, ordering a trace be put on Castro's phone.

I was practically humming as we pulled into the Tex Mex place to meet Sookie and Pam. I had a brief discussion with Lattesta before the ladies showed up. Business squared away by the time we arrived, we got out and met them at the front door. Since Lattesta and Pam knew about our relationship, I had no problems pulling Sookie into my arms and giving her a warm welcoming kiss. I had to settle for the kiss though. What I wanted to do was drag her back to the apartment and ravish her. Getting a break in the case really lifted my spirits. If this lead with Castro panned out, we could possibly have our killer locked up in a few days.

Sookie grinned at me and looked a little dazed after my kiss. "Well, what got you in such a good mood?"

Pam glanced over as we walked into the restaurant and wanted to be seated. "Yes, what has gotten you so happy?"

I shrugged. "Been a fairly good day, all things considering."

Pam narrowed her eyes and I gave her a look that said I would talk to her later. I smiled at Sookie as we were lead to a booth and she slid in next to me. Lattesta and Pam exchanged toxic looks before gingerly sitting next to each other. I wrapped one arm around Sookie as the waitress placed a basket of chips and salsa in front of us. "So, how is Jason?"

Sookie got a bright look in her eyes as she munched on a chip then said, "Great. The doctors thinks he might be able to come home on my birthday."

Which was in two days. And no, I did not only remember that because it tied into the case. I actually had a pretty nice day planned for us, even though I had argued about getting the day off. "That's great. I'm sure he's thrilled."

"Oh yes, Stackhouse is just peachy about coming home," Pam said with a sneer.

"Well, to be fair, there's only so many times he can play Tetris on the DS before it gets boring," Sookie said with a giggle. She had gone and bought Jason a brand new Nintendo DS and a whole slew of games for his hospital stay.

"Don't knock Tetris," I scolded playfully. "It is a game of mad skills."

Sookie rolled her eyes as she studied the menu. "It's a puzzle game. It doesn't take skill to slide the man slot into the woman slot."

I snorted salsa through my nose as she realized what she said and turned beat red. Both Pam and Lattesta choked on their laughter. Poor Sookie wanted to disappear into the floor and buried her face in my arm as I guzzled water, which completely failed as an attempt to ease the burning in my nose. Jesus Christ.

"Sookie, darling, I just love being around you," Pam finally said when she stopped laughing. "You are just precious."

"Um, can we just forget I said that, please?" Sookie begged.

Pam snorted a laugh and shook her head. "Oh no, that one is for the record books."

We teased Sookie some more after giving the waitress our orders. We had a nice lunch and even Lattesta relaxed enough to enjoy the meal. I think he was enchanted by Sookie and even went as far to kiss her hand when we parted after eating. That earned him a growl from me and giggles from Pam and Sookie. I had no idea what kind of influence Sookie was having on Pam because she never giggled. Ever. The only time she smiled was when she talked about her husband, Eric. I was amazed.

I promised Sookie that I would be home at a reasonable hour before we said good bye with a lingering kiss. It went on for so long that Pam actually yelled at me to either take Sookie to the bathroom for a quickie or to just tuck it and hold out for tonight. I shot her the finger as Sookie blushed and muttered a good bye. That was the Pam Northman I knew and loathed.

Lattesta and I headed back to the offices were we poured over more paperwork. I actually did get to leave at a reasonable hour. I had scanned the phone records from the tap placed earlier on de Castro but found nothing yet. Lattesta and I agreed on the way back to Shreveport that he might use a private line to make the call so we had spent part of the afternoon tracking down all numbers related to De Castro and tapping them, even his cell number. Now all we could do is wait until tomorrow. If Castro was going to make a call, it would be tonight, I just knew it.

I was leaving and entering the elevator when Lattesta darted in holding a small case and a manila envelope. He passed them over to me. "You owe me big fucking time, Herveaux."

I checked the envelope and gave him a shit eating grin. "Collect later. See ya tomorrow."

I went home and shooed Pam away for the night. She seemed almost as eager to get away as I was to get her out. Sookie told me after Pam left that she had scheduled a video call with Eric and was eager to see and talk to him. Whatever, I didn't care because I had Sookie all to myself.

She saw the predatory light in my eye and smacked my chest. "Down boy, go shower then we can have dinner. I was counting on you getting here in time to eat with me so I made chicken Alfredo."

I kissed her forehead. "Sounds delicious. I'll be out in a bit. Unless I can tempt you to join me?"

I wiggled my brows and made her laugh. "No, go on. By the time you finish, the food will be done. We can eat out on the balcony."

I pouted and headed to the showers. I'd rather be clean and enjoy a nice evening with Sookie than seduce her anyway. After my shower, I pulled on a pair of worn shorts and one of my old FBI shirts. Before I walked out, I tucked the box and papers Lattesta had gave me under the bed. I could give them to Sookie later. Sookie was carrying a platter of garlic bread out when I emerged from the bathroom.

I sniffed the air. "Smells good, Sookie."

"Thank you. I'm not much of a cook, but I can make a mean Alfredo. Come on let's eat and you can tell me what got you all excited earlier."

I had debated long about telling her the news, but figured it would go a long way to easing her mind. So as we ate, I filled her in on what Lattesta and I learned today. When I was finished, she toyed with her noodles for a long moment before saying, "Does this mean it's almost over?"

She sounded so unsure that I abandoned my food to pull her into my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I nuzzled below her ear. "Maybe. It depends. If we are wrong, then we are back where we started."

"Oh," she whispered and just leaned her head against my shoulder.

I squeezed her. "Sookie, I don't think we are wrong. He knows something."

"But you can't be sure."

"Yes I can. I have a feeling. In a day or so we'll have what we need to bring Castro in for questioning and we'll have the killer. I promise. Just a few more days, a week tops."

"I hope so," Sookie said with a sigh. "I just want my life back."

She bit her lip and looked away. I stifled a curse. I hated this almost as much as her. I had been so busy that we barely had any time to talk. I hated it. I knew that she had questions and concerns. Hell I had them myself. Like what would we do when this was all over? I would have to go back to Quantico and Sookie? Well, Sookie was stuck firm here in Louisiana. I don't know if I could ask her to move away from Adele and what not. I wasn't sure if I could give up my career to stay here. So many questions that needed answers but not now. They could wait. Right now I just wanted to enjoy this interlude with Sookie.

I turned her face to mine and gave her a soft kiss. "You'll get your life back, I promise."

Then she squealed when I stood up with her in my arms and started towards the bedroom. "Alcide! The food!"

"Can wait," I said with a low grumble and nipped her lower lip, "Right now I want dessert."

Sookie flushed and squirmed in my arms so I held her tighter. "Alcide!"

I lowered her to the bed and stared up at her with heat in my eyes. "Sookie, hush. I want you."

My simple admission made her speechless. She watched with lust growing in her eyes as I removed the sandals she wore, followed by her shorts, and finally her top. I gazed down at her in my bed, all flushed in just a skimpy black bra and matching thong. Instant hard on.

Sookie raised her arms and crooked one finger at me. "Come and get your dessert."

No need to tell me twice.

I fell onto the bed and started at her feet, planning on kissing my way up. Her legs were smooth under my lips and she made soft sighing noises as I kissed my way up her legs. I dragged my tongue across the soft flesh at the back of her knees, making her giggle. I smiled against her leg and asked, "Ticklish?"

"Apparently," she said lazily and propped herself up on her elbows to watch.

I made my way north, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh of her inner thighs. Her legs parted and I could see that her juices had soaked through the fabric of her panties. I dragged my tongue over her slit, pressing the fabric down. Sookie moaned and arched up off the bed when I scrapped my teeth over her clit. I could taste her through the fabric and suddenly I couldn't get it off her body fast enough, I wanted nothing between her and me.

I tugged the skimpy strings over her hips and she raised herself off the bed long enough for me to pull of the thong. Then I was parting her legs and placing them over my shoulders as I buried my head between her legs. I went a little wild, licking and sucking, tasting her. Soon she was squirming and I held her lower body to the bed by placing my hand on her stomach.

Though it had only been a few days, I hadn't forgotten how she tasted. It was just like how I remembered, something sweet and thick. I swiped my tongue over her slit to her clit in hard strokes before I tongued her clit in short flicks. I kept switching back and forth, driving her up and stopping just before she could come. Her fingers were buried in my hair, trying to make me move faster. Her breath came out in short pants and soft pleas fell from her lips.

Relenting, I closed my mouth around her clit and sucked hard while thrusting two fingers into her center. She was tight and wrapped around me like a glove. I stroked in time with my sucks, curling my fingers a little. I rolled my eyes up to watch Sookie throw her head back and scream her release when I bit her clit gently at the same time as I curled my finger over her g-spot. I licked around her slit, lapping up all I could. This was one activity I would never tired of. Ever.

When Sookie was done shuddering I pulled back and leaned over her to rifle in my bedside drawer for a condom. Her eyes were half lidded as she watched me roll on the condom. Then she was pushing me back and slinging one leg over me. I was a little surprised, but I didn't mind having the control taken from me.

My hands went to her hips as she lowered herself onto my rigid cock. She hissed as I filled and stretched her. I groaned as her warmth wrapped around me. Sookie braced herself with her hands on my chest and began to rock her hips. She moved slowly at first, tentatively until she found her rhythm Then she began to move faster, tossing her head back. I moved my hands up to cup her breasts, pinching her pebbled nipples.

Her body rose and fell over mine and she began to ride me harder. I groaned as she rocked her hips, driving me deep inside. Her movements became frantic, signaling that she was closer to her orgasm. I slid my hand down between us and flicked my fingers over her clit. Sookie slammed down on me, as she shuddered, screaming my name.

I rolled us and jerked one of her legs up over my hip as I thrust into her. Her cries grew louder as her nails dug into my shoulder. I crushed my mouth against her, swallowing the sounds as I picked up the pace. Her pussy clamped around my cock and I groaned her name as I came. Sookie whimpered when I pulled out of her and rolled onto my back. She managed to roll to her side and nestle up against my side.

It was a while before either of us could speak and it was Sookie who broke the silence. "Wow."

I chuckled and ran a hand down her hair. "I missed you."

She tilted her head back to give me a impish smile. "If that's the kind of reaction I get when you miss me, maybe you should stay busy a lot."

I tweaked her nose. "Vixen." Then I remembered that this was her second time having sex and was instantly concerned. "Shit Sookie, I didn't hurt you did I?"

She frowned. "Well if by hurt do you mean can I feel my toes? Then the answer is yes. Though they kinda tingle."

I snorted a chuckle and said, "I was too rough."

Sookie stretched and looked every inch the cat who ate the canary. "No you didn't. It felt wonderful. I loved it."

I wasn't so sure until she kissed me hard. "Go clean up and when you recover we can do it again. We have to make up for lost time."

Well if she was willing to go another round, then I knew she wasn't hurting her. We got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to clean up together. Then we crawled back under the sheets and held each other, lazily stroking and kissing. The next thing I knew it was morning and the alarm was going off. We had both passed the fuck out and missed round two.

Griping about not having time, Sookie headed to the shower. I laid in bed with a smug shit eating grin on my face. Christ, I loved this woman. Wait...loved...I loved her. It hit me like a truck. A quick tightening of my chest. The knowledge came so quick and sudden that it blindsided me. And I had no idea how the fuck to deal with it. Son of a bitch. I was in love with Sookie.

Sookie came out of the shower, all moist and dewy looking from her shower and it was all I could do not to tell her how I felt. But I held back. Now just wasn't the time. The case was heating up and I knew that would mean more time apart. She was still at risk, even if we got a lead on the killer. There was no way I could just blurt out I love you and expect to go on about my business. There was too much we still had to talk about.

So I got out of bed and kissed her before heading to take my own shower. She was dressed and fixing french toast for breakfast by the time I came out carrying the small case and the manila envelope from the night before. Sookie looked at it questioning as I laid it on the table.

"What's that?"

"An early birthday present for you," I replied as I fixed a pot of coffee.

Sookie got a greedy look in her eye and flicked off the stove before going to it. She looked at me and asked, "Can I open it?"

"Be my guest, but be careful."

"It isn't going to explode is it?" She laughed as she drew a sheaf of papers out of the envelope and then frowned as she skimmed them. "Alcide, what the hell is this?"

"Well if Lattesta didn't fuck it up, it's a permit to carry a concealed weapon along with the registration forms for a Springfield EMP." I gestured to the case and added, "The gun and a holster along with some ammunition is in the case."

"I understood what the papers said," Sookie almost growled at me as she tossed them down, "I want to know what the hell you got them for."

I sighed. I hadn't really been expecting her to argue about it. So I walked over and took her hands in mine. "We may be close to the killer and you may be with Pam all day, but I'd feel better if you were armed."

"Why do I have to be armed? I'm not going to shoot anyone."

"Please Sookie, for me?"

She hesitated and I thought she was going to say no. But she finally sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I just want to state for the record that I am not happy about this."

"I know and as soon as all this is over, you can get rid of the gun. I'll take it."

"You better," she muttered and went to serve the french toast. Spatula in hand she looked at me, "How the hell did you get one so fast?"

I gave her a smug grin as she placed a plate of toast in front of me. "I had Lattesta call in some favors to get a permit to carry for you."

Sookie laughed and sat down and together we enjoyed breakfast. Pam showed up a short time later and let her know about the gun. I requested that she take Sookie to the firing range and that's when Sookie said she had planned to go to Bon Temps to get the house ready for Jason's release tomorrow. As they left, Pam winked at me and told me that she'd get Sookie some practice. Feeling better, I headed off to the office.

Since Sookie was going to be gone for the day, I collected all the paperwork, including the phone tap records, and headed to the hospital. I had no footwork to do and Jason was well enough that he could help me wade through the bullshit that was records and reports. Three hours later I was wishing I had some field work to do.

I let out a frustrated growl as I threw the papers I was reading down on the small table in front of me. Jason shifted, winced, then looked at me. "What the fuck is your problem?"

I scowled at the papers. "The answer is there, somewhere."

"Alcide," Jason said patiently with a roll of his eyes, "As many times as we went over these reports, the answer is not there."

"The hell it isn't," I muttered and picked them up again. A shoe print had been found and the lab rats had tracked down the brand of shoe and size and something about it niggled my brain. I stared hard at the picture of the shoe included for reference. I had seen that shoe before, I just couldn't remember where. Since I wasn't a shoe whore like Pamela Northman, I knew I had seen it recently.

Jason went back to studying the phone records. He had been excited when I filled him in on what happened at the gun shop and actually volunteered to go through the records. I was rubbing my eyes and thinking about going out for some lunch when he made a small strangled noise. I looked at him. "What is it?"

"I think I found something," he replied and I looked at him. His face had gone so pale that I thought he had pulled his stitches or something.

Before I could ask what, the phone rang. I stifled a moan when I saw Pam's number on the readout. "What do you want, Northman?"

There was silence on the other end then I heard, "You need to get to Bon Temps."

Something about her voice, the tension and wariness she projected, made me sit up straighter. "What happened?"

The steady, even tone of my voice had Jason looking over at me, his eyes narrowing. I turned looked him and tensed when I heard, "Sookie is gone."

All I heard after that was the roar of blood as anger and panic coursed through me. I didn't hear her correctly. That had to be it. Pam couldn't possibly be telling me that Sookie was missing, not after the conversation we had before she and Sookie went to Bon Temps. "Repeat that, Northman."

Pam let out a frustrated sigh. "You heard me. She's gone. I went to take a look around the property, thought I saw someone in the cemetery, so I went to take a closer look. When I got back, she was gone."

"You are telling me that you left a woman who is a potential victim in a serial killer case alone because you THOUGHT you saw something?" I growled into the phone. Behind me I heard Jason curse loudly and vividly. When I heard the rustle of sheets, I glanced over my shoulder to see him shoving away the tray that covered his lap and throw off the blankets. Machines started to beep as he ripped away the cords that were stuck to his chest.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, Herveaux," Pam snapped into the phone and I heard the panic in her voice. "There was a note. It said she went to Merlotte's because a friend called needing her help. I went by there, Herveaux, she wasn't there and neither was her car."

I swore loud enough to blister the air blue. Then it hit me, like a lightning bolt. I suddenly remembered where I saw the shoe that left the print before. I shuffled through the papers to confirm my theory and checked my notes, grabbing a pen to write down who I thought the killer was."Son of a fucking bitch!"

"What?" demanded Jason, "Sookie?"

I shoved papers around until I had the one I wanted. A witness report, about the first woman taken and killed. I scanned it and my suspicions were confirmed. "Fucking A! Jason we were so fucking stupid. He was right there in front of our noses the whole fucking time. Pam," I snapped into the phone, "call Lattesta, get a task force down there now. I'm on my way." I had a thought. "Does she have the fucking gun I gave her?" Pam paused and I cussed some more when she told me that Sookie left the gun locked up in the trunk of the sedan Pam was driving. Fucking great.

I closed the phone before she could say anything and looked at Jason, who was struggling to pull on a pair of jeans. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

He gave me a cold look. "That's my sister. I'm going."

"You can't," I protested even though I knew it was useless, "You aren't scheduled to be released for another couple of days."

"Ask me if I give a shit. Get over here and help me with my fucking shirt." Jason shook the shirt in question at me.

Nurses ran in, probably alerted by the lack of response by the machines that had been attached to Jason, as I helped my partner into his shirt. We brushed them off impatiently when they tried to stop us. They protested quite vocally until I told them to shut the hell up or I'd have them arrested for obstructing justice. That cleared the room. Jason was pale and panting by the time he got his shoes on, but he gamely holstered his weapon and looked at me.

"Who is it Alcide? Who is the fucker?" Jason demanded. I gave him a grim look and passed him the notebook I had scribbled my notes in. He took one look at the name I had printed in big bold letters and blistered the air with curses. Then he showed me what he had found on the phone taps and we scared the nurses with our loud string of obscenities. Jason was still cursing when we got to my truck and headed towards Bon Temps. I had finished my round of cursing and was now wondering how we could have missed something that was right under our noses. Then was being eaten alive with worry for Sookie. This was going to be a very bad day.

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I ended without revealing the killer...again. What can I say, I like to drag it out. Makes it more suspenseful. I've got part of the next chapter written, and I can safely say you will find out who the killer is and if some of your guesses were right. *winks* Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh I looked up the gun laws for Louisiana, and from what I understood, you don't have to register a rifle or handgun after buying it. I could have misunderstood and if I did, then I apologize. Southern gun laws are just insane. Go figure, it's the South. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: So...this is the chapter you find out the identity of the killer. Some of you guessed it. Some of you didn't. Thanks to chiisai-kitty for the awesome beta work. I luffles her something fierce. Job, college, and she still manages to get it back to me the same day I sent it to her. That is mad beta skills, she deserves cookies. So, I did tinkering after getting it back from her, any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**SPOV**

It was cold. Which made no sense since it was the end of June and temperatures were always in the 90s and 100s. But I felt the chill eat into my bones. The only way it could be this cold was if I was underground, in some kind of basement or cellar. A shiver ran through my body as I lifted my head.

It felt like a bunch of rocks rattling around, beating my brain to pulp. I had never had a headache like this. I cracked open my eyes and was met with almost complete darkness. There was a sliver of light visible near the top of some stairs, filtering in through the bottom of a door. It cast an eerie glow in the room, really nothing more than just shadows, though I could make out some dark outlines of furniture or something similar.

The pain in my head made my stomach roll but I fought back the urge to throw up. For one thing, I had no idea if there was a bucket to throw up in. There was no way I was going to vomit on myself if I could help it. For another, there was rope tied tightly around my wrists and ankles that held me spread eagle against a wall.

I shivered again, from fear this time, not the cold. Pieces of what happened to me were starting to come back to me and terror was setting in. I had gone to pick up Arlene's purse for her and a noise made me turn and then it had all gone black. Someone had knocked me out and carried me off.

All those warnings Alcide, Jason, and Pam had given me were all for nothing because the first chance I got, I had ignored them and went on about my business like everything was normal. But they weren't normal because some psycho was after me and I had given him the perfect opportunity to take me. Pam had told me that the killer might be stalking me and would risk trying to take me when I was with someone, which was one reason why Pam was always with me when Alcide wasn't. Leaving her behind to rush off to Merlotte's had given the killer the perfect chance to take me.

Stupid, so stupid. I would have banged my head against the wall, but my head hurt enough. I made myself take deep calming breaths. Panicking wouldn't do me any good. I was tied up so I couldn't escape. I was alone, in what amounted to the dark, somewhere underground. Yeah, panicking would just be a waste of time. It was hard, but somehow I managed to prevent the bubble of terror that threatened to explode from my throat in the sounds of screams. I had to be calm, even if it killed me. The killer wasn't here now and I didn't want to give him a reason to come check on me. Not until I had a chance to figure out what I was going to do.

Being tied up limited my options. Goosebumps broke out on my arms as I glanced around the dark room, eyes straining to make out anything that I could possibly use to help. I shifted and felt something silky slide across my body. The yelp escaped my lips before I could stop it, visions of creepy crawlies all over me overriding the fear of being captured for a brief moment. Then I cursed myself for being stupid. Bugs did not feel like silk.

Though I couldn't really see, I looked down and discovered that I was wearing something white because it was a soft blur in the shadows. The fear was immediate, when I left Alcide's this morning, I had not been wearing white. Why was the fact that someone had stripped me and changed my clothes scared me more than being restrained? Irrational as hell, but completely true.

The scream I had been holding back tore from my throat, echoing through the small room. It bounced back to me and my head protested the high shrieking noise. Well that had been a complete waste of time. What would screaming get me? I'm sure that no one was around to hear me and if someone was, it would most likely be my captor and my screaming wouldn't affect him.

That much I remembered. The person who had conked me on the head had been male. There had been something familiar about him too, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I had barely gotten a glance at him before he had knocked me upside the head.

I was pondering this when the lights flipped on. The sudden appearance of light blinded me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the thump of heavy boots coming down the stairs. The sound was loud and harsh in the quiet of the room and I flinched back away from it, the back of my head striking the wall.

I couldn't stop the moan as a new rush of pain made my head throb. The footsteps stopped and I heard the sound of heavy breathing. Almost too afraid to do it, I opened my eyes and cried out when I saw the man before me. "Sam!"

My relief was palpable. Sam must have seen the killer taking me away and followed. He'd have called the cops so they would be here any minute, but Sam was such a good guy, he couldn't wait. He had come to get me. I never really thought of Sam as a hero, but now I wanted to have a statue built for him.

My boss stood in front of me, reddish blonde hair in disarray and clothing a mess. His blue eyes raked over my body and I glanced down, flushing when I saw what I wore. It was a thin, almost sheer negligee that clung to my shoulders by narrow straps and dipped low over my breasts. The bottom hem barely skimmed my thighs. I was wearing nothing underneath it.

"Oh God, Sam," I babbled and pulled against the restraints. "I am so happy to see you."

"You are?" Sam asked and a smile stretched his lips.

I nodded and raised my arm to indicate the rope tied around it. "Yes, you can untie me! Someone hit me over the head and dragged me here, wherever here is. How did you find me?"

Sam just stared at me, making no move to free me. I stared back at him with an awful sinking feeling. The smile on his lips wasn't so comforting now. Something about the way his eyes lingered on my body made me break out in goosebumps. His eyes gaze steadily at my breasts and the tip of his tongue ran over his lower lip. The sinking sensation in my stomach got worse, the fear mingled with shock and disbelief. No...it couldn't be. Not him, not Sam.

I shook my head in denial and asked in a whisper, "Sam, why aren't you untying me?"

Sam finally stepped towards me and I stiffened. There was a gleam in his eyes I didn't like, like he was battling back lust and losing. "Sookie, it's okay, don't panic."

"Untie me and I won't panic," I countered as he drew closer.

Sam reached up and stroked a finger down my cheek. The touch gave me chills. A shiver raced down my back as he said, "I can't untie you."

"Why not?" I questioned with dread.

"If I did, you'd just try and get away, to go back to him," Sam answered as his fingers trailed down my neck.

Oh my Lord.

There was no mistaking who Sam meant by him. Especially when Sam said, "You called out for him, in your sleep."

Alcide. I had called out for him? How did Sam know that? Had he sat down here and watched me as I was unconscious? Or did he have some kind of security cameras set up? I felt sick all over again.

"Sam, why are you doing this?" Of all the questions I had, that was the one I asked. I don't even know why. I knew why he did it, because he was sick and twisted. I remembered what Alcide had told me about the other women captured and killed.

"Because I love you," Sam answered.

No way. I stared at him and saw the truth in his eyes. He really believed he loved me. I shook my head. "No, no way."

"Oh yes," Sam insisted with a twisted smile. "I have loved you for years. Your face was the one I saw."

He didn't have to explain that and I felt my stomach lurch. I turned my head and vomited. It was too much. Just thinking that Sam imagined me when he killed all those women was enough to make me lose my breakfast. My body shuddered as I continued to be sick.

Sam yelled in disgust and jerked away from me. When I finally stopped throwing up, I could only hang limply from the ropes, too stunned and weak to move. Sam's curses filled the small room and the stench of vomit invaded my nose.

I couldn't believe I had gotten sick. Not only was it just disgusting, from the way Sam was carrying on, he wasn't going to clean it up and I'd be trapped down here with the stink. Tears slid down my cheeks as I stared pitifully at Sam. I wanted him to clean up the mess and get out of her. I couldn't stand to look at him.

"You disgusting bitch! Look at this mess!" Sam roared. His face was turning red from anger and I could see a vein pulsing on his forehead.

I shook my head and cried harder. "I'm sorry!"

I was so afraid that he was going to hit me that I would have promised him anything in that moment. I hated it, but it was true. I had never seen true rage until now. Sam looked like he was ten times larger as he raged over me. With each word, I shrank back more until my back was pressed into the wall.

Sam glared down at me and upon seeing the fear on my face, he stopped. In a complete turnaround, he reached out and stroked my face gently. "Sweet Sookie, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I didn't mean to scare you."

There was no trace of anger on his face now, just regret. What the fucking hell? How do you go from raging mad to this in seconds? How was it even possible? I stared up at him and wondered why I never realized how crazy Sam was before. Surely at some point in all the years I worked for him, I would have noticed it?

But I didn't and that was the biggest mistake ever. I always thought that Sam was harmless. Just a friendly boss I considered a good friend. I felt so stupid for never realizing that Sam had feelings for me, feelings he twisted into something obscene and evil.

I whimpered as my head throbbed again. Throwing up had made my headache worse. Sam pulled his hand back. "What's wrong, Sookie?"

Oh you know, I was kidnapped and now I'm at the mercy of a crazed killer who pictures my face on the women he mutilates and tortures. The killer is someone that I've considered a close friend for years and loved like a brother. Yeah, not much wrong here, except the world has gone from making sense to being batshit insane in the course of a few hours. I'm fucking terrific! It was a good thing I still retained control of my mouth, otherwise I might have said that out loud and if Sam got pissed from me throwing up, my sarcasm would not be appreciated.

To him I said, "My head hurts."

Much to my dismay, Sam looked contrite and moved away to rustle around in one of the big red toolboxes that was shoved against the wall. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I should have realized that your head would be hurting. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He turned and gave me a pleading look, which just looked odd coming from someone who killed four women. "Please forgive me."

Uh, yeah, no thanks. Don't think I can forgive someone who brained me and is holding me captive. Oh lordy, my brain was going to end up getting me into trouble. It was a good thing my brain to mouth filter was still on. I nodded slowly and tried to smile at him, but it was more limp and fake than sincere, something Sam didn't notice. "Of course I forgive you."

I didn't. I didn't! I would say anything I had to to keep him from touching me or hurting me. I didn't have to like it but I had to do. I had to buy enough time for Alcide to come and rescue me. I had no doubt that he would. In fact, I felt my hopes rising as I watched Sam turn back and rummage around again, Pam must have contacted Alcide by now. I had to have been out for hours. She probably called him as soon as she noticed I was missing. Yeah that was it.

She called him and they all went to Merlotte's. When they found me missing, I bet they started a search. Even now he could come busting through the doors and save me. My eyes moved towards the door and I held my breath, praying that it would burst open to reveal Alcide in all his FBI glory. Minutes passed and no Alcide.

Oh who had I been kidding? They might be looking for me, but it would take a miracle for them to find me. No one had been at or near Merlotte's when I arrived there so other than knowing I was missing, they had no idea where I could be. And unless they had somehow managed to figure out that Sam was the killer, they had no idea it was him.

Maybe they wouldn't find out it was him. How could they? Sam was supposed to be out of town this week. He had told me that he was going to a convention in Arkansas, starting today, when I had let him know I wouldn't be coming to work because Jason was in the hospital. I realized with a surge of horror, that he spread that story around to give himself an alibi. Unless Alcide and Jason and all those smart people in the FBI figured out he was the killer, they wouldn't think twice about Sam being gone. I could be stuck down here until Sam decided to kill me and no one would no.

I was fighting back tears when Sam stepped back in front of me. I stared up at him and saw that he held a slender syringe filled with a clear liquid. I did not like the look of that. I did not need to be drugged. "Sam what is that?"

My voice trembled and I couldn't help it. Just the thought of being drugged and unable to control myself scared me even more. Sam patted my head like I was a dog and said, "It's just something that will take away the pain."

The pain from my head or the pain he was going to inflict? I was fairly certain I didn't want to know the answer. I pulled against the ropes. "No, you don't need to do that Sam, I'm fine."

"No, you said your head hurt. This will take away all the pain."

I moaned softly as I watched him grab my right wrist and pin my arm against the wall. His body pressed into mine and I could feel his hard on pressing against my thigh. I froze. He was getting off on this? My stomach lurched again and I swallowed hard to prevent throwing up again, though I should have because this time I wouldn't turn my head. He rubbed himself against me and his eyes glazed over with lust.

I turned my head as I felt the prick of the needle sliding under my skin. Sam's lips pressed into my neck as he injected the drug. Whatever it was, it was strong and it worked fast. I felt my head swim after a few minutes. Thankfully Sam had pulled away to watch my face. My vision was going blurry when I asked, "Why me?"

Fingers brushed hair out of my face. "Because you are perfect. Everything has been for you."

I didn't get a chance to think what he meant by that because by the time he finished, I was sinking into oblivion.

**APOV**

Five hours. Three hundred minutes. Eighteen thousand seconds. That was how long Sookie had been missing.

Jason and I had arrived at Merlotte's in record time. I drove as fast as I dared, siren blaring from where I had attached it to the top of my truck. Pam had been pacing outside when we skidded into the parking lot. There were no apologies from her, just a quick explanation of what happened and what she had found in the bar. Which was nothing. Just Sookie's purse and keys on the floor in the office.

Lattesta and a task force showed up thirty minutes later, followed by a CSU team. I set the team on doing a sweep inside while the rest of us jammed ourselves into the large van that held the portable equipment for a mobile base. Pam repeated her story and endured Lattesta's rant about leaving a protected civilian alone for any reason. Not even Pam's explanation that she had seen a suspicious suspect with what looked to be a rifle soothed his temper.

If it hadn't been Sookie, I might have felt bad for Pam. Lattesta's temper was legendary and he did not spare her. By the time he had finished, Pam was red in the face and avoiding everyone's gaze, especially mine and Jason's. I had to stop looking at her before my hot stare made her burst into flames.

Once Lattesta finished with Pam he turned on us, pinning Jason with a scorching look. "What the hell do you think you are doing here, Stackhouse? You haven't been cleared to leave the hospital."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, wincing a little as it pulled at his healing wound. "I signed myself out. That's my sister missing."

"All the more reason for you not to be here," Lattesta stated. "You are too involved."

His eyes slid to me and I refused to look away. If Jason didn't need to be here because of his relationship with Sookie then I damn well didn't need to be here because of mine. Only Lattesta and Pam knew the true nature behind mine and Sookie's relationship, everyone else just thought we were close because of our shared connection to Jason.

I dared Lattesta to keep me out of this with my eyes. Only a brave and foolish man would have the balls to tell me to get out. Lattesta was one of those men. "You and Stackhouse are too involved, you are off the case."

Jason erupted with a stream of curses. I just glared at Lattesta, biding my time. When Jason finally shut up, I leaned forward until I was in Lattesta's face. I could hear everyone holding their breath around me. No one got in Lattesta's face. My voice was soft and deadly. "We are staying."

Three words, that was all I said.

Lattesta stared at me for a long time and looked over at the mutinous expression on Jason's face. I don't know what he was thinking and I didn't really care. There was no way I was leaving. If he forced me out, I'd just go and search for Sookie myself, without the help of the FBI. No one was going to keep me from finding her.

Finally Lattesta sighed and said, "If I forced it, you two would go on and do your own search wouldn't you."

"Now you get the picture," Jason drawled.

"It's up to you, boss," I added, "we can stay here and help or we can go and do our own thing and possibly end up getting in your way. But you are not going to be able to keep us from this."

Pam, Chow, and Lee, the most experienced agents besides Jason and myself, stared at us like we had lost our minds.

Lattesta threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine, you stay. But," and he pointed a finger at Jason, "you are staying in the van. You aren't healed enough to go out with Herveaux."

Jason opened his mouth to protest and probably call Lattesta names and I stomped on his foot and gave him a hard look. Even I agreed with Lattesta. Jason was in no shape to be in the line of fire. Jason grumbled and sank into the chair in front of some monitors. That over with, I looked at everyone and said, "We know who has Sookie."

"What the hell?"

"Who?"

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" Lattesta almost shouted it.

"We just figured it out before Pam called," I said and growled, "It's Sam Merlotte."

Jason pulled the record of phone calls De Castro made early this morning. "De Castro made two calls this morning. One to Sam's home line, where there was no answer. A second call was made to Sam's cell phone and the conversation lasted about five minutes."

Lattesta began to snap out orders. "Northman, you and Chow head to the man's trailer, it's behind the bar. See if he's there and bring him in if he is. If not, take a look around and see if you can find anything useful. Lee, you and Burnham go and check the bar."

He sent the other two agents to the local police department to act as liaisons. I could tell him that we'd get no help from Dearborn, who was about as lazy as a cat in the sun. But I chose to hold my tongue. I'd already pushed him enough as it was. Everyone scattered and I handed over the rest of our evidence, the shoe print and my belief that it was the same shoe that Merlotte wore. That was circumstantial at best, but we had him with the phone records.

Lattesta had a phone to his ear, calling in for a search warrant. I just hoped that Pam and Chow remembered not to actually take anything out of the trailer until we had the warrant. While Lattesta did that, I left the van. It was too cramped for me and I couldn't just sit there. I had to do something, anything. Something to keep my hands busy.

I walked over to Sookie's car and looked inside. Nothing. I looked around it, searching for some invisible clue. Nothing. I clenched my jaw and stared at the bar. My hands clenched into fists and I knew that if Sam Merlotte was to walk up to me right now, I'd kill him with my bare hands. I couldn't stop thinking of what had been done to those women and what could happen to Sookie. I knew we'd find her, it was just a matter of time, time we didn't have. My gut twisted and I turned back to the van and stared at it.

I wanted to be out there searching for Sookie, but until we found out more information, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. I saw Pam and Chow come around the building and went back into the van. Jason took one look at my face and turned away, his mouth tightening. Jason had be feeling what I was, only multiplied by a thousand. Sookie was just my lover, she was his sister.

Pam and Chow came in and reported that Merlotte's jeep was missing and there had been a pamphlet about a beer convention in Arkansas and a set of driving directions on the table in the living room. Jason took that and made calls to check and see if Merlotte was at the convention.

By the time that Lee and Burnham came back, we had the required search warrant and Jason had confirmed that Merlotte had not checked into the convention. That was all we needed to know. Since we knew that he wasn't at home, Jason came with me, Pam, and Chow to search the trailer. I doubted we found anything. Lattesta started a search on properties owned by Merlotte since Jason remembered that he owned several businesses, houses for rents, and the only apartment building in town. I figured that came in handy when he picked up Quinn and murdered him.

Walking into Merlotte's trailer had to be the hardest thing I've done in my entire career. I knew in my gut that it was a waste of time. There was no way that someone who had gone four years without getting caught would leave something behind in a place where anyone could see it. Anger was my constant companion, along with worry, as Jason and I turned over every inch of that trailer, looking for some clue. I would have been happy with even one. All we found was a property list and possible vacation spots.

The latter would come in handy in case we didn't get him, which I fervently hoped would not be the case. Letting Merlotte get away would mean that he killed Sookie and moved on. Muttering about wasting time, I stormed out of the trailer to come face to face with Sheriff Bud Dearborn.

"What in the blazes do you think you are doing?" demanded the furious man. His face was red under his hat and he was puffed up like a male bird strutting around for a female.

I felt Jason, who had followed me out, tense up behind me. I raised a brow and stared the sheriff down. "My job. Maybe you should stick around and learn something."

"You have no right to go and tear up someone's house," shouted Dearborn.

I raised the paper in my hand and shoved it in his face, all my anger and anxiety bubbling up. "I have a duly appointed search warrant that gives me the permission to search the premises of one Sam Merlotte, who is a suspect in the murders of four women and the disappearance of Sookie Stackhouse."

Dearborn paled so much during my recital that I half expected him to pass out. I leaned down and growled, "You will note that this is a warrant signed by a federal judge of Louisiana, not some backwater hick you play poker with. Get out of here and off my crime scene before I toss you out."

Dearborn stiffened. "You can't toss me out."

"Oh but I can," drawled Lattesta in that dangerous and deceptive voice of his. "Sheriff Dearborn, I sent two agents to keep you informed over the course of this investigation. That is as much courtesy as you will get from me. Get on back to your office and pretend to do something useful."

"You federal hacks," spat Dearborn, "you think you can just waltz in here and take over and cut me out of something happening in my town."

I exchanged a look with Jason, who said, "Gee, Bud, that's exactly what we are doing. After all, not much of a sheriff if you don't even notice a serial killer in your midst, or the fact that he's been stalking my sister."

Dearborn opened his mouth and closed it twice before he stomped off. I turned to Jason and sighed. "That wasn't fair. We didn't even realize it was Sam and we've been working this case."

"Ask me if I care. I got no respect for that man. Let him feel some guilt." Jason stomped back into the trailer.

I shrugged at Lattesta's look. "Any news?"

"Not really. State police found Merlotte's jeep abandoned at a gas station near the state line. There was a bag of clothes in the back, no indication of where he could be," Lattesta replied, "Station attendant said that the jeep had been there since early morning."

I swore. "Son of a bitch. Probably where he got the call. He was probably on the way to the convention to establish his alibi and De Castro's call moved up his plans."

Lattesta nodded and looked around. "I agree. Find anything in the trailer?"

"Not a damn thing. Not even pictures."

"I got the property list and started narrowing places down. Merlotte has to have another vehicle, but there isn't one listed."

A truck pulled into the lot and we watched a tall man with graying hair climb out and look around. I remembered seeing the man working the bar in Merlotte's on one occasion that I stopped by. I held up a hand to stop Lattesta and walked over to where the man was standing. He shoved a ball cap on his head and hunched over, a wary look in his eyes.

"I'm Special Agent Herveaux. The bar is closed for the day."

"What for?" demanded the man.

"It's part of a federal investigation," I explained and rocked back on my heels to study him. "What do you know about the whereabouts of Sam Merlotte?"

He frowned. "Sam? Why I imagine he's back in Arkansas."

"Back in?"

"Yeah, he called me early this morning and said he was having trouble with his jeep. I went and got him and loaned him my old pick up truck so he wouldn't miss that convention."

Sometimes what you are looking for just falls into your lap.

"I need the make and model and license number on that truck, if you don't mind. You are?"

"Terry Bellefluer and what do you need all that for?"

"Sam is wanted for some questioning regarding a case I'm working. I'd appreciate it if you could help us out in finding him."

Terry made a bunch of fuss and I had to give him credit for being loyal to his boss. But when Lattesta, tired of the delay, came over from where he was listening and threatened to lock Terry up for obstructing justice, the old man told us all we wanted to know. An APB went out immediately on the truck and we started a search in town for it.

Five hours. Three hundred minutes. Eighteen thousand seconds.

Still no word on the borrowed truck or Sam Merlotte.

I was slowly going insane.

Now I knew how the relatives of other victims felt. Knowing she was out there, in the hands of that madman, not knowing what she was going through. My mind was conjuring all sorts of horrible things that could be happening to her. I kept flashing back to the pictures of previous victims and how torn up their bodies were. I thought of her smooth flesh being sliced away.

To make things worse, Adele had called, wanting to know what was going on. The Stonebrooks hadn't told her. One look at Jason's face told me that he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell his grandmother that Sookie had been taken. Lattesta would have done it but this was Adele. I had a lot of respect for that woman and I couldn't let something like this be told to her by someone who would be impersonal. I told Adele and I got to be the one listen to her struggle for control. Even when she told me that she had faith we would find her, I heard the tears in her voice. Tray and Amelia, who I called after speaking to Adele, went over to stay with her.

My fist slammed into the wall of the van before I knew it. Four pairs of eyes turned to me. I looked away and stared down at my hand. Blood trickled from where flesh had been scrapped from my knuckles.

Lee coughed and caught our attention. "So our man is good, but not that good."

"What do you mean?" demanded Jason.

Lee smiled at us and pointed to something on the computer screen in front of us. "Well, when the properties he owns came up as a wash, I started searching out previously owned properties or properties he's in the process of buying. Two popped for me. One of them I almost missed because he was using a lawyer to handle all the business and it's listed under his mother's name." Lee gave Jason a questioning look. "Did you know that the Compton land and house was for sale?"

"Are you saying?" I trailed off, not wanting to believe that it could be this easy. Yeah five hours of hell, not so easy. But if Lee was suggesting what I think he was, we could have Sookie back and Merlotte in a cage within a couple hours. Suddenly my hand didn't hurt any more. Adrenaline was starting to do it's job.

"I'm saying that Sam Merlotte is attempting to buy the place and it is currently empty and frankly, it doesn't have that much monetary value. So why would someone who buys places, usually to turn a profit by renovating or renting, buy some run down house that is of no use to him?"

It was a rhetorical question. We all knew why Sam wanted it. It was his hidey hole. And it was perfect because it was secluded and the only person who I knew that spent time near it was Sookie. Anger boiled when I thought about when Sookie took a walk over there after Quinn was found missing. That son of a bitch could watch her and she'd never know. Who knew how long he'd been doing it.

"Let's go," Lattesta ordered. All of us except Chow and Jason filed out of the van and got in our vehicles. Pam rode with me. Glancing at her, I called Lattesta and suggested that we go to the Stackhouse place and not the Compton house. I didn't want to scare Merlotte into doing something stupid. Lattesta agreed and said that he had called in a SWAT team. We would do some scouting from a distance until they got there. I didn't want to wait, I wanted to just charge right on in and save Sookie. My hero complex was working overtime and I had to remind myself that SWAT had additional equipment, better equipment really. Waiting was the smart, safe thing to do because we had no idea if they were there.

Fuck. That. That was where they were. That was Sam's safety zone. He had a workroom there and that was where Sookie was. I just knew it.

My knuckles were white on the steering wheel and I prayed that Sookie was fine, that he hadn't touched her. I silently begged her to hold on just a little bit longer. I'd save her. I had to. Life was nothing without her. She just had to hold on a little bit longer.

**Author's Notes: That's right, Sam. Why Sam? I don't really know except in most stories I read he's always the good ole buddy or the disapproving older brother, that sort of thing. I wanted to do something different with him. Originally it was going to be Quinn, but after some thinking, I decided that Sam was better. More about Sam will be revealed in the next chapter. There really isn't anything else I have to say except that STK is going be my sole focus for writing because I believe I can get completely written and finished within two weeks, maybe less if I stop procrastinating. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review and I'll do my best to respond!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes: Hi! I'm back! Sorry for skipping a week but last week was hell for me. I had lots of things going on with work, a slight writer's block, and no internet. This chapter was kinda difficult for me to write but I persevered and got it done. Thanks to chiisai-kitty for her uber awesome beta skills. On with the chapter!**

**Warning: There is some physical abuse and mentions of ****nonconsensual**** sex, so if that isn't your cup of tea, this chapter isn't for you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**SPOV**

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. No shadows, no dim light peeking under a door crack, but complete and utter darkness. I screamed before I could stop myself and the rattle next to my ear when I moved my arms made me scream again. I lunged forward, only to stop short when something jerked me back.

Panting and fighting the urge to scream again, I blinked and felt something rub over my face. I almost laughed as relief made me sag. I wasn't chained in a small room, I was chained to a wall and blindfolded. It was tied tight around my eyes and I felt the knot in the back dig into my scalp.

My breath was loud to my ears as I tried to calm myself. Breathe in, breathe out. It wasn't working very well. Something was different now. Not just that I was blindfolded, but something else. The chains around my wrist for one. Where had the rope gone?

The air. It wasn't chilly, in fact it was muggy as hell. So I wasn't underground. What had happened to me? I was feeling sluggish, my brain was fuzzy. My tongue felt swollen in my mouth, which was as dry as a damn desert.

Drugs. Sam. It was starting to filter through my brain slowly, beating back that haze that clouded everything. Sam had taken me. He was the killer Alcide and Jason were after. The one who wanted me. He had me. He had drugged me.

Which explained the foggy sensation that was receding from my mind. Which made way for panic and fear. I could almost want the drugged feeling back. I tried to raise my hands to remove the blindfold but they were chained close to the wall. My feet, I discovered when I tried to move them, were free. Good, I could kick Sam in the balls next time he visited.

I had no idea how long I'd been like this, how long he's had me. A few hours, a day? Surely by now Alcide was searching for me. Of course, I had no idea where I was. For all I knew Sam could have taken me across state lines.

Fear clogged my throat and my eyes stung with tears. I blinked hard to prevent them from falling. Crying wouldn't do any good and would just soak the cloth that covered my eyes, making me even more uncomfortable. It was so hard to stay calm and as the minutes ticked by my control was slipping away.

How long was I going to be here until Sam got tired of waiting? How long before he started to hurt me like he'd hurt those other women? How long before-.

I bit my lip and used that sharp burst of pain to distract me from my panicked thoughts. I thought about screaming again. Maybe it would grab his attention. With my vision blocked and all the silence, I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I could feel the walls closing in on me, feel the room getting smaller and smaller.

I opened my mouth to scream, to say something, when I heard the creak of a door open. Footsteps followed and I turned my head towards the sound. Heavy breathing and the smell of smoke and grease filled my nose. I sniffed and caught scent of a burger and fries. My stomach rumbled at the smell.

"Sookie, I thought you might be hungry."

It was Sam. I throttled back the instinct to shout and curse at him. I was vulnerable enough as it was. "A little. Sam, why am I blindfolded?"

Maybe if I talked to him rationally, he wouldn't do anything to me. And maybe, a small voice in my head sneered, unicorns exist and fart sunshine and rainbows. I told the voice to shut up. No one liked voices in their heads and I didn't need anything else to drive me crazy.

Sam said nothing and I heard metal scrap against metal. It was close by and the smell of the food got stronger. My stomach rumbled more and I realized that I hadn't had anything to eat since the french toast that morning, with Alcide. No, couldn't go there. Couldn't think about Alcide right now. It made it harder if I thought about Alcide.

Of course, I thought about him. There was no way to not think about him. As I listened to Sam shuffle around, I thought about Alcide, about Jason, about Gran. Poor Gran she must be so worried about me. Always it had been Jason that made me worry, now it would be me. What must she be thinking? Would I ever see her again? Would I see anyone I loved again?

I was so wrapped up in thinking about my family that when Sam touched me, just the barest brush on my shoulder, I yelped and jumped. God! I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood as his fingers glided over my shoulders and down my neck.

When the touch moved down, I flinched away. "Sam, don't do this."

"I can do whatever I want. You belong to me," Sam said. He was closer and his breath was hot on my face.

"I'm not some new toy you waited up all night to buy as soon as the stores opened. I don't belong to anyone."

The words were barely out of my mouth when Sam slapped me. Hard. Right across the face. My head snapped to the side and the pain made me cry out. I sucked in a breath and saw spots as my cheek throbbed. I lowered my head and tried to focus on ignoring the pain. You know all those books that says it is just mind over matter? Big. Fat. Lie.

Try as I may, there was no way to ignore the pain from the slap. I'd been slapped before, who hasn't? But never like this. Never by a man. There had been more force behind that blow than when I got into it with Francis Gunther on the quad at the high school. Sam packed a hell of a punch, well slap.

Strong fingers gripped my chin and jerked my head up. Another finger traced my lip, smearing the blood from where I bit it. Sam's voice was harsh in my ear. "Don't say anything like that again. You. Are. Mine."

If I could see him, if he could see my eyes, he would see the denial there. I screamed my denial in my head even as I said, "Okay. Okay. Just don't hit me."

"Don't make me hit you."

Yeah that's right, it was all my fault. Blame it on the woman. I wanted Alcide. I wanted Jason. I wanted Gran. I wanted this nightmare to be over and it had barely even begun.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm just scared. I don't understand this. Why me?"

Tell me, tell me why out of all the women in the world you had to fixate on me. Tell me everything. Just don't hurt me.

Over and over I said that mantra in my head as I waited for Sam to respond. He never did. I jumped when I felt something plastic press against my lips. It was a straw and I sipped the cold icy water that was offered to me. It was cool and refreshing on my throat and I swallowed greedily.

"Thank you," I whispered as he removed the straw from my mouth.

"You are welcome. Do you want some food? I made you a burger and some fries," Sam said as I heard him move away.

There was a was a noise and then I felt a tug on the blindfold. Sam pulled it off and I winced as it pulled my hair. I blinked slowly as the bright light hurt my eyes. I was in a plain room with white walls and almost no furniture. There was a bed shoved up against the wall in one corner and I stared at it. Silk sheets, white silk sheets, covered the mattress, which was sprinkled with red and pink rose petals. Oh lord.

Sam was looking at me expectantly and I remembered he had asked me a question.

My stomach rumbled before I could answer. Yes I was hungry but I wasn't sure I wanted to eat anything he made. What if it was drugged? I did not want to be unconscious anymore. I licked my lips and said carefully, "Actually, I really want a shower."

"To clean _him_ off you. Yes, I should have thought of that," Sam replied.

No not to clean him off me. If I inhaled deep enough, I could catch the faint scent of Alcide's cologne on my body, lingering from when I had pressed my body into his when I kissed him good bye. I was thinking of washing away the fear sweat and stink of vomit off my body. But if Sam wanted to believe that I wanted to wash Alcide away, then I wasn't going to stop him.

"Yes," I agreed quickly. "It isn't right, to smell of him when I'm with you. It's..." I paused and groped for the right words. I realized I had to be careful with how I phrased things. "It's unfair to you, since you care so much for me."

I heard the delight in Sam's voice when he said, "I knew you'd see things my way. You do love me."

How he got love from that, I wasn't sure. But I didn't say anything because Sam was pressing his body against mine as his hands undid the chains from my hands. When both hands were free, I held very still. It would be so easy to hit Sam and push him away from me, but even as I thought it, a wave of dizziness swept over me and I wavered on my feet. Sam's body against me was the only thing that prevented me from falling.

I groaned and grabbed my head as I swayed. Sam's arms went around me and in one movement, he swept me up in his arms. I clutched at his shoulders because it was too much and my stomach lurched. "What did you do?"

I hated the fact that my voice sounded so weak and distant. Hated the fact that I had to cling to Sam because of the weakness of my body. My arms and legs felt detached from my body and my breaths came out in quick pants. My mouth and lips were dry and my tongue felt swollen.

"I drugged you," Sam answered easily.

The water. He drugged the water and I drank it down like an idiot. "Why?"

"Because I know you Sookie. I know that you'll fight, even if you agree to everything I say. It's your nature."

Duh.

How could I forget that Sam has known me for years and has been one of my friends. Laying down and just taking it wasn't something I'd do. Hadn't I been thinking about hitting him and trying to escape? Sam knew me, knew almost everything about me. He'd be prepared. Hence the drugs. Now I was as weak as a newborn kitten. I barely had the strength to wiggle my fingers, much less punch him in the nose like I wanted to.

Since I couldn't hurt him, I settled for glaring, only as drugged as I was, it was more of a lazy sleepy look. He probably took it as a sexual invitation. "Sam," I tried to speak clearly but I was slurring words, "don't do this."

"You have to be clean. You can eat after your bath."

Bath? Um I want a shower. "Shower."

"Nonsense. I ran you a nice hot bath with your favorite bath salts. I have your favorite body wash and shampoo." Sam carried me through a door and into a short hallway. We went through another door and there was the bathroom. It was steamy from the hot water and the mirror was cloudy. Good because I really didn't want to see myself.

Sam shifted his grip and I was lowered to my feet. My legs wobbled as he held me against him as he worked the narrow straps of the nightie was wearing down. The thought of being naked in front of him caused enough fear and panic that the drug haze I was under cleared just enough. I twisted in Sam's arms, making it impossible for him to strip the nightie off me. I clutched the front of it with one hand as I shoved against him with the other. He would hit me but I was not going to get naked without a fight.

Sam's fingers dug painfully into my upper arms as he tried to control me. I threw myself against him and he stumbled back, surprised by the move. I sank my teeth into his shoulder and bit down hard enough that I tasted blood. At the same time I rammed my knee up and forward, drilling him right between the legs. Only he turned just enough that instead of kneeing him in the balls, I caught his inner thigh. Still it was enough to make his hands go loose on my arms. I made myself go limp and fall to the ground, out of his grasp.

Ignoring his curses, I shook my head and got to my hands and knees. That one moment of clarity was fading and the haziness of the drugs was coming back. No, not now. This can't be happening. I had to get up and run. I had to get out of here.

I started to crawl towards the door. I made it a foot before my head was jerked back and I was dragged backwards by my hair. I cried and shouted at the top of my voice. If I couldn't get away maybe someone would hear me. I reached up with wobbly hands to slap at Sam's, a pathetic attempt to get free but it was all I had energy for.

"You stupid bitch!" Sam snarled.

"Let me go you bastard!" I shouted back as my body was twisted around. I was staring up at him, frightened by the rage I saw in his eyes. My entire body shook and my head was pulled back at an uncomfortable angle from where he was gripping my hair. Fucking long hair. I was going to cut it short if I survived this.

Sam crouched over me and his free hand lashed out, catching me across the cheek he had slapped earlier. Fresh pain was like a wave crashing through my body. I screamed and kicked at him, gestures he avoided easily. Then he punched me in the stomach. He didn't pull the punch either. It was a good solid punch meant to knock a grown man off his feet. My breath exploded from my body as I curled up, clutching my stomach and crying.

"Stop fighting," he growled.

I sucked in a breath and wheezed out, "Kinda hard to fight when you punched me so hard."

I felt like I was going to throw up but I didn't move. I didn't want to give him an excuse to hit me again. I just closed my eyes and focused on breathing. I could feel him staring at me. His hand touched me shoulder and I flinched away.

"Oh Sookie," he sighed and it sounded like he was crying. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let me go. I won't tell anyone about you."

"I can't do that. I've waited too long for this."

I opened my eyes to look at him. Tears were shimmering in his eyes and he truly looked like he regretted hurting me like he did. Maybe he did, since he was so convinced that he loved me. But as the saying goes, you always hurt the ones you love. I just didn't think it meant something like this.

I had to change tactics. I had to get out of this bathroom or get him out. He wasn't touching me, yet, but that could all change in an instant. I sat up carefully, one arm still wrapped around my stomach. "Sam, why don't you let me take a bath. Then we can sit down and talk."

"I wanted to bathe you."

"I don't need help. Please, I'm scared and I need a few minutes to myself."

"No one is going to come and get you," Sam said fiercely. "So why does it matter if you are alone or with me?"

"Because, I'm scared of you. You hurt me, Sam."

"You shouldn't have fought," Sam pointed out as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"You were undressing me!" I cried and shied away from his hand as he tried to touch me again.

That made him sit back on his heels and he looked at me in shock. Then the shock faded away to something that looked like glee. His voice was soft, almost triumphant as he said, "You've never been naked in front of a man. You are shy."

I lowered my head in an imitation of maiden modesty and said quietly, "Yes."

There was no way in hell I was going to admit that I had slept with Alcide, had gone the whole nine yards with him. I remembered what Alcide had said about the other women, how they had been virgins. Sam expected me to be a virgin. If he found out I wasn't, I knew with certainty he would kill me. He might still kill me, but if he believed I was a virgin, he might keep me alive long enough for Alcide and Jason and all their FBI friends to find me.

I swallowed hard and looked up at Sam and gave him a hesitant smile. "I'm not comfortable, yet, being naked in front of you, Sam."

This time when he reached out and touched me I didn't move away. His fingers caressed my face gently. "You will be."

I tried not to gag at that and said slowly. "Maybe, just not right now. Please, may I have a bath, alone?"

"You shouldn't be alone," Sam said reasonably. "The drug."

Shit. The drug. To be honest, I wasn't feel drugged at the moment, but that was probably because of the adrenaline rushing through me. I'd probably collapse the minute I was alone. I nodded slowly and said, "A wet washrag. I can sit here and wipe myself down. I don't even have to get in the tub. I can clean up a little and put on the clothes you have for me. Then you can come get me and we can eat." I made my lips curve up in a pretty smile. "I don't want you to see me when I'm so unclean."

I held my breath as I waited for him to respond. Several minutes passed and I didn't think he'd do it. Then he got up and grabbed a washcloth from the sink and wet it in the tub. He handed it to me and stepped past me to the door. "Five minutes and then I'm coming back in, whether you are ready for me or not."

He stepped out and closed the door behind him. I sagged down, wet rag clutched between my fingers, and cried silently. The tears rolled down my face as I gingerly removed the nightie and ran the rag over my body. There was already a bruise forming on my stomach. I moved slowly and got to my feet. The steam had faded from the mirror and I had to bite back a gasp when I saw my face. It was a riot of colors and none of them pretty.

There was a cream colored nightie sitting on the toilet seat and I just stared at it, well aware that my five minutes were ticking away. It was practically sheer and I did not want to put it on. But I did because it gave me some sort of relief to be covered. It barely skimmed my thighs and dipped low in the front so my breasts just poured out of it. I hated it with a passion. I wanted to ask for something different to wear but I was too afraid to. I so did not want to make him mad again.

With only a minute left before Sam came back, I just stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bleak and without hope. So much time had gone by that I honestly didn't think that anyone was going to find me. I glance up and saw a small window above the tub. I had a brief thought that maybe I could climb out of the window and escape but then the bathroom door was open and Sam was back.

I looked back at the mirror quickly, not wanting him to see that I was looking for a way to escape. He came closer to me and I stared at his reflection. His eyes were milder now, that pretty blue I'd always admired, but if you stared long enough, like I was doing, you could still see the crazy in them. It chilled me straight to the bone the way it just lurked there beneath the surface. I saw my fate in his eyes and knew that there was going to be no more time alone, no more time to try and attempt escape.

Even if I did escape, where would I go? I had no idea where I was. There was nothing outside that told me where I was. I had heard no traffic, so it wasn't like I could run in the road and signal a passing car for help. Hell I wasn't even sure I could get out that window if I got the chance.

I swallowed hard when Sam reached out and toyed with the slender strap that held the nightie up. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered. I made the decision then and there that short of sex, I would play along with Sam. Agree with him, keep him talking. As long as he wasn't touching me or hurting me, I could handle this. I could handle being near this crazy ass man if it meant buying time for Alcide and Jason to find me. I was not going to let myself turn into a whimpering woman who didn't fight back. I would fight back.

Sam reached over me and grabbed the brush off the sink. "Let me brush your hair for you."

I said nothing and just closed my eyes as he tugged my hair free from the band that held it back. He was surprisingly gentle as he pulled the brush through my hair. He took his time and ended up braiding it. I hid my surprise that Sam knew how to braid hair. He was just full of surprises.

When he was finished, he stepped back and smiled at me. "There, perfect. Do you feel better now that you are clean?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you, Sam, for giving me the time to do it myself. I feel much better."

It seemed important to keep saying his name and to be polite. I had to stay on his good side.

"I'm glad. Can you walk?"

I wanted to say yes. I really wanted to say yes because I didn't want him touching me when I was barely covered. But it seemed that I had reached the end of my endurance when under the influence because my knees wobbled and I had to hold onto the side of the sink to keep myself from falling over. Sam noticed and was behind me before I could blink. I just closed my eyes again so I wouldn't have to watch as he picked me up and carried me back into that plain room.

I only opened my eyes when he set me down. I was sitting at a table covered in a white lace tablecloth. Long taper candles, white to match the tablecloth, burned from every surface in the room. Two fat candles sat in the middle of the table. The dishes were some kind of china I think. Pretty damn fancy, and creepy, for the burgers and fries that was to be dinner. I suppressed a shudder as soft romantic music began to play.

"This is...nice," I said as I toyed with the fork placed next to the plate. Why did you need a fork for a burger?

"I wanted our first date to be special," Sam explained as he moved to sit down in the other seat across from me.

Just the thought that he considered all this to be a date made my stomach roll and the burger and friends didn't look so good. I looked down so Sam wouldn't see the disgust in my eyes. "That's sweet of you."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Do you know what would make me happy?" I asked before I could stop myself. "If you let me go."

Sam's eyes flashed. "That is not going to happen."

"You can't keep me locked up, Sam. You know that, right? Eventually someone will find us."

"If you mean your brother and his FBI friend, Alcide, the one you were slobbering over, they aren't going to find us. I already made arrangements to take care of them."

How did he know that Jason and Alcide were FBI? I never said a word about them being FBI when I had called Sam about work earlier this week. All I had said was that Jason was in the hospital. I could stop my eyes from going wide and I asked, "How did you know?"

Sam laughed and gave me a patronizing look. "Sookie, I'm not stupid. I heard Alcide tell Tray Dawson the night I shot Jason."

I made a strangled sound and shoved back from the table. It had been Sam that shot my brother? How casually he answered the question that Alcide and everyone else was trying so hard to figure out. "You shot Jason?"

Sam shrugged and picked up a fry. "I didn't mean to shoot Jason. He got in my way." He looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eye. "I was aiming for Alcide."

I leaned back in the chair weakly, unable to look away from Sam. He had been trying to shot Alcide? I was going to be sick again. If Jason hadn't jumped in the way, put himself between the rifle and Alcide, then Sam would have killed Alcide.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"For the same reason I killed Quinn, no one but me is allowed to touch you," Sam answered easily.

Quinn? He had been the one to torture, kill, and dismember Quinn? It had been Sam all along? I stared at him in disbelief. He had killed Quinn and tried to kill Alcide because they touched me? I had known that Sam was crazy, I could see it, but hearing him to casually admit to murder and attempted murder was a different story. I think a small part of me didn't want to believe that kind, gentle, friendly Sam had been capable of doing something so horrific. That part of me just died.

I shook my head. "That's insane."

My head snapped back when Sam smacked me. The dull throbbing in my cheek exploded into wild pulsing pain. I cried out and Sam shoved the table aside, sending the food, plates, and candles to the floor. I cringed back as he leaned over me and snarled, "Do not call me insane."

"But it's true!" I cried, regardless of the consequences. Turns out that I couldn't do it. I couldn't just sit here and keep my mouth shut. "What gives you the right to kill or hurt anyone just because they touch me? I don't belong to you."

"Yes. You. Do." Each word was punctuated with another slap. The tears rolled down my cheeks and my breath came out in sobs. My entire face was on fire by the time he pulled back. Then his fingers caught my chin in a bruising hold. "You are mine, Sookie Stackhouse. Mind, body, and soul. Do not forget that. No one will come rescue you. You. Are. Mine."

I glared at him, not bothering to hide the contempt or disgust I felt for him. Every ounce of hatred I felt towards Sam went into that glare. I'm surprised he didn't burst into flames. "No. I. Don't. I will never be yours, Sam. Never." I barely flinched when he hit me again. I was already numb from pain so what was one more slap? I sucked in a breath and released it on a hiss. "It doesn't matter how many people you kill, I will never love you."

I expected anger. I expected to be hit again. I expected an explosion. Instead Sam leaned away from me and looked completely broken. Tears fell from his eyes and he made no move to wipe them away. He just stared at me with all this sadness that I found myself wishing he'd hit me. That I could handle. But how do you stare down someone who looked so heartbroken when moments before they were beating the shit out of you? You can't. I looked away from him.

Sam finally moved and jerked me to my feet. He shoved me back to the wall and chained me again. I struggled, but I was still shaken and shocked by what happened that I didn't have the energy or the strength to do much more than flail around uselessly. As the shackles closed around my wrists, Sam said in a voice so cold that I shivered, "I wish you hadn't said that, Sookie. Really I do."

"Why? Should I have kept silent and fed your delusions? You are a crazed psychopath Sam," I spat at him.

Sam's hands smoothed down the stray locks of hair that had been torn loose from the braid. Then his hand moved down over my cheeks and his fingers closed around my throat. I made a strangled gasping sound when he squeezed and said, eyes crazed and murderous, "Because now I'm going to kill you. If I can't have you, no one can. But before I do, I'm going to show you what it could have been, how great and precious we could have been together."

As I struggled to breathe, I stared at him and saw exactly what he meant to do. He was going to rape me and then kill me. I was drenched in fear as I held his eyes and saw my fate in them and I knew that no matter what happened, shackled or not, I was not going to let him take me without a fight.

**Author's Notes: I cut the Alcide portion of this chapter because it just got to be huge. Next chapter will be all Alcide. Some interesting things happen. Mwahaha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was total fail with review responses from the last chapter but I promise to do better with this one. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes: So here's another chapter. It really speaks for itself. Thanks to chiisai-kitty for her beta skills. Any mistakes left are mine as I tinkered with it a little bit after it was beta'd. Thanks to scribeninja for pre-reading for me because I was nervous about this chapter. I luffles her. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters. Abuse, rape, and mild torture are mentioned in this chapter, so fair warning. **

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**APOV**

I crouched uneasily behind some bushes outside the Compton house. SWAT had arrived and we were moving in position to go into the house. The fancy doodads that SWAT worked with revealed that there was no one in the house. Still, equipment can malfunction or give wrong readings, so we were going to do this by the book. I was flanked by Pam and Jason, who refused to stay behind, and we were waiting for the signal to proceed. Tension was thick enough that I doubted a chainsaw could slice through it.

The small radio in my ear crackled and I heard the word, "GO!"

I moved forward in tandem with Jason and Pam. We came in through the back door and the first room we entered was the kitchen. I went to the right with Jason and Pam went to the left. All over the house we could hear other agents yelling clear as we swept the first floor. Pam's voice echoed in the large, empty kitchen and we moved forward.

The bullet proof vest that I was wearing was almost too small and felt constricting as I moved from the kitchen to the hallway and into the living room. Jason's was the same, almost too small, and I know it had to hurt pressing against his wounded chest, but he didn't complain. No, he wouldn't. He was as bound and determined as I was to be on scene when we found Sookie. Not if, but when, because we both knew that we would.

The bottom floor was cleared quickly and we split. Half went up and half went down into the basement. Jason and I went up. Four rooms and all were empty. The same for the attic. The radio crackled as we were heading back down.

The voice on the other end belonged to Agent Maxwell Lee and just from the tone of his voice I knew I wasn't going to like what he had found. "Boys, you might want to come on down to the basement."

I looked at Jason and he shrugged and started back down the stairs. "Hell maybe it's a road map to where Sam and Sookie are."

"Oh if only we were that lucky," I muttered under my breath as I holstered my gun and followed him. It was like someone kicked a beehive. Agents had swarmed around and inside the house, searching for clues and taking anything that could be evidence. We wound our way through the masses and headed down to the basement. It was chilly down there and when we reached the bottom of the steps, we found Lee, Pam, and Lattesta grouped around a desk

I moved around so I was looking over Pam's shoulder. They were staring at a computer monitor that was showing some video, the screen split four ways, each smaller window a different angle of the video. It looked like it was some security set up. But what we were seeing was not something around this house. No this was somewhere else entirely and we were watching Sam and Sookie.

My heart just stopped as I watched Sam hit Sookie over and over again with open hand slaps. There were already bruises on her face and tears rolled down her face unchecked. Fury like I'd never felt before washed over me. I gripped the back of the chair Lee was sitting in hard enough to make the leather creak and my knuckles turned white. Lips moved on screen and we watched Sookie get slapped again. Several minutes passed with them staring at each other and then Sam jerked Sookie to her feet and shackled her to a wall.

When Sam started to choke Sookie, I let out a long violent stream of curses. "Son of a fucking bitch! He's killing her and we are just sitting here and watching it!"

Lattesta looked over his shoulder at me before turning back to a second, smaller, desktop that he was working on. "We aren't just sitting here. I already called in a tech team. Their ETA is five minutes. I'm trying to get a trace on where this is being broadcasted from. The techies will have better luck."

"Five minutes? She could be dead in five minutes!" I snapped and gestured to the screens. Sookie was hanging limply from the wrist shackles and Sam was pacing in front of her. Every now and then his lips would move and Sookie would shake her head.

"Can anyone read lips?" Jason asked from behind Lattesta.

I glanced over at him. His face was bone white and his eyes were like bright blue fire against the paleness of his skin. His hands were at his sides, curled into fists. Not once did he look away from the screen. I had to remember that while I was watching my lover being beaten, he was watching his sister.

Pam leaned forward to tap a few keys, which made the video screen of Sam and Sookie expand to take up the whole monitor. "The techs had a program that will tell us what is being said."

"Yes," Jason said tightly. "But is there someone here right now that can translate? I want to know what that mother fucker is saying to my sister."

Pam straightened and gave us both a guarded look. I knew in that instant she knew what was being said. "You don't want to know." When Jason moved to protest, she held up her hand. "Trust me, you don't want to know. It's bad enough watching this, you two don't need to know what that sick fuck is saying."

"Actually, I do need to know," I said in a deadly quiet voice. My body was humming with anger and the desire to do something. Standing there and watching Sookie being abused was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. If I could stand here and watch her being beaten, then I damn well wanted to know what was being said.

Pam sighed. "Basically he's telling her that he owns her and that she won't ever get away from him."

I shook my head and pointed at the image of Sookie. "There's more you aren't telling us. Sookie looks absolutely terrified. She knows that we'll come after her so that crock he's feeding her wouldn't scare her like this."

"Alcide," Pam said gently, which surprised me because gentle is not a word I would use in conjunction with Pam. "You and I both know what would terrify a woman. Do you really need me to say it?"

"Yes," chorused Jason and I. I had to know. The other women had been raped, but I was hoping and praying that Sookie would escape that fate. If Sam was telling her she was going to be raped, then I wanted to know. I _had _to know.

"He's telling her how he's going to rape her, only he isn't using the word rape, and claim her," Lee said in a dead voice when Pam hesitated. I glanced at him. I didn't get to work much with Lee, but he was a good agent. And from the look on his face, he was every bit enraged and disgusted as the rest of us was. Maybe even a bit more than what one would expect from someone who has been working the case for a week. Then again, I seem to remember hearing somewhere that Lee's little sister had been raped and left for dead. So it was natural that he would take it personally.

It was Lattesta that said, "Claim her?"

I had a feeling I knew what context Sam meant. Lee looked at Lattesta and said in that same flat voice, "She asked what he meant by claim and he said that he was going to take her virginity. Then, if he let her live and she did escape, no one would want her because she was broken and used. He's feeding her a line of crock about being damaged but she's not believing it."

Of course she wouldn't. She wasn't a virgin any longer. Oh fuck! Fuck! "Son of a fucking bitch. He's going to kill her!"

Lee turned his head in surprised. "He might not."

Screw that. Sam would kill Sookie the moment he realized she wasn't a virgin. It would all be over the second that happened. He might not kill her right away, but he would torture and kill her. He went after her because he believed that she was pure. He valued that. Once that illusion was shattered, it was just a matter of time before he killed her.

In a way, I was the one who had signed Sookie's death warrant. If I had only kept my hands to myself, if only I had controlled myself, Sookie wouldn't be in so much danger. I never should have gotten involved with her. I should have had more self control. I just put her in more danger. If she had been a virgin, she might survive this ordeal. Now, if Sam found out, she wouldn't. Shit.

There was a bunch of noise at the top of the stairs and we turned to watch a trio of techs come down the stairs with their equipment. They pretty much ignored us as we stepped back to let them at the computer system. I snagged the last one in the line by the arm. He shrugged me off with that cockiness that all the computer geeks had. "Hands off, hotshot. Let the real men do their work."

"You listen to me, buddy," I snarled, having no patience for the interdepartmental teasing that usually goes one. He took one look at my large and very pissed off form and I had the pleasure of watching his face pale. "You see that woman on screen? She's the latest victim of the Virgin Killer. That is who we are after. She's going to die if you don't figure out where she is and fast. So I suggest that you take that stick out your ass that makes all you techies assholes and find her...now."

"We'll do our best but I can't make any promises. Sir." He added the last part as an afterthought.

I leaned down so that our noses were centimeters apart. "I didn't ask for promises. I told you what you are going to do and you are going to do it."

"Herveaux," Lattesta snapped from where he was speaking with another tech. "Let the man go so he can do his job. Threatening him won't get it done faster."

I gave the man one last piercing look that promised retribution if he didn't work as fast as I thought he should. I wasn't going to take any chances with Sookie's life. These techs were the key to finding out where that broadcast was coming from. The tech gave me one last nervous look and sat down at the console and started to hit some keys. The window that showed Sam and Sookie remained when he was finished. The other three screens started cycling through images, earlier ones so we got to watch everything that happened from the moment Sam and Sookie arrived in that room. I did not like watching Sam touch Sookie one bit but I swallowed my rage.

Another tech had a laptop open with a cable connecting it to the desktop. Numbers were rushing by in a blur. He explained that he was doing a trace to locate the origin of the broadcast. The third tech was doing some kind of systems check to see what kind of programs they were working with. They kept trying to explain things but it was like listening to Latin. I didn't understand any of it.

The minutes passed by slowly and I could feel myself getting antsier. I wanted to act and act now. Jason, who had been focusing on the video of Sam and Sookie, threw his hands up in frustration after ten minutes. "This is taking too long."

The tech I had threatened looked up. "We are doing the best we can. Either this guy is a computer genius or he knows one. This is a very sophisticated system."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is a top notch system, the best on the market. There are fail safes and bypasses every time we turn around. We have to be careful in getting past them so we don't send up any alarms that can alert this guy and send him running."

"He knows we are watching," Jason said. "Why else would he leave this here? It's a stupid mistake to make and this man isn't stupid and he doesn't make mistakes."

"He knew we would find this place," I said with sudden realization. "This isn't his hidey hole. It's a goddamn set up to delay us."

"We just need more time to get into the system without setting up alarms. Then we'll have him," said the tech.

"Work faster," I growled and spun away. On the screen, Sam had just smacked Sookie again. This time it was hard enough to make her head snap back and hit the wall. He had hit her enough that her face was barely recognizable. I couldn't watch this any longer. I could feel each blow as if I was experiencing it myself. It was slowly and painfully ripping my heart to shreds to watch the woman I love suffer like this.

I pushed past Jason and Pam and stormed up the stairs and out of the house. The tightness in my chest didn't easy once I got out in the open air, but the warmth did do something to clear my mind. Once I could think clearly, all I could think about was how I failed Sookie.

She had trusted me to keep her safe and I had failed. I know that we were getting close to finding Sam. I had known that De Castro would call Sam, which put the pressure on him. I should have realized that it would send the fucker over the edge and he would go after Sookie. I should have insisted that Sookie remain at the apartment or the hospital, anything to keep her close. I never should have let her out of my sight.

Because I had been stupid and lazy, she was in Sam's hands and suffering. Sam might be the one physically hitting her but I felt like each blow came from me. I was the one who fucked up and put her in danger. If I had been more careful, Sookie would be safe.

"Blaming yourself won't help," came Pam;s voice from behind me. She and Jason were talking towards me.

I turned to glare at her. "What would you know? It is my fault."

"Because I'm doing the whole blame game and I'm at fault too."

I raked my hands through my hair. "I should have made Sookie stay home."

"As if anyone could make Sookie do anything. She's too stubborn for her own good," growled Jason.

I rounded on him and jabbed a finger in his good shoulder. "Are you saying she deserves what is happening to her? Is that what I'm hearing from you?"

Jason stopped in his tracks. "What the hell, Alcide?"

"You tell me, Stackhouse."

"No I don't think that she deserves what's happening. But do you really think she's completely blameless?"

"Right because she asked to be captured by a madman," I drawled sarcastically at my partner. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he stared at me as if I had grown two heads. "No. But she knew someone was after her. She knew that she was in danger and that is why an agent had to be with her at all times and she went and LEFT Pam."

"Pam never should have let Sookie out of her sight," I snapped back.

"Whoa boys, don't bring me into this," Pam said with her hands up.

"Pam made a mistake. Sookie made a mistake. Hell even you fucked up, Herveaux. No one is blameless here, even me," Jason said carefully.

"And just what did I do, or in this case, didn't do? I did everything short of tying her up to keep her safe," I asked icily. I knew what he was going to say. That I should have tied her up. That I shouldn't have let her go out when I knew that De Castro would be calling Sam.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he shifted so that he was right in my face. His voice was low and dangerous as he said, "If you had kept your dick in your pants and out of my sister's, she might not be in so much danger. You fucked her and now Sam is going to kill her. So who gets the most blame?"

His words hit like a physical blow and I staggered back. I don't know why it hit me so hard because I had been telling myself the same thing. Maybe because it was Jason. We had been partners now for four years and he had never blamed me for anything before that had gone wrong in cases. Then again, the victim had never been his sister.

I grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward and hissed venomously, "You think I don't that? You think I'm not standing here and kicking myself six ways to fucking Sunday? You think I don't regret my involvement with Sookie?"

"What do you care? You just fucked her! She's my damn sister!" Jason shouted as he grabbed my hands and squeezed the pressure points at my wrists in an attempt to get me to release him.

I let him go and shoved him back at the same time. He stumbled back a few steps and I shouted, "I fucking love her, you bastard! So don't you act like she is more to you than she is to me!"

Jason's arm had been coming up, hand clenched into a fist, and he let it fall to his side limply as my words died away in the silence around us. Every single person outside the house had turned to stare at us after my rather loud admission of love. I met Jason's stare and refused to look away. Something changed with my confession and instead of looking at me in anger, he was giving me a measuring look. It was like he was rethinking everything he knew about me, good and bad, and deciding if I was good enough for his sister. Not that his judgment would keep me from her if she lived, but he was my partner and she was his sister so I guess I did want his approval.

Finally he sighed and raked his hand through his hair and asked, "You sure?"

I looked at him and laughed. He sounded so confused. It was like he was happy for me and reserved at the same time because it was Sookie. I nodded. "Yes, I'm very sure."

"Well shit."

"That about sums it up, doesn't it?"

"Does she know?" he inquired.

That is what was bothering me. I knew I loved her but she had disappeared before I had the chance to tell her. She could die today and never know how completely and utterly in love with her I was. I knew that when we saved her, the first thing I would tell her was that I loved her. I was so scared that I wouldn't get that chance.

I guess it showed on my face because Jason walked over and slung his arm around my shoulders and said, "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

"You better get back in here!" shouted Lattesta from the door. He had been watching like the others and I guess he came out right when I shouted my love for Sookie. Now that the moment was over, he had no problems interrupting. "We found something, I think."

Jason and I exchanged looks that were a mix of excitement and concern and hurried back into the house. We followed Lattesta back down to the basement and stood behind the tech in front of the computer. He had two windows open, three if you counted the live feed of Sam and Sookie. He gestured to the one at the bottom.

"I found this when going through footage. This is an image from an outside feed."

"Outside?"

The tech nodded. "Yes. It was shot from an outside security cam that is still running, but access to it was buried deep and cloaked. I almost missed it."

"So, we are looking at live footage of where they are?" Jason asked.

"Yes. The thing is, there are no identifying landmarks or signs. It's night and that would make it easier to figure out where they were, if we could get a good shot of the stars. But like I said, it's security feed, so the cams aren't pointed towards the stars," the tech said as he gestured to the feed. "Right now this is about as useless as teats on a bull because we can't do anything with it."

"What about feed from today? Surely there is some kind of backup from when the sun was up," Lattesta snapped.

The tech shook his head. "No. Feed from the day was remotely wiped, right around dusk."

I looked at Jason and Lattesta. "Which is right around when we figured out that he had a set up here."

"Which confirms our thoughts that he left this set up on purpose," I growled. "Why did he wipe the backlog and not just get rid of the entire thing?"

The tech smiled grimly. "If you knew how many windows I had to jump through just to get access to this you wouldn't be asking that. It's safe to assume that he was very secure in his system that he believed we would never get to it. At least not on site. If we had to haul this back to the lab, we would have lost the live feed. Which is why we are doing most of the work on site."

"Know how hard it is to get that kind of information on portable equipment? Hard like the dick on a man whose come back from being lost in a desert and walked in to a strip joint," quipped another tech and had the other techs laughing.

Jason frowned. "How much of a history do you have on this security feed?"

"Everything since the last wipe. It's not much, just some footage of some scenery that doesn't help with locating before it got too dark to see anything unless a light is on."

"Show me that," Jason ordered.

The tech shrugged and began to play back footage from earlier. Like Jason I studied the scenery to see if I could pick out something. All I saw was a few bushes and one wacked out tree. None of it rang any bells.

Jason started grinning then laughing. "Freeze it."

The tech did so. "Alright, what did you see?"

Jason pointed at the freaky tree. "See that? It is what is known as a thorn tree. You don't see many of those around here. Fucking deadly and hurt like hell if you fall against one. A tree with thorns sticking out everything."

"Uh huh and...?" asked Lattesta.

Jason gave our boss a smug look. "So, there is only one of them in the surrounding hundred miles that I know of. One that just happens to be on the land of a old derelict farmhouse that has been empty for ages. I think the parish owns it because it's some kind of Civil War landmark."

"So what you are saying," I said slowly, feeling the first tugs of hope, "is that you know where to find them?"

Jason nodded with his own grim grin. "If that security feed isn't another one of his stupid tricks, then yes, I do."

"Let's go then," I said as I turned on my heel.

"Wait, we need to plan," Lattesta said with caution and stopped me dead.

"Plan what? We go out there. We go in, we take the bastard down, and we get Sookie out. How much more complicated can it get?" I almost shouted at him but held myself back.

"First," Lattesta said with a glare, "what if Merlotte is monitoring the security feed? What if he sees you coming?"

"Its black as fucking pitch out there. We go in stealth. He'll never see us."

"Um," intervened the tech, "there's enough footage here that I can create a loop and feed it back to him. Now that I have access to the security feed, I can hack into his system to insert the loop."

"You can do that but you can't track him?" asked Jason scathingly.

The man's eyes flared and he opened his mouth, probably to start his long winded explanation as to why he couldn't track and locate Merlotte and Sookie but I cut him off with a glare. "Do it." I turned back to Lattesta. "Happy?"

"A bit. How long will it take you?" he asked the tech.

"Thirty minutes or less."

"That's about how long it will take to get to this place," Jason pointed out. "So he can get that going while we drive out. Have an ambulance from Shreveport on stand by. They are closest, I think. But don't send them out until we take down Sam and secure Sookie. We don't want the lights and sirens to warn him."

"Whose running this show?" Lattesta asked vaguely as Jason and I headed out to round up the SWAT team.

Ten minutes later I was in a SUV with Jason and Pam, speeding towards our destination. Turns out that the house where Jason thought they would be was a twenty minute drive from Shreveport and Bon Temps. Which meant it was halfway between the two places and we had driven right by the parish road that would take us there on our rush to get to Bon Temps when Pam called us. The chances of them being there at the time were slim, but still. It grated just a bit.

It had taken some fast talking, but Jason and I managed to convince Lattesta to let us go ahead of SWAT, who were reassembling and were going to take longer to meet us at the rendezvous location, and scout for trouble. We had to promise not to go in unless it was absolutely necessary. We weren't even there and I knew it would become necessary. No way I could leave Sookie with Sam any longer than I had to.

As we rushed that way, we kept in contact with Lattesta and the techs. Lattesta had turned over the operation to us, opting to stay behind to act as control. I was glad that he wasn't part of the team because he would insist on attempting to bring Sam Merlotte in alive. It took only one quick look at Jason for us both to silently agree that we were not bringing Merlotte in alive. For his crimes against Sookie alone, we would kill him. Not exactly FBI protocol but at this point, who gave a fuck?

We turned off the paved road to a dirt road that Jason said was a back way in. We'd drive the last three miles, which was open space, with the lights off and go the rest of the way in on foot. We were loaded to the gills and were more than ready for this to be over with. Every five minutes or so, Lattesta would radio in updates on the situation. So far Sam was just taunting and hitting Sookie. I just hoped that he would restrain himself and not attempt the rape before we got there. Once he learned of Sookie's lack of virginity it would all go down fast.

Jason, Lattesta, Pam, and I (the only ones aware of the fact that Sookie and I were intimate) had decided that since Sookie was, in essence, Sam's ultimate goal, he would lose his shit quickly upon learning she had slept with someone else. There would be no slow torture, but instant death. Lattesta kept saying that Sookie was trying to talk him down, to attempt to calm him.

I was pretty damn proud of her for not losing her head. She was frightened and hurt but she didn't freak out and push Sam into escalating things. If she could just hang on for another thirty minutes, she'd be safe. That's all she had to do. Keep it under control for thirty minutes.

Two miles from where we go in with the lights off Lattesta radioed in that the loop was ready to being activated. Thank the Lord for quick techs. I decided right then and there that I was going to buy the tech, whose name I didn't even know, a big expensive bottle of scotch.

Jason killed the lights and drove too slowly to my taste for the next three miles. Things were getting tense and I could taste anticipation in the air. Yes Sookie was our main concern, but that did not negate the fact that Sam Merlotte was a man we had been after for four years. He had a lot to pay for and we were finally going to get our hands on him.

Jason slowed to a stop a few minutes later and said quietly, "You all ready for this?"

I pulled the black ball cap I had slapped on down and said tightly, "Yes."

Pam reached behind her for the rifle she would be using. "Let's go save her and bring that bastard down."

The last mile was covered quickly at a half jog half run. The house came into sight and I saw the fucking thorn tree that had become our savior right outside the front. The second floor was blazing with light and against the curtains of one corner room we could see the shadows of someone moving around. Based on the size and build, it was Sam. We had them.

The bastard had been so fucking cocky that there was no security system and the doors were not locked. It was almost too damn easy to get access in the house. Even though every instinct screamed at me to head up the stairs to where I could hear Sookie whimpering and Sam's harsh whispers, we followed procedure and cleared the first floor. No use heading up and getting caught from behind by anyone Sam might be using as guards. We were too close to him to be stupid.

There were two ways up to the second floor, a stair access in the front hallway and another set of stairs in the kitchen. Jason and I headed up the stairs from the hallway and Pam headed up the ones from the kitchen. None of us mentioned that we weren't technically supposed to be doing this. But knowing that they were here and hearing Sookie's whimpers once we were in had been enough to convince us that we weren't going to be waiting for SWAT.

Jason and I moved slowly up the stairs, guns held in front of us, fingers ready to move from slide to the trigger in seconds if need be. We reached the top of the stairs and stepped into the hallway. I went high and Jason went low. Almost painfully slowly, we worked our way down to the open doorway where we heard Sookie and Sam, clearing each room we passed. We were two doors down when Sookie let out a loud piercing scream.

That was all it took. I edged past Jason and burst into the room, gun up and ready. "Freeze! FBI! Get away from her, motherfucker!"

Sam jerked away from Sookie, the scalpel he had in his hand clattering to the floor. Shock and disbelief colored his face a mix of white and red. I saw blood on his hands and forced myself not to take my eyes away from him and to keep my gun steady even though I just wanted to throw it to the side and tackle him and beat the shit out of him. What the hell had he done to Sookie?

She was crying, but I couldn't tell if it was from pain or relief. Her voice cracked and was weak when she said, "Alcide..."

The hope and relief in which she said my name broke my heart. I felt like I was going to be sick. Jason and Pam moved in behind me and I heard Pam's shocked whispered, "Holy shit. That son of a bitch."

Obviously they could see what he had done to her and it was not good. My finger twitched and I itched to just pull the trigger. But he was still standing too close to Sookie. I was relieved that he had dropped the scalpel when I had burst in, otherwise he would have had a weapon.

"Move. Away. From. Her. Now." I bit each word off harshly and took another step towards him.

"You are too late, I've had her. She's ruined," Sam said with a dark chuckle.

I heard the rustle of the rustle of shackles moving and Sookie's pained whisper. "Lies. He lies."

"I know, baby, I know," I said gently and eased forward another step.

Sam looked at me then his eyes flicked to Sookie. "You. It was you!"

He let out a wild yell and threw himself at me. It was so quick and sudden that it surprised me and I didn't react fast enough to get a gun off. Almost too late I saw the knife he had been holding at his side. It was raised up in his hand and coming down fast towards my face. Sookie let out a wail and Jason yelled a warning, but I was ready for it. I tossed my gun to the side, taking a precious second to get the safety back on. Then I was catching Sam and stumbling back.

His muscles strained as he tried to force the knife down. Spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD! SHE WAS MINE!"

"Never," I grunted as I forced his hand back an inch. For a man shorter and stockier than me, he had some superior strength. Just looking at him I never would have guessed that he was this strong. "You can't force someone to love you."

"You. Are. Dead," Sam growled and he kicked me in the side.

My breath whooshed out and I lost my grip on his arm. I jerked my head back the instant I felt his arm move forward and narrowly missed having my face sliced open. I twisted away from him and caught my first sight of Sookie. Her lip was split, both eyes were black, one cheek was swollen and it looked like the bone had been shattered or cracked from the repetitive strikes to the face. But what really made my blood run cold was the shallow cuts along her collarbone and chest. The tattered remains of the nightgown she wore was soaked in blood and hanging from one shoulder.

The fury I had pushed aside roared back and I looked at Sam, who was crouched in front of me, knife held out. The maniacal smile on his face only served to add fuel to my rage. I was going to kill him with my bare hands. I lunged forward and swept the weaving knife to the side. I punched him twice in quick succession in the face, making his head snap back. I grabbed his wrist and forced it backwards until the bone snapped and he cried out in pain.

That was a wonderful sound and it still wasn't enough to satisfy me. I wanted to make him bleed. I stepped back and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down and halfway across the room. Before anyone could stop me, I was on him and I just punched. I kept punching...his face, his chest, his stomach, anything I could get my fists on. His blood stained my hands and it still wasn't enough. My fist connected with his face again and I felt and heard the crunch of his nose breaking.

Maybe it was the sound of another breaking bone in the silence, but that was the last punch I got in. Jason hauled me off him and I let him, panting heavily. Sam was a mess of blood, tears, and piss on the floor, curled up in a ball. Sadly he was still breathing. Jason should have left me alone and let me finish the job.

I looked for Pam and found her standing in front of Sookie. She had pulled over the black jacket she had been wearing and draped it over Sookie as she worked to get the shackles off. I glanced down at my blood smeared fists. They were a mess and I'd have to be tested since my knuckles were split and bleeding and Sam's blood mixed with mine. But that wasn't my concern at the moment. I wanted to go to Sookie but I did not want her to see this.

I looked around for something to clean my hands while Jason went to check on Sam. I heard sirens in the distance and drawing closer. Jason or Pam must have radioed in and requested back up and the ambulance when I was doing my best to beat Sam to death. I don't remembering hearing it but that wasn't surprising. I didn't see or hear anything but Sam Merlotte.

I found a cloth in the floor and used it and a bottle of water I also found to clean up my hands. They were red and raw and I couldn't help that. It wasn't like Sookie didn't see me beat the shit out of Sam. Or maybe she hadn't. I could hear Pam whispering to her but I couldn't hear Sookie.

The adrenaline surged through me as I panicked. What if she had passed out? How much blood had she lost? Was it enough to make her black out? Shit. I knocked aside a table in my haste to get to her. Pam looked up at me as I moved in beside her. She had already freed one hand from a shackle and was half supporting Sookie, who was leaning heavily against her, as she worked at the other one.

I impatiently brushed her hand aside and freed the other hand with ease as I found the catch on the shackle. I wouldn't even really call them shackles since they had that quick release. More like a cheap pair of imitation handcuffs. Pam grunted as she took Sookie's weight as she sagged forward. Sookie made a soft whimpering sound as her chest pressed against Pam's.

Shit the cuts. Neither one of us had thought about that. Pam eased back and I shifted behind Sookie and wrapped my arms carefully around her waist and moved her back so she was leaning against my chest. Her eyes were closed and I sank to the floor as my knees went weak, still cradling her in my arms. I tentatively brushed a finger over her non bruised cheek. Oh Christ she looked so horrible. Her face was so swollen and when she opened her eyes, it was only to crack them because they had almost swollen shut.

"Alcide?" she asked in a strained whisper, one hand coming up to brush over my cheek before falling back down. The way she strained to look at me made it seem like she couldn't believe that it was really me.

I eased her back so she could see me and that's when I saw the bruises around her throat. Fuck, no wonder her voice sounded so strained. How many fucking times did that bastard choke her? Now I really wish I had just shot him and ended it quickly.

"Shh," I said softly and shifted my arms so I was holding her without touching any of the bruises. It was an awkward position and I moved to change it. Sookie stopped me when she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head against my chest.

Her shoulders shook with sobs and I could hear her saying, "I never stopped hoping for you to show up."

Over and over she repeated it and I had to fight back my own tears. We had wasted so much time on finding her and she had been so hurt. But she never stopped waiting for me. She held out for me, she didn't break because she knew I would come. Her faith in me had been so strong that she had endured all that time with a madman and torture. I don't think it was possible to love her more than I already did, but I did.

"I would tear the world apart to find you, Sookie. I love you," I said firmly. Nothing could stop my tears as I whispered, "I love you so damn much that it hurts."

She held me and I held her, both of us crying. Jason and Pam said nothing and just stood guard as we waited for our back up and the ambulances to arrive.

**Author's Notes: I'm going to wait nervously for reviews to start coming in. This is one of my favorite chapters, and to me, one of the most intense. Alcide got to play hero, along with Jason and Pam. Sookie has been saved and Sam got what was coming to him. I want to say that there are only 4 or 5 more chapters, but I can't make any promises. I need to decide how much in depth I'm going to go with Sookie's recovery and Alcide's guilt with not getting to her sooner and such. Decisions, decisions. Ring in and let me know what you think I should do. I'll read and consider any and all suggestions. Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Notes: Another one so soon? Yeah. There's a reason for that. I'll explain at the end. Big thanks to chiisai-kitty for beta'ing and being a sounding board. On with the chapter. Fair warning, it isn't a happy chapter at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**SPOV**

_I was back in that room with Sam. He was standing in front of me and dragging his fingers down my body. I squirmed away from him, unable to stand the wa__y__ they lingered over my breasts. I was disgusted by the leer on his face as he fondled my nipples. This could not be happening to me._

_ I felt the trickle of panic in the back of my throat as his fingers moved again, this time playing across my stomach and going further south. God, no. I lashed out with my feet, kicking wildly. I connected with his shin and he swore violently as he gripped my throat and squeezed. I choked and coughed as his grip tightened to the point I couldn't breathe._

_ Sam leaned close and pressed his lips against mine before pulling away. "Don't make me hurt you, Sookie."_

_ "I won't let you rape me," I croaked as he let go of my throat. "I'm not just going to take it. Fuck you, Sam."_

_ "No, I'm going to fuck you. I'll be your first and only," Sam whispered into my ear as he ground his body against mine._

_ I was going to be sick. His hands slid back down my body, inching the bottom of the nightie up over my thighs. Was I really just going to stand here and let him violate me? No...no I wasn't. I thrashed, causing his hands to slip off my body. Before I could think or stop myself, I screamed as loudly as my damaged throat would allow, "I'm not a virgin!"_

_ Sam froze as my words died away in the silence. My chest was heaving as I watched him warily. Now that I had said them, I knew what a mistake it had been. Sam had spent the last thirty minutes or more going on and on about how I was virgin and how much he appreciated me saving myself for him. Now he knew I wasn't. _

_ His face paled then turned a dark purple. His eyes glittered dangerously as he said, "What did you say?"_

_ I ran my tongue over my lip and repeated myself, "I'm not a virgin. You won't be my first."_

_ Sam let out a roar and turned away from me as he yanked at his hair. He was mumbling something and I couldn't make it out. I'm not sure I wanted to know what he was saying. I sagged back in relief that my announcement had gotten him away from me. Maybe, and it was a big maybe, he wouldn't touch me now. Maybe he'd think I was too dirty for him. I could only hope that was the case._

_ The sweet relief that had coursed through me faded when Sam turned back to me, a slender silver scalpel held in his hands. The look on his face, the gleam in his eyes was nothing short of insanity._

_ "I love you so much, Sookie, but I can't forgive this. You were pure, you were good. But you went and gave yourself to someone. Slut." In contrast to his face, his voice was steady and calm. "Whore. Just like all the others. I can't believe you let me down like this."_

_ When I opened my mouth to protest, he covered it with his hand. "No, shh, don't. Nothing you can say will make it better. You ruined it all. Now," and he sighed heavily, "as much as it pains me, I have to fix it so no one can touch you again."_

_ Fear turned my blood to ice as he lifted the scalpel and used it to slice away one of the straps __over my shoulder. The first slice of__ the scalpel brought a shocking disbelief. Then there was pain..._

I woke up screaming and thrashing in bed. I felt the quick slice of pain with each pass of the scalpel again and again. It cut through my skin and I could feel the warm gush of blood on my body. I screamed and screamed.

Hands wrapped around my arms and shoulders and pressed me back into the bed. I fought against them. I screamed now not because of the phantom pain but because of the fear brought on by being restrained. My eyes were open but all I saw was Sam shoving me against the wall and closing the shackles around my wrists.

"Let me go!" I screamed it as I fought harder.

"You idiots! Let her go. NOW!" said a loud voice from behind the ones who were holding me. "You are just scaring her, not helping."

That voice. I knew that voice. I turned towards it, almost weeping as I said, "Gran?"

Gran was here. It was Gran who stepped up and shoved the bodies that leaned over me away. It was Gran who slid her hand over mine and squeezed. I blinked several times as tears spilled over and stared at her. I repeated myself, "Gran?"

I saw her smile and reach out and she stroked her fingers down my non aching cheek. "Yes, darling, it's me. I'm here. You are safe."

That's right, I was. I wasn't with Sam. I wasn't being hurt. I was in the hospital. It was coming back to me now. Alcide and Jason had found me. Alcide had stopped Sam from hurting me further. I hadn't been dreaming it. They really had come to save me. I remembered Pam being there and unchaining me from the wall. Alcide and Jason had rode with me to the hospital. Alcide hadn't left my side the entire time I had been in the emergency room. After I had been admitted, I had been given something for pain. I fell asleep and I had only been dreaming of being back with Sam.

I didn't let go of Gran's hand. I don't remember when she got here. It must have been when I was asleep. I saw a doctor, a rather short woman with steel gray hair and large glasses that took up most of her face, looking at a chart at the foot of my bed. I looked around and saw Amelia sitting in the corner with a look of concern on her face. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't see Alcide.

I leaned back weakly against the pillows at my back. "Alcide?"

Gran smoothed my hair back. "He had to leave for a little while sweetie."

I shook my head. "No, I want him. Get him back!"

I had to see him. I had to know that he was okay. I vaguely remember him going after Sam with a vicious brutality that had, at the time, awed me. Now I was a little frightened by what I had seen. Pam had tried to block most of it, but I had seen him break Sam's wrist. I had seen him take him down then just pound on him. I never would have thought Alcide capable of such violence. It made me realize that there was a lot I didn't know about him.

The drugs were starting to wear off, which made me wonder how long I had been here. So I solved that question by asking it. "How long?"

"Twenty four hours. The doctors kept you sedated," Gran supplied.

"Why?" I asked as I licked my lips. My throat felt so dry. "Drink?"

"Ice chips for now, Miss Stackhouse," answered the doctor, who was named Ludwig by the hospital security card/ name tag dangling from her pristine white coat. How did doctors manage that? You'd think that working in a hospital would mean that their coats were always stained? Did they have a limitless supply of them? One size fits all? I took one look at my diminutive doctor and giggled. Okay, so maybe the drugs haven't completely wore off.

Gran took the plastic cup a nurse brought in and fed me ice chips. They did little to slake my thirst, but at least my throat wasn't so dry anymore. When I felt I was able to talk again, I looked at Dr. Ludwig, who was now inspecting the IV bag over my head. "Why was I kept sedated?"

Dr. Ludwig didn't even look down at me and said in her raspy voice, "You kept thrashing around and almost pulled out your IV several times."

"Dreams," I said softly. "Nightmares really."

"That doesn't surprise me, young lady. You went through quite the ordeal," commented the doctor as she finally looked at me. "If you feel up to it, I'd like to examine you now. We treated you for several lacerations, some of which were deep, and for a fractured cheekbone, so you might want to keep the talking to a minimum. I know you don't feel it now, because of the painkillers, but it would be better if you didn't stress it. There were also a collection of bruises. Luckily, despite the goose bump on the head, you managed to avoid a concussion."

I nodded my consent and she moved in, pulling down the blanket that covered me. As she pulled the hospital gown down, Gran stepped away and gestured to Amelia. "Sookie, we are just going to step outside."

I shook my head and said, ignoring the stern look from Dr. Ludwig. "Stay, please. Don't want to be alone."

Amelia stepped up and squeezed Gran's shoulder. "You go, Adele, I'll stay."

Gran nodded and left the room. I gave Amelia a questioning look and she explained softly, "She doesn't stay when they examine you. It's too much for her."

I never considered how much it would hurt Gran to see me like this. For all intents and purposes I was her daughter. I couldn't imagine how she must feel to see me laid up in the hospital after being at the mercy of a serial killer. It had to be killing her, not knowing whether I would come back alive and to be sitting with me in the hospital so soon after Jason.

Dr. Ludwig did something that made me wince and I looked down. I wish I hadn't. There were bandages all along my collarbone. She had said lacerations and now I remembered Sam carving me up like some Thanksgiving turkey. As I watched she peeled away the bandages that covered the cuts. It made me nauseated to look at them.

The ones along my collarbone were shallow and were just held together by butterfly bandages. There were three further down, right on the tops of my breasts. Those were deeper and were held together by stitches. They were red and kinda inflamed and Dr. Ludwig actually tsked when she saw them. She poked at them, making me hiss in pain again, and then smeared some kind of cream on them before re bandaging them.

"We'll start you on another antibiotic but that cream should take care of the inflammation," Dr. Ludwig said as she turned to give some orders to a nurse who was hovering. "Now, turn you head, gently, so I can take a look at the swelling in your cheek."

I did as I was told and tried not to wince as she poked at my cheek. Satisfied the doctor smiled at me, the first time I've seen her do so. "It's healing nicely. Now, I imagine that you are hungry, but you are going to be limited to soft foods because it is going to hurt to chew."

I nodded. "Okay."

I figured I was safe with one word answers. I must have been right because I didn't get a scolding for talking. Dr. Ludwig looked at Amelia then at me. "Since you are awake, I'd like to do a rape kit. I could have done one when you were out, but I decided that it wasn't in your best interest, emotionally and mentally, to be examined in such a fashion when you didn't have control after your experiences. Your friend can stay if you wish, but if you aren't comfortable with her here during the examination, she will leave."

I flushed and stared at the ceiling and said quietly, "He didn't rape me."

Amelia came over and took my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Sweetie, are you sure?"

I licked my lips and nodded slowly. "Yes. He was going to, but he didn't."

"We found traces of drugs in your blood. Drugs that knock you out. He might have done something while you were unconscious." Dr. Ludwig gave me a 'don't be difficult' look. "I'd still like to examine you."

"If you insist." I sighed and added, "But I know he didn't. Trust me. He was very insistent that I would be awake when he did. Only I didn't give him the chance too."

Dr. Ludwig lowered the bed and made me slide forward to put my foot in the stirrups. Amelia held my hand the entire time I was examined. Dr. Ludwig was quick and a lot more gentle with the pelvic exam than she had been when examining the cuts and my cheekbone. The gentleness in which she examined me did not diminish the embarrassment. When she was done, she raised me back up and said. "From what I can tell there was no sexual pentatration."

I felt a wash of relief and closed my eyes. Okay so maybe I had been afraid that Sam had done something to me when I had been knocked out. I felt Amelia stroke my forehead and I squeezed her hand. "I told you he didn't rape me."

"I had to check, it's procedure," Dr. Ludwig said sharply. "Now, I'm going to go. We'll hold off on giving you another does of painkillers, we don't want you to get dependent on them. However," and she glared at me, "if you start feeling too much pain, more than what is tolerable, call for a nurse and we'll give you a dose. Do not be stupid and try to tough it out."

"Don't worry, Doctor," I croaked with a weary smile, "I've had enough toughing it out. Thank you."

"Hmph, I'll come back in a few hours to check on you." With that she turned and left. A few minutes later Gran came back in.

Gran looked at me. "Sookie, are you up to company?"

I looked down at myself and raised the hand without a IV to check my hair. I felt disgusting and I wanted a shower. My hair felt so nasty and matted. It made me laugh. Here I was in the hospital because I had been tortured and I was worried about how I looked. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Jason's here," Gran supplied.

Tears immediately stung my eyes. Suddenly it didn't matter how I looked. I wanted my big brother. "I want to see him."

Gran stepped out and I heard her say something softly. Then Jason walked in. I couldn't stop the tears as I stared at him. His arm for his bad shoulder was in a sling but he looked so much better than I last remembered him, not when he had rescued me, but when it had been him in the hospital. I honestly don't really remember what he had looked like in that house. I only remembered seeing Alcide.

"Jase," I croaked.

Then, to my surprise and dismay, Jason strode over and pulled me against him in a gentle but hard hug. I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him, soaking his shirt in my tears. I felt his shoulders tense and relax, then shudder. I realized that he was crying. I held on to him tighter, ignoring the sharp stab from where the bandages rubbed over my cuts. I didn't want to let him go.

He had come to save me, even though he was injured. He had risked hurting himself even more to come and find me. Jason might have been a missing part of my life for the last few years, but he came through for me in a big way. Knowing that he would come, that Alcide would come, had been the only thing that kept me going when I had been with Sam. Knowing that he made it through without hurting himself more was a big relief.

We held each other for a long time, long enough that when I finally stopped crying, it was Jason that didn't want to let me go. I wish I could have read his mind. I wanted to know what was going on in there. If he was feeling this bad, my heart ached for what Alcide might be feeling. The two of them must have suffered so much in the time I was gone. It had to have hit Jason hard judging by the way he was acting. I have never, ever in my entire life seen Jason cry like this. Not even when our parents died. That just made me start crying again.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I said, over and over, "I'm so sorry, Jason. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Hush, Sookie, it's over. You are safe. That's all that matters," Jason whispered against my hair.

I didn't believe that. Not one single bit. But I wasn't going to argue with him. Not right now. I had a more pressing question for him. "Where's Alcide? I woke up and he wasn't here, I want to see him."

I had pulled back so I could look at him and I didn't miss the tightening around his eyes or the quick frown he covered up by looking away. "He's taking care of things."

There was something about the way he said that that made me worry. "What kind of things?"

"You don't need to think about it. Just concentrate on getting better, okay?"

I stared at him. "What kind of things, Jason? What is he doing? Is he okay?"

Amelia glared at Jason. "Just tell her instead of getting her worked up. She's not a child."

Jason glared at her. "No she just went through something traumatic and she's hurt. She doesn't need more on her mind."

"She's going to have more on her mind when you evade questions like you just did," Amelia shot back.

I glared at both of them. "She's right here, in case you forgot. Right here in the hospital bed."

Amelia at least looked contrite. "Sorry, Sookie."

Jason, however, did not look contrite at all when he said, "Sorry, Sook."

I shifted my glare to him and him alone. "Where is Alcide? I want to see him."

"He'll come by later. He's taking care of some business concerning our case."

I don't know how I knew, but I said, "Sam. He's doing something with Sam."

Jason sighed wearily and raked his hand through his hair. "Yes. He's questioning Sam with Pam."

I swallowed hard and blinked back more tears. "He'll kill him."

"Which is why Pam is with him," Jason said with a quirk of his lips. "Lattesta is observing."

I looked down at my hands to avoid the looks I was getting from Jason, Amelia, and Gran. They were looking at me as if they were waiting for me to break. To be honest, I felt like breaking. Just knowing that Alcide was with Sam stirred up all kinds of feelings. I felt like curling up and crying. Alcide would rather question Sam than be here at my side. Selfish, I know, but I wanted him here. I didn't want him listening to the bile Sam would spit out. I wanted him here, holding my hand. Even though I had Jason, Gran, and Amelia, I would feel a lot better and safer if Alcide was here.

Why wasn't he here? Could he not stand to look at me? Was he no longer interested in me? That couldn't be it, he came after me. Did seeing me chained up and bleeding change the way he felt about me? Was I too damaged for him now? Had Sam been right? Had he really fixed it so no man would be interested in me?

"Can I be alone?" I asked as I fumbled at the bed controls and lowered myself down into a prone position.

"Sookie..." Gran started.

I shook my head. "Please, I just want to be alone."

"We'll be right outside," Gran said with a sigh. She came over and I felt her press a kiss to my forehead. My eyes were closed and I couldn't see her. I fought against tears, not wanting to cry in front of them. Amelia squeezed my hand and I heard her leave.

Jason sat there next to me and I refused to open my eyes to look at him. I felt him shift and finally he stood. "Sookie, I'm sorry we didn't get to you faster. I'm sorry you had to suffer. I'm sorry we didn't do a better job protecting you."

I wanted to sit up and tell him it wasn't his fault. I wanted to tell him that I didn't blame him. But I didn't. I just laid there and listened to him leave. When I was sure I was alone, I rolled over on my side and cried silently. I cried until my chest hurt and my throat burned. I cried and wished for Alcide until I couldn't stay awake.

I woke up several hours later to two things. Dr. Ludwig was once again checking up on me and there was someone else in the room, sitting as far from me as possible, hidden in shadows. It had been light out before when I woke up and now it was starting to get dark. The lights were on low in the room so I couldn't make out who it was.

Dr. Ludwig finished checking my vitals and glanced at the figure in the corner. "I don't want her upset."

That was all she said and then she was gone. I stared at the corner and bit back a gasp when Alcide rose from the chair and walked over to me. Tears welled up and spilled over as he stopped beside me and reached out to touch me. But before I could feel his fingers on my skin, he pulled his hand back.

Confused I just stared at him. "Alcide..."

He didn't say anything and I just stared up into his green eyes. He looked tired, exhausted really. It looked like he had been going nonstop since he found me. Maybe he had. He looked so beaten down that I reached for him. I couldn't hide the hurt I felt when he flinched away from me.

It was worse than Sam hitting me. It was worse than Sam cutting me. Alcide pulling back from me was like having my heart ripped out of my chest. I felt my breath catch and whoosh out as I looked away. He couldn't stand touching me, didn't want me touching him. I was too damaged for him. What had Sam told him to make him act like this?

"Thanks for coming by, but if you don't want to be here you can just leave," I whispered.

"I want to be here," he finally said after several minutes.

"But you don't want to touch me," I retorted. "What? Did you believe Sam when he claimed he raped me?"

"No," Alcide replied tightly. "I know he didn't. The doctor confirmed it."

Oh well just fucking great. He believed the doctor over me? Fucking great. The hits just keep coming. "That's nice. I mean, why is it so hard to believe me when I tell you? Do you think I would lie about it?"

"No."

That was it? Just a no? He couldn't elaborate or anything? What the hell was going on here? I tried to hide my confusion from him. "Then why are you here?"

"Where else would I be?"

I didn't try to hide the anger his words caused and I turned my head back to meet his gaze. "I don't know, questioning Sam more?"

His brow furrowed and he pressed his lips together. I went on, not holding back. "When I woke up, you weren't here. I wanted you here. Why was talking to Sam more important than being with me? Do you have any idea what it was like to wake up and not find you with me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me," he said and looked away from me.

What? Why wouldn't I want to see him? I didn't understand how he could even think that. "Of course I wanted to see you. Why wouldn't I? You saved me."

"Because of what I did to Sam."

"You should have shot him." I meant it. I really did. I have never wished someone dead. But I did want Sam dead. After what he did to all those women, what he did to me, I wanted him dead. He didn't deserve to breath the air God gave us.

"Sookie." Alcide sounded surprised by my vehemence.

"What? You think that I wouldn't want him dead after what he did to me? I do."

"He won't ever get his hands on you again. He'll be in jail for a very long time."

"It isn't enough," I said on a sob. "It won't ever be enough."

Alcide finally moved and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. I stiffened when he wrapped his arms around me and then finally relaxed as he rubbed circles in my back. I leaned against him and started to cry again. Would I ever stop crying? Alcide was comfort. I was safe with him. I knew that as long as he held me, I would be safe. I didn't want him to stop.

I stopped crying eventually and shifted so that I was in a more comfortable position leaning against him. "Do you hate me?"

"What?" He sounded surprised and angry. "Of course I'm don't."

"I didn't wait for Pam. I was stupid," I explained in a whisper. "I ignored everything you told me and gave Sam the chance to get me."

"Sookie..."

"Don't! Don't tell me that it wasn't my fault. It was! I should have listened. You warned me. You told me what could happen. I didn't listen and it's my fault and no one else's that I got caught."

"Pam shouldn't have let you out of her sight."

"And I shouldn't have left without her," I challenged. "I should have gotten her. I should have said no to Sam when he called about Arlene. I wasn't thinking. I never thought it could be him."

"None of us did, Sookie. I didn't figure it out until just before Pam called to tell me you were missing." Alcide pulled back and I looked up at him. He smiled, though I could tell it was forced. "We don't have to worry about it now. You are safe."

I bit my tongue. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it but I did. I had to talk about it. But I couldn't force him to listen. He didn't want to hear it. Instead I pulled away to lean back against my pillows. "What happens now?"

"Now you rest and get better."

"Don't I have to give some kind statement?"

"That can wait until you are feeling better."

"I want to do it now. Get Jason and whoever else you need."

Alcide looked pained. "Sookie, you need more rest."

I shook my head. "No. I want to do it now. While I can remember everything. I've seen enough shows on TV to know that if there is even one mistake Sam could walk. I don't want him to walk. So please, let me do this."

"Fine," Alcide snapped and he looked like he instantly regretted it. He stood up. "I'll be back and you can tell us what happened."

He walked out. No kiss good bye, no hug. Nothing. He just walked. I stared at the door for a very long time before I closed my eyes. What was happening to us? Had this really changed us so much that we were acting like strangers with each other? Had my capture and torture changed things so much that we wouldn't be together? I hated to think that, but it was true. Alcide acted like a complete stranger. There were no caring words, no caring touches beyond when I had cried.

He had, I think because it was all vague, told me that he loved me when he found me. He had held me and stayed with me. But I had I just imagined that he said that he loved me? Had I wanted to hear it so much because I loved him so much that I just made it up? Why didn't I ask him if he meant it? Why did I have to press the Sam subject?

I rolled over and let myself drift as I waited. I wanted to tell Alcide that I loved him but now I was scared. Scared that he would tell me that he didn't love me. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle anything. I just wanted to get this all over with. I wanted to go home. I wanted...I wanted things to go back to normal and they never would. Sam may not have broken me, but he had broken my life. I wiped away the tear that trickled down my cheek and wished that the doctor would come back and give me more drugs so I could just drift in oblivion.

**Author's Notes: Like I said, not a happy chapter. Yeah Alcide comes off as a dick in this chapter, but there's a reason and it will be explained in the next chapter. Everything will make sense, I promise!**

**Now, for my news, well the next chapter is actually going to be the last chapter in this story. Yes you heard me right, one more chapter and it's done. I know everyone wants more happy chapters, but STK has always been about the killer, Sookie and Alcide meeting, Alcide being torn between his duty and his affection for Sookie, and Sookie being the target, and that portion is over and done with. This plot is all wrapped up. To drag this particular story doesn't feel right to me.  
**

** What about Sookie and Alcide and the aftermath? Sequel, baby, sequel. I'm going to be writing a sequel that delves into how Sookie deals with what happened to her, how Alcide handles it, how everyone else deals with it, and the further development of Sookie and Alcide's relationship. Really it is all better set up as a completely different story with a different tone, because its going to be kinda angsty and not happy in the beginning. Plus, I'm getting burned out on STK. I've been writing it since May and I have steadily put out chapters almost every week. I need a break from this storyline. The sequel will probably be posted in December. **

**I'm going to stop babbling now. I'm working on the final chapter now and will have it up, hopefully, this weekend or the start of next week. Leave a review and I'll do my best to respond! Thank you all for being wonderful readers and loving this story as much as you have!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes: Well here it is. The final chapter of Secrets That Kill. I won't lie, I'm a little weepy. Thanks to chiisai-kitty for her mad beta skills. I won't go on and on here, I'll save it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters.**

**Secrets That Kill**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**APOV**

I stayed at the hospital for as long as I could stand. Seeing Sookie so helpless enraged me. Seeing her injuries made my stomach roll with grief. They admitted her and wanted to keep her at least 24 hours for observation. When they moved her to a room, I went with her, holding her hand because she refused to let it go. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and by the time the painkillers took effect, she was out.

I sat with her while Jason explained to the others what had gone down. I had only been able to look at Adele once and I just couldn't meet her gaze. The guilt was too much. Sookie was her everything, I could see it in her eyes when she had rushed into the ER and to Sookie's side. The relief and love I saw had overwhelmed me. The way she leaned against Jason and wept into his shoulder undid me.

I sat with Sookie and stared down at her.

Fractured cheekbone.

Multiple cuts on the collarbone and chest.

Multiple abrasions and bruises on the face, stomach, wrists, and throat.

Bump on the head, but no concussion.

Not to mention the possible sexual assault. I couldn't bring myself to even think about it. She had said he didn't rape her and I believed it, but there was so much more he could have done that didn't involve penetration.

I wasn't fool enough to believe that none of this wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for me. Sookie had been Sam's target all along. He would have gone after her regardless of her connection to me. But would he have been this violent if she had been single and a virgin? I didn't think so. If she had been the woman he had built her up to be, he would have treated her like gold. She had been his vision of perfection and when it turned out not to be true, he had lashed out and did all this to her.

I held her hand and waited for her to wake up. Dr. Ludwig, the attending physician when Sookie came in, had said that she would sleep for several hours. Pam had taken Sam into custody and would process him through the system. We would question him later. Right now you couldn't pry me away from Sookie with a ten foot pole. I had to be here with her, holding her hand. I had to touch her. It was the only way I knew she was really safe.

I came so close to losing her. When I saw the blood on her, the fresh cuts, I lost it. Only when I was in the ambulance with her and Jason, speeding towards Shreveport, did I realize how close we came to losing her. Sam had moved on past the whole rape portion and was torturing, mutilating her. He was going to kill her. That's what he had been working up to, which meant he had found out she wasn't a virgin. It was the only thing I could think of that would push him over the edge.

I clenched my jaw as I thought about it. How had he found out? Did he do something, violate her to find out? Or did Sookie tell him? I didn't even want to think about what would have happened if we hadn't found them when they did. Hell, Lattesta might chew me out over not waiting for the SWAT team, but if I had waited on them, Sookie could be dead or injured worse. That is one ass reaming I'd take with a smile.

Adele and Jason came in and took up spots on the opposite side of the bed. Adele took Sookie's other hand, being careful not to tug on the IV that was inserted in [the top of] it. We sat in silence as we watched Sookie. I should have said something to the two Stackhouses. But really, what could I say? 'Sorry for sleeping with Sookie and being responsible for her being sliced up like a chicken'? Yeah that was stupid. So I just stayed quiet and stared at Sookie, willing her to open her eyes.

Her hand twitched under mine. From Adele's quiet gasp, she had felt it too. The eye movement behind Sookie's closed lids came faster and she jerked once. Her face twisted into a pained mask and she began to thrash. Her mouth opened and closed, her lips forming words but no sound came out. Then she screamed and began to jerk her arms. Jason yelled for a nurse as he helped me hold her down. She fought against us like an animal.

I felt fear and panic. She was having some kind of nightmare and it was bad enough that she was reacting physically. It could only be a nightmare about her time with Sam. A nurse and a doctor came running in. The short doctor snapped out an order and shoved Jason aside. The nurse handed her a syringe and needle and the doctor deftly added the new medicine to the IV. Minutes, long minutes, passed and Sookie thrashed around. The high keening sliced me off at my knees.

Slowly she quieted down and was still on the bed. The only indication that she was alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest and the steady beat of the machine that monitored her heartbeat. I sagged down in my chair as Jason asked what we were all wondering, "What the hell was that?"

"Flashback, I would assume, to whatever was done with her. She needs to be quiet and still to allow her body to heal. If she's reacting like that then it would be best to keep her sedated for at least twenty four hours," the doctor replied waspishly. She made some notations on the chart. "We'll put her on some fluids so she doesn't dehydrate and get a catheter put in."

She left after giving the nurse instructions. I wiped a hand over my face and rubbed my tired eyes. Adele noticed and looked at me. "Alcide, you should go get some rest."

"Yeah," I agreed. I needed out. I had to get away. This was killing me. I couldn't look at Sookie when she was like this. Not without wanting to rip out my own heart for being part of the reason she was in here. If only we had gotten to her faster. If only we hadn't shitted around. Fuck, I was going to make myself crazy. I told Jason to call if there were any changes and I got out of there.

Once I was in the parking lot, I turned on my phone. It blew up with voice mails and text messages from Pam and Lattesta. Lattesta wanted to see me ASAP. Fuck that. I needed a few hours of sleep. I was strung so tight that you could play me like a fucking fiddle. I drove home and when I got there, I just passed the fuck out in my bed, the scent of Sookie's shampoo in my nose.

When I woke several hours later, it was to a pounding on my door. Bleary eyed, I stumbled to the front door and checked the Judas hole. It was Jason. I opened the door so he could come in. He was carrying two steaming cups of coffee from Starbucks with him. I knew there was a reason I liked the bastard.

"Lattesta called and told me to come wake your ass up," Jason said apologetically as he handed me a cup of coffee.

I sniffed it and let the aroma of the java wake me up. "Did he now?"

"Apparently he tried calling you several times and you never answered or called back."

I smirked. "Imagine that."

"Yeah well he wants us down at the office. Sam needs interrogating."

"You mean he's going to let me do that after what I did to the fucktard?"

"I suppose so. He just said something about finishing our jobs," Jason replied after sipping his coffee.

I popped the lid off mine and took a big sip and got my tongue scalded for my efforts. Hissing in pain, I glanced up at Jason and asked, "So, how did you know I slept with Sookie?"

Jason looked surprised and shrugged. "What am I, stupid?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" I asked and took a careful sip of the coffee.

"Har har, dick," Jason said with a sneer. "I just knew. I mean, I figured it would happen eventually. And when Sookie came back to the hospital after staying with you that first night I was shot, well, let's just say she was very happy and moving around kinda stiffly."

"Well hell."

"I just put two and two together," Jason said. Then he looked away from me and shifted uneasily on his feet before he looked back at me. "Look, Alcide, about what I said...about you and Sookie..."

"Forget it. It's nothing. Already forgot it."

"Do you really love her?"

"Pretty sure I do," I answered honestly. "I mean, I've never been in love before, but I figure this is what it must feel like."

"Good. She needs someone like you, someone steady. Especially now."

"Yeah," I said and left it at that. Way to set me up, buddy. Sookie needed me. Trouble was, I wasn't sure I could be that steady person she needed. Every time I looked at her, I suffered because I hadn't been quick enough or smart enough to find her sooner. I looked at her and felt the heavy weight of guilt. How could I be any good to her when I had my own issues to deal with?

Jason clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Go get showered and dressed. We'll go to the office and get that shit taken care of so we can get back to the hospital."

I took the quickest shower in history and got dressed in one of my suits. Jason, who had left a suit at my place, had already gotten changed. We left, each taking our separate vehicles to the office. I used the time that the drive took to push all my emotions away. I wasn't going in there as Alcide, Sookie's boyfriend, but as Special Agent Herveaux. I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way. I had to push them aside. Yeah, right. If that was possible, the hell froze over and they were holding the Olympics.

Agents were congratulating us left and right for capturing the Virgin Killer as we walked through the building. It left a sour taste in my mouth. Yeah, this was a career making case and we'd probably get a lot of hype out of it. But if just felt like we were cashing in on Sookie's pain. I could tell from the pained look on Jason's face as everyone told us good job that he felt the same way. We couldn't escape down to the interrogation rooms fast enough.

We stared through the one way glass. Sam was wearing the jail special, an orange jumpsuit, and he was cuffed at the wrists and ankles with chains connecting them and wrapping around his waist. He was chained to the table, which was bolted to the floor. He looked like shit. His face was a raw mess and he hunched over, favoring his left side.

I looked at Lattesta who was glaring at Jason and myself. "You two realize that you completely ignored protocol and entered a situation that could have turned fatal, without back up?"

I exchanged a look with Jason and said, "We did what we felt necessary when we heard the sounds of the hostage in distress. I feel that we acted accordingly, given the situation we walked in."

Jason, however, wasn't so diplomatic in his response. "What, you expected us to go outside and wait like good little boys while the fucker carved up my sister?"

Lattesta jabbed a finger at Jason. "That is exactly why you shouldn't have been on the case once Miss Stackhouse was taken. You were too close and thought with your emotions instead of your head."

"We saved her and we caught Sam Merlotte," Jason argued.

"You put yourselves, another agent, and the victim at risk," Lattesta shot back.

"We did our jobs. We did what we were trained to do," challenged Pam, who had been standing behind Lattesta. Lattesta turned to stare at her as she continued, "If you feel that we did something wrong, then write us up."

Lattesta scrambled to say something. We all knew that he wouldn't write us up. Not after we brought in Sam Merlotte alive. Which had been a close call. If Jason hadn't hauled me off him when he did, Sam would not be sitting in that chair right now. He'd be down in the morgue. Funny, I didn't feel bad about it at all.

Lattesta jabbed a finger at the glass and Sam behind it. "And Herveaux, what the fuck is that? You realize that he could file charges against you?"

"He was resisting arrest," I said tightly, "I used what force I thought necessary when he came after me."

Lattesta's eyes bored into mine. "He is saying that you took him down and went after him."

I raised a brow. "He attacked me, I fended him off. We went down, yes, but he was still resisting so I used force to rend him incapable of fighting back so he could be taken into custody."

"That is exactly what happened, sir," Jason added. I knew that he wouldn't say anything about how I could have, you know, not broken Sam's nose, but Jason, like me, felt that Sam deserved it. A quick look at Pam showed that she wasn't going to object to our story.

"The fact of the matter, sir," I said slowly, "We came into the room to him assaulting Miss Stackhouse and we took immediate action. Mr. Merlotte took personal offense to my presence and came after me and physically assaulting me. I took him down and Stackhouse cuffed him and read him his rights. That's how it went down."

"And you didn't use unnecessary force, considering it was your girlfriend he was assaulting?" Lattesta asked with a knowing look.

I met his eyes without giving nothing away. "Are you questioning my ability to perform my job?"

Lattesta sighed and shook his head. "No, guess I'm not. But you better hope that this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

"Three against one," Pam said almost smugly. "So, we going to talk to this piece of shit or what?"

"You and Herveaux are," Lattesta answered, "Stackhouse and I will observe."

"What the fuck? I want in there. I worked this case a lot longer than Pam has, no offense, and I earned the right to be questioning him."

"They'll get more out of him. He hates women and he hates Herveaux. He'll tell them everything. Yes you earned the right to question him, but sending you and Herveaux in there won't get dick out of him."

Jason glared at Lattesta and gave me a 'See, told you he hated my fucking guts' look. I rolled my eyes out of pure exasperation. Lattesta, as much as I hated to admit it, was right. We may have caught Sam with Sookie, but we needed him to confess to killing the other four women. And if my suspicions were right, the murder of John Quinn and Maudette Pickens. Jason needed to suck it up.

We exchanged several looks, having a silent conversation. When you worked with someone for four years as closely as we have, you learn to have those conversations without saying a word. In the end Jason backed down and settled in to observe Pam and I question Sam Merlotte.

I felt my gut clench in anger when we walked into the room. I was careful not to let any of that rage show on my face, not just because I felt that it would give Sam some kind of satisfaction, but from the cameras I knew were recording us. Don't let it get personal. Put it all aside. It was like shedding a second skin as I stared at Sam. I knew Lattesta would pull me if he felt I couldn't handle it. I had to handle it. I blew out a breath slowly and settled into one of the two chairs position across the table from Sam.

He looked even worse in person. His left eye was black and swollen. His nose was bruised and bandaged. His cheeks were raw looking and his bottom lip was swollen and split. Breathing looked to be difficult for him. He held himself stiffly and glared at me and Pam.

I smirked at him. "Not looking so well, are ya Sammy boy?"

"Go to hell," he hissed. "I'm not speaking to you."

"That's okay," Pam said grimly, "We don't want to talk, right now. How about a picture show?"

She tossed a folder on a table and glossy pictures slid out. One by one she lined up pictures of the four women that Sam had killed. They were morgue photos and gruesome. Sam's eyes flicked down to them and I swear I saw his eyes go bright and eager. A man recognizes his own work. As he stared down at the pictures of mutilated women, he shifted in his seat.

"Excited?" Pam asked with disgust. "Were you excited when you tied them up, raped them, tortured them, killed them? Did it get you off?"

"Does it get you off to look at them now?" I asked.

Sam never looked away from the photos and his voice took on a dreamy like quality. "It's best when they screamed. It made it better. That one," he nodded his head to the second to last picture, "screamed for her mother. Over and over, pleading for mommy to come save her."

There comes a point where nothing fazes you anymore. I reached that point a couple years ago. In my career as an federal agent, I worked tracking serial killers and catching them. I've spent more than my fair share of time questioning killers and studying crime scenes. There really isn't anything that fazes me.

Which meant that I was able to listen to Sam croon over the dead bodies and speak of how they struggled and fought to get free without reacting. Sadly, Pam wasn't able to remain expressionless. The way her lips turned down into a disgusted frown reminded me that until the last year, she worked cyber crimes. Truthfully, I don't know why she transferred but that was her choice. Either she'd get stronger after this case or she'd end up transferring again. Somehow, watching the anger simmer in her eyes, I didn't think that Pam Northman would be transferring.

I cut Sam off and slapped down another picture. "John Quinn."

"He had to die," Sam said slowly. "He deserved to die."

"Why?" Pam asked as I jotted down the confirmation that Sam Merlotte murdered and dismembered John Quinn.

"He had Sookie. She belonged to me."

"He dated her for six months."

Sam shrugged. "I wasn't ready yet. But the moment he laid hands on her, he chose to die."

I leaned forward, eyes dark. "Did he help you with the other women? What part did he had to play in that?"

Sam laughed. "You think he helped me? Please, the man was a weakling. He couldn't stomach the sight of blood."

"His credit cards placed him at each town where your victims were found," Pam pointed out.

"Don't you know, anyone can use a credit card?" Sam asked with a sneer. "Quinn and I went to college together. We remained friends. He was useful to me. It was a simple matter to get his information and take out credit cards in his name. The same with identification. I'm the reason he came to Bon Temps."

I frowned and thought of something. I played it out in my head before I said, "Did you plan on taking and murdering Sookie and pinning the blame on Quinn?"

Sam gave me a cold look. "I didn't think that federal agents were supposed to be that smart. Yes. That was my plan. But Quinn messed up. He thought he could have Sookie. Then he cheated on her with that slut, Maudette." His tone was tinged with sorrow. "He touched her and played her and never realized what an angel he had. An angel...until she met you. Then you made her dirty like all the other bitches."

Pam arched a brow. "Dirty bitches? Gee, you think so highly of women."

"Maudette Pickens. You kill her too?" I asked, ignoring his words about Sookie. It was hard and I had to shove back the urge to lunge across the table to throttle him.

"She hit Sookie," was Sam's only response.

"Right," Pam said sarcastically. "You killed two people because they cheated on a woman and slapped her."

"Sookie deserved better. I did it for her."

"I'm sure she appreciated it," I sneered with heavy sarcasm.

"She would have, if you hadn't poisoned her against me," Sam screamed and lunged forward. The chains jerked him back.

I looked at Pam. "We got what we need. Full confession."

"I'll go let Lattesta know." She rose and left the room. I sat there, staring at Sam across the table as I waited. He gave me a twisted smile and began to rant about what he had done and what he would have and wouldn't have done to Sookie. My fists clenched under the table as I listened to him.

I glanced at the camera in the corner and saw the little red light go off. All the cameras were off now. Pam's doing. Hearing what Sam had done to those women, the pleasure he took from it, the casual way he admitted to murdering two innocent people had disgusted and enraged her as much as it had me. She was buying me some time. If she wasn't married, I'd kiss her.

I stood and circled the table. Sam watched me warily. "You can't do anything, I'll sue."

"I doubt it," I said almost cheerfully as I slammed my hip into the back of his chair. It tilted forward and Sam, off balance because of the chains, slammed into the table. He howled as it re-split his lip and his nose gushed blood.

"Gee, I'm sorry, I slipped. Here let me help you up." I grabbed Sam by the back of his shirt and lifted him up bodily. Then, what do you know, he slipped from my grip and fell back into the table. I shoved down so that his gut rammed into the edge. He gagged and lost his breath. I stepped back and frowned. "Oops, guess I'm a little clumsy."

I leaned down, planting one hand on either side of his face. He laid on the table, struggling to suck in air. I lowered my head so that I was inches from his face. His eyes glinted with anger and hatred. My voice was low and hard when I said, "You are going to be locked up for a long time, you piece of shit. You won't get parole. You won't ever be a free man again. Six people are dead because of you. A very good woman is in the hospital because of you. If I could get away with it, I'd just shoot you now and save everyone the legal fees. But since I can't, remember this." I shifted my body so I was towering over Sam, who was now crying slow tears as I laid out his fate. "If, by some freak chance, you ever do get out, you stay away from Sookie Stackhouse. Far, very far away. Because you fucker, I won't hesitate to kill you if you ever so much as think of her. You understand me?"

He didn't move and I raised my hand and slammed it back down. The echo of flesh hitting table was loud, even louder for Sam since it was right by his ear. "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

He whimpered and nodded his head slowly. Then the door opened and two guards walked through for Sam. I stepped back and tucked my hands in my pocket as I watched them haul him away. One of them looked at me when they saw the fresh blood on him. I just gave them a steady stare and shrugged. "He slipped."

One of them, someone I recongized from my time here, smiled grimly at me. "Right, gotcha sir. We'll get medical to check him out. Have a nice day."

"You too," I called as they frog marched Sam out.

I stared at the door Sam and the guards disappeared through for a long time. Eventually I'd have to walk through it myself. Walk through it and return to the real world. Return to Sookie.

Oh, I didn't have to go to Sookie. I could turn tail and run. Go to my apartment and pack up everything and go back to Virginia. Technically we were done here. We got what we needed. We had Sam in custody and his confession and the evidence. Our case was over. Sam Merlotte would be transferred under heavy guard to a federal prison to away his trial. Louisiana held nothing for me. Nothing except Sookie Stackhouse.

I never gave much thought to what would happen in our personal lives after we caught the killer. Well, I had, but that was all before Sookie. Before Sookie I would be packing my bags and booking my flight to my nice condo in Virginia. Before Sookie I would be hauling my ass away from Louisiana as fast as I could. I may have been born and raised here, but thanks to my overbearing and controlling father, I didn't like it much. Of course, this was all before Sookie.

Now I didn't have any good reasons to hate Louisiana besides my father. I had no real reason to leave. Well, it was more like I had all the reason in the world to want to stay. I was enjoying the quiet country life. There was no way I could maintain a relationship with Sookie all the way in Virginia. Nor could I ask her to come with me.

Now I was finding myself contemplating a transfer. They needed good agents in the Shreveport office. I figured Jason, from the way he had been talking before the shooting and Sam fiasco would transfer here. He was always bothered by his lack of connection with his family and now he had the chance to fix it. I had was almost positive that Jason would remain in Bon Temps for an extended amount of time after the scare with himself and Sookie. Times like this and you just had to be close to your family.

I had been debating for the last few days on what I would do. I could take time off, I was due for a vacation. But ever since I saw Sookie and how she had look after we got her back, I had been second guessing myself. I wasn't sure if I should stick around. My job was dangerous and I traveled a lot. Hell, Sookie had gotten hurt the way she had because of her involvement with me. Based what Sam had said during one of his rants, it wouldn't have been half as bad as it was if she hadn't slept with me. Was I really taking the words of a serial killer, a twisted one, for truth?

Sookie might have been relieved to see me but that would be the case for anyone who was trapped in the kind of situation she was in. If I was being threatened and sliced up, I'd be relieved to see my worst enemy rescuing me. Once she woke up, she might change her mind. She might not want to have anything to do with me now. Just the thought of it made my heart ache.

Shit. I had told Sookie that I loved her. So fucking stupid. You don't do shit like that. Even if you did love someone, you don't tell them that you love them for the first time like that. You don't just blurt it out after you saved them. Not if you wanted to be taken seriously. Declarations of love like that are almost always passed over as a 'heat of the moment' type thing. I was going to look like a fucking idiot when she ended things.

I did love her. I might be unsure of everything else, but the one thing I had no doubts about was loving Sookie. I had come to Louisiana to catch a killer and I ended up falling in love for the first time in my life. Funny how those things happen.

It hadn't started out as love. When I first met Sookie, she had been the kid sister of my partner. There had been a healthy dose of lust. Sookie was beautiful and charming, any man who didn't lust after her had to be dead and buried six feet under. I would have been able to control myself. I had a great deal of self control. Only that innocent request for a kiss in her kitchen had shattered that self control completely. After that, resisting Sookie and keeping my hands off her had been an uphill battle. The only thing that held me back had been her admission of being a virgin.

It seemed like every time I had talked myself into pulling back, she'd do something that pulled me back in. Showing up drunk at my place. Steamy kisses. The date where she let me touch her. The sexy as fuck dancing at the bowling alley. The night she and I finally made love. Now not being with her, not touching her was killing me. And being with me could kill her.

There was a strength in Sookie I admired and respected. Admiration and respect that had gone up several notches since learning from Sam how she defied him and had no surrendered or given up. Sookie was so damn special and deserved more than me.

I couldn't keep her safe, couldn't protect her. This incident had proven that. How could I let her close when my job had the potential to put her in more danger? I went after sickos. All they had to do was learn about Sookie and how I loved her and she would be in danger. If anyone wanted to hurt me, all they had to do was go after Sookie. Could I really put her in that kind of danger?

I buried my hands in my head and groaned. Whatever happened to my easy life? Get up, go to work, track down killers, go home, eat, go to sleep. I thought things were supposed to get less complicated as you got older and settled into a routine. Bad enough that I had to have an intense and complicated job, did I have to have a complicated personal life? Survey says yes.

There was a knock at the door and Pam came in. She arched one brow as she stared at me. I looked up and narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"They picked up De Castro and are bringing him in. Lattesta wants you to handle the questioning," she replied. "I told him you'd love to since you spent the last ten minutes just sitting here instead of getting off your fucking ass and going to the woman you love."

"Great. Thanks, Pam. I'll remember that when I send out your Christmas present. Do you prefer arsenic-laced snowman cookies or fruitcake with glass?"

"Oh shut the hell up. If you were going to go, you would have gone. Since apparently you are being a pussy, you can do some work and at least pretend you are a man."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I snarled as I came to my feet.

Pam didn't back away. Instead she jabbed a finger in my chest hard enough I felt the bite of nail digging into skin. "What I mean is, what the fuck are you doing here when you should be at the hospital waiting for Sookie to wake up? I never thought you were a coward but that's exactly what you are."

"I am not a coward." I clenched my teeth hard and glared at her.

"Yes you are. You were sitting there wondering if you should end things with Sookie. You are thinking that she'd be safer if you weren't around."

How the fuck had she known that? My face must have echoed my thoughts because Pam crossed her arms under her chest. "I know exactly what you are thinking because Eric and I went through the same shit, only it was both of us worrying about the other. We still do, but we don't think that we'd be safer if we weren't together."

"Sookie might not want to be with me now."

"The hell she doesn't. All she could say while you were kicking the shit out of Sam was that she knew you'd come. That woman loves you, though I doubt her sanity, but that isn't the point. She loves you and will love you no matter what. If you think that pulling away is going to make it better, it won't. All you will do is damage her further. Hasn't she been through enough? Or do you not love her and everything you said was a lie to justify yourself to Jason Stackhouse for sleeping with his baby sister?"

"If you were a man," I growled, "I'd punch you right now."

Pam jutted out her chin. "Go ahead if it will make you feel better."

I scrubbed my hand over my face. "You didn't hear him, Sam, after you left. If I hadn't slept with her, he never would have sliced her up. That is on me."

"No!" Pam shouted, her blue eyes fiery with anger. "That is on him. Him and his sick twisted mind. What the hell, Alcide? I thought you knew better than to listen to the bile he'd spew. He said that to get to you. Don't be a fucking idiot. Go see Sookie. I'll take the damn interview."

I looked at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are making a mistake and I like you," she said simply. "Work it out in your head, but don't hurt her. Don't even think about hurting her. She deserves better."

"That's what I'm trying to do, not hurt. Maybe leaving is the best way to do that."

"No that's being a fucking coward. When did you become an emo vampire wannabe?"

I stared at her, clueless. Pam just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind. Just go. Talk to her. Don't make any decisions until you talk to her. Really talk to her. Don't lock up and freeze her out like you men do all the damn time. We women aren't fragile and we can handle the truth."

Now she sounded like she was putting something Eric Northman had done on me. I ran my hands through my hair one last time. "Where's Jason?"

"He left during our talk with Sam. Apparently Mrs. Stackhouse called and Sookie is awake. So get the fuck out of here."

"Pam...thanks."

"Don't mention it." When I laughed she sneered. "No really, don't mention it. God forbid people think that I actually like you."

"Eric must have an endless amount of patience to deal with you," I muttered as I stepped past her.

"No, he just really likes the blowjobs I give him," Pam retorted and had me snorting.

One good thing about my Pam intervention, as I was calling it as I drove to the hospital, it did make me think a little better. Of course, all that calm I had gathered around me simply disappeared when I got to Sookie's hospital room and she was laying in the bed sleeping. The room was empty and a quick text to Jason revealed that he had taken Adele to the cafeteria for food. I sat down in the chair in the corner and watched her.

She looked so broken laying here. Her hair spilled around her on the white pillow. Her face had gotten more color back but it was still pale enough that the bruises were very vivid. The hospital gown and blanket covered the bandage covered slashes. I felt my gut clenched as I stared at her, stricken by what had happened to her.

The doctor came in and barely looked at me as she examined Sookie, waking her up in the process. I stayed quiet and watched. Then the doctor turned, leveled a look in my direction, and ordered that Sookie should remain calm. Then Sookie looked at me and I couldn't stop myself from getting up and going over to her.

Standing over here, seeing the bruises up close and personal slammed home the situation here. I had been reaching for her but I jerked my hand back. Her eyes glistened with tears as she stared up at me. I couldn't handle the tears. Were they happy to see me tears or oh god the pain is too much tears? Why did women have to cry so damn much?

When I looked at her, all I could see is her being hurt again by someone trying to get back at me. Next time she could die. Someone could just kill her because of what I do. I looked at her and I saw her not in a hospital bed, but in the morgue and I was identifying her. I did exactly what Pam told me not to do, I locked up. Couldn't help it.

The conversation that followed was not a good one. I kept blaming myself. Sookie was blaming herself. She actually thought I hated her. I couldn't express how much I did not hate her, that I loved her. I wanted to tell her. The words were on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. I hadn't realized until then that sweet and kind Sookie was capable of violence or wishing violence on someone. She was right, I should have shot him. She'd rest easier knowing that he was dead instead of in jail. Oh yeah, if I was willing to kill for her, I definitely loved her. But knowing that he was in jail was no comfort. She looked at me, the pain and fear in her eyes, and I went to her.

Any doubts or fears I had went away when I sat and held her. She cried and I stroked her back. I soothed her as much as I was able. I couldn't bear the tears. There would be more tears. She'd remember and dream of Sam for a long time. Nothing could prevent that. It wasn't going to go away over night.

How could I ever think about being away from her? Why would I want to be? How could she blame herself or think that I would hate her? We all made mistakes and her's was simply trusting the wrong person. I could never hate her for believing someone she thought was a friend.

When I tried to change the subject to something less painful for both of us, Sookie insisted on giving her statement. I had wanted to spare her that for as long as I could. It was going to be so hard and painful for her to relive what happened to her. She needed time but she refused to budge. It made me angry. Here I was trying to spare her a little pain and she was being stubborn. I snapped at her and regretted it instantly. Just thinking about what Sam did to her made me angry and I had no right to take it out on her.

I went to get Jason and called in Pam. Sookie needed a woman. Adele opted to wait in the hallway after Sookie said that she had no problem with her grandmother remaining. In Sookie's words, Adele had the right to know what happened to her. Adele was the smart one.

We listened to Sookie for two hours recite what she had gone through at the hands of Sam. Several times I was tempted to go to the jail and just shoot Sam anyway, the consequences be damned. Hearing about how he touched her, how he spoke of raping her, the way he went insane when he started slicing her up. Each word was another stab in the chest because I hadn't gotten to her in time.

How the hell she was able to sit there and tell us this with a straight face, I would never know. But she never cried and she never wavered. Her voice was as empty as one could expect when she detailed the way Sam had forced her to change clothes. Her eyes were blank when she went on to speak of how he chained her and violated her. He hadn't raped her, but he had molested her. Fuck.

Jason and Pam left without a word when Sookie finally stopped talking. Jason hugged her and hugged her hard before leaving. I saw tears in his eyes when he looked my way. Pam just touched her shoulder and gave me a 'don't be a stupid idiot' look before following Jason.

With Pam and Jason gone as a buffer, the silence stretched between us. Sookie was looking uncomfortable and kept biting her lower lip. I had no idea what to do or say. This had been so different that any other witness/victim statement I had taken before. This one had come from someone I loved. She didn't want to hear sorries and there was nothing I could say that would make it better. Only time could heal the kind of wounds Sookie had. A small voice in my head added, _'And support from those who love her.'_

Before she had been comfortable with touching me or having me touch her, now when I tried to touch her, Sookie flinched away. Just a brush of my hand over her hair and she had pulled away from me. It was a hard knock but I pulled my hand back and tried to look like I didn't notice. It must had been talking about it that made her uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her, wouldn't blame her. Sookie would heal, it would just take time.

"Sookie..."

"I'm sorry," she whispered without looking at me.

"Don't. Don't apologize for that. It isn't your fault." I said as I pulled a chair over next to the bed.

"It isn't your fault either," she retorted.

"I never-"

"No you never, but I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. Don't say it isn't true. You blame yourself." Sookie finally raised her head to look at me. Her eyes burned into mine. "Look at me and tell me that you haven't spent the entire time I was gone blaming yourself. Tell me that you don't want to be here because you blame yourself."

One hand curled into a fist and it was me that broke the stare. "I do blame myself. I put you in danger. Just being with me could put you in danger again."

"Do you think I care about that? Every relationship has it's risks," Sookie replied.

"Not like this. I go after killers, Sookie. That's what I do. I've put a lot of bad men and women in jail, men and women who wouldn't hesitate to go after you if they got out just to get to me. Is that the kind of life you want?"

"Alcide," Sookie said, and her voice broke. "I want a life with you."

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me," I whispered and looked away.

"I can't live without you," Sookie swallowed. "I thought I heard you tell me that you loved me. Is that true or was I just wanting it so much that I imagined it?"

I didn't answer and she went on. "I told Sam about us having sex. I knew he would kill me for it. I told him because I couldn't bear the thought of him touching me, of raping me. I'd rather die than have that happened. Maybe it makes me weak, but that's how I feel."

"It doesn't make you weak," I said quickly. "Don't ever think that."

"Even though I knew he'd kill me," she went on as if she didn't hear me, "I still told him. I held out for as long as I did because I hoped and prayed you'd come. I was able to hold on to that hope because I love you. I trusted you, and Jason, and I knew that you would find me. Maybe you think you didn't get to me fast enough, but in reality, you did. I was wiling to die and you saved me from that." Sookie reached for me then and took my hand even though I tried to pull away. "Maybe you don't love me, but I do love you. I want to be with you, no matter what risks you think there is. I went through hell and the only thing that kept me going was you. So make your choice Alcide, but don't say it is because of me that you choose to leave. I won't be your excuse. Do what you want because you want it, not because you think that you'll sacrifice me and your feelings for me because you think it will keep me safe. The world is a dangerous place and no matter what you do, you can't protect me from everything." Her eyes challenged mine. "So what is it going to be, protect me from the would-be killers that come after me and hurt me more than they could, or stay with me, and take a chance on happiness?"

I should have known that Sookie wouldn't let me walk away. She was strong enough to endure Sam Merlotte. She was kind enough to just forgive me for being late, which is exactly what she did. She didn't blame me. She loved me. She wasn't going to let me walk away without fighting.

I did love her. I did want to be with her. All my life I felt like something was missing. Now I knew what it had been. That empty spot that nothing seemed to fill, it had been Sookie. It had always been Sookie. I knew now why I never loved any of the women I dated before. I couldn't love anyone but Sookie. It was always Sookie.

"I did say it." When she looked at me, I explained, "I love you. When I was holding you, it's all I could think, all I could say. I've never loved anyone before, not like this. I was afraid of being too late. I was afraid of losing you. That's what I'm afraid of. That's why I need to go."

"So you'd give me up, give what we have up, just because you are afraid? That's such bullshit."

"Maybe it is, but it's how I feel. I can't help that."

"It's self-sacrificing and I don't buy into that. Either you love me enough to stay and try to make a relationship work, or you don't love me at all. Stop saying that you do while in the same breath saying because of that you have to leave." Sookie's eyes flashed dangerously as she sank back in the bed.

"Christ, Sookie. This is killing me. I don't know what to do. Hell, you might not even want to be with me. Once things settle down and once you get past the shock and have time to think about it, you might decide that you don't want to be with me. My job is dangerous, more than just having someone come after me because I put them in jail. I go after killers. I've been shot and stabbed. I could be shot and stabbed again. I could die on the job."

"And if you die," and her voice shook, "then you'd die knowing that I love you. But those are would bes and they don't count. Nothing in the future counts. What matters is here and now. It isn't fair to either of us to use what could happen to decide what we should do now."

She was right. I hated that. I hated myself for being like this. Pam had been right. I was being a coward. But, I just couldn't push my fears aside. I hurt almost as much as Sookie did. Though my pain wasn't physical it was there. I had died slowly the entire time she had been gone. It was a pain that I was carrying still. I couldn't just put it aside. It wasn't possible.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted. "I do love you, I just..."

"We need time. Both of us. So we can heal. To get to know one another," Sookie said slowly. "Things happened so fast between us and we haven't had much time together. We need that."

"I need to go back to Virginia," I said carefully. "The case is wrapped up and well, everything I have is there."

"I don't want you to leave yet," Sookie said quickly. "Please, Alcide, just stay. I," she stopped and swallowed. "I'm so afraid." She shook her head and brushed away tears that gathered in her eyes. "Every time I close my eyes I dream of Sam. I still hear him, feel him. Except when you are here. You push that all away. Please..."

I could stay awhile. Take some vacation time. Help Sookie. Get to know her like she said. Then, when my time was up, we could decide. Maybe something would change and I'd feel differently about everything. Maybe Sookie would feel differently. It was too soon to be making any kind of decisions.

I sat on the bed and the mattress sank under my weight. This time when I reached for Sookie, she didn't flinch away. Instead she let me pull her to my side. She laid her head on my shoulder. "Please stay..."

"I'll take some time off. Stay here for a couple of weeks," I said slowly. "Then we'll see what happens."

"We can make this work. I know we can. I love you and I don't want to lose you," Sookie turned her head so that her lips grazed my neck.

I held her tighter and pressed my lips to her hair. I could offer her no assurances or promises. All I could do right now was hold her. Time, we both needed more time. That I could give her. For right now, I could make us both happy just by holding her and being with her. Everything else could wait until tomorrow. Right now we just needed to hold each other.

**Author's Notes: I know what you are thinking, OMG WHY END IT HERE? Well, it felt right. This chapter wrapped up loose ends, such as Sam and whatnot. It sets up the sequel and how they deal with what they each feel and how their relationship can grow. Remember, STK has always been about the killer, never really about the romance, that is a side story, which is going to become it's own story. I did not delve into Sookie and Alcide's relationship as much as I'd like, but I will. The sequel will come, I'm just not sure when I'll get to write it. Probably sometime in December. **

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. It's been so great writing it and I've met a lot of interesting people because of this story. I enjoy each and every review I've gotten and I'm so glad that so many have enjoyed something I've written. I hope you'll stick around and alert me so that you can enjoy the sequel and my other fics. Thank you all so much for making my first foray into the SVM fandom something wonderful! I promise to respond to each and every review and answer whatever questions you might have. Again, thank you all for reading STK. **


End file.
